Forever (Part 2)
by Lexie Raven
Summary: Picks up from where Part 1 left off. Alex is in the hands of Cadmus, and the rest of the world believes she's dead. Meanwhile, Kara is left behind to try and pick up the pieces and figure out how to move forward without her big sister. Will she and the rest of the super-family ever figure out the truth? Or is Alex doomed to the same fate as her father and Cadmus' other victims?
1. Prologue (Alex)

Forever (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Supergirl and Flarrowverse characters and concepts belong to Greg Berlanti & Co. Highlander characters and concepts belong to Panzer-Davis Productions. Dr. Shepherd and any other characters/concepts from Grey's Anatomy belong to Shonda Rimes. Birds of Prey characters and concepts belong to Tolin/Robbins Productions. All other recognizable characters and concepts belong to DC Comics. The plot and all original characters are mine.

A/N: Here it is...the second half of Alex's tale. This one is going to be split between her and Kara's POV, alternating between chapters (I'll label them accordingly). I'll post new chapters every Wednesday and Saturday. The story will also be posted on AO3 for those who follow me there. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

 **These fleeting charms of earth**

 **Farewell, your springs of joy are dry**

 **My soul now seeks another home**

 **A brighter world on high**

As Alex returned to life once more, the first thing to filter into her consciousness was soft music, though she wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to find Luthor staring down at her. The last thing she remembered was being vivisected on the so-called doctor's table. Instead, Alex found herself back inside the replica DEO cell. A hospital gown had been thrown on in place of the scrub top the goons had cut away, her ankles were shackled once more, and a fresh set of cuffs with a longer chain had been snapped onto her wrists.

 **I'm a long time travelling here below**

 **I'm a long time travelling away from home**

 **I'm a long time travelling here below**

 **To lay this body down**

The odd music continued to play and Alex sat up, doing her best to ignore the way the chains rattled with even the slightest movement as she looked around for the source. Her eyes soon landed on a video playing on one of the cell's glass walls. Alex immediately recognized the non-denominational church in Midvale they'd attended a few times when Kara was trying to learn about Earth religions. The camera angle was a bit strange, though. It was facing the church's entrance and tilted up towards the ceiling. People she hadn't talked to in years started passing in front of it, and that's when it hit her – the camera had been placed inside a casket. _Her_ casket. A fact that was all but confirmed when the faces started getting more familiar. Winn. Lucy. J'onn. Clark. Lois. Lena. All seemingly devastated.

 **Farewell kind friends whose tender care**

 **Has long engaged my love**

 **Your fond embrace I now exchange**

 **For better friends above**

Alex wasn't sure whether the music was coming from the funeral itself or if it had been added in by her captors, but the combination was starting to have an effect. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away as her mother approached. Eliza leaned in, placing a kiss on what she guessed was 'her' forehead. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie," she whispered. "I was so unfair to you the last time we spoke. You were doing far more than anyone could have expected, and I couldn't…." Her mother trailed off, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've always been proud of you, Alexandra. You never had anything to prove…not to me. Not to anyone. I should have told you that every chance I got. I love you." At that, Eliza broke down, and Alex instinctively climbed back to her feet, reaching out to touch the screen as though she were making contact with the woman herself.

"Mom," she breathed, flashing back to the day they'd buried the empty coffin representing her father's allegedly missing remains. That had been the first and only time she'd ever seen her mother break down like that. Until now. She saw Kara come up behind Eliza and reach out, only to have the older woman jerk away from her touch. A neighbor came to help her mother to her seat, and by the way Eliza was acting Alex theorized that she blamed Kara for the loss of her eldest child. It was the only explanation she could think of as to why her mother would be so cold towards the girl who had seemingly been her favorite for so long. And the look on her sister's face broke Alex's heart all over again. In one fell swoop, Lord had not only ripped the young immortal away from her life and those she loved, but had destroyed what was left of her family.

 **I'm a long time travelling here below**

 **I'm a long time travelling away from home**

 **I'm a long time travelling here below**

 **To lay this body down...**

Kara stepped up to the casket, reaching in and making some movements like she was straightening someone's clothes. " _You have been the sun of our lives_ ," she whispered in Kryptonese. " _Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done._ " Alex remembered the prayer from her father's funeral. It was the first bit of Kryptonese her sister had taught her. Only this time, Kara's grief was overwhelming, to the point where it seemed like she could barely get the words out. Her sister's eyes were red from crying, and all Alex wanted to do was wrap her arms around the younger girl and tell her everything would be okay. But it wouldn't be…maybe not ever again. Lord had seen to that. "Rao, I miss you so much, Lexie," Kara said softly. "I wake up every morning, expecting you to walk in and tell me it was all just a bad dream. If I'd just been a little faster that day, maybe I could've saved both you and Maggie. I'm so, so sorry…." Tears streamed freely down Alex's cheeks as she watched her baby sister dissolve into a sobbing mess out of guilt she never should have been made to feel.

"It's not your fault, Kar," she urged, futile as it was. "I was the one who made you leave. Don't put this on yourself." Of course, her words had no effect, and she could only watch as Lena put her arms around Kara's shoulders and guided her in the opposite direction from where Eliza had moved. Another reminder of how shattered her family had become in the wake of her supposed death.

 **I'm a long time traveling here below,**

 **I'm a long time traveling away from home.**

 **I'm a long time traveling here below**

 **To lay this body down,**

 **To lay this body down.**

The music stopped and there was a brief blackout as the casket camera shut off and another one activated, showing the front of the church. Her clone was dressed in the same suit she'd worn the day she first met Maggie, and there was an American flag draped across the bottom half of the casket, meaning the DEO must have retroactively rejected her resignation so she could be buried with full honors under her FBI cover. J'onn and Lucy's doing, most likely. There was even an honor guard standing by, though Alex wasn't sure if they were from the actual FBI or if they were DEO agents borrowing the FBI Honor Guard's uniforms for the day in order to maintain her cover.

Brushing the tears from her cheeks, Alex dropped down onto the bench as she watched the minister come forward. After giving generic platitudes about the cycle of life and the promise of an afterlife, the kind-looking older woman stepped aside in favor of those who'd known Alex better. J'onn was first, and he went on at some length about her fierce loyalty, keen intellect, and dedication to duty until he was overcome by emotion (likely some combination of his own and whatever his telepathy must have picked up from everyone else) and M'gann – who'd left National City on the first ship Lena arranged and subsequently made her way to Nevada to join him – came forward and took him aside to center himself. Lucy picked up where he left off, adding in stuff about her stubborn determination to do what she believed was right, no matter what anyone else thought. Even Cat Grant – whom Alex barely knew beyond what Kara told her – threw in her two cents about her bravery in the face of tyranny and her willingness to do whatever it took to protect those rejected by society. Clearly, the Queen of All Media was trying to stick it to Lord and score some political points, but Alex didn't really mind. If anyone besides Kara could make something good out of all this, it would be Cat.

Speaking of Kara, it appeared to be her turn to get up and talk. Alex watched her sister move to the casket once more and stare down into it for several long moments, clearly trying to compose herself. Kara drew in a few deep breaths before finally turning to face the assembled crowd. "I came here when I was 13," she began softly. "I'd just lost my whole family, and had no one left but a long-lost cousin who was still finding himself and couldn't handle the responsibility of raising a teenage girl. Lucky for me, he knew an amazing family who could help. That was when I first met the Danvers'. Jeremiah was a wonderful man, and Eliza is the best foster mother anyone could've asked for. But as much as I love them both, I could never truly connect with them as parents, because I already had parents I loved. I'd never had a sister, though…not until I met their daughter, Alex. It was rough at first. Alex was used to being the star of the family, and then I came along and started sucking up all the attention. She tried her best to help me fit in, and I tried not to annoy her too much – especially in front of her friends – but it wasn't until we lost Jeremiah that the two of us really bonded, since I was one of the few people around at the time who truly understood what she was feeling. I can remember the exact moment it happened, too. It was right after the funeral. Alex was sulking in her bedroom, as had become her habit from the day we'd been given the news, and I was trying to sleep. But Jeremiah's death raised the memories of what happened to my own parents and I found myself caught up in a nightmare. Usually, Eliza was the one who soothed me when that happened. That night, though, it was Alex who wandered in. She rubbed my back until I woke up and then prodded me to talk about it – something Eliza never did, probably because she didn't want me reliving those moments any more than I had to. The talking actually helped, though. Alex and I stayed up most of the night, working through what we'd both been feeling, and then the next day she punched out the school bully instead of just standing by and pretending not to know me. It got her kicked off the soccer team and grounded for about a month, but after that everyone knew not to mess with the Danvers sisters." Everyone in the church laughed a little at that, and even Alex found herself chuckling at the memory before sobering again. If there was one thing she regretted, it was wasting most of that first year with Kara treating the younger girl like a burden instead of a sister. "Alex and I were pretty much inseparable after that," Kara continued. "Stronger together, we always said. She wasn't perfect. God knows she had her share of issues to work out. So did I. But whenever I needed her, she was always right by my side. And I was always there for her." The Kryptonian wiped at her eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. "I wish Alex hadn't chosen such a dangerous job, but telling her not to help people would've been like asking her to stop breathing. It's just who she was. And I know that working with Supergirl over the last year or so was something she held as the greatest honor of her life. She believed in everything Supergirl stands for, and on more than one occasion called her the truest hero this world has ever known." Kara trailed off for a moment, digging a piece of paper from the pocket of her skirt. "Supergirl…she asked me to say a few words on her behalf. She wishes she could be here herself, but her cousin needed assistance with a matter off-world." It was clear that the lie was something Kara and Clark had probably rehearsed for this occasion, but luckily everyone who wasn't in the know seemed too distraught to pick up on her more obvious tells. Kara looked down at the probably-blank piece of paper and started to 'read.' "To the friends and family of Agent Danvers," she began, using the opposite of her 'Supergirl' voice. "I've asked Kara to express to you my condolences on your loss. Agent Danvers was an amazing young woman, and certainly one of the finest humans I have ever known. She, more than anyone else, served as a constant source of inspiration. I may be one of Earth's heroes, but Agent Danvers – Alex – was mine. And she didn't need godlike powers. She was a hero all on her own, and your world feels just a little darker without her in it. I grieve with you, and I swear by the Light of Rao that I will spend the rest of my life trying to live up to the example she set." Kara closed the paper, and Alex could tell that she was struggling not to break down again. Tears filled the immortal's eyes at the pain in her sister's voice. The minister chose that moment to step in, wrapping up that part of the ceremony as Winn and Lena both helped Kara back to her seat.

When the minister finished speaking, Alex watched the Honor Guard close the casket and cover it completely with the flag. Six DEO agents – including J'onn and Lucy – acted as pallbearers, lifting the casket and carrying it from the church, the other mourners filing out behind them.

The camera blacked out again, and the next thing Alex saw was everyone gathered at the cemetery in Midvale, right next to the headstone bearing her father's name. After the minister gave the traditional burial rites, the Honor Guard did a three-volley salute, then folded three spent shell casings into the flag and presented it to her mother. A bagpipe played as the casket was lowered into the ground. The ceremony seemed to be over at that point, and the last thing Alex saw before the feed cut was her mother yelling at Kara (though she couldn't hear what was being said), and the Kryptonian speeding off.

Wiping away her tears, Alex ran a shaking hand over what little remained of her hair as the door to her life as a Danvers seemed to slam shut. "The son of a bitch really did it," she muttered.

"You thought I was lying? I'm hurt." Raising her head, the immortal spotted Lord's arrogant grin plastered across the wall where the funeral video had played. She shot right back to her feet and stalked over to the screen.

"Are you happy now, you sick fuck?" she snarled. "You got what you fucking wanted!"

The smug smile grew even wider. "That I did. The alien is cut off from her family, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before her friends start to turn on her as well. Without anyone to ground her, it won't be long until she gives the mortals all the proof they need that aliens are dangerous."

"And then you'll provide a solution, right?" Alex spat. She knew that his assessment was off, since Kara still had Lena at the very least, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Let his overconfidence be his undoing.

"Of course. One that you are going to help me create."

"Fuck you!"

"Tempting," he grinned, "but I don't usually go where I'm not wanted."

Alex shook her head. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath. "Tell me something: if they've already had the funeral, how the fuck long have I been here?"

"If you must know, it took a few days to reach the facility you're at from National City. My constituents believe I had a meeting with Senator Crane in Washington in the time I spent waiting for you to wake up after Henshaw removed the dagger we'd used to keep you dead during transport."

"So, we're in DC?"

"Nice try, Subject 10-15, but the location is none of your business. All you need to know is that you're deep underground, and there are multiple layers of lead and promethium over your head right now. No one – super or otherwise – is ever going to find you down there." He glanced down like he was looking at his watch. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed this little chat, I have a council meeting to get to, and you have another appointment with the good doctor." The screen shut off before Alex could respond. A second later, the outer door opened and the goons returned. No guns this time, but one of them had a cattle prod hanging from his belt. Alex dropped into a fighting stance as they approached the cell itself. As soon as the first goon walked in she leapt forward, tackling him into the wall face-first and wrapping the chain of her cuffs around his throat. Goon #2 tried to come at her from behind, but she twisted around, bringing Goon #1 with her and slamming him into his friend, sending the latter stumbling back out of the cell. She pulled the chain tight until the guy went limp, then dropped him and jumped over his prone form through the door. Goon #3 met her with a fist to the nose. It disoriented her for a moment, but she recovered quickly and jabbed her elbow into his groin when he tried to grab her. While he was doubled over, she grabbed the cattle prod and jammed it into his side.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" she growled as he collapsed, twitching. Goon #2 was trying to rise and she quickly gave him the same treatment before slamming the weapon into the nearest wall to break it. The outer door was open, so Alex seized the opportunity to make a run for it. If she could just get out of there, she could go find Kara and finally tell her sister the truth, and then the two of them could go to Gotham so she could start working on a way to wake Maggie up. All Alex had to do was locate the exit before more goons appeared. Unfortunately, the shackles made it impossible to go as fast as she needed to. She made it about halfway down the hall before hearing footsteps from both sides. A shot rang out, and Alex felt something slam into the center of her chest. The immortal dropped to her knees as darkness started to encroach on her field of vision. She fell forward a moment later, and the last thing she saw before death took her once more was a pair of expensive heels….

TBC (And for the record, the song playing at the beginning is Long Time Traveller by the Wailin Jennys. I'd include a link to the version they played during Episode 1x20 of _The Originals_ , but this site doesn't seem to like those. But that's the scene that kind of inspired this one. Anyway...see you Saturday!)


	2. Chapter 1 (Kara)

Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the favorites and follows so far. Here's the next chapter, which is the first in this story from Kara's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't do it, J'onn. I'm sorry."

Kara heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. " _ **I know you're grieving, Kara. We all are. But Alex wouldn't want you to give up.**_ "

"And I'm not. Supergirl isn't going anywhere. But working with the DEO…it would just bring up too many memories. Alex was the reason I got involved with you guys in the first place. It just wouldn't be the same anymore."

" _ **Are you sure?**_ "

Kara nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "It's not like you guys really need my help. You were doing this stuff long before I came along. And you still have Mon-El, assuming you can find some way to get rid of whatever Lord infected him with."

" _ **Mon-El would be an excellent asset if he were in his right mind, but he isn't you.**_ " He paused for a moment. " _ **On the upside, our scientists here are closing in on a solution.**_ "

"That's good. You should have them talk to Lena. Before…before we lost the warehouse, she'd discovered something she believes might be the key to deactivating the so-called 'technosite.' I don't know much about computer coding, but it sounded promising."

" _ **I'll give her a call.**_ " Another pause. " _ **Are you sure you're alright? I'm here if you need to talk.**_ "

She sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure I'll ever be alright again. But I'm dealing."

" _ **You shouldn't be alone with this. We all loved Alex.**_ "

"I know. It's just…I need some space. And time."

" _ **I thought you hated space and time**_."

"Normally, yes. But right now, I need to figure out who I am…who Supergirl is…without Alex. I can't do that at the DEO. There's just too much of her there. I have to take a step back…be my own Supergirl again."

" _ **I understand. If you change your mind, the doors to the Nevada base are always open.**_ "

"I appreciate the offer, but it's not going to happen…not anytime soon. Though if you find anything on Cadmus…."

" _ **You'll be the first to know. Be well, Kara.**_ "

"You too, J'onn." With another sigh, Kara ended the call and tossed the phone onto the coffee table. She got up from the couch and moved to the 'window,' leaning her forearms on the rough wood as she stared out across the fields that her cousin had called home for most of his life. After the funeral, Kal had tracked her down and extended an invitation from his mother for her to stay at the farm for as long as she needed. Lena had made a similar offer when she'd gone to pick the CEO up in San Francisco and help her get the kids on a flight out to Kansas (via one of her private jets, of course). But, tempting as the offer might have been, Kara simply wasn't ready to take that sort of step with Lena, platonically or otherwise. Not while the loss of her sister still weighed on her so heavily. And though the Kryptonian had been a city-girl for most of her life – on both planets – there was just something so peaceful about the countryside. She could see why Kal always spoke so fondly of his hometown. The people of Smallville were amazingly kind, and a few had even gone out of their way to stop by the farm with food and such when word got around (as it apparently did in small towns like that) about what she'd gone through. Almost the opposite of Midvale, which had been pleasant enough growing up, but seemed to have turned cold when she returned to lay Alex to rest. Kara closed her eyes as her last conversation with Eliza replayed itself….

" _That was some speech," the Danvers matriarch snarled. "Only you forgot to mention the part where you left your hero to drown in her own blood."_

 _Kara dropped her gaze, shoving her hands in her coat pockets. "It wasn't that simple."_

" _You had a choice, Kara. And you chose that detective over your own sister. Your sister who needed you."_

" _Alex wouldn't have—"_

 _A hand came across her cheek, and Kara had to quickly turn her head to keep Eliza from harming herself in the process. "Don't you DARE try and tell me what she would've wanted! You lost that right when you abandoned her. The only reason you're here at all is because Alex's will specifically requested your participation."_

 _Kara nodded. "I'm so sorry, Eliza. If I'd just been a little faster that day..."_

" _Save it," her foster mother snapped, raising a hand to cut her off. "I suggest you leave Midvale as soon as possible. When you get to wherever you're planning to stay, let me know and I'll send you the rest of your belongings from the house. Other than that, I don't want to hear from you again." With that, Eliza turned back towards the open grave, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her own tears falling freely, Kara whispered one final apology before speeding off with no particular destination in mind other than 'away.'_

The creaking of the barn's steps jarred Kara out of her thoughts. She wiped away the tears that had started falling and turned to see Martha Kent making her way up to the loft, carrying a tray with two cups of hot cocoa and a couple of the homemade sticky buns her neighbor had brought over. "Everything okay, sweetie?" she asked softly, setting the tray on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch. Shaking her head, Kara moved to join the older woman, curling up on the end of the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. With a kind smile, Martha handed her one of the mugs. The Kryptonian simply held onto it for several long moments, staring down at the sweet-smelling liquid as she tried to force back the depressing thoughts that had started to creep into her brain. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Martha continued. "But it might make you feel better."

Kara sighed, taking a tentative sip of her drink and finding it exactly as Kal had always described. "I-I feel like I'm losing everything," she finally managed. "I can't go back to National City without Lord's pet cops using their new Lord Tech anti-alien weapons to hunt me down. Lord made one of my best friends into his personal puppet and got him to fire me from my job. My other friends are scattered across the country. And Alex…." Her voice caught, and she nearly dropped the cocoa before Martha took the cup from her hands and returned it to the tray. Seconds later, the older woman pulled Kara into her arms, allowing the Kryptonian to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Martha soothed, rubbing the younger woman's back. "I know how hard this must be for you. But I promise…things will get better. Maybe not right away, but it will happen. Trust me."

Wiping away tears, Kara raised her head to look at the woman who'd raised her cousin. "How? How can things ever get better when it's my fault she's gone?"

"Come now, Kara…you know that's not true. No one can save everyone. Not even you and Clark."

"You don't understand," the Kryptonian muttered, shaking her head again. "I was right there! She was dying right in front of me! I could've gotten her out, but I let her talk me into saving someone else instead. And now I've lost the most important person in my life, forever. It wasn't supposed to be like this…." More tears slipped out, and she felt Martha brush them aside with her thumb. "Eliza won't even look at me anymore," Kara sobbed, burying her face in the older woman's shirt once more.

"So Clark told me." With a sigh, Martha gave the Kryptonian's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Eliza is grieving, and her grief is making her lash out at you. That doesn't mean she's right to place the blame on your head."

"Isn't she?"

Another sigh. "Look at me, sweetheart," she urged, using her fingers to tilt Kara's chin upwards. "I've seen the reports – still have a few connections from when I was a senator – and there was _nothing_ you could've done for Alex. She was doomed the moment that rubble fell on her. And I'm sure that with her medical training, she knew that. If she sent you to help someone else, it was because she didn't want you to waste time on someone you couldn't save."

Kara nodded. Martha's reasoning made sense, but didn't really make her feel better. "I-I don't think it was that, though. Not entirely. The detective – Maggie – is someone Alex cared about. Loved, even."

"And you think Alex made you sacrifice her so that Maggie could live."

"I don't just think it, Aunt Martha. Those were more or less her exact words when she begged me to leave her behind. I just can't help but wonder if things could've been different if I'd gotten there sooner instead of taking the time to make sure that ship wasn't followed."

"You mean the ship that was carrying those children?" Another nod. "Kara, you were protecting the innocent. Alex wouldn't have wanted you to put them at risk for her sake, would she?"

"No."

"Then stop second-guessing yourself. You did everything you could possibly have done that night. No one could have done more." Martha smiled, wiping Kara's tears away once more and brushing her hair out of her face. "Does Eliza know about Maggie?" she asked softly, after a moment.

Kara shook her head. "Alex came out to me back in high school, but she was terrified of telling her mother. Even after meeting Maggie. Maybe she would have come out to her, eventually, but I don't want to presume. I'd rather have Eliza never speak to me again – much as it hurts – than break Alex's confidence. Stupid, isn't it?"

"Not at all. Alex may be gone, but she's always going to be with you…right here," she added, placing a hand over Kara's heart. "If you feel that continuing to keep that confidence is the best way to honor her, then that's what you should do."

The Kryptonian sighed. "Maybe not the _best_ way, but I just know I'd feel horrible if I spilled that sort of secret to the very person she was determined to keep it from just to get back in Eliza's good graces. It's not worth it."

"Your sister would be proud of you," Martha assured her. "Though I'm sure she'd also be sad about the rift between you and her mother. Is there no other way to reconcile?"

"Eliza has lost so much because of me. Her husband joined the DEO to try and protect me, and that ended with him being captured by Cadmus. They've had him for over a decade. And now she's lost Alex because my sister defied the anti-alien factions in National City for my sake. Even if you're right about whether or not I could've saved her, it still comes down to me in the end. I've been a curse on that family from day one. Maybe things would've been better if I'd stayed in the Phantom Zone…."

"Oh, sweetheart," the older woman breathed, pulling her close as the tears started once again. "You're not a curse. Not to me, not to Clark, and definitely not to Alex. What would she say?"

"That…that I was the best thing that ever happened to her," Kara sniffed, recalling every instance that some variation of those words had passed her big sister's lips – usually when the Kryptonian was feeling guilty about something that happened to them and needed reassurance.

"Anything else?"

"That heroes keep fighting, no matter what. Not that I was planning to give up…."

Martha nodded. "I know. But whenever you feel like you don't belong on this planet, just remind yourself of those things. As long as you're here, and Supergirl keeps fighting to protect the innocent, your sister will never truly be gone. You're _her_ legacy, as much as you are Alura and Zor-El's. Maybe even more so."

"She wasn't my parent," Kara argued, a bit confused by the declaration.

"No, but she helped shape who you became on this planet. Supergirl wouldn't exist without her influence. Which makes you the legacy she left behind."

"I guess," the Kryptonian conceded. Much as Alex had railed against it in the beginning, there was no denying that she was as much a part of Supergirl as Kara herself. Whether she was providing critical intel on the coms or fighting alongside the caped hero, Alex had been there every step of the way. It was hard to imagine going it alone. Not that she had much choice. The world still needed Supergirl, after all.

Martha gave her shoulders another gentle squeeze, almost as if she could read the young Kryptonian's thoughts. "I know I'm not her, but if there's anything I can do to help, all you have to do is ask."

Kara nodded, managing a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Kara." She picked up the cocoa and handed it back to the younger woman. "Now why don't you heat up your snack and finish it? And when you're done, if you feel up to it the back 40 could use a bit of work."

"You really miss having Kal – Clark – around, don't you?" Kara chuckled, zapping the cocoa with her heat vision before taking another sip.

Martha shrugged. "I'll admit, keeping this place running is a lot easier with a bit of super-powered help."

"Well, I've never really done farm work, but I'd be happy to give it a go. It's the least I can do, since you're giving me a place to stay and all."

"You don't owe me anything, sweetheart. We're family."

"I know," Kara nodded as she finished off her drink. "But I wouldn't feel right not doing at least something to earn my keep."

"If you're sure..." Martha smiled, drinking her own cocoa (after Kara reheated it) and offering no objection as her Kryptonian houseguest polished off both sticky buns in record time. Moments later, Kara stood up to shake off the cramping in her bad knee, only to be nearly knocked off balance by a 2-foot ball of brown fur.

"Aun' Kawa!"

Without missing a beat, Kara scooped the tiny Toomian into her arms. Between Dr. Stevenson and Martha, the other alien orphans had already found homes – or at least foster families. But Cody (as he'd been dubbed by the folks at the orphanage after being left on their doorstep as an infant) hadn't been as fortunate, likely because he looked more like a bipedal puppy than a human and – unlike the others – couldn't change his appearance to fit in. Fortunately, Martha had been more than happy to give Kal a new little brother, which Kara supposed made her the cool big cousin. Though she didn't mind being called 'aunt,' given the age difference. It just hurt a bit when she thought of the nieces and nephews Alex would never be able to give her. Pushing aside the depressing thoughts, she gave the toddler a smile. "How's my favorite little man?" she cooed, tickling him under his chin and making him giggle.

"He's supposed to be napping," Martha frowned, and Kara couldn't help but wonder what her cousin had been like at that age.

The young hero shrugged. "It's fine. Couldn't sleep, huh?" she added, focusing her attention on Cody.

"Nuh-uh," he grumbled, shaking his tiny head. "Wed man woke me up."

Kara frowned, sharing a look with Martha. "What do you mean?"

"Big blue light outside, den man in wed come. He had fwiend, too."

As he spoke, something clicked in Kara's head. The blue light sounded a lot like a portal, and she only knew one person who could be described as a 'red' man. "I'll be right back," she said, handing the toddler over to Martha and leaping out of the barn's 'window.' On hitting the ground, she did a quick scan of the property with her enhanced vision. Sure enough, her favorite interdimensional traveler was wandering the fields in his hero outfit, cowl pulled back, and accompanied by a shorter man with long hair and strange-looking goggles. For a moment, Kara felt underdressed in her jeans and one of Kal's old flannel shirts. But whatever brought him across dimensions was probably more important than her wardrobe, so she sped over to meet her friend and his companion. "Long time, no see, Barry Allen. Or should I say Flash?"

"Kara," he grinned, throwing his arms around her. She returned the embrace, taking care not to overdo it with the strength. After a few moments, Barry stepped back, looking a bit confused. "We tried to find you in National City, but you weren't there."

"And there's a bunch of very confused stoners in what he claimed was your apartment," the other man chimed in, pushing the strange goggles up to his forehead. He held out a hand. "Cisco Ramone, aka Vibe."

"Kara Danvers," she nodded, shaking the offered hand. "Aka Supergirl."

"So I've heard." Cisco reached into his pocket and held something out towards her. "Found this in the ruins of some old warehouse. It let me vibe your location." Kara took the item, which turned out to be an old photograph of her and Alex at the beach when they were kids. It was crumpled and the edges were torn and singed, but she could still see her sister's face as clearly as the day they'd printed the picture out. Tears filled her eyes, and in seconds Barry had his arms wrapped around her once more.

"Something happened, didn't it?" he whispered.

Kara nodded against his chest. "Alex…my sister. She…she's gone, Barry. Alex died in that warehouse you found."

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I know you guys were close." He sighed, rubbing gentle circles between her shoulder blades the same way Alex used to, which only made her cry more. "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"No," she muttered, pulling away and swiping her shirtsleeve across her wet cheeks. "You wouldn't be here unless it was important, and Alex wouldn't want me to ignore my friends when they need help."

Barry nodded. "You're right. Something's happened that my friends and I can't handle alone. And since we made such a great team against Livewire and Silver Banshee…."

"Of course." She heard footsteps nearby and turned to see Martha approach, Cody asleep on her shoulder. Kara moved to meet the older woman halfway. "I-I know I just got here, but my friends…"

"It's fine," Martha smiled, brushing Kara's hair out of her face. "Sounds like a job for Supergirl." She handed over the backpack the hero had been storing her supersuit in since the incident.

Kara smiled back, slinging the pack over her shoulder and tucking the photograph into the front pocket of the flannel shirt, right over her heart. Giving Martha a hug and kissing Cody on his furry cheek, she sped back to where Barry and Cisco were waiting, putting her hands on her hips in the Supergirl 'power' pose. She still wasn't 100% sure she was ready, but her friends clearly couldn't wait. For a moment, Kara could almost hear Alex telling her to 'suck it up' and get out there…to go be a hero and keep fighting. With a silent promise to herself to make her big sister proud, the young Kryptonian looked Barry right in the eyes. "What are we up against?"

TBC (Sorry if Eliza seems a bit OOC, but I feel like this is realistically how she might respond if she lost her eldest to a situation where Supergirl might have been able to intervene but, for whatever reason, chose not to. Also - for the record - far as I'm concerned, Martha Kent is Annette O'Toole from Smallville. And in this AU, the events of the Invasion crossover happened a few months after they did on the series, and they happened more or less the same way save for Kara not being quite as upbeat, so I won't be spending much time on Earth-1 except for a brief excerpt in an upcoming chapter covering something that did happen differently in the aftermath. Anyway...see you Wednesday with Alex's next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 2 (Alex)

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. And to JQN: I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I won't answer any questions of that nature as it would spoil the story. You'll just have to keep reading. Now on to Alex's next chapter!

* * *

" _Morning, beautiful," a familiar voice breathed into her ear. Alex opened her eyes to find herself back in her own bed, with Maggie leaning over her wearing nothing but the sheet._

 _A warm smile spreading across her features, the immortal pulled her girlfriend into a searing kiss. "I could get used to waking up like this," she murmured, once they parted._

" _Getting soft on me, Danvers?"_

" _If getting soft means never having to give this up, I'd say that's a solid yes."_

" _Good answer," Maggie grinned, moving on top of Alex and kissing her breathless. The former detective playfully nipped at her throat, eliciting a pleasure-filled moan from her partner as her hand started to travel south. "Hang in there, Alex," she whispered, suddenly much more serious. "I'll never give up on you. We're in this together. Always." Maggie's hand reached its destination, but the only thing the immortal felt was pain…_

Alex jolted back to reality, courtesy of the cattle prod being wielded by one of Luthor's goons. She instinctively retreated to the corner of the cage she'd been kept in since the escape attempt. It was about the size of a large dog crate, and in the corner of the same room where Lillian conducted her tests. The only thing separating Alex from a lab animal was the fact that they allowed her some form of clothing. Of course, that small concession hardly made up for the fact that her time at Cadmus had so far consisted of almost non-stop testing. Alex had no idea exactly how long she'd been their captive, but it was long enough that she could scarcely recall what it was like to not be in some kind of pain – even with immortal healing undoing the damage almost as soon as it had been inflicted. Luthor had removed just about every organ in her body at least once, drained her blood multiple times, and even cut off the little toe on her right foot. Thankfully, that last experiment was not repeated once it became clear that they'd reached the limits of her regenerative capabilities. They probably could have reattached the toe, but by the time the 'doctor' was finished waiting to see if it would regrow on its own, the severed appendage was no longer viable. Just about the only thing Lillian hadn't touched was her brain – a constant point of contention between her and Lord, who'd explicitly forbidden any such intrusion, no matter how many times Luthor had argued in favor of it. The worst part was that Lillian insisted on keeping her awake as much as possible during the tests, using a bit of local anesthesia on the areas she was digging around in once she'd gotten all the data she needed on her subject's pain responses.

The goon with the cattle prod poked it through the bars again, and Alex swiftly moved out of reach before it could make contact. "You know the drill, 10-15," he growled. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Alex wanted to tell the goon exactly where he could shove that prod, but the words wouldn't come. Literally. After the attempt to escape, Luthor had injected her with some nanotech concoction that rendered the immortal mute unless she or Lord said otherwise. Something immortal healing couldn't counteract, which told Alex that they'd had other immortal subjects to test it on before her. She found herself wondering if any of those other subjects had survived, or if Lord had just taken their heads once they outlived their usefulness. And if he _was_ killing them off, how long did she have before he got bored and did the same to her?

The cage door opened, and Alex withdrew as far into the corner as she could. She heard the increasingly familiar clip of designer heels against the stone floors and dared a glance out to find that Lillian had returned. "This behavior is unacceptable, 10-15," she snapped. As she spoke, Luthor tapped a few commands into a tablet, which she turned in Alex's direction a moment later. On the tablet was a video feed – presumably live – of a still-comatose Maggie. "In case you've forgotten, we know exactly where your harlot is and we can get to her any time. One phone call, and a nurse loyal to our cause will inject air into her IV. She'll be gone before you can even get the words out to beg for her life. One less deviant in the world." Lillian shut the tablet off, and Alex deflated. She didn't know whether or not her captor was bluffing, but couldn't take the chance. Defying Luthor simply wasn't worth Maggie's life. And – bluff or not – the immortal knew that Lillian would have no qualms about killing the former detective, even if she hadn't been a known alien sympathizer. The Luthor matriarch had turned out to be an equal-opportunity bigot – a fact that she'd made _painfully_ clear to her latest test subject – and the only comfort Alex had was the thought of the massive stroke she'd no doubt suffer if she ever learned of her daughter's decidedly non-platonic interest in Kara Danvers (let alone Supergirl).

Luthor pulled out her phone, and the immortal moved to the front of the cage before the twisted 'doctor' could even think about carrying out her threat. She offered no resistance as the goon dragged her out and removed the chains from her wrists and ankles before yanking off the hospital gown. A couple of other henchmen hauled her up onto Lillian's 'operating' table and strapped her down, same as always. Only instead of the usual head restraint, they shoved a hard rubber rod between her teeth and pressed something wet onto the top of her head, securing it with something that – from the brief glimpse she got – looked like it had been stolen right off of Old Sparky. Another goon pushed up the right leg of her scrub pants and strapped something similar around her calf, wet sponge and all. Alex glanced at Luthor, doing her best not to let her panic show through. The 'doctor' had already changed into scrubs and was pulling on surgical gloves. Seemingly ignoring her subject, Lillian turned on the recorder. "Subject 10-15, Tests #27 and #28. Though the subject is technically human, her advanced regenerative capabilities make her an excellent proxy for aliens with similar abilities. To determine what it would take to bring down one of those creatures, I shall pass high voltage electrical currents through the subject's body until temporary death occurs. Which will set the stage for the next test. Previous attempts to induce immortality in normal humans by performing transplants using Subject 10-15's organs have failed. The organs used in those attempts were harvested under normal surgical conditions. This time, I shall harvest them at the peak of the regenerative process and transplant them immediately into the volunteer. I will also attempt to transplant all of the major organs into the same volunteer, as opposed to the previous trials using individual organs in different volunteers. Perhaps a greater number of organs, harvested at the correct time, will yield the results we seek." She shut off the recorder and turned to the lead henchman. "Prepare the volunteer."

"Yes, Dr. Luthor."

The goon left, and Alex glared up at Luthor, wanting nothing more than to tell the so-called 'doctor' what a psychopath she was. Smiling, Lillian patted her cheek mockingly before stepping back and nodding to one of the other henchmen. "I'd say this won't hurt a bit, but I wouldn't want to start lying to you now, would I?" Seconds later, Alex's entire body felt as though it had been set ablaze. She arched off the table, straining against the restraints, teeth digging deep gouges into the rubber rod as all of her muscles tensed. Only the nanotech injection – whatever it was – kept her from screaming. The pain stopped for a moment and the immortal could feel her heart going way faster than it should as her body relaxed. Then the moment passed, and the pain came back even stronger than before, not stopping this time until consciousness finally fled….

" _So after all of that, you're telling me we're still no closer to our goal?"_

Alex gulped in air as life returned to her body, and the first thing she heard was Lord's voice. She raised her head – now free of the electrode from earlier – and saw him arguing with Luthor. Or, more accurately, his hologram was doing the arguing. He wasn't there in person…hadn't been since that first day.

"You of all people should know that these things take time," Lillian shot back. "We have learned quite a bit already…more than from the other subjects you've brought in. Finding one this young does seem to make a difference. Unfortunately, it's not enough of a difference to achieve what you are looking for."

The hologram frowned. "There has to be something we're missing." Alex snorted, and both heads turned in her direction. "Something to say, 10-15?" The young immortal shook her head, not wanting to give her captors anything. This only seemed to intrigue Lord more. His hologram nodded to a henchman, who hit a button that tilted the table until Alex was almost upright. A moment later, Lillian pulled out what looked like one of those car fobs and pressed it, relieving the tightness in her subject's throat that had been there since the injection. "Come on," Lord urged. "Don't be shy. I told you I wanted your genius as well."

"Go fuck yourselves," Alex rasped, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"Now that's not nice." The Lord hologram nodded to the goon again, and moments later a scream ripped from Alex's throat as said lackey jammed the cattle prod into her side on one of the higher settings. "Let's try this again: what have you learned so far?"

"That you and Luthor are a couple of fucking psychopaths who ought to be locked up for the rest of your fucking lives." She barely managed to bite back another scream as the cattle prod was used again.

"Talking is a privilege, 10-15," Lord continued. "I suggest you stop abusing it and answer my question. What are we missing?"

Alex shook her head. She'd figured out several tests back why their twisted plan wouldn't work, but wasn't sure she should just hand them the answer. Though she was probably screwed either way. "You…you're looking at the wrong parts of the anatomy," she finally managed.

Both of her captors suddenly looked intrigued. "Do tell," Luthor nodded.

"So far, you've learned that skin, muscle, and soft tissue – like organs – regenerate perfectly when damaged, that organs will grow back if removed, and that damaged bones will heal as long as they remain connected to the body or are returned to it before too much time passes. But all of that only tells you what the power does, not where it comes from."

"Go on," Lord urged.

"What all of those things have in common are nerves. Nerves that relay signals to and from the brain when those portions of the body are damaged so that the healing kicks in. The Quickening is based in the central nervous system." Alex laughed. "And that's not something you can just rip out and transplant as many times as you want. Because without the brain, the nerves are useless. And once the brain is completely severed from the rest of the body, the Quickening is released into the nearest immortal or, if there aren't any others around, dissipates into the ether or whatever. So this has all been a colossal waste of fucking time for you both, and a pain in my ass. Some fucking geniuses you are." She laughed again as their faces fell, getting a rather perverse sense of pleasure at her captors' apparent failure, and kept laughing until Luthor hit the button to reactivate the nanotech and cut her off.

The hologram seemed to think for a minute. "I hate to say it, but I think she's right. And even if we could figure out a way to transplant the necessary parts of the nervous system without releasing the Quickening, we'd only be able to get so many out of each immortal we used. There aren't enough in the world to build any sort of army from. Not like our subject here, anyway. And we've already established how ill-suited the older ones are to this sort of thing." He shook his head. "Perhaps I've been going about this all wrong. Instead of trying to transfer the power itself, maybe I should look at what causes immortality in the first place. Just because my cloning experiments failed, doesn't mean there's no hope for finding and replicating the appropriate genes." As he spoke, Lord smiled in a way that sent chills straight down Alex's spine. "I'm not done with you yet, Subject 10-15. Not by a long shot. In fact, I'd say we're just getting started." He turned to Luthor. "I need to go back to the drawing board…figure out a Plan B before moving the subject to Phase 2. In the meantime, feel free to run whatever experiments you want. Just try to avoid any more permanent damage," he added, glancing down at Alex's foot.

"Of course, Mr. Lord," Lillian nodded as the hologram disappeared. She returned her attention to her test subject. "Looks like it's just you and me now," the 'doctor' grinned, running a mocking hand along Alex's cheek. "And since my earlier experiments were – as you said – a waste of time, I think it's time to find out just how much that immortal body of yours can really take." She gestured to her henchmen, who removed Alex from the table and forced her into a fresh scrub top before wrapping their large hands around her arms. The immortal instinctively tried to pull free until Luthor seized her chin, forcing the younger woman to meet her eyes. "Do you want me to make that call to Gotham General?" she snarled, the implication clear. Alex stopped resisting immediately. Seemingly satisfied, Lillian released her grip and stepped back. "We're finished in here," she announced, making a show of removing her surgical gloves. "Take Subject 10-15 to the briefing room." The way Luthor emphasized the innocuous-sounding name led Alex to believe that the room in question was anything but. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to think on it as the lackeys tied a thick, dark cloth tightly over her eyes and dragged her away. She tried to keep track of all the twists and turns in her head, but it didn't take long to get completely lost. When they finally stopped moving, the goons snapped heavy cuffs onto her wrists and ankles. Alex's arms were suddenly yanked up over her head, lifting her body up as far as the shackles – which were apparently bolted to the floor – would allow. Her feet weren't touching the ground, even when she stretched her toes out to try and reach it, and her arms were almost at their breaking point. If she were even a few pounds heavier, her shoulders would've already dislocated. Alex flexed her fingers in an attempt to keep them from going numb. The combination of the thick metal cuffs and her own body weight was compromising her circulation. She'd heal, of course, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and limit the damage.

Footsteps retreated from the room, and for several long moments the only sounds Alex could hear were the chains rattling with every move she made, no matter how miniscule, and her own labored breathing. She had no idea what Luthor might have planned for her now that the vivisection phase of her captivity was apparently finished, but if the rumors she'd heard about Cadmus were true, there were few – if any – limits to that psychopath's sadistic imagination. Were it not for Lord's prohibition on permanent damage, Alex doubted she'd walk away from whatever was about to take place. And she was sure even that would only remain in effect until the older immortal decided she'd be more useful without a head.

Lillian Luthor's heels approached her position and something cold and metallic brushed across the patch of flesh that her shirt no longer covered with her arms raised. Alex shuddered involuntarily as she tried to follow her tormentor's movements despite the cloth blocking her vision. "You know," the 'doctor' drawled, "as much as I despise the creatures invading our planet, I cannot deny their scientific and technological genius. The Korugarians are especially adept at torture, and it just so happens that Cadmus has come across one of their more advanced interrogation devices. We have not yet figured out exactly what it does. But now, we have the perfect specimen to test it on." The metal ran across her back as Luthor spoke, and Alex's stomach tightened with dread as she recalled her last encounter with an apparently Cadmus-approved alien torture. At the same time, her throat relaxed, meaning that Lillian must have deactivated the nanotech once more.

"Wha…what do you want?" she rasped.

"I want a great many things, 10-15. But we'll start small. After all, a test of an interrogation device would be useless without any sort of questioning to gage its effectiveness."

"Take your best shot. I'm not telling you shit!"

"We'll see. Now…the DEO confiscated some very important items belonging to my Lex after his unjust arrest. I'd like them back."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have faked my death," Alex shot back. "My access has probably been wiped from the system by now."

"I don't need your access, Subject 10-15. Just a location."

"Fuck you!" The words were barely out of her mouth when something slammed into her jaw hard enough to dislocate it.

"I really wanted to like you. When we met, I thought you were just a poor, abused child, brainwashed into believing that those creatures were friends…family, even. But it's become abundantly clear that your _perversions_ run far deeper than that. You disgust me. Were it not for Mr. Lord's insistence on keeping you alive, I'd have already cracked open your skull and picked your deviant, alien-loving brain apart…learned where those tendencies originate so I can work on finding a way to purge them. Instead, I suppose I'll have to settle for finding out just how much pain it will take to bring you to your senses. Getting the information on the technology your bleeding-heart friends stole from Lex will just be a pleasant bonus."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Alex snarled, her jaw having healed while Lillian was ranting. "I guarantee you'll drop dead long before you get what you want."

"We'll see." The immortal's throat tightened once more as the cold metal again grazed her abdomen. Then, without warning, something – that same metal, presumably – was thrust inside of her. There were a few moments of pain and discomfort as the entry wound closed over, sealing the item inside of her gut. That was followed by pure, unadulterated agony – unlike anything Alex had ever felt before. It was like the Hellgrammite stinger, multiplied by 1000 and hitting every single cell of her body at the same time, to the point where her mind was too overwhelmed to form even the semblance of a coherent thought as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream….

TBC (I know that was rough, but did we really expect anything less of Lillian Luthor? The Korugarian device is something I based loosely on Papa Tunde's Dagger from The Originals - a weapon designed to cause extreme physical and mental pain. Anyway...see you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 3 (Kara)

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Can I get you anything?"

Kara stared up at the way-too-cheerful (even for her) flight attendant for a moment before shaking her head and looking back out the window. It only took a few more seconds for said flight attendant to move on. With a sigh, the Kryptonian thrust a hand into her coat pocket, brushing her fingers across the interdimensional travel/communication device Cisco had gifted her with after she helped Barry and his friends defeat the Dominators. She wasn't sure how much they'd _really_ needed her, considering how little she'd actually ended up doing, but it was nice to have a sort of vacation from reality. A reality that had come crashing down as soon as she'd returned, courtesy of a message from a Katherine Kane asking her to come to Gotham to be with Maggie, who was still in a coma. Kara could have flown there under her own power, but Gotham's primary protector had never been a fan of her cousin and she didn't want to unnecessarily advertise her presence in his city. Hence the commercial flight. Lena had offered to lend her one of L Corp's private jets, but arriving courtesy of a Luthor – even the good one – would have been just as much of a red flag. Though she did at least let Lena upgrade her to business class so she wouldn't be too crowded. Not to mention fast-tracking her through security (since she really didn't want any TSA Agents poking through her belongings and finding her Supergirl suit, and there was no way she was letting Cisco's device out of her sight).

The young Kryptonian closed her eyes, thoughts of Lena making her stomach twist with guilt. All thanks to a certain blonde from Barry's world….

" _Hey, pretty lady."_

 _Kara looked up from her drink – which she'd ordered mainly for appearances, since nothing on this Earth could actually get her drunk – to find the young woman Barry had introduced as White Canary settling on the barstool next to hers. "No offense, Ms. Lance, but I'm really not in the mood to talk."_

" _It's Sara," the blonde corrected. "And we just saved the freaking world. Yet here you are, sulking in a bar instead of partying with the rest of us."_

" _Like I said, I'm not in the mood." Kara frowned. "Don't you have a time machine to get back to?"_

 _Sara flashed her a brilliant smile. "That's the great thing about time travel – you're never late."_

" _If only super-speed was that reliable," the Kryptonian muttered, drinking down half of the Scotch she'd ordered. Though she might as well have been drinking water for all the effect it had. For a moment, Kara found herself wishing for a bottle of that Aldebaran rum M'gann had introduced her to. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sara flagged down the bartender and ordered her own drink, tossing back the shot with seemingly practiced ease before returning her attention to her alien companion, her expression turning serious._

" _I know you don't really know me that well, but I'm here if you want to talk."_

 _Kara sighed. "Did Barry send you?"_

" _He mentioned that you were a bit upset when he found you. Something about your sister."_

" _And you came to tell me how sorry you are and how it'll get better?"_

 _Sara shook her head. "I know for a fact that it doesn't get any better. It hurts a little less, over time, but the pain won't ever go away."_

" _How can you be so sure?" Kara challenged, meeting the other blonde's eyes._

" _Because I went through the same thing only a few months ago." Sara ordered another drink – a Scotch this time – and drank it down in one go before leaning her forearms on the bar and staring down into the empty glass. "Growing up, Laurel and I were about as different as two siblings could get. She was the smart, responsible one, and I was the family fuck-up. Then I went missing for five years – long story – and came back to find that my big sis had become this brilliant, badass attorney, fighting for the little guy. I went vigilante with Ollie, and Laurel became an even more badass ADA. And then a couple of years ago, something else happened to me – even longer story – and, while I was gone, Laurel turned herself into a super-badass vigilante. The new Black Canary. Even better than I was. When I came back and got my shit together, this guy named Rip Hunter offered me the opportunity to join the crew of the Waverider. Laurel was the one who encouraged me to go – to be my own hero – and re-christened me White Canary. And I'm glad I took her advice. I just wish…." She trailed off, signaling for a new drink and downing that one as well._

" _What happened?" the young Kryptonian asked softly, laying a hand on Sara's shoulder._

" _We had to come back to 2016, and when we did, I found out from my Dad that Laurel had been murdered by this evil fucker named Damien Dahrk. Never even got to say goodbye."_

 _Kara sighed. "I did…sort of. Long and complicated story short, a…friend…and I helped some alien kids escape the corrupt cops looking to drag them away while Alex – my sister – and her girlfriend helped hold the cops off. I came back from seeing the kids to safety to find that, after taking down the cops, they were attacked by an agent of an anti-alien terrorist organization. My sister was trapped under what had been my living space – what was left of it, anyway – and the terrorist was tossing her girlfriend around like a ragdoll. I took him down and went to save Alex, but she wouldn't let me help. She told me she loved me and begged me to save her girlfriend instead. So that's what I did. And when I came back again, she was gone." Tears started to fall, and Sara reached out to wipe them away._

" _I'm sorry," the blonde 'Legend' whispered. "I take it you guys were close."_

" _Yeah," Kara nodded. "She was my best friend…my hero. My other half, in the non-romantic sense. We'd drifted apart a bit in recent months, what with her shiny new relationship and whatever she was into that she couldn't tell me about, but still…" She sighed again, downing the rest of her drink. "Now Alex's mother can't even look me in the eye, and in a way I can't blame her. I can hardly look at myself in the mirror some days. I just keep wondering if there was something I could've done differently to save both of them, instead of sacrificing my sister to save her girlfriend."_

" _I get that. After I found out about Laurel, part of me wanted to hijack the Waverider and go back to stop it from happening. And when we kept running into the younger Dahrk during our missions, it took everything I had not to slit the bastard's throat and remove him from the equation before he could even lay eyes on my sister."_

" _Why didn't you?"_

 _Sara shook her head, signaling for another drink and tossing it back like it was water. "For one thing, fucking with history for your own gain never ends well. Look at the shit Barry got himself into for trying to save his mother."_

" _Fair point," Kara nodded. "So what's the other thing?"_

" _Laurel died trying to protect the people she cared about, and the city. Much as I'd love to have her back, undoing that…it wouldn't feel right."_

" _Just like Alex…sacrificed herself for the people she loved." The Kryptonian heaved another sigh, signaling for a fresh drink of her own as Sara stood up._

" _I should probably go. Got a timeship to captain, and you have a whole other Earth to get back to." She started to leave, and Kara reached out to grab her hand._

" _I'm in no rush," she admitted, gently tugging Sara back over to her. "It's not like I have a whole lot waiting for me when I return."_

 _Sara shrugged, reclaiming her seat. "I suppose I could be persuaded to stick around for a bit…get to know the prettiest alien I've ever met."_

 _Kara rolled her eyes. "It's not like the Dominators were much competition."_

" _I don't think anyone could compete," Sara grinned. "You're practically a goddess."_

 _The Kryptonian blushed at the praise. "You're not so bad yourself."_

" _What do you say we get out of here?" the 'Legend' whispered in her ear. Nodding, Kara threw some money on the bar – luckily, both Earths used the same currency – and scooped Sara up, speeding them both back to the room at S.T.A.R. Labs Barry had been letting her crash in. "Wow…someone's eager," Sara teased as the Kryptonian set her back on her feet. Kara responded by grabbing the other woman's shirt and pulling her into a searing kiss, which she eagerly returned. Normally, the Kryptonian didn't move nearly that fast when it came to this sort of thing. But she'd have been lying if she said Sara wasn't attractive, and at the moment Kara was desperate to feel something - anything – other than the near-crippling grief that still threatened to consume her whenever she didn't have Supergirl stuff to keep her mind occupied. Then Lena's image flashed in front of her eyes and she jumped back as if burned._

" _Rao…I'm sorry…I can't…."_

" _Hey," Sara soothed, putting her hands on Kara's shoulders. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."_

 _Kara shook her head. "It's not that."_

" _Someone else?"_

" _I don't know. Maybe…sort of…I mean…we've never actually declared anything. But I really like her. And I think she likes me."_

" _Okay," Sara nodded. "That's cool."_

 _Kara sighed, a bit torn. "Is it bad that I still kind of want to…you know…?" she asked, gesturing between herself and Sara._

" _Not at all. This doesn't have to be anything more than two people giving each other comfort. Or fun. However you want to look at it." She gave Kara a soft kiss, and the Kryptonian found herself enjoying the sensation. Her parents were probably spinning in their graves, given Krypton's views on coupling outside of a committed mating bond. Then again, that ship had sailed for her years ago. Returning the kiss with a bit more intensity, Kara guided her companion over to the bed, somehow managing to divest herself of her borrowed flannel shirt without breaking contact._

" _Are you sure this is okay?" she asked, once they parted. "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Grinning, Sara pushed the Kryptonian onto the mattress and straddled her waist. "I'm a badass elite assassin. I can take it. And what happens on Earth-1 stays on Earth-1." She drew Kara into another searing kiss, quickly driving all coherent thoughts from the Kryptonian's mind…._

Someone tapped Kara on the shoulder and she looked up to see the flight attendant pointing at the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. They'd be landing soon. She quickly did as instructed before sinking back into the seat. Though her time with Sara Lance hadn't been _wrong_ , per se – and had definitely relieved at least some of her stress – she still couldn't help but feel like she'd cheated on Lena, even though the two of them had never actually managed to have the relationship conversation without something else coming up and diverting their attention. Hopefully, the CEO would see the liaison as an amusing anecdote and not a reason never to speak to her again.

On reaching the Gotham airport, Kara quickly collected the little she'd brought – most of her belongings had either been destroyed during the warehouse attack or were locked up in the storage unit Lena had procured – and headed out to where the cabs gathered to pick up fares. To her surprise, there was a sleek black limo parked at the curb, the driver standing by holding a sign with her name on it. Said driver was a tall, brown-skinned woman with short, dark hair and an almost military bearing. "Miss Danvers?" she asked, obviously having caught the Kryptonian staring.

"T-that's me."

"Excellent," she nodded, dropping the sign and grabbing Kara's bags before the blonde could protest. She put the bags in the trunk and opened the back door, gesturing for her passenger to get in. Kara slid into the back seat, trying her best not to seem overawed at a limousine that made Lena's look like Jeremiah's old pickup in comparison. The partition slid open and the driver turned around to look at her passenger. "Julia Pennyworth," she nodded, by way of introduction. "Miss Kane asked me to bring you straight to Gotham General, and to see to whatever else you might need while in the city. And it would seem that a Miss Luthor has arranged for a suite for you at the Wayne Plaza Hotel for the duration of your stay." Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, not sure how to react. She knew Lena was quite generous with the few friends she had, but arranging a suite in the city's fanciest hotel – and for who knows how long – was definitely above and beyond. Part of her wanted to say 'no'…insist that she could pay her own way somehow. But at the same time, it was nice to not have to worry about that sort of thing while Maggie needed her. She just hoped Lena was careful about putting her name in at a hotel owned by the very vigilante Kara was trying to avoid.

The partition closed and the limo started to move. Kara settled back in the leather seat, arms wrapped around her waist, unwilling to touch anything in the overly nice vehicle for fear of damaging something. She was nervous, too…unsure of what to expect when they reached the hospital. Word was that Maggie was in a coma, but no one had given her anything more than that. Was it permanent? Would she wake up? If she did wake up, would she be the same? Would she even remember Alex? And what happened if she forgot everything? The former detective was Kara's last link to her sister. If she lost that, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

When the limo finally came to a stop, Kara heard Ms. Pennyworth get out and found her door being opened for her before she could even think about touching the handle. "They know you're coming. Just let the front desk know who you are and they'll steer you in the right direction. In the meantime, I'll take your things over to the hotel." The woman reached into her pocket and produced a card, handing it over to her passenger. "Call that number when you finish and I'll be right over to get you."

"T-thanks," Kara nodded, slipping the card into her coat pocket alongside Cisco's device as she got out of the limo. Drawing in a deep breath, she turned and headed into the hospital, making a beeline for the information desk. As her driver had promised, they knew who she was and sent her straight upstairs to the ICU. Room 487.

It didn't take long to reach the room in question, and when she did Kara's breath caught in her throat at what she saw. Her sister's bold, badass, take-no-prisoners girlfriend laying lifelessly in a bed, hooked up to more machines than she could identify. The only indications that she still lived were the steady rise and fall of her chest – courtesy of the ventilator, no doubt – and the monitors keeping track of her vitals. Shedding her coat and settling herself into the chair on the left side of the bed, Kara gently wrapped her hand around Maggie's, taking care to avoid the IV. "I'm so sorry, Maggie," she whispered. "I should've been faster that day. Maybe I could've saved both of you." Of course, there was no response from the ex-detective. "You have to come back to us, Maggie. I'm not sure I can get through this without you. Alex…she loved you with everything she had, even if she never said the words. Which makes you as much my sister as she was. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain." Kara sighed, using her free hand to wipe away the tears that had slipped out. For several moments, the only sounds in the room came from the ventilator and the various monitors. Then she heard footsteps and lifted her gaze to see two women walk in. The taller one was almost unnaturally pale, with close-cropped red hair and elegant clothing that seemed at odds with her military bearing. Her shorter companion had shoulder-length brown hair and was dressed in scrubs and a lab coat. The doctor, presumably. Looking at the redhead made Kara feel a bit inadequate in her jeans and the flannel shirt Martha had given her out of the ones Kal had outgrown, but she held her ground.

"Miss Danvers, I presume," the taller woman said, staring Kara down like she was trying to decide if the blonde was good enough to even be there. The Kryptonian nodded, making no move to rise. "I'm Katherine Kane. My friends call me Kate."

"Kate—"

Kate held up a hand to cut her off. "I never said _you_ were a friend. You're only here because of your sister. Stay out of my business, and we won't have a problem. Got it?" The redhead shot her a glare eerily reminiscent of the Dark Knight, making Kara wonder exactly who Ms. Kane was and how much she knew about the Supers. Silently vowing to give Barbara a call when she had a free moment, the Kryptonian nodded her understanding. She hadn't planned on wearing the suit in Gotham, anyway. Luckily, this city was close enough to Metropolis that she could easily pop over there and lend her cousin a hand instead of infringing upon the Bat's territory.

Seemingly satisfied, the redhead gave Kara a curt nod before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving the doctor standing rather awkwardly in the doorway with her hands shoved into the pockets of her lab coat. "Do I want to know?" she finally asked, after a moment.

Kara shook her head. "You really don't." She sighed, gently running her thumb across the back of Maggie's hand.

"Right," the doctor muttered, walking in and moving next to the bed. "So…you the sister-in-law?"

"Something like that." It was as good a description as any. Maggie and Alex hadn't actually reached that point in their relationship, but Kara knew that it would've been inevitable had her sister survived. Just seeing them together was all the proof she needed. Alex had never looked at anyone the way she had Maggie. It was love, pure and simple, and it was clear to anyone with eyes that Maggie felt the same. Kara dreaded having to break the ex-detective's heart with the news of her loss.

A hand on Kara's shoulder disrupted her train of thought, and she glanced up from Maggie to see that the doctor had pulled up a chair next to her. "Ms. Kane told me what happened," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," the Kryptonian nodded, not really wanting to talk about it with a stranger. "So how is she? I mean, am I even allowed to know?"

"According to the paperwork we got from National City General, Ms. Sawyer had designated Alex Danvers as her power of attorney, and you in the event that something ever happened to your sister. Ms. Kane made the arrangements to bring you here once I told her that part. Between you and me, I think she's a bit upset that Ms. Sawyer didn't ask her. Guessing there's some history there."

Kara nodded again as she tried to process the new information. "Are you here to ask me if I want to pull the plug?"

"We're not there yet. Ms. Sawyer is in a coma, but she isn't brain dead."

"How can you be sure?"

The doctor chuckled a bit, looking almost insulted. "Besides the fact that I'm _very_ good at my job – if I wasn't, Ms. Kane wouldn't have gone to the trouble of flying me in from Seattle – we have criteria we use to evaluate coma patients. We can't really get a read on her verbal responses with the ventilator, but her eyes and motor functions do respond to painful stimuli. It's not _great_ news, per se, but even those limited responses indicate that her brain is still active to a degree."

"So there's hope?"

"I won't lie to you, Ms. Danvers," the doctor sighed. "Comas can be tricky. She's already been down for almost two weeks. If she remains unconscious for more than four weeks, we consider that a persistent vegetative state. The longer she's unconscious, the less likely it is she'll wake up."

Kara nodded. "Do you know why she's unconscious?"

"According to the doctors in National City, she had some bleeding on her brain when she was brought in. Most likely due to head trauma from her accident. They got her stabilized, and when Ms. Kane had her transferred and flew me here I went in to repair the damage as best I could. Now it's up to her. Though if there's no improvement by this time next week, I'd like to run more tests to make sure I didn't miss anything. Go back in, if necessary. With your permission, of course."

"Whatever she needs, Doctor…?"

"Shepherd," the brunette nodded.

"Doctor Shepherd. Thank you." Kara sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of them."

The doctor gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I can't make you any promises, Ms. Danvers."

"Kara," the Kryptonian corrected.

"Kara. But I'll do everything in my power to help your sister-in-law. Believe me, I know how important that relationship can be. I lost my big brother a few years back, and I've never really been that close to anyone else in my own family. If not for his wife and her crazy, mixed-up family, I don't know if I would've survived." Dr. Shepherd shook her head. "That being said, you should prepare yourself for the possibility that she won't improve, and a decision will have to be made regarding her care. I will do whatever it is you want me to do, but I'd strongly advise that – if brain death does occur – the best thing for her might just be to let her go. I'm hoping it won't get to that point, but you should take some time and think about what she would want if the worst should happen."

Kara nodded, automatically giving Maggie's hand a gentle squeeze while praying to Rao that she'd never have to make that call. "What about her other injuries?"

"According to the other doctors on her case, she suffered a number of fractures, and there was some internal bleeding as well, but they were able to get that under control. They had to remove her spleen, but luckily that organ isn't necessary to live. The biggest concern right now – aside from the head trauma – are the fractures to her T-12 and L-1 vertebrae." Kara frowned, and Dr. Shepherd – after looking to her for permission – reached behind the Kryptonian and put her fingers on her lower back. "Right about there. Our scans showed some damage to her spinal cord in that area, but we won't know how extensive the damage is until she wakes up. Though the fact that the only motor responses we've gotten so far have been in her upper body is troubling."

"So you think she might be paralyzed?"

"Like I said, we won't know for sure until she wakes up. So let's not worry about it until there's something to worry about."

Kara nodded. "Is there any way to fix it if she is?"

"Hard to say. It wasn't a complete break, so the possibility of her regaining sensation is there. I repaired as much of the damage as I could when we had her in the OR, and her last scans showed that the swelling had gone down. But sometimes that's not enough. And there isn't any more I can do surgically. Best I can do is provide you guys with information on physical and occupational therapy options if sensation doesn't return."

"I see," the Kryptonian sighed. "I understand Supergirl was the one who brought Maggie in. If she'd been faster, would it have made a difference?"

"Supergirl is the reason she's still alive, Kara. Had Ms. Sawyer waited for the EMTs to arrive and take her, the brain bleed could have turned fatal by the time she reached the hospital. But I don't think any additional speed on Supergirl's part would have made much of a difference." Kara nodded again. Having a doctor validate her efforts didn't erase her guilt over the whole thing, but she did feel a little better, at least. Dr. Shepherd patted her shoulder and stood up. "I know visiting hours are almost up, but if you want to stay I'll have one of the orderlies bring in a cot. Far as anyone's concerned, you're family. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Of course. I'll be sticking around here until this case is resolved, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. For now, I'll give you some privacy. Gotta go call Mer, anyway…make sure Little Grey isn't letting my job go to her head." With that, the doctor pulled out her phone and walked out, leaving Kara alone with Maggie.

"We'll get through this, Maggie," she whispered, reaching up to brush her fingers across the ex-detective's cheek. Absently, the Kryptonian noticed the lack of hair sticking out from the bandages around Maggie's head. Meaning they'd probably had to shave it off to operate. "I'll buy you a nice wig if you want until it all grows back. Unless, of course, you like that look." She sighed. "Dr. Shepherd…she seems to know what she's doing. You just need to give her a hand…fight your way back. I've never known you to be a quitter, Maggie. Don't start now." Hearing footsteps, Kara fell silent as an orderly came in and set up a cot in the corner of the room for her. She nodded her thanks, turning back to Maggie once they were alone again. "I know Lena went out of her way to set me up in that nice hotel room, but I think I'll stay here for now. Give you some incentive. Maybe if I annoy you enough, you'll wake up to tell me to cut it out. One can hope, right?" Another sigh. "Did Alex ever explain what the 'S' on my chest really means? It's the crest of the House of El, and it also stands for our family motto: El-Mayara. The closest translation in English is 'Stronger together.' And it's not a phrase we throw around lightly. El-Mayara is about the bonds of family, and about how honoring those bonds and standing together allows us to take on any troubles and come through even stronger than we were before. On Krypton, we believed the bonds of blood and those created when we took a mate were the strongest. But we didn't have what you humans do: love. Not in the same way, at least. We had strong affections that might be termed love, but still put blood and the mating bond – which was usually more about alliances than affection – above all. It's not that we weren't capable of deeper emotions. I mean…look at me now. When it comes to emotions, I'm about as human as the rest of you. On Krypton, though, we were taught not to indulge in such emotions…not outside of family, at least. Kind of like Vulcans. It's probably why the Daxamites thought us all to be uptight snobs. And I'm rambling…." She shook her head. "Point is, since coming here, I've learned that love – real love – creates a bond that puts those to shame. Alex taught me that. And she loved you as much as she loved me, if not more. Which means Dr. Shepherd is right – you are family. We can do this more formally when you wake up, but I'm making you an honorary member of the House of El…just like I did Alex when we were kids." Looking around, she managed to locate a marker in the nightstand and used it to draw her crest on one of Maggie's casts. "I'm supposed to give you something bearing my crest for you to wear to make it official, but this will have to do until I can figure out what that should be. Alex had a necklace that she kept tucked inside her wallet because she was afraid that wearing it in public would lead someone to draw the connection between me and a certain other Kryptonian. She could be a bit too paranoid for her own good sometimes," Kara added, managing a slight chuckle. "We'll figure out what works. Just don't keep me waiting too long, okay?" Her ears picked up the sound of gunshots in the distance, and it took all of her willpower not to go check it out. This wasn't her city, after all, and its resident protectors wouldn't appreciate her interference. Well…Barbara might not have an issue, but she'd be outnumbered 3 to 1. Something Kara had learned the hard way back in college the one time she'd talked the redhead into letting her tag along on patrol. Making a mental note to call Barbara in the morning to see if the sometime-hacker could set her up with something to monitor activity in Metropolis (and maybe a few other cities), Kara moved over to the cot as the nurses came in to do their evening rounds. Not bothering to change her clothes (since she didn't really have anything else on her at the moment, anyway), she curled up on her side, pulling the blanket over herself and clutching the thin pillow like a lifeline as she attempted to get at least a few hours' sleep….

TBC (And for the record, the Kryptonian stuff is mostly mine, though bits and pieces were inspired by other fics I've read. I can't recall which is which at the moment. Anyway...see you Wednesday with Alex's next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 4 (Alex)

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. On to the next chapter!

* * *

Alex gasped as life returned to her once more, and found herself almost blinded by the harsh florescent lights she was now under. The last thing she remembered was a bunch of soldiers busting into the room where she'd been left hanging like a piece of meat after Lillian had finally removed the Korugarian device (which had been left in place for who-knows-how-long and made the other torments Luthor visited upon her that much more agonizing) in order to perform what would be her last 'experiment,' which apparently would have been corrupted if the device remained. She thought it might be a rescue until they emptied their rifles into her body.

When her eyes finally adjusted, the young immortal saw that she'd been left in a government-issue interrogation room of some sort. Which meant she must have been moved, as the last facility was as far from official as one could get. She was sitting on a cold metal chair, with plastic zip ties binding her hands tightly behind her and securing her legs to the front legs of said chair. Absently, she noted that they'd given her a fresh set of scrubs. Alex glanced up at the two-way mirror lining the wall in front of her and nearly recoiled at the image that met her eyes. It was almost like looking at a stranger. Her hair had grown back just enough to cover her scalp in a dark layer of fuzz, and her cheeks had sunk in a bit – probably because Luthor hadn't bothered to feed her more than the bare minimum needed to survive. She wouldn't be surprised if someone lifted her shirt and was able to count her ribs just by looking. The most disturbing change was the angry red line going from the middle of her forehead to just below her left ear. Lillian's final 'experiment' had involved a Kryptonite knife – probably made from the same synthetic version that had been used in the earlier attempt to kill Kara. And it turned out that Kryptonite – that particular synthetic blend, anyway – could disrupt an immortal's healing ability in the same way it did a Kryptonian's if used to cause direct harm. Mere exposure wasn't enough, which is probably why Alex had been able to remove the bullets from Kara with no ill effects. But when Lillian cut her with it, the damage didn't fade once the exposure ended. It was a miracle her eye was still intact and functioning. The scar was bad enough. Unless Kara and/or the DEO had some alien way of fixing it, adopting new identities every decade or so was going to be awkward at best. Assuming, of course, she ever found a way out of the mess Lord had dragged her into.

The door opened, and in walked one of the last people Alex ever wanted to see again. "Alex Danvers," General Lane sneered, looking at her with disgust. "Former DEO agent turned traitor. Did you really think faking your death would erase what you've done?" The tightness in her throat telling her that Lillian's nanotech concoction was still active, the immortal settled for glaring at her latest tormentor. Frowning, Lane pulled a syringe from his pocket. "I almost forgot about Dr. Luther's little trick. Fortunately for you, I prefer other methods of ensuring obedience." He jammed the needle into her neck, and moments later the tightness went away – hopefully for good.

"Fuck you," Alex snarled, her voice a little hoarse from disuse. "Your pal Lord is the one who pulled that fake death shit on me so his personal mad scientist could use me as a fucking lab rat. If you think I wanted any of that, you're as crazy as they are."

Scowling, Lane seized her chin and looked her over, running his thumb across the lower portion of the scar. "Letting Dr. Luthor have free reign was certainly a poor choice on his part. I suspect he gave you up when he did because of this."

"You make it sound like he's not still involved. I don't buy that for one fucking second." The words were barely out of Alex's mouth when the General backhanded her across the jaw, splitting her lip. Her injury healed in seconds, which only seemed to disgust him more. "Ooh, real big man you are," she taunted. "I'd like to see you try that shit when I'm not tied to a fucking chair." The comments earned her another blow that snapped her nose and sent warm blood trickling down from her nostril. And, again, the injury was healed in mere moments. Lane wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing just enough to show how serious he was.

"You're a freak and a traitor, Danvers," he snarled. "The only reason I haven't put you down for good is because Lord is funding this project and insists on your continued existence."

Alex laughed harshly. "So you're Cadmus, also. Should've guessed as much after the stunt your boy Harper pulled last year. Had your fucking fingerprints all over it. Lucky for me, your daughter didn't turn out to be a xenophobic shithead like you."

With a chilling smile, Lane released his grip and stepped back. "Lucy has seen reason since returning to Washington. Once the Alien Registration Act is adopted nationwide, she will be at the forefront of the efforts to round those creatures up and deal with them properly."

"Bullshit!" Alex growled. As she stared the General down, a horrible thought occurred to her. "You didn't…." His smile grew wider, and her stomach knotted with disgust. "You fucking psychotic bastard! Lucy wasn't the dutiful daughter anymore, so you dosed her with one of Lord's fucking parasite things just to get her back under your fucking thumb? How fucking twisted can you get?" The Major had seemed normal enough at the funeral, but based on what little information they had about Lord's invention, that didn't mean anything. For all anyone knew, Lane had infected Lucy the day he'd come to National City to shut down the base and drag her home.

"How I deal with my wayward daughter is none of your concern," Lane shot back, driving the point home with a hard fist to her unprotected stomach that drove the air from her lungs. She doubled over as far as the bonds would allow, coughing and wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. "Enough about me," he continued, grabbing her chin once more to force her to meet his eyes. "Tell me about your alien smuggling operation."

Alex jerked away from his grasp and spat in his face. "Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit!"

Wiping the spittle away, Lane reared back and slugged her in the jaw hard enough to knock the chair backwards. Alex bit back a scream as both of her wrists snapped on impact. And before the injuries had a chance to heal, the General put his foot on her chest and pressed down, making them that much worse. He leaned forward, resting his forearm across his knee as he stared down at his captive. "Let's try this again. Tell me about your operation, and maybe I'll set the chair back up so you can recover."

"What's the point?" Alex shot back, her voice a bit shaky from the pain. "It's over. The cops and your Cadmus pals saw to that."

Frowning, Lane put more pressure on her chest, making it hard to breathe. "Over or not, you and your accomplices are still criminals and traitors. I want to know where you took the aliens you smuggled from National City, and who helped you do it."

"Why?" she wheezed. "So you can eliminate them? Drag them to some fucking black site where they'll never be seen or heard from again? Three words: Go. Fuck. Yourself."

The pressure disappeared as the General stepped back. A moment later, he planted his boot into her ribcage with a resounding crack, sending shooting pains through her side. "You want to know the one good thing about freaks like you? I can break every bone in your body, and you'll still come back for more. Which means I don't have to hold back while dragging the information out of you." As he spoke, Lane pulled out a knife and drove it deep into her shoulder, twisting it. Alex bit down on her own tongue to keep from crying out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

He yanked the blade free, and the immortal managed another harsh laugh. "Luthor put me through way worse than this," she taunted as the Quickening danced over the knife wound, making the damaged flesh like new again. "If that psycho bitch couldn't break me, you sure as fuck don't stand a chance. You're wasting your fucking time."

"We'll see." Lane cut the ties on her legs and righted the chair. While her arms healed, she watched the General move over to the two-way mirror and knock on it in what she guessed was some sort of code. The door opened again to admit the 'man' who had been a thorn in their side for months.

"I see the Cylon is back for another round," Alex grumbled. "What's the matter, General? One half-starved, restrained prisoner too much for your cowardly ass to handle alone?" Lane scowled, but otherwise didn't react. Instead, Henshaw grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her bodily from the chair, slamming her against the wall hard enough to crack the back of her head.

"The General was too easy on you, traitor," Henshaw snarled, releasing her shirt and wrapping its hand around her throat. "Cadmus will cleanse the Earth of the invaders, and anyone who dared aid those creatures will fall beside them. I've already dealt with your alien-loving harlot. Give us the names of the others who helped you or suffer the consequences!" It was getting hard to breathe, but once the robot mentioned Maggie – confirming her suspicions that the Henshaw-bots operated from the same consciousness – Alex saw red. She swung her foot up between Henshaw's legs with as much strength as she could muster. Henshaw let go of her throat and staggered back a few paces. Unfortunately, the robot recovered almost immediately, swinging a fist into her head with enough force to knock her down and set off an almost deafening ring in both ears. The blow left her completely disoriented, and before she could even begin to regain her bearings, Henshaw launched several full-strength kicks into her chest and abdomen. Her ribs shattered under the robot's boots and she spent several agonizingly-long moments wheezing and coughing up blood, trying desperately to get air back into her damaged lungs while her body repaired itself. Lane knelt down next to her, his mouth moving like he was trying to ask her more questions. But the ringing in her ears was still too loud for her to understand what he was saying. When she didn't respond, the General drew his knife once more and slammed it into her thigh. And this time, Alex couldn't stop herself from crying out. He withdrew the blade, and as the wound healed itself, her other injuries finally started to disappear as well, as did the ringing in her ears. Both Lane and his pet robot were watching her with some strange mix of fascination and disgust. Once her head cleared and she could breathe again, Alex drew herself to her knees. Then, remembering a you tube video Vasquez had made her watch a few years back, she raised her arms and slammed them against her rear, snapping the zip ties. Before her captors could react, she surged forward and tackled Lane to the ground, straddling his waist and wrapping a hand around his throat as she used the other to punch him repeatedly in the face. The sound his nose made when it broke under her fist was music to her ears.

Suddenly, her shoulder started to burn. Alex whirled around to find Henshaw shooting some sort of heat-vision beam at her. Another beam hit its mark and she fell from her perch atop the General. She rolled to the side to try and avoid further damage. Jumping back to her feet, the immortal grabbed the chair and swung it in the robot's direction. It knocked Henshaw backwards several paces, but the piece of furniture took more damage than its target. "What the fuck did they make you out of?" Alex wondered aloud.

"I am what I need to be to stop the creatures that people like you have allowed to infest this planet." Faster than she could even blink, the robot grabbed both of her wrists and slammed her against the wall once more, pinning her in place. "Tell us what we want to know!"

Alex laughed again. "Did no one brief you on Lillian Luthor's house of horrors? Compared to her twisted experiments, I'd call this 'interrogation' a bit of roughhousing at best. And I'll tell you two _exactly_ what I told her: Fuck. Off."

"You're tougher than we thought," Lane sneered, climbing back to his feet and gesturing for the robot to back off. But before Alex could even think of taking advantage, the General plunged his knife between her ribs, straight into her heart. "Guess it's time for Plan B." He withdrew the blade and the immortal collapsed, death taking her once more.

Upon resurrecting, the first thing Alex noticed was darkness. Not pitch-dark, but dark enough that she could scarcely see her hand in front of her face. Which is when she noticed the heavy metal encircling her wrists, chaining them together. Same with her ankles. She was seated against what felt like cold stone, with more of it beneath her. A beam of light appeared some distance in front of her. Moments later, a General Lane-shaped shadow stepped in front of it. Instinctively, Alex shot to her feet and attempted to charge forward, only to gag when something pulled her up short – another band of metal around her throat that had obviously been attached to the wall. Dropping to her knees, she automatically reached up to pull at the collar and received a mild shock for her troubles. "What the fuck?"

Lane shook his head. "Beating the answers out of you isn't working, so I thought I'd give you some time alone to think…decide if those so-called friends of yours are really worth the trouble you've brought on yourself."

"I've trained with the best. If you think a little 'time out' will make me talk, you're out of your fucking mind."

"Interesting choice of words," he laughed. "I don't know if you've seen the studies, but there's ample evidence that time in solitary confinement can do serious psychological damage. And I don't believe your healing ability can repair that sort of injury. But don't take my word for it. Let's test the theory for ourselves." Before Alex could respond, a door slammed and the light disappeared, leaving her alone in the dark.

"Lane!" she called out, receiving another shock when she once again tried in vain to free herself from the collar. Swearing in every language she knew, Alex continued pulling at the metal around her throat until the combination of the electricity and her own efforts sapped what remained of her strength. She somehow made her way back to the wall and sank down against it, utterly exhausted. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she rested her elbows on her knees and crossed her arms, letting her head drop on top of them. Alex closed her eyes and was starting to fall asleep when she received yet another shock that jolted her back to wakefulness. She instinctively looked around. Though it was too dark to see much of anything, the immortal was certain Lane and his cronies had some sort of cameras in the room. And they clearly had no intention of simply leaving her be. "Just fucking peachy," she muttered, sitting up and resting the back of her head against the cool stone. The image of her comatose girlfriend came unbidden to her mind, and Alex found herself praying to gods she'd long since rejected that Maggie would be okay…that she would wake soon and tell Kara the truth. Because once Kara knew, she'd move heaven and earth – hell, the whole galaxy – to take down Cadmus and bring her sister home. And much as the immortal didn't want her Kryptonian sibling tangling with people who knew her weaknesses and how to exploit them, at this point there didn't seem to be many other options. She knew she was currently in no shape to attempt an escape, and the chances of finding anyone on the inside willing to help were practically non-existent. After all, Cadmus seemed to prefer true believers to mercenaries. She sighed. ' _I love you Kara. I'll always love you. And I love you too, Mags. I've never felt like this about anyone before in my life, and I'd love nothing more than the chance to finally tell you in person. Please…don't keep me waiting. I need you both. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take…_ '

TBC (See you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 5 (Kara)

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews so far! Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Oracle!" Kara grumbled, picking herself up out of a crater in the middle of the street. "Please tell me you have something on this guy!" Maggie was having more procedures done today, so she'd decided to take a little extra time during her daily patrol of Metropolis to drop in on Perry White (as Kara) and see if she could convince him to run the article she'd just finished about what was going on in National City and the calls for Lord's Alien Registration Act to be implemented nationwide. Unfortunately, as she was leaving her cousin's workplace (after being told to leave the news to the 'real' journalists), some red-eyed, pale-skinned space thug on a flying motorcycle had appeared and started smashing things up. Naturally, Kara had changed clothes and responded – which was exactly what the creep had been hoping for.

"We're just getting started, dollface," he laughed, grabbing Kara's cape and flinging her into the nearest building like a Frisbee. "Someone's paying the Main Man a lot of dough for you and the big guy."

Grabbing the chunk of wall that had come loose on impact, Kara threw it at her opponent, actually knocking him down. "Oracle!" she hissed, already losing patience with this thug.

" _ **Sorry**_ ," Barbara apologized. " _ **Had to hack into some heavily encrypted government files to find anything. Looks like you're dealing with a Czarnian named Lobo. Works as an intergalactic—**_ "

"Bounty hunter," Kara finished, having heard the legends back on Krypton. "I don't suppose you could find out who's paying him?" She took to the air as she spoke, narrowly avoiding another swing from Lobo's fists. "Or give me some way to take him down?"

"That's cheating!" Lobo whined. "Guess I'll have to find some way to compensate." He pulled something from his bike, and Kara barely managed to dodge an energy blast from a giant alien shotgun.

"He's certainly compensating for _something_ ," she muttered, prompting a chuckle from Barbara. Lobo let loose another blast, and Kara had to quickly dive down and shield a group of civilians from falling debris. "Go," she urged softly, once it was safe for them to move. The humans ran, not needing to be told twice, and Supergirl returned her attention to the bounty hunter. "What's it going to take to get you to leave?"

" _ **Hate to be the bearer of bad news, Supergirl, but from what I'm reading this Lobo guy is damn near indestructible. The DEO's profile says that he can even survive in the vacuum of space.**_ "

"Space, huh?" An idea forming, Kara quickly disabled Lobo's vehicle with her heat vision, then hit the Czarnian with her freeze breath. The effects didn't last very long, but it was enough for her to grab onto his vest and start flying upwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lobo yelled, flailing in her grasp.

"I'm getting you off this planet."

"Fuck that," he snarled. One of his flailing arms struck her bad knee, and the shooting pain from the contact caused Kara to lose her grip. She dove down after him, only to pull up short when she saw that someone else had snatched up the bounty hunter first.

"Need a hand, cousin?" Kal grinned, his arms hooked firmly around Lobo's bicep. Kara quickly did the same on the other side.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

Her cousin shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you needed the help. So what's the plan?"

"Ever throw someone into space?"

"Hey!" Lobo protested. "You can't do that!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Quit whining. It's not like it'll kill you." Kal's eyebrow went up. "Trust me, I checked," she assured the Man of Steel.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Every legend I ever heard about this guy on Krypton says he doesn't stop until the job is done. By the time he finds his way back to Earth, I figure either the contract will be cancelled or the people behind it no longer in a position to pay."

"Fair enough." The two accelerated towards the upper atmosphere, and Kara could hear their prisoner's heartbeat speed up in fear.

"Come on, Supes!" Lobo begged. "You know this ain't right!"

Kal frowned. "Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson about barging into my city." They started moving even faster, making Lobo panic even more.

"Alright, alright! If I tell ya who hired me, will ya let me go?"

Kara and her cousin looked at each other for a moment before slowing down, stopping right at the edge of the atmosphere. "Give us the name and we won't throw you into space. Deal?"

Lobo nodded. "The bounty came from some guy named Cadmus. That's all I know, I swear!"

"Cadmus, huh?" Kara frowned. No one had heard from the anti-alien group since Henshaw attacked the warehouse. "They must be desperate if they'd go so far as to hire one of the aliens they despise to do their dirty work for them."

"The Main Man don't ask questions. I get a bounty and I bring it in. End of story."

"Well, you're lucky," Kal chimed in. "Knowing Cadmus, they'd likely strap you down to a table and try to dissect you the moment you brought us in. Consider this a second chance." He turned to his cousin, and she nodded.

"On Krypton, all the legends said you're a man of your word. Correct?"

"The Main Man's word is his bond."

"Good. Then if you promise to leave this planet and not come back for at least 50 years, my cousin and I will let you go, free and clear. Deal?"

Lobo nodded again. "But how am I supposed to leave when you fucked up my ride?"

"I merely shorted out the engine. I'm sure you can get it running again in no time. And once it's running, you're gone. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Can we go back to solid ground now? The Main Man's got places to be."

"Of course." Kara and Kal looked at each other before speeding back to the street, making the badass bounty hunter scream like a baby. They let him drop the last few feet while making their own gentle landings. "Now repair your ride and leave," Kara ordered, staring Lobo down.

"Alright, alright," he muttered. "But if you tell anyone what just happened, I'll come back and kill ya. The Main Man's got a rep to protect."

Kal nodded. "Keep up your end and no one has to know."

Grumbling, Lobo opened up the engine on his space-bike and fiddled around for a few moments until it roared back to life. He slammed the lid back down and climbed onto the driver's seat. "Didn't want to waste time on you losers, anyway," Lobo snarled, gunning the engine and taking off for the atmosphere. Once he disappeared from sight, Kal flew up to the top of the _Daily Planet_ building, gesturing for his cousin to follow. Kara deactivated her earpiece as they both settled themselves on the edge of the roof in the shadow of the paper's iconic globe.

"Is he always like that?" Kara asked. "I mean, who talks about himself in the third person?"

"Lobo is…odd. More of a nuisance than a serious threat. He has his own weird code of honor. Thankfully, you were able to stop him before he could do any real damage. I'm not always that lucky." He frowned. "Are you okay, Kara?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Kal shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem a bit…darker…than usual." He sighed. "Were you really planning to throw Lobo into space?"

"So what if I was? It's not like he'd have died. And you weren't exactly trying to stop me."

"Because I thought you were bluffing." Another sigh. "Is this about Alex?"

"Alex is gone, Kal," she snapped. "She's gone, Maggie's in a coma she may never come out of, and Eliza's basically disowned me. I have no home…no job…." Kara shook her head, just barely able to hold back the tears threatening to spill out. "Being Supergirl is the only thing that gives my life any meaning right now. So I'm sorry if I'm not meeting your standards, but it's better than sitting around the hospital or the hotel room wallowing."

Kal raised his hands in surrender. "Not trying to criticize you, Kara. I'm just worried, is all. Have you taken any time off since…you know…?"

"She died?" Kara finished, and her cousin nodded. "I'm Supergirl, Kal. I don't get time off. The world needs me to be a hero, so I just have to suck it up and do what has to be done."

Shaking his head, Kal put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you miss her. So do I. But burning yourself out isn't the answer. El-Mayara, remember? I'm here for you."

"Really?" she snorted, jerking away from Kal's touch. "Funny how that only happens when it's convenient for _you_. Where the hell were you all that time Lord was making my life miserable? And don't tell me you were worried about that stupid registration thing. Even if Superman had to stay away, Clark Kent could still have dropped by. But I didn't even get a damned phone call, asking how I was holding up." Kara shook her head. "And you _miss_ Alex? You barely even knew her! Far as you're concerned, she was just a girl whose family you dumped me with because you couldn't handle the constant reminder of your true origins and the planet you'd never remember." Before Kal could respond, she pushed off the ledge, hovering in front of him for just a moment. "I think I'll find myself another city to protect. Maybe Central could use a hero, since this Earth doesn't have a Flash."

With that, Kara sped off towards Gotham, activating the radar scrambler Barbara had given her so she didn't alert the Bat to her presence. Her first stop was to her hotel room. The first time she'd used the room, Kara had found a platinum credit card waiting for her. She'd tried to tell Lena that it was too much, but the CEO _insisted_ that she use it for whatever she needed and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So the Kryptonian had, first and foremost, replaced the wardrobe she'd lost in the attack. Most of the purchases were the same sorts of outfits she'd always worn, since she still had to be 'Kara Danvers' for those who didn't know the truth. But, in all honesty, she hadn't felt much like a Danvers since losing Alex. She could play the part well enough during the day, along with being the Supergirl everyone needed. Once the sun set, though, she was just Kara Zor-El, lone survivor of a fallen world. Maybe not in the strictest sense, but neither the Fort Rozz prisoners nor Kal-El bore the memory of watching Krypton explode into nothingness, taking everyone they loved with it. That nightmare was hers alone. And her world had exploded again the day Alex fell to Cadmus' monster.

Forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Kara pulled out some clothes that were more akin to the style Alex had favored. Black jeans, tight black t-shirt, leather jacket, and biker boots. Not bothering with any sort of makeup (or her glasses), she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and headed down to where she kept the motorcycle she'd purchased so she wouldn't have to rely on Ms. Kane's valet for transportation. It was a Ducati…same model Alex used to ride. She pulled on the helmet – which she only wore so as not to attract undue attention from the police – and headed out as twilight descended on Gotham. As always, Kara ultimately ended up at a small bar on the outskirts of the city – one with a very _specific_ clientele. Parking the bike in the alley and sitting her helmet between the handlebars, she strode up to the nondescript steel door and knocked three times. A small slot near the top opened up and she gave the password, which happened to be the Daxamite word for alehouse. ' _At least Mon-El was good for something_ ,' Kara mused as the door opened to allow her entrance. This establishment could easily have been mistaken for a biker bar if not for the extraterrestrial nature of its patrons. Though most of them did at least dress the part. She headed straight for the bar and settled herself on a stool as the bartender – a blonde Valerian named Lyra – made her way over. "The usual?" Kara nodded, and in moments a tall glass of Zakarian ale was sitting in front of her. Not quite as potent as the Aldebaran rum M'Gann had introduced her to, but that just meant she could drink for longer. And after losing Alex, she finally understood the appeal of trying to drink oneself into a stupor. She took a long sip, feeling herself relax a bit as the ale burned its way down her throat and into her stomach. Then she glanced up at the TV behind the bar and saw Superman on the news, reassuring the public that Lobo was no longer a threat, and the anger from earlier resurfaced. She quickly downed the rest of her glass and signaled for another. "Rough day?" Lyra asked as she handed over the fresh drink.

"My friend is still no closer to any sort of recovery, and I just got lectured by my only remaining blood relative about how I _should_ be grieving my sister. As if he had even the slightest clue what I'm feeling." She downed half the glass, giving herself something resembling a buzz. Since she'd started coming to the bar, Kara had told Lyra bits and pieces about her life, but made sure to keep things vague. Supergirl couldn't be seen at this kind of establishment. Marley Rose, on the other hand….

"So what's a sweet young thing like you doing in a place like this?" a gruff voice asked.

Glancing up from her drink, Kara rolled her eyes at the K'Hund sitting next to her. "Does that line ever work?" she muttered, draining the glass and signaling for a third. She was definitely buzzed, bordering on tipsy.

"Don't be like that, doll. I just want to have some fun." He reached for her breast and she grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him as she slammed his face into the bar.

"I am _not_ 'doll,' or 'sweet thing,' or whatever other inane nicknames your tiny little brain can concoct. Try to touch me – or any other woman – like that again, and I guarantee you'll suddenly find it impossible to perform. Am I making myself clear?" He nodded, and Kara let him up just as Lyra replaced her drink once more, the Valerian completely unfazed by her customer's actions. Probably because Kara the adorkable drunk had died with Alex. These days, the alien booze had become a much milder version of Red K. Not enough to send her out on a rampage, but it lowered her tolerance for bullshit to the point where anyone dumb enough to cross her while she was drinking did so at his own peril. Like the K'Hund.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Why don't you and I go someplace else and talk this out?" As he spoke, the obviously learning-impaired K'Hund reached for her again. Faster than anyone could react, Kara latched onto his throat with one hand, lifting him from his stool, and used the other to clamp down on his groin. The K'Hund screamed as she squeezed with all of her strength.

"I warned you," she growled. Something slammed into her back. She released the K'Hund and turned to find a blue-skinned alien holding what was left of a barstool. Kara grabbed his shirt and tossed him into the wall, then snatched up her drink from the bar and downed it in one gulp. As she set the glass back down, she saw about a half-dozen other patrons surrounding her, armed with pool cues and the like. "Come on," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "This is hardly a fair fight. You guys are going to need more help than that." Kara ducked as one of the wannabe bikers swung a pool cue at her head, then drove her right fist into the guy's nose. He cried out in pain as the nose shattered, and she followed up by grabbing a handful of hair and slamming his head into the nearest table. A chain wrapped around her neck, gagging her for a moment, but she quickly ripped it from the assailant's hands and tore it apart. She could feel the heat building behind her eyes and immediately forced it back, not wanting to give herself away. Strength and speed could be attributed to any number of alien races, but something like heat vision would narrow the possibilities considerably. And the point of coming to this bar was anonymity. Someone jumped onto Kara's back, wrapping his arms around her throat, and she swiftly threw him over her shoulder and planted her boot between his legs for good measure. "Anyone else wanna try me?" she challenged. Several of the larger aliens rushed her at once, and between them they were able to force the Kryptonian out the door and into the alley. Before she could regain her bearings, a rather burly Valeronian slugged her across the face with what felt like brass knuckles, knocking her down. Warm liquid trickled down over her eye and it took but a moment to realize that she'd been busted open. Briefly wondering if the knuckle dusters had been made from the same metal as Vartox's axe, Kara surged back to her feet and tackled the Valeronian to the ground. His pals swarmed right in, but she tossed them into the nearby walls before returning her attention to the one she'd taken down. Kara punched him in the face a couple of times before standing up and kicking him in the ribs. She followed up with a boot to the stomach, and was about to land a third blow when the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Hold it right there!" Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw about half a dozen uniformed officers blocking the entrance to the alley, all with their guns drawn and trained on her. And the guns in question strongly resembled the anti-alien weapons Lord had given his cops in National City. She didn't know if those guns could actually harm her, but it wasn't a chance she wanted to take. With a resigned sigh, she stepped back from the downed Valeronian, who was alternating between pained moans and running through every sexist, derogatory term for females his native tongue possessed. "On your knees, alien!" the lead officer ordered. "Put your hands behind your head and lace your fingers together." Kara quickly complied, and it took every ounce of restraint she possessed to remain passive when a couple of other officers approached and patted her down. Especially when one 'accidentally' brushed against her breast while reaching into her jacket to check the inside pocket. The pervert pulled out her wallet and tossed it to the lead officer, who immediately opened it up to rifle through its contents. "Marley Rose?" he scoffed, obviously having found the fake ID she'd obtained after discovering the bar. "What the fuck kind of name for an alien is that?" Laughing at his own 'joke,' the officer looked through it for several more moments before dropping the whole thing into an evidence bag and handing it off to one of his subordinates. "No registration card? Did you think that being able to pass for human meant you didn't need Amnesty?" He nodded to the officers frisking Kara, and they immediately pulled her hands behind her back and locked them into a set of thick, heavy cuffs. Testing the bonds, Kara was surprised to find that she couldn't break them. Apparently, whoever was supplying the Gotham City Police Department had found a metal strong enough to hold even a Kryptonian. The cops hauled her back to her feet as the lead officer approached, holstering his weapon. "I'd read you your rights, but without Amnesty, you ain't got none." Kara frowned, since that wasn't how President Marsdin had explained the law to her. Not that their interpretation was much of a surprise, given some of the rumblings she'd been hearing from the alien populace. Apparently, Gotham's cops were taking their cue from jerks like Lord and only treating aliens who'd registered for Amnesty with anything resembling decency. But before she had a chance to tell them how screwed up their interpretation was, the Kryptonian found herself being marched over to a police wagon and shoved into the back. They shackled her feet to the floor using the same heavy metal, slamming the door shut once they'd finished, and it wasn't long before she felt the wagon start to move. A surprisingly short ride later, the cops removed the shackles and hauled her into what she assumed was the police station for that district. They booked her – complete with fingerprints and mugshots – and shoved her into what appeared to be a specially designed cell. Which made sense, seeing as that particular district had a sizable alien population. The bars looked like they were made from the same metal as the restraints, and the walls, floor, and ceiling were metal as well.

"Enjoy it while you can," the cop who'd locked her in sneered. "You're headed straight to Blackgate as soon as it can be arranged." Gotham's infamous prison had reportedly redesigned one of its wings to hold alien prisoners, and the city rarely seemed to bother with trials for unregistered aliens. At least, that's the impression she'd gotten from Lyra. The cop walked away and Kara dropped onto the cell's small metal cot with a heavy sigh, the anger draining out of her as the effects of the Zakarian ale started to wear off. Though the parts of her that still clung to the ideals of truth and justice wanted to rail against such unjust treatment, the rest of her was actually relieved. If anyone deserved to be punished, it was her. She'd failed Alex, Maggie, and too many others to name. Hell, National City wouldn't be Lord's own little anti-alien fiefdom if she hadn't come out and tried to play hero. She should've hung it up after saving Alex's plane, like her sister had urged her to. Then, neither Lord nor Cadmus would've had reason to target their city. ' _Maybe it's better this way_ ,' she mused, dropping her head into her hands. At least she'd go down as some anonymous alien, rather than dragging Supergirl's name through the mud. The hero would simply disappear with no one the wiser. As she prayed to Rao to forgive her failures, Kara's enhanced hearing just barely picked up the sound of wheels approaching.

"Kara," a familiar voice whispered. The Kryptonian looked up to find Barbara Gordon sitting outside the cell in her wheelchair. It had been quite a shock to visit Barbara for the first time in years, only to learn that her friend had been left paralyzed by the Joker – something she'd failed to mention in any of their phone conversations. She knew it probably wasn't easy for Barbara to talk about, and the Bat-family wasn't big on sharing things with outsiders anyway, but being left out of the loop on something that major still hurt. Especially in light of their personal history. Seemingly oblivious to the Kryptonian's train of thought, Barbara signaled to someone, who opened the cell door and let her wheel herself inside. The former vigilante reached out and brushed a few stray hairs off Kara's face before using her thumb to wipe away the tears the blonde hadn't even realized were streaming down her cheeks.

"H-how did you find me?"

"I'm Oracle," the redhead shrugged. "Nothing happens in this city without my knowledge. Including your nightly excursions to that bar. Lucky for you, I've already worked my magic on the GCPD computers. Your fingerprints now identify you as a Daxamite named Marla – aka Marley Rose – and you have an Amnesty registration under that name as well. Which means they can't just ship you off to Blackgate in the dead of night. That's not Dad's policy, anyway – despite the rumors I'm sure have been getting passed around alien circles – and I'm positive the Captain of this precinct will be getting an earful from the Commissioner about it in the very near future. And because this is your first offense and none of the aliens from the bar are pressing charges, Dad is willing to let you off with a warning. So why don't we go back to the clock tower and talk about why you thought it was a good idea to get drunk and start a bar brawl?" Kara nodded, not really sure how to respond to the sudden change in fortunes. She wasn't entirely comfortable with being registered anywhere – even if it was under a different identity and for the sake of Amnesty – but she knew Barbara was just trying to look out for her.

The ex-vigilante wheeled back out of the cell, gesturing for her Kryptonian friend to follow. Somewhat surprisingly, no one made any move to stop Kara from leaving. After filling out the requisite paperwork to get back the items the cops had confiscated, and a quick stop by the bar to retrieve her bike (which Lyra had, thankfully, kept an eye on for her), the two were soon making their way to the top of Barbara's highly-secured clock tower, which served as the redhead's home/base of operations. Kara was one of only a handful of people who were allowed access. As they headed into the residence, the Kryptonian's sensitive ears were assaulted by heavy metal music, dredging up memories of her sister's rebellious phase. "What the hell…?"

Shaking her head, Barbara rolled over to the wall and hit a button that killed the music, prompting an indignant yell from one of the bedrooms. "Sorry about that," the redhead shrugged. "Helena seems to be in full-on teenage rebellion. Think she's trying to see how much of her shit I'll put up with before kicking her out. Which is never going to happen. I made a promise to her mother, after all." Kara nodded, shedding her jacket and flopping down onto the sofa. From what Barbara had told her, Helena's mother – the infamous Catwoman – had been murdered on the same night that Joker had come for Batgirl. And it had somehow fallen to the 25-year-old computer genius to take on the guardianship of a grieving teenager with enhanced abilities, on top of having to deal with the sudden change in her own circumstances. Kara honestly had no idea how the woman was managing it all. Her musings were interrupted when the redhead in question wheeled herself over to the couch and thrust a glass into her hand. "Thought you could use a drink."

Kara sniffed the glass and frowned. "Scotch? You know that doesn't do anything for me, Babs."

"Well, I don't keep the alien stuff around, and even if I did I think you've had more than enough for one night."

"Yes, _mother_ ," the Kryptonian grumbled, downing the drink and setting the glass on the coffee table. "So is this the part where you lecture me on how irresponsible I've been?"

Shaking her head, Barbara moved closer, laying a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder. "This is the part where I ask how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Never better."

The former vigilante frowned. "Your actions say otherwise." She sighed, withdrawing the hand and resting her elbows on her knees. "I know you're grieving, Kara, and you have every right to do so in whatever way works. But I'd be lying if I said the drinking and the violence didn't concern me."

"Tonight was the first—" Kara protested, only to have Barbara raise a hand to cut her off.

"I have eyes everywhere, remember? Tonight may have been the first time the cops have gotten involved, but it's hardly the first fight you've started in that bar." She hit a button on her chair, and the bank of monitors at her computer station lit up with scenes from the bar's security cameras, showing Kara smacking various aliens around. All from different dates and times.

Deflating, the Kryptonian sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She wanted to argue that the other aliens had started the fights, but knew it wasn't _strictly_ true. Since losing Alex, her control over her temper had started to slip dramatically, and drinking the alien alcohol effectively erased whatever control was left as long as it was in her system. So it took very little to provoke her into violence in those instances. "I don't know what to tell you," she finally muttered.

"Why don't we start with why you've been spending your nights at that bar?"

Kara sighed. "Because when I'm there, I don't have to deal with everyone's expectations of who 'Kara Danvers' or 'Supergirl' should be. There, I'm just another alien among many. Is it wrong to want to escape all that pressure…even for just a few hours a night?"

"No. But how does getting into bar fights help?"

"My temper is pretty much on a hair-trigger these days. And going all 'Rocky Balboa' on junk cars isn't enough anymore. If I don't let off steam somewhere, innocent people might get hurt."

Barbara's eyebrow shot up. "And the aliens you've been picking fights with aren't innocent?"

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it again. Though most of the aliens who frequented that bar were petty criminals and the like, it wasn't as if she'd busted them in the middle of committing a crime when they fought. Even the police generally waited until criminals actually did something worth being arrested for before acting. Most of the time, anyway. "Well, I haven't killed anyone," she sighed, knowing how weak that justification sounded even as she spoke. "And they aren't as easy to hurt as a human. So no permanent damage."

"Still doesn't make it right. What would Alex say?"

"Screw you!" the Kryptonian snarled, eyes blazing dangerously as she shot up and stalked out to the balcony. It took every ounce of her restraint to not damage the railing as she leaned against it, looking out over the city she'd ever-so-briefly called home. The only period of her life on Earth that she and Alex had been apart for any significant amount of time…until now. Tears started to fall, and Kara dropped her head into her hands, sobbing. She didn't realize she had company until a hand started rubbing her lower back.

"It's okay," Barbara soothed. Kara wiped her eyes as she turned to face her friend. Barbara held out a hand, and the Kryptonian allowed herself to be led back inside, dropping onto the sofa once more. "Alex…she's why you're doing all of this, isn't she?" the redhead continued. And, unlike Kal, her eyes didn't hold even the slightest bit of judgement. Only understanding. After a moment, Kara nodded.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see her laying there under that rubble, begging me to save her girlfriend even as she's dying. And I couldn't even get that right. Whenever I go to the hospital, I'm terrified that it'll be the day Dr. Shepherd asks me if I want to pull the plug. How can I even consider doing that to her? Keeping Maggie alive was literally my sister's last request." She drew in a deep breath as tears once again slipped out. "It's all too much, Babs," Kara admitted. "Add being Supergirl on top of it…." Her voice caught, and it took a few moments to compose herself enough to continue. "Going to the bar…letting myself be someone else for a few hours…it's the only thing keeping me sane right now. Please don't take it away from me." At that, the Kryptonian broke, and the next thing she knew Barbara was pulling her close, having maneuvered herself out of her chair and onto the couch. Kara relaxed into the achingly-familiar embrace, staining Barbara's sweater with her tears as she finally let loose everything she'd been holding in since arriving in Gotham.

"I'm not trying to take anything," Barbara reassured the blonde. "If spending time at the bar helps, then you should do it. But there has to be a better way to deal with the anger issues than picking fights with random aliens." She brushed a hand over Kara's eye, making the Kryptonian wince. Kara had almost forgotten about the injury. "Hang on." Gently dislodging herself from the blonde, Barbara expertly maneuvered back into her chair and left the room, returning moments later with a first aid kit. "I'm no expert on Kryptonians, but I'm guessing whatever opened that cut must have left something behind. Otherwise you'd probably be healed by now. May I?" the redhead asked, holding up a pair of tweezers. Kara nodded her permission, biting her lip as her friend dug around in the open wound. After what seemed like ages, Barbara pulled back, the tweezers holding what looked like a sliver of metal. The pain soon dissipated, and the ex-vigilante quickly followed up with a wet cloth to the area. "Better?"

"Yeah," Kara muttered, wiping her eyes. Barbara moved onto the sofa once more, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Now…if I can find you some less-dangerous way to channel all that anger, will you lay off the bar fights?"

The Kryptonian sighed. "I guess. Just don't take too long figuring it out."

"I'll do my best," Barbara nodded, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Have you considered talking to anyone?"

Kara snorted. "Yeah, right. What the hell would I tell the shrink? That I'm a superhero who can't handle everyone's expectations anymore because the whole reason I got into it in the first place was ripped away from me forever? That'll go well."

"I wasn't suggesting therapy, though it wouldn't be a bad idea if there was anyone qualified who could be trusted with your secret. Your friends, though…."

"What about them?"

"I got a call from Winn earlier. After he chewed me out for hacking DEO servers – which, by the way, he'd never have known if I hadn't allowed it – he told me how worried he was about you. Apparently, he hasn't heard from you since the funeral. No one has aside from Ms. Luthor and that one brief phone call with J'onn. I'm not really sure I understand your interest in Lena, to be honest, but I have yet to turn up evidence suggesting she's anything like her family, so I'll trust your judgment. But it's a little odd that you'd cut your other friends out like that. I know how much you value your connections with humans."

Shaking her head, Kara shrugged off the arm and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together. "They're better off without me, Babs," she finally sighed. "I already lost my sister because she thought it was her job to protect me from people like Lord and whoever's behind Cadmus. I refuse to let anyone else sacrifice themselves for my sake. It's not worth it."

"I think your friends have the right to make that decision for themselves, Kara. Though I can't speak for everyone, I know my own life has been better for having you in it." Kara opened her mouth to argue, only to have Barbara lay a finger on her lips to silence her. "When we met, you were practically a literal ball of sunshine, right in the middle of a city that seems to epitomize darkness. Even learning you were an alien didn't change that. Knowing you…being with you…gave me real hope despite having a mentor who's about as jaded as one can get. I mean, both you and he lost your parents at a young age, but he let the darkness consume him, while you continued to radiate light and optimism. _Your_ example is what got me through the darkest period of my life, and it's helping me raise a kid whose circumstances aren't that different from your own aside from the alien part. And though we didn't work out as a couple, I have absolutely no regrets about any of it. Having you as my friend is more than enough, and if you want me to give that up you'll have one hell of a fight on your hands."

Kara nodded, a little floored by the hacker's enthusiasm. "Is Cat Grant writing for you now?" she teased.

"No, but I'm flattered that you think I sound like her. Because I'm sure she'd tell you the same thing."

"Probably. Right before giving me a verbal ass-kicking for not living up to her standards." She sighed. "Is it wrong that I'm getting tired of being on a damned pedestal all the time?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, I get it. But it's what you signed on for when you put on that 'S.' Unless you're planning to give it up, you'll have to find some way to balance everything out for yourself. Burning yourself out is no healthier than the bar fights."

"You talked to Kal, didn't you?"

"He may have called me after you stormed off. I told him to stop being an ass and give you some space."

Kara laughed. "I wish I could've seen his face."

"I'm sure I've got it captured somewhere. Keep an eye on your inbox." She sighed, wrapping an arm around the Kryptonian once more. "Still, he did have a point about the burnout. No one is expecting you to be 100% okay after what you've been through. At least, no one who really knows you. I didn't jump right back into the game after the shooting. It took time to figure out who I was without the cape and cowl, and how to integrate Helena into my new life. So perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to do the same."

"I don't know, Babs…if Supergirl disappears, people might panic."

Barbara frowned, but thankfully refrained from commenting on the fact that Supergirl actually would have disappeared had 'Marley' been shipped off to Blackgate like the cops were planning. "Just scale it back, then," she advised. "I can help you prioritize so that you're not running yourself into the ground trying to be everything to everyone."

"Maybe," Kara sighed, "but, like I told Kal, being Supergirl is the only thing giving my life any meaning right now. Plus, it helps keep my mind off Alex."

"So we'll find other ways to deal with all of that. Stronger together, right?"

The Kryptonian nodded. "So…" she started, wanting to change the subject. "Was Winn really calling just to check up on me?"

"He wanted my help with something, actually."

"Why? The DEO has all the resources it needs."

"Because I don't think he wants the DEO involved. Winn wanted me to look into General Lane. Apparently, there are concerns about the way his daughter Lucy has been acting lately, and he's worried that the General might be in bed with Lord."

"He thinks Lane used one of those parasite things on his own daughter," Kara frowned. "Guess the General doesn't like having a daughter who's friends with aliens. But what tipped Winn off?"

"Winn said he'd asked Lucy to help get his girlfriend, Sue Vasquez, out of Belle Reve. But every time he tries to talk to Lucy to find out how that's going, she puts him off with some excuse."

"Yeah," the Kryptonian nodded. "That definitely doesn't sound like the Lucy I know. Any chance _you_ could help get Sue out? I'm no expert on insane asylums, but the longer she stays there the worse it's going to be."

"I know. And Belle Reve isn't exactly known for its ethics. I'll do what I can, but even if we do get her out there's no telling what kind of shape she'll be in. Sounds to me like Lord was trying to keep her quiet by sending her there. Question is, what does she know that he doesn't want getting out?"

Kara shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Rao, I wish I knew. How the hell did things get so messed up?" she wondered aloud, muttering a few Kryptonese curses that would've given her mother heart failure. "Alex is gone, Sue is locked up in some evil looney bin even though she's not crazy, and Maggie…." She trailed off, drawing in a deep breath to keep from breaking down again. "I can't be responsible for her death, Babs. But if she doesn't make some progress soon...Rao...I really don't think I can make that call. Why did she and Alex put her life in my hands? What the hell were they thinking?"

"I'll admit, I didn't know Alex beyond the occasional drop-by to check on you when we were at Gotham U. But my guess is that you were the person she trusted most to make such decisions in her absence. And if she trusted you, I'm guessing Maggie did as well." She gave Kara's shoulders another affectionate squeeze. "I don't suppose you've considered the possibility of using some of your planet's technology to help her?"

The Kryptonian looked at her friend in surprise. "Would that even be ethical? I mean, we were always taught never to interfere with less advanced races. Kind of like on Star Trek."

"Maybe, but one could argue that you're already interfering just by being here and acting as a hero."

"True," Kara shrugged, unable to really argue the point. "But I don't know how much even made it here. It's not like I've spent much time at the Fortress. That's more Kal's thing."

"Well, Bruce was always convinced that your cousin was hiding all kinds of stuff that could potentially help humans."

"Bruce is also the most paranoid human I've ever met."

"Doesn't make him wrong." She sighed. "It wouldn't hurt to check it out, at least. I know how much you hate not feeling useful. And if there is something that could help, I'd think your sister would want you to try."

"Yeah. I guess I can fly out in the morning. Mind if I crash here tonight?"

Barbara nodded, removing her arm from Kara's shoulder and brushing some of the blonde's hair from her face. "You're always welcome here, Kara. And I wouldn't mind having some backup. Helena is definitely not a morning person."

"I can imagine," Kara chuckled. "Alex could be quite the beast in the morning herself. I think every DEO agent knew not to even approach her until she had her coffee. J'onn, Maggie, and I were the exceptions, of course." She fell silent as tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the memories. The thought that she'd never make another high-speed coffee run for her big sister broke her heart all over again, as small a thing as that was. "I-I think I'm going to get some sleep now," she muttered, standing up and heading for the guest bedroom. "Thanks for all your help tonight, Babs. I owe you." Not waiting for a response, she disappeared into the room and shut the door. She pulled off the boots and her jeans before sliding under the covers, hugging the spare pillow to her chest as she cried herself to what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

TBC (I'll be posting the next chapter a day early because I'll be out of town on Wednesday. So I'll see everyone Tuesday with Alex's next chapter!)


	7. Chapter 6 (Alex)

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Here's the next chapter, a day early as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

" **Hey, Danvers** ," an achingly familiar voice breathed. Alex closed her eyes, forcing herself to ignore the whispers and the phantom they were attached to. This wasn't the first time she'd seen things that weren't there since Lane had chucked her into that pit and left her to rot. Just the first time the hallucinations had actually attempted to communicate. " **Come on…you can't get rid of me that easily**."

"Go 'way," the immortal grumbled, rolling over to face the wall. Her captors had given her enough of a leash to move around a bit and even lay down, just as long as she didn't actually attempt to sleep. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to do so for more than a stolen minute or two here and there. Between the lack of sleep, the perpetual darkness, and the food shoved in through a hole near her position at random intervals, Alex knew she'd lost time yet again. The logical part of her brain was fully aware that Lane was trying to soften her up in hopes she'd give him whatever information he was seeking. But that part was fighting a losing battle against the sleep and sensory deprivation. At first, Alex had attempted to counter the effects with little memory games like reciting the periodic table forwards and backwards or talking herself through the steps for an appendectomy. Unfortunately, the longer she was in there the harder those tasks became, to the point where she stopped bothering. Which is when the hallucinations began. She'd seen Kara a handful of times, bouncing around like the overgrown Kryptonian puppy she's always been. Most of the time, though, it was Maggie. Maggie in her police gear. Maggie in her Guardian armor (minus the helmet). Maggie in flannel. Maggie in one of Alex's t-shirts (and nothing else). Alex dared a glance back and found that the current hallucination was Maggie in her white button-down, blue jeans, and badass leather jacket.

The hallucination's eyebrow shot up. " **Does this mean you'll talk to me now, Danvers?** "

"Why?" Alex muttered, rolling onto her back. "You're not even real."

" **Reality is overrated.** "

The immortal couldn't help but laugh a little, as that was exactly the sort of thing Maggie would say in this situation. It was all in her head, of course, but even a walking, talking, pretend version of her girlfriend was oddly comforting. "Why wait so long to try and talk to me?" she shot back.

'Maggie' shrugged. " **Guess you didn't need me to until now. Lane must really be getting to you.** "

"Lane can go fuck himself. He's not getting shit from me. I don't care how long he leaves me in here."

" **Good for you, Danvers,** " the hallucination grinned. " **So what do you think the asshat wants?** "

Alex sighed, sitting up and resting her elbows on her knees. "Pretty sure he wants me to name everyone who was involved in the alien smuggling. And/or to tell him where the aliens we helped ended up."

" **He's full of shit, too,** " 'Maggie' snorted. " **Who the fuck is he kidding? Between Mayor Fuckwad, my former colleagues, and Dr. Frankenbitch, I'd be surprised if General Asshat hasn't pieced it all together already. Either Cadmus isn't nearly as organized as they like to pretend, or he's fucking with you. Personally, I'm betting on the latter.** "

"You're probably right," the young immortal muttered, absently rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had rubbed them raw. "Doesn't get me out of this hellhole."

" **Maybe if you'd told Kara the truth when I urged you to….** "

"I know, I know…." Alex shook her head, not in the mood to be lectured by a figment of her imagination. "I'm sure it'll be fine once you wake up and fill her in."

" _ **If**_ **I wake up** ," the hallucination shot back. " **There's a good chance the Henshaw-bot scrambled my brains. And even if that's not the case, who knows what kind of shape the thing left me in? Might be time to start working on a plan B.** "

"God, could you be any more fucking depressing? I thought you were here to comfort me."

'Maggie' frowned. " **Would you rather I lied? Told you what you wanted to hear?** "

"I'd rather you not fill my head with worst-case scenarios. I'm barely hanging on to my sanity as is. You're proof of that."

The hallucination looked almost offended. " **Are you saying you want me to leave?** "

Alex thought for a moment, then sighed, shaking her head. Despite what it obviously meant for her mental health, she'd rather talk to whatever version of her girlfriend lived inside her head than sit in silence, staring into never-ending darkness. "I don't suppose you have any thoughts on that plan B?" she finally ventured.

'Maggie' laughed. " **You're the genius in this relationship. But if I were you I'd start working on a way to figure out just where the fuck you are.** "

"Easier said than done. These guys don't fuck around. And even if I did manage to get a location, it's fucking useless without a way to get a message out."

" **Figuring that out would be step two.** "

"Thanks for stating the fucking obvious," Alex muttered, rolling her eyes. "Not that your plan B sounds any more plausible than the original plan."

" **Maybe not** ," the hallucination shrugged, kneeling in front of her. " **But it's better than giving up.** "

"I'm not the one who said that Robo-Henshaw may have permanently fucked you over."

" **You know that's not how this works, Danvers. If I'm saying it, you're thinking it. That doesn't make it accurate. Besides, we both know that Little Danvers won't let me go without a fight. Don't put your entire rescue plan on my shoulders, but don't give up on me, either. If you lose hope, you're giving those fuckers exactly what they want.** " She reached forward, and Alex could swear she felt something brush against her scar. " **You're a survivor, Danvers. And you're going to get through this. You're going to come back to me. I'll be waiting.** " With that, 'Maggie' seemed to fade away. Alex sagged back against the wall, resigned to being alone once more, only to find herself blinded when bright lights suddenly flooded her cell. She heard heavy bootsteps approach, and rough hands wrapped around her arms and yanked the young immortal to her feet. Someone pulled blacked-out goggles over her eyes and jammed a set of what she assumed were noise-cancelling earmuffs onto her ears. They threaded a chain across the one linking her hands together and locked it around her waist, forcing her arms to her sides. Next thing Alex knew, Lane's men were dragging her along by the collar and chain that had previously tethered her to the wall, using said collar to shock her when she didn't move fast enough. Which was easier said than done without being able to see or hear where she was going. Not to mention the shackles around her ankles. And her hands being pinned to her waist.

When they finally stopped, the soldiers shoved Alex onto knees that were already aching from all the times she'd stumbled between her cell and wherever they were now. The collar jerked, and it quickly became apparent that they'd attached the chain to the floor to pin her in place. She knelt there for what seemed like ages, her muscles screaming in agony from being stuck in the same position for so long, before the goggles and earmuffs were taken away. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, at which point she spotted 'Maggie' – still in the same outfit as before – standing in the corner with her arms crossed, looking concerned. The room was similar to the one Lane had 'questioned' her in before, but there was something off. Something her sleep-deprived brain couldn't quite place. Feeling like she was being watched (and not just by the hallucination), Alex glanced up to find General Lane standing over her, smug as ever. "I thought you should see this," he grinned, activating something on the tablet he was carrying before setting it in front of her. The tablet was playing what looked like security footage from an alien bar, though not one she was familiar with. She watched as a black-clad blonde woman smashed a K'Hund's face into the bar before practically castrating him with her bare hand, then beat the shit out of a bunch of other aliens who apparently took exception to her actions. The fight eventually spilled outside, at which point another camera picked it up and Alex saw a Valeronian get a cheap shot in before the young woman got the better of him and his pals. Then the cops showed up and arrested the blonde. As they dragged her off, the camera finally got a good look at her face and it was all Alex could do not to visibly react. What the hell had Kara been getting up to? Lane picked the tablet back up, and the young immortal reluctantly met his eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

The General shook his head. "Come now, Danvers. Did you really think Lord wouldn't have told us everything he knew about you and your sister before bringing you in on this project?"

"You mean kidnapping me? There's no fucking way I'm helping you with any of this anti-alien bullshit."

"Of course not," Lane nodded. "Lord may be holding on to the ridiculous notion that you can be brought around to our way of thinking, but you and I both know that's not likely to happen." He moved in front of his captive, kneeling down so they were on the same level. "If I had my way, you'd already have been put down like the dog you are," the General taunted, running a finger along the metal collar around her neck to emphasize the point. "But keeping you around isn't entirely without its benefits." He tapped his finger against the tablet. "As you saw, your 'death' is already starting to unravel the Girl of Steel. The arrest didn't stick – unfortunately – as it seems she has friends in high places. And the only ones hurt were other aliens, anyway. But it's only a matter of time before she slips up and hurts a human. When that happens, you'd better believe that Cadmus will be there to make sure the world knows that we were right all along. Seeing the look on your face when everything you fought for comes crashing down will make the victory that much sweeter."

" **Arrogant fuck** ," 'Maggie' muttered as the General climbed back to his feet. " **I'm surprised he hasn't gone after Kara already if he knows who she is.** "

"If you know who Supergirl is," Alex ventured, echoing the point the hallucination had made, "why haven't you gone after her already?"

"Because if we take her now, the world will protest the loss of its great 'hero.' But stepping in and taking Supergirl down when she inevitably goes too far will make _us_ the heroes. The world will finally recognize what we've known all along and allow us to deal with the invaders as we should have the second they landed."

"So you'd stand back and let innocent people get hurt just so you can push your anti-alien agenda through without anyone fighting you on it? And I thought Lord and Luthor were sick fucks. You take the fucking cake." Lane's response was a sharp backhand to her jaw that loosened a few teeth. The hallucination reached for her gun, and – even though she knew none of it was real – Alex shook her head, spitting blood onto the General's boot. 'Maggie' frowned, but returned the gun to its holster. "You didn't think I'd break that easily, did you?" the immortal grinned. Judging by the General's expression, she probably looked more than a little crazy.

"Let's find out. Who was helping you with the alien smuggling?"

Alex looked past him to 'Maggie,' who gave her a slight nod. She shifted her gaze to meet Lane's eyes once more. "You don't need me for that," she challenged. "Unless you, Lord, and Luthor aren't working as closely as you claim. Either way, you'll have to find the information from some other source because I'm not telling you shit. I don't care what you do to me."

"And I don't suppose you've changed your mind about giving us the locations of the smuggled aliens?" he frowned.

"Fuck. You."

Scowling, Lane started to pace the room. He'd clearly expected the stint in solitary to have turned her into a gibbering mess. True, she wasn't 100% on her game anymore – the hallucinations were proof of that – but at the same time, seeing 'Maggie' and hearing the hallucination's words of encouragement was actually helping to keep her from completely breaking down. Perhaps her subconscious had created 'Maggie' as a means of protecting her mind…giving form to what she needed to survive so that she had something to hold on to. Or maybe she was just completely off her gourd. Abnormal psychology was the only class in med school she hadn't aced, so she hardly qualified as an expert. " **Looks like General Asshat is pissed** ," 'Maggie' observed. A laugh escaped, and the General stalked over and grabbed the front of the immortal's shirt, lifting her as far as the chain would allow.

"You think this is funny, Danvers?"

"Fucking hilarious," she deadpanned. "You Cadmus fuckers just love wasting time, don't you? Whatever you're planning, you might as well just get it the fuck over with, because I'm not giving any of you a goddamned thing. I'm done."

"Fine." Lane released his grip and moved to the opposite wall, hitting a button. The wall slid aside to reveal another chamber, separated from theirs by a pane of what was probably bulletproof glass. And right in the center of that chamber sat Draper's high-tech guillotine. "Bring in the prisoner!" he barked into what looked like an intercom. Moments later, a couple of soldiers entered with an alien between them. It took her sleep-deprived brain a minute or two to recognize the Vuldarian she'd privately dubbed 'Morph.'

"You can't do this! He's innocent!"

Lane scowled. "This creature dared to stand against us. Luckily, someone loyal to our cause spotted him in Central City and gave us his location. And now he'll get exactly what his kind deserves." He gestured to the men on the other side of the glass, and Alex watched helplessly as they forced Morph's neck into the yoke and brought the energy blade down, severing his head. Tears threatened to escape and she forced them back, not wanting to give Lane the satisfaction.

"Is that what you have planned for me?" she finally asked, once her friend's body had been removed.

"Yes. You've been found guilty of treason against the United States for colluding with our enemy. And the penalty for treason is death."

"Funny," Alex spat. "I don't recall a trial."

Lane's smug smile returned. "We don't need one. Your rights were forfeit the moment you were declared dead. Luthor had her fun, but now you belong to me. And the second Lord declares that he's finished with you, I will _personally_ walk you that last mile and pull the lever to finally remove that obnoxious little head. Of course," he added, leaning down close, "I could be persuaded to commute your sentence for awhile…let you live out the rest of this lifetime and hope that my successor is more merciful. All you have to do is tell me who's hiding those creatures you and your bleeding-heart friends stopped Henshaw from destroying at the orphanage."

" **Fuck that** ," 'Maggie' growled. " **I don't trust his ass to keep that promise. And we know he's not going to make a move until Mayor Fuckwad gives his blessing. Plenty of time for a rescue. Are the few extra decades General Asshat may or may not give you really worth selling out what's left of Kara's family out there? Not to mention all those kids.** "

Alex shook her head. "I don't know what happened after I 'died.' And even if I did, I sure as fuck wouldn't tell you. What the fuck kind of heartless assholes would murder innocent children? And don't give me that national security bullshit, either. Kids are kids." As she spoke, she saw Lane pull something from his pocket and press it, sending a shock through her body from the collar.

"That is the last time you will speak to me in that tone," he snarled. "And those so-called 'children' are the most insidious invaders of all. Their innocent appearance is the perfect way to lure unsuspecting humans into their net…worm their way into our lives so deeply that we can't do what needs to be done when they inevitably turn dangerous. We need to put those creatures down before they become a threat."

" **Sick fuck** ," the hallucination spat, voicing what Alex was thinking. " **You know he's talking about your sister, right? Didn't you tell me once that Henshaw's anti-alien DEO wanted to capture Kara as a child and lock her away in their prison? Experiment on her to find out what makes Kryptonians tick? Fifty bucks says this fucker was involved even back then.** "

The young immortal glared at her captor, only to be hit with electricity before she could even think of opening her mouth. And the shock was stronger this time. "The sooner you show me the proper respect, the sooner we can dispense with the hardware," Lane informed her, gesturing towards the collar. "I can do this all day. Can you?" He shocked her again, with enough of a jolt to make her fall over, seizing. It didn't take long for her body to repair itself, but she still lost a few moments of time. Next thing Alex knew was Lane standing over her, his boot pressing into her chest. "Make your choice, Danvers," he ordered. "Your life, or theirs."

Alex looked past him to 'Maggie,' who nodded. " **You know the right thing to do, Alex. And I'm with you, no matter what. Ride or die.** "

"Ride or die," she muttered to herself before meeting Lane's eyes. "I won't help you murder the innocent. Do with me what you will, General." Alex dropped her gaze, allowing him to believe that she was submitting. Which she was, in a way. Her life was in the General's hands for the moment no matter what she chose, and handing those children over to Cadmus simply wasn't an option. And it was clear that the only way she was leaving that facility with her head still attached was if the cavalry came and took those fanatics down for good. For now, she'd just have to keep her head down and hope that Lord's ego would delay that death sentence long enough for her family to come through for her. Assuming that Cadmus didn't get to them first.

Seemingly satisfied, Lane stepped back. "You're a fool, Danvers. Do you really think any of those creatures would give up their lives for you if they were in your shoes?"

"It doesn't matter. If someone is in trouble, I save them. I don't pick and choose based on who I think is worth it. That's not the job. Supergirl taught me that," she added, wanting to rub Lane's nose in the fact that an _alien_ understood more about being a hero than he ever would. He sent another jolt through her body. Milder this time, but it was proof enough that her comment had struck a nerve.

"Your pathetic devotion to those creatures has sealed your fate. Let's hope it hasn't doomed this planet as well." With a quick boot to her ribs, Lane released her from the collar and walked over to what looked like another intercom. As he called for his men, Alex – with a bit of effort – managed to somehow climb back to her knees.

"I-I have a request," she sighed, just loud enough for Lane to hear.

He frowned. "You're hardly in a position to be making demands."

"I just want to know that she's okay. Maggie Sawyer," Alex explained at her captor's confused expression. "Luthor was making threats against her life when I was at the other facility. Please…let me see for myself that she's still alive, and you won't get any more resistance from me." Not at the moment, anyway. Alex would simply bide her time until the right opportunity came.

"No," Lane snapped. When she opened her mouth to argue, the General grabbed the front of her shirt and – since she was no longer pinned down by the collar and chain – lifted her up and slammed her back against the nearest wall. "Let's get one thing straight, Danvers. _I_ have the power here, not you! And I'm not in the business of doing favors for traitors. The former detective is no longer your concern. From here on in, you will keep your mouth shut and do what I say, when I say. Same goes for whatever orders my men issue on my behalf. Defy me again, and not even Lord will be able to stop me from ending your miserable existence. Am I making myself clear?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Lane released his grip, letting her crumple to the cold concrete. He moved towards the door and Alex dared a glance up to find 'Maggie' next to her.

" **I call bullshit. Okay, maybe General Asshat does have the power for the moment. But I'm guessing that his power doesn't go as far as he'd like. I mean, if he could show you I was dead, he'd do it in a heartbeat just to rub your failures in your face…take away whatever hope you might have left. Proving that I'm alive probably wouldn't gain him much, far as he's concerned, but even seeing me still in a coma would hurt. So either I'm out of the hospital and they can't find me, or Luthor was bluffing about having loyalists in Gotham and the footage she showed you was from before I was transferred. Most likely the latter, since Kate has a special hatred for fanatics – especially those that threaten the people she cares about.** " Alex nodded, recalling something in Batwoman's DEO file about her twin sister having been murdered by a cult. And hospitals were generally more secure than bars, so having footage of Kara's bar fight didn't necessarily translate to them being able to get to Maggie at Gotham General…assuming she was still there, of course.

More bootsteps approached, and the newcomers roughly hauled the immortal back to her feet. "Process the prisoner and get her into a permanent cell," Lane ordered. "Assign her to Cell Block A with the aliens she loves so much." The soldiers tossed off matching salutes before one of them pulled something over Alex's eyes that clung to her face like a second skin and blocked out all light. Biting back a comment about how sick she was getting of the blindfolds, she offered no resistance as the soldiers took her by the arms and dragged her from the room. Until the rescue party came or she found her own way out, the immortal knew she'd have to choose her battles. And this just wasn't the right one. Alex tried her best to mentally track the path they were marching her along, but there were so many twists and turns that she just gave up.

When they finally stopped, the young immortal could feel wet tile beneath her bare feet and guessed that they were in some kind of restroom or shower area. The soldiers removed the restraints and stripped away her clothes, then shoved her up against a tile wall, face-first. "Walk back three steps and put your hands on the wall," one soldier ordered. "And if you even think about touching that blindfold, the General will be the least of your worries." Alex quickly complied, wanting to get whatever this was over with as soon as possible. After a completely unnecessary hands-on search of her naked body, she thought she heard the soldiers retreat, only to find herself gasping at the sudden sensation of ice-cold water striking her flesh with bruising force. It was all she could do to keep herself upright as they sprayed the water over every inch of her body, pausing only briefly to make her turn around so they could get the front. Once they were satisfied, Lane's men pulled her arms behind her and locked on a set of plastic riot cuffs. Someone draped some kind of heavy cloth over her shoulders – no doubt to 'protect' what little modesty she had left at this point – and they marched her to yet another new room. They forced Alex back to her knees and finally removed the blindfold. It took a few moments for her eyes to readjust, at which point she saw that they were in a room that reminded her of the booking area at Maggie's precinct. 'Maggie' was there as well, back in her police gear and looking like she wanted to personally throttle the soldiers manhandling Alex. The two who'd brought her in were joined by a third, and the immortal couldn't help but notice that none of them had names on their uniforms. But she didn't have much time to dwell before one pressed down on her shoulders, the second grabbed her jaw, and soldier #3 took clippers to what remained of her hair, shaving it back down to almost nothing. As soon as #3 finished, the others released their hold and removed the cuffs before pulling her over to what looked like scanners of some kind. And she was quickly proven right as the soldiers took scans of her hands and retinas. No idea why, but Lane was nothing if not thorough.

" **Where the fuck did they learn procedure?** " 'Maggie' growled as they furthered Alex's humiliation by taking pictures of her entire body once they'd finished the standard mugshots. " **This is some grade-A bullshit. When you get out of here, these Cadmus fucks need to be put away for serious human rights violations, not to mention the other evil shit they've been doing. Maybe we can even get Lucy to file the charges once we undo whatever Daddy Dearest did to make her obey him.** " As the hallucination spoke, soldier #2 retrieved some items from a shelf and shoved them into Alex's arms. Said items turned out to be fresh clothes. Basic undergarments, thermals, thick socks, heavy boots, and a steel-gray jumpsuit that was also made from a thick material she couldn't identify. It was hard not to notice how cold this facility was – unlike the last one, which tended to run warm – and the heavy winter-type clothes she'd been issued seemed to confirm her suspicions. They were underground somewhere (probably at the depth of one of those tourist caves, give or take), and she wouldn't be surprised if Lord had protected this facility the same way as the last one. Perhaps even more heavily, since this one likely wasn't as far down. Which narrowed the possibilities for rescue and/or escape considerably. With a resigned sigh, Alex dressed herself as quickly as she could, trying her best to ignore the lewd stares and crass remarks from the soldiers guarding her. 'Maggie' looked like she wanted to knock their teeth down their throats, and the immortal would gladly have done so herself were it not for the almost literal Sword of Damocles Lane had left dangling over her.

Zipping up the jumpsuit, Alex caught sight of the number '10-15' emblazoned on the front left side in large white print. The same designation Lord had given her right after her capture. Wondering how many of his and Luthor's other experimental subjects had survived her testing methods long enough to wind up in Lane's secret prison, the young immortal pulled on the socks and boots – the first time she'd had anything on her feet since the warehouse attack – and stood up, hands raised in surrender. 'Maggie' frowned at her compliance, but refrained from comment as the soldiers locked a thick silver cuff around her right ankle. "It's a tracking device," soldier #1 explained. "Once it's active, you must stay in your designated area unless one of us says otherwise. Step out of bounds without permission, and BOOM! Might not kill you, but it'll sure as fuck leave you a limb or two short. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Alex nodded, silently vowing to find some way to hack the device. Though she wouldn't be surprised if Lord made it so that attempts at tampering would blow it up too. One more obstacle between her and freedom.

The soldiers pulled her hands behind her back and locked on a fresh set of riot cuffs before blindfolding her yet again. They grabbed her arms and marched her through even more twists and turns. At one point, she could've sworn she felt other immortals, but they moved too fast for her to be certain. When they finally stopped and yanked the blindfold away, Alex found herself standing in the entrance of a prison cell block. It was basically a giant rectangle, with three tiers of cells lining the long sides and what looked to be some sort of common area in the center. There were a few alien prisoners milling about; she couldn't readily identify the species' – probably because her brain was still suffering from sleep deprivation – but they were all rather large and dangerous-looking. And didn't appear particularly happy to see a human amongst them. The soldiers didn't give her much time to dwell, though. They forced her up two flights of stairs to the top tier and stopped in front of a solid metal door with a small window near the top and an opening at about waist-level. Soldier #2 pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it, presumably activating the tracker, while #1 opened the door so #3 could shove her inside. She heard it slam shut again seconds later. "Back up to the door and stick your hands through the slot," one of them ordered. Alex quickly complied and was released from the riot cuffs. As she instinctively rubbed her wrists, the immortal heard someone announce that there was an hour until lights out. ' _At least now I have some idea of the time_ ,' she mused, glancing around her new 'home.' There was a bed along one wall, with a bag of stuff already waiting for her. A toilet/sink combo like the ones in the DEO cells sat in the opposite corner, and there was a small desk and chair at the foot of the bed. Above the desk was a shelf filled with texts on alien biology – almost as if Lord was trying to send some sort of message. Ignoring the books for the moment, Alex turned to the wall opposite the bed, which held a blank screen that she guessed could only be activated by someone outside the cell. Probably how the petty tyrant planned on communicating with her. Barely resisting the urge to smash the screen (which would probably be considered an act of defiance), the immortal grabbed the bag from the bed and went over to the shelves that had been set into the wall next to the toilet. All the necessities were there, including extra clothes, and she swiftly organized everything in the most efficient manner she could think of before taking the sheets over to the bed and making it. She tried not to think too much about how the cell had seemed especially tailored to her (or at least Lord's idea of what he wanted from her). Dwelling on the oddness wouldn't change anything, and would only drive her even crazier than she already was. And she needed to find some way to get her head on straight if she hoped to get through this in one piece.

Spotting a pajama-clad 'Maggie' perched on the desk, Alex decided that her sanity was a problem for another day. She pulled off her boots and crawled under the covers. Moments later, the young immortal could've sworn she felt a warm body climb in behind her and wrap an arm around her waist. " **Stay strong, Alex** ," the hallucination urged. " **Don't give up on me. I haven't given up on you. One way or another, we'll be together again. I swear it.** " Something ghosted along her cheek and Alex couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears, wishing with everything she had that Maggie could really be with her and not just in her head. Kara, too. Not that she wanted either of them to share her fate. She'd die before she let that happen. But the thought of never seeing her sister or her girlfriend ever again was more than she could bear. Clutching the too-thin pillow, she used it to muffle her sobs as she cried herself to sleep….

TBC (See you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	8. Chapter 7 (Kara)

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"And it looks like another decisive victory for Marla of Daxam!" a voice announced as Kara's opponent hit the mat, courtesy of a well-aimed right hook to the jaw. The 'referee' – Lyra's brother Bastian – gave a ten-count, but it was really just a formality. Kara allowed herself a few moments to bask in the applause from her fellow aliens before slipping through the ring ropes and heading back to the locker room. After her near-incarceration, Lyra told her about an old boxing gym in the warehouse district that had been turned into an aliens-only fight club. Not the kind Roulette had been running where they were being exploited for the entertainment of humans. It was more of a way for aliens to get their aggressions out without putting humans at risk. Exactly what Kara needed. She wasn't sure Barbara would approve, but it was better than getting drunk and picking fights with strangers. At least these aliens knew what they were signing up for.

Sitting down on the bench near where she'd left her stuff, the Kryptonian unwrapped her hands, then grit her teeth and dug out the spike her opponent – a Brevakk – had left in her shoulder. Maybe that armbar hadn't been the brightest move, given what she knew about his species, but the whole 'fight club' thing would be pretty boring if there wasn't even the slightest chance that the other aliens could actually hurt her. And Kara would've been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. The risk gave her the kind of rush that she didn't always get from being Supergirl. Sure, the club had rules and fights were never supposed to be to the death. But accidents happened. And, oddly enough, the fact that she wasn't completely invulnerable in this environment made her feel more alive than she had since losing Alex.

She tossed the spike aside, letting her shoulder heal, and glanced up just as a small blue alien made his way into her space. "I'm not apologizing, Brian," she growled before he could even open his mouth.

"Come on," he whined. "You're killing me!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "You know damn well you're not supposed to bet on these things. Whatever issues you have are between you and whichever bookie you've gotten yourself mixed up with this time."

"I just asked you to throw one lousy fight!"

"And I said I don't do things that way. You don't like it, either quit gambling or make smarter bets. Just leave me the hell out of it."

Brian frowned. "I could just tell these guys who you really are…see if they invite you back once they know the truth."

The words were barely out of his mouth when she grabbed the lapels of his ill-fitting suit and slammed him back against the wall. "You only know the truth because I helped save your ungrateful ass from Maxwell Lord. I'm _really_ not in the mood to screw around, so unless you want a one-way trip _back_ to National City, you'll back the hell off and quit trying to drag me into your idiotic get-rich-quick schemes. Am I making myself clear?" Brian quickly nodded, looking as though he might wet himself, and Kara released her grip. He scrambled away, leaving her alone once more. Moments later, her phone rang. Which was weird because she was sure she'd turned it off. Frowning, she went over and dug it out, hitting the answer button. "Hacking my phone, Babs? Really?"

" _ **You know I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important. Check your call log.**_ "

Frown deepening, Kara pulled the phone away from her ear and brought up her history to find almost a dozen missed calls from Dr. Shepherd. "Something's happened, I take it?"

" _ **Kate called me when the doctor couldn't reach you. It seems Ms. Sawyer may be waking up soon. At least, that's what her most recent tests indicate. Brain activity has increased exponentially over the past week. The doctors are calling it a miracle.**_ "

"That's great!" Kara grinned. "If Ms. Kane calls you again, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

" _ **Of course. Just don't show up at the hospital looking like you've just come from a fight.**_ "

The Kryptonian groaned. "Just because you call yourself Oracle doesn't mean you need to know _everything_."

" _ **Just keeping an eye on my friend. I'm not mad. Seems like a healthier outlet than your last one. Though I'm not sure your cousin would be so understanding.**_ "

"I love Kal, but he can be way too uptight sometimes. Last I checked, it's still my life."

" _ **I know. I'll give the hospital a heads-up that you're coming**_."

"Thanks. Tell Helena we're still on for laser tag this weekend if she's up for it."

" _ **Will do. See you soon?**_ "

"Of course." Saying goodbye to the endearingly nosy hacker, Kara changed from her black leggings and black tank top into blue jeans and a light blue flannel shirt she'd bought with the card Lena had left for her. Biker boots and her leather jacket completed the outfit, which was halfway between 'typical' Kara Danvers and the new, somewhat darker persona she'd been slipping into more and more often in the time she's spent in Gotham. She pulled her glasses from the side pocket of her gym bag, tucking them into the front pocket of the shirt, then shoved everything into the locker she'd claimed there and locked it. Grabbing her helmet, she headed out to where she'd left her bike and was soon on her way to the hospital. Based on her conversation with Barbara, it appeared her gamble was finally paying off….

" _Kelex?" Kara called out as she entered the ice cave her cousin had dubbed his 'Fortress of Solitude.' She didn't go there very often, as it reminded her too much of the planet she'd lost, but if Jor-El had sent along anything that could possibly help Maggie, she had to know._

 _It didn't take long for the tiny robot helper to fly into the main chamber. "How can I help you, Lady Kara?"_

" _Krypton had highly advanced medical technology," she said, cutting right to the chase. "Did Jor-El include any of it in what he sent with Kal-El?"_

" _Kryptonian technology is not to be shared with—"_

 _Kara frowned, raising a hand to cut the robot off. "I didn't ask you that. My question is whether or not any of it made it here."_

" _Lord Jor-El sent the entirety of Krypton's knowledge and culture for Lord Kal-El to learn from. Krypton's medical advances were included in that database."_

" _Good," she nodded. "Is there anything in there about reversing a coma?"_

" _Apologies, Lady Kara, but I am not authorized to provide that information."_

" _Don't give me that, Kelex. I have as much right to access the database as Kal-El. You were created to serve the House of El, and a member of that house will die without the information I'm asking for."_

 _The robot tilted its head like a confused dog. "Neither you nor Lord Kal-El are comatose, and there are no other members of the House of El still living."_

" _Wrong. I adopted Alex Danvers into the House of El years ago, and I recently adopted her mate, Maggie Sawyer, as well. Alex may be gone, but Maggie still lives. She's the one in a coma, and she will die unless I find a way to bring her out of it and repair whatever damage Cadmus' robot did to her head." She would've loved to just heal everything outright, but doing so would raise too many questions. Maggie's brain was most important, and since humans didn't completely understand how it worked, any 'spontaneous' healing would probably be considered within the realm of possibility and no one would even think to look for another explanation._

 _Kelex still seemed confused. "I have no record of those names."_

" _I'll take care of the formalities later. Will you help me or not?"_

" _I am not programmed to allow Kryptonian medicine to be used on lesser species."_

 _Kara could feel the heat building behind her eyes, and it was all she could do not to blast Kelex into pieces. She'd almost forgotten how arrogant her own people could be. "If you won't help, find me someone who will!" Ducking its head, Kelex retreated from the chamber, just like when she'd asked about Myriad. She crossed her arms over the 'S' on her chest and waited. Moments later, a familiar figure appeared. But it wasn't the one she was expecting. "Dad?"_

" _Hello, Kara," the Zor-El AI nodded. "You have questions about our medical technology?"_

 _The Last Daughter of Krypton sighed, reminding herself that the AI wasn't really the man who'd raised her. "My adoptive sister's mate is in a coma."_

" _I am sorry to hear that, but you know our laws. Our technology cannot fall into the hands of these primitives. It could upset the balance of power in the galaxy."_

" _I'm not planning to publish the plans for our power generators or weapons systems, for Rao's sake! All I'm asking for is one little piece of technology that I can use to save the life of someone I care about! I'd use it myself, and destroy it as soon as it's done what I need it to! No one else will even know! Please…just tell me how I can save her."_

 _Zor-El frowned. "Why are you so concerned with the fate of this human?"_

" _My adoptive sister died in the same incident that left her mate comatose. Alex – my sister – meant everything to me. Her mate, Maggie, is the only connection to her I have left. If Maggie dies, it'll be as if I've lost Alex all over again. And saving her was Alex's dying wish, which I am bound to honor. Human medicine has failed. This is the only recourse I have left."_

 _The AI stared at her for several moments, as though considering her request. Kara knew that the emotional appeals likely wouldn't have any effect, but she hoped that her reference to duty – as her people had held it a sacred obligation to honor requests made from one's deathbed – would be enough to sway things in her favor. "I can provide you with the technology," Zor-El finally said. "But there are conditions."_

" _Anything."_

" _First, it must remain in your possession at all times. No one else can be permitted to even gaze upon it. Second, you must provide the Fortress with the genetic information for this human, as well as scans of her brain from when it was fully functioning, so that the device can be coded specifically for her. Finally, you must return the device to the Fortress and destroy it once it has served its purpose. Do you agree?"_

" _Of course," Kara nodded. "Just give me a few minutes to get the information." Not waiting for a response, she pulled out her phone, thankful for whatever Winn had done to it to ensure that she'd never lose reception, even at the Fortress. She dialed the number for his desk phone at the Nevada base, wanting to be sure he was in a position to retrieve what she needed._

" **Agent Schott's phone** _," a slightly accented voice responded, making Kara's heart speed up._

" _Lena? What are you doing at Winn's desk? I thought you were on a business trip."_

" **Depends on who you ask. Officially, I'm in Vegas meeting with some Japanese investors about our new line of smart phones.** _"_

" _And unofficially?"_

" **I'm helping the DEO with its parasite problem. And we've actually had some real success. Mon-El is no longer loyal to Mayor Lord. Unfortunately, disabling the so-called 'techosite' did not restore his memory. He knows that he's from Daxam, and that he's now on Earth where he has powers, but other than that he's pretty much a blank slate. Winn and J'onn have been trying to help him adjust.** _"_

" _Well that sucks," Kara muttered. Mon-El may not have been perfect, but he didn't deserve to have his whole life wiped away. Though, on the upside, at least he now had a chance at a fresh start without all of the baggage from his life on Daxam, which he'd seemed rather eager to leave behind. She sighed. "Have you been able to get this cure to work on anyone else?"_

" **I'm afraid not. The tests on what remain of the sample Director Lane took from Mr. Olsen failed. It would seem that the coding on the 'technosite' in Mon-El was different from what Lord used on your other friend. I don't know if it has to do with alien vs. human physiology, or if Lord coded each one uniquely, but there's still work to be done before we can get Mr. Olsen back to normal.** _" There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "_ **Now that I've brought down the mood, mind if I ask why you're calling? Not that you need a reason, of course. I love talking to you. But you were clearly trying to reach Winn, and if you're calling him here I have to assume there's a purpose.** _"_

" _There is," she admitted. "And as much as I'm enjoying talking to you, I really need to ask him something. Where is he?"_

" **Not here. He took a trip to Belle Reve to try and see Ms. Vasquez. I tried to talk him out of it. Lex used to associate with the people running that place – the inmates were a source of experimental subjects for him – and poking around there is likely to get him killed. But you know how stubborn he can be. Lucky for him, I was able to slip some tracking nanites into his favorite cola. They'll let me know where he is and keep tabs on his vitals, so if he does get in trouble I can alert the DEO to go pull him out.** _"_

" _Thanks. So…any chance you have clearance to get into the DEO's systems without hacking?"_

" **J'onn gave me full access when I agreed to assist on this project. Why?** _"_

" _Because I'm at the Fortress, and I need the health information they collected on Maggie the last time she was in for treatment. Specifically, her DNA and brain scans."_

" **Planning to use some Kryptonian tech to help her out?** _"_

" _Exactly."_

 _Another sigh. "_ **Are you sure that's a good idea? Ethically speaking, using such advanced technology on a single person when millions could potentially benefit is like playing God.** _"_

" _I know. But saving her was Alex's last request, and your medicine is failing. And I'm not fixing everything. Just getting her brain back to what it should be. I need the scans and DNA so the device the Fortress is giving me can be encoded just for her. Because of our laws regarding the use of our technology on less advanced races, it's one of the conditions I had to agree to in order to even get it. And I have to destroy it once it's finished."_

" **I don't suppose you'd let me have a look at it beforehand? Or at least share the specs?** _"_

" _That's the other condition…no sharing. Sorry. I'm bending our laws enough as is. But deathbed requests are sacred, and this is the only way I can fulfill the one Alex made of me."_

 _Lena fell silent for a few moments. "_ **So is this a religious thing? Lex had some notes on Rao, but they're rather scant compared to the rest of the information he'd gathered about your people.** _"_

" _I'm not surprised, given that my cousin was probably his source for a lot of it. Kal's knowledge of our planet comes entirely from me and what was left to him in the Fortress. He was only a baby when we were sent away. I was thirteen. Our culture, our language, our religion…I remember it all. It's why I still feel so protective of Kal, even though my stay in the Phantom Zone essentially reversed our positions. The last thing my parents asked of me before putting me in that pod was to look after my cousin. It took a long time to get over the fact that I'd failed to fulfill that request. I only really started to move on after Alex played me my mother's final message, which told me that my fate wasn't tied to my cousin's, essentially releasing me from that obligation."_

" **I see,** _" Lena mused. "_ **Well…if it means that much to you, I'll pull up the records. I don't suppose your phone is compatible with the Fortress' systems?** _"_

" _Probably not. My father's AI would probably dismiss it as ancient technology."_

" **So you high and mighty Kryptonians think we humans are primitive, huh?** _" the CEO teased._

 _Kara chuckled. "Our computers made the ones L Corp is developing look like Commodores. And that was nearly four decades ago."_

" **Ouch. I guess I'll have to step up my game, then. In the meantime, I'll see if J'onn can fly up there with the records once I've pulled them. If that's okay.** _"_

" _It's fine," the Kryptonian shrugged. "I'm not actively trying to avoid him. I've just been busy."_

" **So I've heard…Marley.** _"_

" _You've talked to Barbara?"_

" **Don't sound so surprised. If a Luthor can be friends with a Super, she can certainly be friends with a Bat. Or is this about you not wanting me to talk to your ex?** _"_

" _It's not…I mean…." Kara sighed. "I just don't want to disappoint you."_

" **You could never disappoint me, Kara. I'm a little worried, but you're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And I'd be lying if I said that video wasn't a turn on. Just try not to get arrested again, okay?** _"_

" _I'll try. Tell J'onn to get here ASAP. The sooner I get this device, the sooner Maggie comes back to us."_

" **Of course. And we should talk soon. Maybe I can swing by Gotham once I've finished my business here.** _"_

" _Sounds great."_

" **It's a date, then. Oh…and don't lose that outfit. I'd love to get to know Marley a bit better.** _" She hung up, leaving Kara sputtering as her brain momentarily short-circuited._

" _If you've finished wasting time with the human," Zor-El grumbled, dragging her back to coherence, "we have work to do."_

 _Forcing back the urge to blast the hologram with her heat vision, Kara nodded. "A friend will be bringing the information here shortly."_

 _Zor-El frowned. "You let humans into this place?"_

" _Not a human. The Last Son of Mars, J'onn J'onzz. A Green Martian."_

 _That seemed to appease the AI. "The Green Martians were a noble race. I am glad one survived."_

" _Me too," Kara muttered, crossing her arms over her chest once more as she settled down to wait…._

After a semi-awkward conversation with J'onn that mostly involved vague half-baked answers about what she'd been up to in Gotham and why she'd been avoiding most of her friends, followed by more haranguing from the AI over the risks of using Kryptonian technology on primitives, the Fortress finally gave Kara what she needed. She'd flown straight back to the hospital, sneaking the device into Maggie's room and using it while the staff was occupied elsewhere. And once it indicated that the process was complete, she'd snuck it back out and returned to the Fortress to destroy it, as promised. From there, it was just a matter of waiting and praying that it would actually work. Which – if Barbara's information was correct – it had.

Parking in what had quickly become 'her' spot in the hospital's garage, Kara set her helmet between the Ducati's handlebars and headed inside, slipping her glasses onto her face as she walked. As she approached the nurses' station on Maggie's floor, she could hear yelling – even without using her alien ears. Kara had every intention of ignoring it, until:

"Who the fuck is Kara Danvers?" a male voice demanded, mispronouncing her name the way Cat used to. She turned to see a tall Hispanic man with short spiky hair and what looked like the beginnings of a goatee. He appeared to be about Maggie's age, similarly built, and she could see hints of tattoos peeking out from the sleeves of his t-shirt. Curiosity peaked, Kara made her way over to where he was arguing with the nurse in charge. Purposefully placing herself between them, she crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk.

"First of all," she chimed in, "it's _Kar_ a. And second, if you're here about Maggie Sawyer, you'll have to go through me. Her sister-in-law."

The man frowned. "She's married?"

"Technically, no. But she and my sister were in love, and I've no doubt that they would've taken that step had my sister survived the incident that put Maggie here. Not that they needed any paperwork to prove how they felt. But, legalities aside, the fact is that _I_ am the one she wanted here to look out for her interests. So I think it's my turn to ask who _you_ are."

"Special Agent Mateo de Santiago, FBI. But you can just call me Teo. I'm Maggie's twin brother."

Kara's eyebrow shot up. Looking Teo over, she could see certain similarities. His eyes, especially. They were almost identical to Maggie's. But that didn't mean she was going to take this guy's word for it. "No offense, Agent, but last I checked, her last name was _Sawyer_. And she never mentioned having a twin."

He sighed. "That's probably my fault. I stood by and did nothing while Papa threw her out on the streets just for being who she is. I'm guessing she changed her name at some point…probably to distance herself from us. Sawyer comes from our Uncle Ian. He died in the line of duty when we were 10, and his widow – Tia Angelina – took Maggie in after Papa disowned her."

"So let me get this straight: you stood by and let your own twin be persecuted for her sexuality, didn't talk to her for who-knows-how-long, and now you suddenly want to see her again? When she's in the hospital and recovering from a serious injury, no less?" Kara frowned. "How did you even find her?"

Looking around, Teo headed for an empty patient room and gestured for her to follow. Once they were inside with the door closed, he sat down on the bed, heaving another sigh. "I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this, but her name came up during a recent investigation. As did an Alex Danvers. Your sister, I assume?"

Kara nodded. "Why would she and Maggie be caught up in one of your investigations?"

"We've been looking into Maxwell Lord, and Alex's prior involvement with him came to our attention. And when we looked into Alex, she was pretty closely connected to a Maggie Sawyer. It took me a little while to put it all together, because I haven't seen Maggie in years and she's hardly the only 'Maggie Sawyer' in the country."

"Right," she muttered. "First, my sister was never 'involved' with Lord. She was a Federal agent herself, and her one and only date with the creep was to get information for an investigation her agency was conducting on him. Second, if you've been investigating everyone 'connected' to Lord, how did you not know who I am?"

He shrugged. "Our information said that Alex had a sister, but someone – probably whatever agency she worked for – managed to stonewall us from getting anything beyond that. Even the stuff that's supposed to be public record. Not that it really mattered. Your sister was never our target, nor was Maggie. We have reason to suspect that Lord is involved with the terrorists calling themselves Cadmus. Unfortunately, we've never been able to make a solid connection because he keeps finding ways to cover his tracks."

"Well, I don't know about Cadmus – though I wouldn't put it past him to be playing both sides – but I've seen plenty of his other work up close. If there's anything I can do…."

Teo waved his hand dismissively. "No offense, but I'd rather not involve a civilian in any potentially dangerous operation. Our witness protection budget is pretty much shot. Right now I'm mainly interested in seeing my sister."

"And again, I have to ask why now?"

"Because I made a huge mistake when we were teens, and not fighting for her back then is probably my biggest regret. Besides, my fiancé and I were just approved to adopt a little boy, and I can't imagine getting married or raising a kid without her in my life."

Kara met his eyes as he spoke, and it was clear that Teo was genuine. "Fine," she sighed. "But only if Maggie okays it when she wakes up. If she doesn't want to see you, I won't force it."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

"So does this fiancé of yours know you're here?"

Teo nodded again. "He's the one who's been encouraging me to take a chance and try to reconnect. I would've come sooner, but it seemed kind of pointless if she wasn't awake and I didn't want to presume. I'll admit, it hurts that she didn't include her family in making her medical decisions, but at the same time I can't say I blame her. I'm just glad she has someone like you fighting for her."

"I'll always fight for her, Teo. We may not share blood, but she's as much my family as Alex was." As she spoke, Kara filed the description of Teo's fiancé away for later. Clearly, his reasons for not opposing his and Maggie's father when they were teens were based on fear, not prejudice. Not that it made his actions – or lack thereof – any better, nor excuse his failure to try and reach out before now. But at least she could understand it on some level, and perhaps Maggie would, too. In all honesty, Kara wanted the reunion to go well…for Maggie to have the second chance with her sibling that the Kryptonian would never get. But it was up to the former detective.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later Dr. Shepherd poked her head in. "There you are, Kara," she smiled. "And who's this?"

"A friend of the family," Teo jumped in before Kara could respond. And she was glad he wasn't trying to push his relationship with Maggie just to get information. "I'll wait outside." He walked out of the room, leaving Kara alone with the doctor.

"How is she?"

Dr. Shepherd glanced down at her tablet, presumably to look over Maggie's chart. "Much better than we ever expected, at least in terms of her neurological recovery. Her EEGs show brain function is back at normal levels, more or less, and we were able to take her off the ventilator a few hours ago. She's breathing perfectly fine on her own. Since we weren't using sedatives to keep her under, I expect it's just a matter of time before she wakes. It's a miracle, really. And this is coming from someone who hasn't believed in any sort of god in decades." The brunette shook her head. "You can go sit with Ms. Sawyer if you want. It'll be good to have a familiar face there when she does finally wake up."

"Thank you," Kara nodded. "For everything."

The doctor shrugged. "I'm not sure how much credit I can take on this one, but you're welcome. When she does come around, have one of the nurses page me so I can do a full neurological exam…make sure she's still all there."

"Will do." Not waiting for Dr. Shepherd's response, Kara made a beeline for Maggie's room, limping the last few steps as the day's exertions finally caught up with her. Cursing in her native tongue, she dropped into the chair next to the ex-detective's bed and propped her bad leg up on another chair that was sitting nearby. The motion sent a shooting pain through her knee, and she automatically reached into her jacket pocket for the medicine she'd obtained for herself from the Fortress during her last visit. A vial of a highly potent painkiller her father had developed, and a special injector the Fortress had given her that would pierce her Kryptonian flesh. She had at least a dozen more vials back at her hotel room, but at the rate she was going through them – thanks to her newfound hobby – it wouldn't be long before she had to go back for more. Thankfully, Krypton had long since moved past the use of narcotics to relieve pain, so the medicine wasn't addictive. Shrugging her left arm out of her jacket and rolling up her sleeve, Kara loaded the vial into the injector and then pressed it into the vein at the crook of her elbow. The effect was almost immediate, and the young Kryptonian rolled her sleeve down again, shoved the empty vial and injector back into her pocket, and took her jacket off completely. She laid it across the empty chair and settled back into her own, finally allowing herself to relax as she watched over her sister's love. Maggie was certainly looking much better, especially now that the ventilator was gone. Her color had improved, and they'd replaced the cast on her arm with a sturdy brace since that injury hadn't been as severe as the ones to her lower body. The big question was whether the ex-detective would even have use of that half, given the spinal injury. Repairing the damage to Maggie's brain didn't necessarily translate to fixing the rest of her nervous system, as the AI of her father had pointed out repeatedly. She remembered something about Felicity having recovered from a similar injury on Earth-1, thanks to some chip that her/Ray's/Oliver's company had developed, and perhaps a trip to Barry's world might be in order once Maggie was strong enough. But they could figure all of that out after the former detective finally regained consciousness.

Keeping an ear on Teo – who seemed engrossed in a phone call with his fiancé for the moment – Kara pulled out her own phone and started playing some random game to pass time while she waited. It didn't take long for boredom to set in. She cycled through several other games before finally giving up on the idea entirely and opening up the CatCo feed to see what was going on in her former home. Of course, the feed was filled with doom and gloom. Registration had just been the beginning. Now the news was dominated by stories of alien round-ups and what Lord called 'reeducation centers' – which she figured was code for brainwashing. Whether it was more of that 'technosite' nonsense or something even worse, she couldn't tell. But it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to fly back there and take the billionaire down herself, even if she got killed in the process. Frankly, the only thing stopping her from going on a suicide mission to National City was the fact that Maggie still needed her. That, and the bigger questions that Lord's regime was raising – namely, why the Federal government hadn't gone in and shut him down. The only possible answer Kara could come up with was that someone within the government (or maybe several someones) was using National City as some sort of test case for cracking down on aliens nationwide. A frightening prospect in and of itself. It meant that even if she did go after Lord, the registration lunacy wouldn't necessarily stop. For all she knew, taking Lord down would only accelerate the process of implementing it everywhere, leaving herself and her fellow aliens without a safe haven of any sort.

Tiny noises from the bed caught Kara's attention and she quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket. She withdrew her leg from the other chair and stood up just as Maggie was starting to stir. The ex-detective's eyes fluttered, and a groan escaped her lips. A moment later, Maggie looked right at Kara, reaching out and latching onto the Kryptonian's shirt with her good hand. "Alex," she rasped. "You have to help her! Cadmus…."

Kara sighed. She'd been hoping to put this conversation off for at least a little while longer. "Alex is gone, Maggie. She never made it out of the warehouse."

"No," the ex-detective muttered, shaking her head as she released her grip on Kara's shirt. "You're wrong. Alex…she can't be dead. I know she's not. Cadmus has her. Lord…Lane…Lillian Luthor…they have her, Kara. They're torturing her! You have to do something!"

"The doctors said you suffered a pretty bad injury to your brain. You're confused. We buried Alex more than a month ago. I'm sorry." As Kara spoke, a few tears escaped and she quickly wiped them away.

"Dammit, Little Danvers! I know what I'm talking about! Now get your alien ass out there and find her!" Some machines started going off, signaling a spike in Maggie's vitals, and medical personnel swarmed the room almost immediately. A doctor Kara didn't recognize pulled out syringe. "Don't fucking touch me with that shit!" the ex-detective spat. "I'm not crazy!" She tried to jerk her arm away, but a couple of orderlies quickly moved in and held her down. The doctor stuck the needle into her IV and pressed down on the plunger. It didn't take long for Maggie to drift off again, still muttering about Alex and Cadmus as consciousness faded. Shaking her head, Kara grabbed her jacket and left the room. She saw the doctor who injected the sedative talk to Dr. Shepherd for a few moments before heading off – presumably to the next patient. As soon as he was gone, the neurosurgeon made her way over to Kara.

"Dr. Miller tells me that Ms. Sawyer was having some kind of psychotic episode?"

Kara sighed. "I don't know if I'd put it like that, but she didn't take the news of my sister's death very well. Insists that she's still alive somewhere. And I know you're going to say it was too soon to bring that up, but Alex was the first thing she spoke of when she awoke and I couldn't leave her in the dark…not after everything we've been through." She shook her head. "Do you think this is a side effect of the head trauma?"

"Hard to say. I'll have to run more tests. In the meantime, perhaps you should make yourself scarce." Kara opened her mouth to protest, and the doctor quickly held up a hand to cut her off. "I'm not trying to punish you or anything. But until we can determine what caused this incident, I want to minimize her exposure to anything that could set off another episode."

"I understand," the Kryptonian nodded. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out to see a '911' from Barbara. "There's someplace I have to be, anyway. Keep me posted?"

"Of course."

With a grateful smile, Kara returned to the garage, putting her earpiece in once she was away from prying eyes and ears. "What's up, Babs?"

" _ **How's Maggie?**_ "

"She's awake, but she had some sort of episode and the doctors had to sedate her. I don't really want to talk about it. What's the 911?"

" _ **Some sort of giant alien bug attacking Opal City. A DEO team's there, but they're not having much luck. You game?**_ "

"Tell the team to hang tight. And make sure no one tickets my bike or tries to move it from the garage while I'm gone." Not waiting for a response, Kara pulled her suit from the Ducati's saddlebag and changed. She turned on the radar scrambler and flew off towards Opal, trying her best not to think too much about Maggie's rant. ' _Alex is dead_ ,' she reminded herself. ' _I saw it with my own eyes. What Maggie said…it's not possible. Is it?_ '

TBC (And for the record, the stuff about a Kryptonian Prime Directive and the whole deathbed requests thing are entirely my invention. As is Teo, who I imagine as being played by Zak Santiago. Anyway...see you Wednesday with Alex's next chapter!)


	9. Chapter 8 (Alex)

Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks once again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Hurry it up, 10-15! We don't have all fucking day!"

Resisting the urge to show the guard her middle finger, Alex forced down the 'nutritional supplements' they tried to pass off as food and took her place in line behind a burly Rigelian calling himself Boris. She spotted 'Maggie' over in the corner, but the hallucination hadn't actually spoken to her in days. Maybe that meant her mental health was finally on the mend, possibly thanks to the rigid schedule that was restoring her sense of time. By her count, it had been nearly a week since she'd been shoved into her permanent cell. Nearly a week since Lord had made contact and settled her fate….

" _Rise and shine, 10-15!" a way-too-cheerful voice chirped, rousing Alex from a surprisingly pleasant dream involving Maggie and some rather interesting uses for her police-issue handcuffs. Grumbling at her forced return to reality, the young immortal sat up and rubbed her eyes. It took a few moments for her to fully awaken, and when she did, Alex found herself staring at Lord's face on the big screen across from her bed. "That's better," Lord grinned. "Thought I'd pop by and explain to you how this is going to work, before you go out there and do something stupid."_

" _Fuck you."_

 _Lord frowned. "Word is you're not much of a morning person, so I'll let that slide…this time. But you're going to have to adjust fast. Wake-up is 6 AM sharp every day. It's actually 5:30 right now…I called you early so we could have this little chat before the day officially begins."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _Like I said, I'm here to explain what your new life is going to look like. Morning count starts at 6. A panel on the right side of the door will open, revealing a palm and retina scanner. Once it opens, you'll have 15 minutes to do the scans, after which your door will unlock and you'll be able to head down to the common area to join your fellow inmates for breakfast."_

 _Alex scowled. "And what if I don't want to play along with this bullshit?"_

" _Well, if you don't do the scans, you'll have to spend the day locked in your cell. No food or anything. Meals are served in the common area via a replicator we created using the combined technology of several alien species we've studied. Scan your palmprint, and it will produce a nutritional supplement designed to meet your specific nutritional requirements. Mealtime finishes at 7, and from there you will report to your work detail. And here's where I'm giving you a choice. I know you sensed other immortals when you were on your way to your new cell. As I mentioned to you once before, I'm a collector of sorts. The best and brightest minds our kind have to offer. My own personal think tank. Right now, they're working on unlocking the secret to our genetics and finding a way to replicate whatever DNA sequence triggers our immortality so it can be shared with ordinary humans. There are also a few working on the other part of my supersoldier project…experimenting with alien DNA and figuring out how to replicate their abilities, also for use in ordinary humans. Your genius would be invaluable to either area. Choose one, and perhaps in a few months we can consider some improvements to your current living arrangement."_

" _And what if I tell you to fuck off?" Alex shot back, crossing her arms._

" _Then you can join the aliens in performing manual labor for the cause. They're currently mining ore for the production of titanium. We built this place where we did because the location is rich in deposits of the ore we need. But I would so hate to see you waste that brilliant mind of yours on such a menial task."_

 _Alex shook her head. "Too fucking bad. The only way you're getting anything from my mind is if you take my Quickening. So you can take your fucking think tank and shove it right up your psychotic fucking ass!"_

" _I must say, I'm disappointed. You're so blinded by your love for these creatures that you can't see what Cadmus is really about. We're trying to save the human race."_

" _By murdering anyone who doesn't fit your definition of human? Fuck that. You're the monsters here, not the aliens."_

" _Suit yourself," he shrugged. "Dinner will be served at the end of your work detail at 6 PM, and at 7 PM you will have 15 minutes to return to your cell for the night. Evening count is conducted the same as morning count, except the panel is on the left side of the door outside the cell, and the scans will unlock the door so you can re-enter. The door will lock behind you, and will stay that way until morning count. You are free to do whatever you want inside your cell until lights out at 10. And if you miss the window, your tracker will alert the guards and you'll end up spending the next day or so in solitary. The tracker only explodes if you are seriously out of bounds…like outside the cell block when you're not working. Eventually, if you behave, you might be able to earn some privileges, such as being able to stay in the common area until lights out rather than having to be locked in your cell for three hours prior."_

" _Whatever," Alex grumbled. "No lunch?"_

" _If you were joining my scientists, you'd have an hour in the middle of your detail to eat. But since you insist on being treated like an alien, you'll be issued a wrapped meal bar along with your breakfast and will be given a short break at some point in the detail so that you can consume it before returning to work. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"_

" _Two words: Fuck. You."_

 _Her captor sighed. "I really wish you could put your hatred of me aside long enough to appreciate the opportunity I'm trying to give you."_

" _Get over yourself," she snapped. "Anyone giving me the 'opportunity' to help them commit genocide would get the same response. You're not special."_

" _So that's your final answer, then?" Alex glared, and he shrugged. "Very well. Don't say I never tried to give you anything. If you change your mind – as I'm sure you will after experiencing how the aliens here live – give one of the guards the code word 'Ultimen' and they'll put you in touch with me."_

" _Ultimen?" she snorted. "Sounds like someone's been watching too many Saturday morning cartoons."_

" _It's my project…I'll call it what I want."_

" _Well, don't expect me to go around repeating that idiotic name anytime soon."_

" _We'll see." He glanced down, presumably at his watch. "Morning count will be starting soon. Good luck. You're going to need it." The feed cut out, and Alex was once again alone, without even 'Maggie' to keep her company. Since there was no point in going back to sleep, she decided to get a head start on preparing for her day…._

Shaking off the memories, Alex shoved her hands in her pockets, one hand idly toying with the cardboard-tasting 'meal bar' that was supposed to be lunch as the guards prepared the prisoners for work detail. By her count, the cell block she'd been sent to had been built to hold three dozen prisoners (assuming one to a cell), and it was currently a little more than 2/3 of the way filled. In fact, her arrival had brought the number to 25. A number that seemed somewhat important because the guards chained them together by the ankles in groups of five before marching them down to the mines, and up until she came one group had obviously been a bit off. Not that Alex really cared about all that. But running through the numbers helped to distract her – momentarily, at least – from the fact that she and the alien prisoners were being used as slave labor for whatever Lord was doing with the titanium once it had been mined and processed. The only uses she could think of for such a heavy-duty metal were armor, weapons, tanks, or spacecraft. Possibly all of the above. All she knew for certain was that the guards took the ore to some other part of the prison after it had been mined, so none of their prisoners were privy to the results of their efforts.

"Hands out of your pockets, 10-15!" a guard barked from just a few inches away. Obviously, her turn had come. Forcing herself not to react, Alex did as ordered and put her hands behind her back. One guard snapped shackles onto her ankles that not only linked her legs together, but connected her to the prisoners in front of and behind her in line. Boris and a rather large Almeracian named Corin who was pretty much the opposite of the late D'Clan. Meanwhile, a second guard cuffed her hands behind her. Every other prisoner received the same treatment (though some required sturdier cuffs than others), and the handcuffs would stay on until the guards were ready to hand out the tools and assignments for the day. Clearly, these guys had some serious trust issues.

She dared a glance over at 'Maggie,' who was currently clad in a grey tank top and her yoga leggings, and seemed just as irritated with the whole situation as Alex herself. But the silence from her imaginary girlfriend continued. At least the sight was a welcome change from the uniformity Lane insisted on. Every prisoner was dressed exactly the same (give or take any necessary accommodations for their alien physiology) and was sporting the same haircut. Those who had hair, anyway. The only differences Alex noticed beyond the obvious had to do with the trackers. Hers was relatively simple, designed primarily for keeping tabs on her whereabouts. A few of the aliens had similar ones – likely species with little to no extra abilities on this planet – while most wore more complicated ones that presumably also suppressed their powers. Though, given what she'd seen in the week she'd been working alongside them, at least some of the larger aliens were still quite strong even without those abilities.

Once the guards were finished putting the chain gangs together, they herded the prisoners into a rather large elevator that took them even further underground. "You'd better keep up today, human," Boris growled as they descended. "I'm getting tired of having to pick up your slack." Okay, so maybe Alex wasn't exactly built for the kind of labor they had her doing. But she'd rather work herself to exhaustion day after day than give the lunatic holding her captive access to any of her knowledge. At least she still had her immortal healing. Without it, Alex had no doubt she'd be in constant pain from muscle strain and whatnot. Not to mention feeling the effects of the air in the mines. Several of her fellow prisoners were already starting to develop bad coughs. And then there was the heat, which was almost unbearable – especially since they weren't allowed to shed any of the layers that kept them warm on the cell block. Alex was surprised no one had gone down from heatstroke yet.

The elevator – as usual – jolted to a stop, disrupting the young immortal's train of thought. She glanced up at Boris, who was glaring at her like she was an idiot. "Worry about your own fucking work," she finally shot back. Luckily, the guards started herding them out of the elevator before he had a chance to respond. The groups were taken to different parts of the mine, with hers being forced to shuffle their way inside a dimly lit tunnel that contained veins of whatever ore Lord was after. And once they were situated, the guards lost no time in removing the handcuffs and shoving pickaxes into their hands, like they were five of the seven freaking dwarves. Lord had more than enough money to send machines down there to do the heavy lifting, so forcing his prisoners to get the ore from the earth the old-fashioned way was definitely meant to be some sort of punishment. With a resigned sigh, the young immortal shifted her grip on the pickaxe and took aim, knowing that if she didn't get started soon the guards were likely to do something unpleasant. "Hi fucking ho," she muttered under her breath, mentally cursing all the times her sister made her sit through that stupid movie when they were kids. Not that she minded spending time with Kara, but the girl's Disney Princess phase was probably her most annoying. Alex would rather listen to every one of Kara's N*SYNC albums on repeat than watch even one of the so-called 'classic' Princess films again. She much preferred the heroines who didn't need to wait for some douchebag 'Prince Charming' to swoop in for the rescue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw one of the guards reach into his pocket. She quickly shook off the wandering thoughts and started swinging her pickaxe at the stone. The shackles they used on the prisoners were similar to the collar Lane had on her when she was in solitary, and the guards had no qualms about shocking anyone they thought to be slacking off. Focusing herself on the task at hand, Alex soon found a rhythm. Everything aside from the ache in her muscles and the sound the pickaxe made on impact faded into the background. It was almost easier this way. She didn't have to think, or to feel anything beyond the physical effects of her exertion. Just swing the stupid pickaxe into the stone repeatedly until someone told her to stop.

By the time they were allowed to take a breather and have their 'lunch' – their meal bar and one cup of barely-drinkable water – Alex felt like her arms were about to fall off. Same as every other day since her captors started sending her into the mines. She wasn't worried, as the pain always seemed to go away by morning, but for the moment it was going to take a lot of willpower to get back to it once 'lunch' was over. And the heat wasn't helping. Alex wouldn't be surprised if Lord was doing something to artificially crank it up, because every day spent down there seemed worse than the last. She wolfed down the meal bar and drank her water ration, hoping that it might make a difference. It didn't. And her clothes were drenched with her own sweat. There would be fresh ones waiting in her cell, like always – Lord probably had lackeys doing laundry and making deliveries while his slaves were working the mines – but that hardly solved her immediate issue. Glancing around, she saw that the others in her group weren't faring much better. Worst off was a small green alien who reminded her a little of Brian. She wasn't entirely certain what species he belonged to, but in the past week she'd observed that heat tended to make him lethargic at best, leading her to believe that he was at least partly some sort of amphibian. Right now, he looked like he barely had the strength to even sit up, much less return to work. Shifting into 'doctor' mode, Alex pulled down the top of her jumpsuit and peeled off the sweat-soaked thermal shirt that was weighing her down, leaving her chest covered with just the black sports bra she'd been issued, then took advantage of the slack in the chains connecting her to Boris and Corin (who were, thankfully, sitting close together while they ate) to maneuver around the former and kneel down next to the green alien. "You okay?" she whispered, putting a hand to his forehead. Unfortunately, that test didn't tell her much, likely due to the differences in his physiology. He responded in a language she didn't recognize, but the words were slurring. Which definitely wasn't a good sign.

"What the fuck are you doing, 10-15?" a guard suddenly barked.

Alex's first instinct was to tear the guard a new one – verbally and/or physically – but she forced it down. They had the power here, not her, and the last thing she wanted to do was give Lane a reason to use that guillotine thing. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned her head towards the guard. "This man needs a doctor," she informed him, placing a hand on the alien's shoulder. "He's in no condition to continue working."

Next thing she knew, Alex was on her back with blood dripping from her nose. "You think you can tell us how to do our jobs, alien-lover?" the guard growled.

"O-of course not," the young immortal stammered, raising her hands in surrender. It wasn't that she was afraid, really. But Lane's men weren't exactly known for their compassion, and trying to argue with them never ended well for anyone. "I was just trying to help."

The guard frowned. "That's not your job. The only thing you need to worry about is meeting your quota. And from the looks of things, you sorry sacks of shit have a long fucking way to go today. So get your fucking clothes back on and get to it! That goes for all of you!" he added, glaring at the rest of the group. Nodding, Alex wiped the blood from under her nose and climbed back to her feet. She picked up the thermal shirt, wringing it out as best she could before putting it back on and zipping the jumpsuit up once more. The guard appeared satisfied for the moment, so the immortal grabbed her pickaxe and started swinging it at the stone again alongside her fellow slaves. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a couple of other guards unchain the green alien and drag him away. She stopped swinging the pickaxe and instinctively attempted to follow, only to have Boris clamp down almost painfully on her shoulder.

"Don't," he growled. "You've done enough for one day." He gave her kind of an odd look, and Alex couldn't tell if he was angry or impressed. Either way, she didn't argue. Boris released his grip and she went back to work, hoping that the little green man – whatever his name was – would be alright.

Hours later, the guards put the handcuffs back on the exhausted prisoners (ratcheting Alex's a bit too tightly) and herded them into the big elevator to return them to the cell block. Alex stayed silent on the ride back up, repeatedly flexing her fingers in an attempt to maintain her circulation until the guards let her loose. As per the usual routine, once the elevator reached the top, the guards pulled them out one group at a time and undid the restraints. This time, they left her group for last. Once they were released, the prisoners automatically made their way back to the common area, Alex rubbing her sore wrists as she walked. Her stomach rumbled, clearly more interested in what passed for food there than she was. But the sight that greeted her when she entered the common area was enough to kill what little appetite she still had. The green alien was hanging by his ankles from a rope that had been tied to the rail of the third-tier landing – right in front of her cell door, no less. Blue blood soaked his jumpsuit and dripped onto the floor from wounds she couldn't locate. His eyes were open and unseeing, and it didn't take her advanced degrees to determine that they'd killed him. It was all she could do not to lose the little she'd eaten right there on the floor. "My God," she breathed.

Shaking his head, Boris gave her a none-too-gentle shove towards the food replicators. "Get used to it, human. I've seen worse."

"How the fuck can you just stand back and let them do this shit?" she hissed.

"Easy. I like living. And unless you can find some way to get us all our powers back, I suggest you shut the fuck up about it and keep your head down. Unless, of course, you _want_ to end up like Frick," he added, tilting his head towards the macabre display. Alex opened her mouth, about to respond, when the main doors to the cell block opened and Lane strode in. Immediately, every prisoner – herself included – lined up facing him, hands behind their backs and heads bowed. Much as she hated submitting to that xenophobic asshole, the very real threat of him dragging her to that guillotine and removing her head was enough to keep her obedient…for now. From her position, she could see the General's feet as he strode forward, stopping right in front of her.

"Look at me!" he barked, and everyone raised their heads. "It seems that some of you still don't understand how this works." The comment was directed at her, and Alex barely resisted the sudden urge to shrink away under Lane's glare. "This isn't some inane television program where everyone comes together and holds hands and gets through the hard times as some sort of fucked-up family. That creature," he added, pointing over to Frick. "He was weak. So weak that he made one of you feel sorry for him and try to help him. And he had to die to teach all of you a lesson: there is _no_ room for weakness here. Only the strong survive. The weak will fall, and you shall let them unless you want to share their fate. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" everyone responded, almost in unison.

"Good. Prisoner 9-75 will remain where he is for the next few days, in case anyone needs reminding of what I just said. And I hope the rest of you prove stronger than he was, lest your numbers dwindle any further. Lucky for you, we've already found his replacement." He whistled, and a couple of guards came in, dragging along a dark-haired girl who looked about Kara's age – one that Alex immediately recognized from the Fort Rozz prisoner files. Jana, who'd been a young teenager when she'd gotten caught in the wrong place at the wrong time during the same incident that had led to Astra and Non's arrests on Krypton. The green glow coming from the tracker cuff on her ankle confirmed her identity as a Kryptonian, as did the fact that she still had her hair (since Kryptonian hair – as Alex had discovered through trial and error with her sister – was extremely difficult to cut via conventional means, even when the Kryptonian was weakened). Her jumpsuit bore the number 10-25, meaning that – assuming Alex was correct about the numbering scheme – there had been 9 other subjects between the two of them. Subjects who had either been sent to other facilities or, more than likely, hadn't survived Luthor's tests. She forced herself to remain passive as the guards dragged the poor girl over to the food replicator and released her hands so they could 'teach' her how to use it, leering at her the whole time. One of the guards put his hands somewhere inappropriate, and it was all Alex could do not to rush over and take the pervert out. With Lane standing right in front of her, going after a guard would be suicide. "Alright," Lane growled, "we've wasted enough time. Go eat your food, then get back to your cells!" He turned and left, giving Alex a warning glare on his way out. Once the General had gone, everyone queued up at the replicator to collect their meals. A glance up at the big clock over the main door told Alex that half of their allotted meal time was already gone. She wasn't really all that hungry, but still retrieved her 'nutritional supplements' when her turn came and headed over to her usual table in the corner. To her surprise, Jana had chosen the same table. The guards had finally backed off, taking their usual posts along the perimeter, but Alex still eyed them warily as she sat down.

" _Are you okay?_ " she asked softly in Kryptonese. Jana's eyes went wide with surprise.

" _Y-you speak Kryptonese? H-how?_ "

" _My sister taught me. We adopted her after her pod crash-landed here on Earth,_ " she added when Jana's expression turned to confusion.

" _Your sister…Kara Zor-El?_ "

Alex nodded. " _How did you guess?_ "

" _Astra looked out for me when we were in Fort Rozz…made sure the other prisoners left me alone. I think she felt guilty because my being there was her fault, in a way. But she talked about her niece, Kara, all the time. She thought Kara was dead. We all assumed as much until Supergirl showed up, displaying her family's coat of arms for all to see. Though I guess it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. The 'great' House of El would have done anything to ensure its own survival,_ " she added, somewhat bitterly. " _Don't worry…I have nothing against Kara. I just wish her mother could have stood up to the High Council when they demanded that I be punished for that guard's death, even though I had nothing to do with it._ "

The young immortal fell silent, not sure how to respond. She forced down some of the 'food' she'd been given. Jana did the same. Finally, Alex sighed, shoving the tray back a bit. " _So how did you end up here, if you don't mind my asking?_ "

" _After Fort Rozz crashed, Astra sent me away. She didn't want me involved in whatever she and the others were planning. Thought I was too young. I spent some time in your foster system before finding a human family to live with, though I had to keep my true nature hidden from them. On Krypton, I had been bound for the Military Guild before I was arrested, so once I graduated from your education system, I decided to enlist in your army. I still had to hide my gifts, but it gave me back some sense of normalcy. I'd spent most of the last few years in your 'Middle East.' When I returned from my most recent tour, General Lane suddenly decided to go through the ranks and purge anyone who wasn't human. Of course, I failed his test and wound up in Dr. Luthor's lab, along with some of my comrades. I haven't seen any of them since. But, given what she put me through, my guess is that I was the lucky one. Though I'm not sure I'd call being in this place 'luck.'_ "

" _Been there, done that,_ " Alex grunted. Jana frowned, confusion overtaking her features once more.

" _How could you have possibly survived Dr. Luthor's tests? You're only human._ "

" _I'm a little more than that, actually._ " Glancing around to make sure none of the other prisoners were watching, Alex ran her palm across a jagged portion of the tabletop she'd discovered the hard way several days prior. Once it was open and bleeding, she moved it under the table and nudged her new companion to take a look. Jana's eyes went wide as they both watched the miniature lightning bolts of the Quickening dance across the wound, sealing it shut and leaving no trace.

" _What are you?_ "

" _I'm immortal. It's a little hard to explain, but it basically means that I can't permanently die unless someone cuts my head off. Luthor did pretty much everything to me that she could do, short of that, and most of it healed as though it never happened. My missing toe and the scar on my face being the only exceptions. Lost appendages can't grow back. And, apparently, her brand of synthetic Kryptonite leaves a mark even on immortal flesh._ "

Jana nodded, looking rather horrified. " _Why would she do that to you? No offense, but you're still more or less human. And most of us have heard rumors of scientists who can't die that are participating in this project._ " She frowned. " _Are you one of them? Is this some sort of trick?_ " Jana started to rise, and Alex gently pulled her back down.

" _Believe me, I want nothing to do with any of this. Maxwell Lord tried to recruit me, but I told him to go to Hell. This,_ " she added, gesturing to their surroundings, " _is my punishment for refusing him. And Luthor's experiments were all part of his obsession – both with me, personally, and with finding a way to destroy aliens. Lunatic thought I might hold the key to building his army. I don't know if that's true or not, but I'm sure as hell not going to help him find out._ " She would've said more, but the signal for evening count sounded. " _That's our cue_ ," she shrugged, gathering what remained of her meal. The guards were approaching, so she switched to English. "I'm Alex Danvers, by the way."

"Second Lieutenant Jenna Colburn…though I'm sure the General won't let me use that name anymore. But you can call me by my Kryptonian name. Jana."

The young immortal nodded. She already knew the information about the Kryptonian's true identity, of course, but saw no need to reveal that fact. Most of the aliens in there with them didn't have very good experiences with the DEO. Revealing that she was part of that agency likely wouldn't end well, and would probably cost her whatever trust she'd already managed to build with Jana. Not that her DEO status really mattered at this point. Whatever her past, Alex was now just another prisoner. "Glad to meet you," she smiled, hoping to reassure the young Kryptonian. "Just wish it had been under better circumstances." Alex would've offered her hand, but the guards were glaring, so she took care of her tray and headed upstairs. The guards 'escorted' Jana up to the third tier on the opposite side, almost exactly across from her own cell. And, again, they were getting a bit too handsy. Once more forcing down the urge to rush over and intervene, Alex did the required palm and retina scans and went back inside her cell for the night. She immediately removed her boots and stripped off the sweat-soaked clothes, kicking them into the rear corner for Lord's stooges to collect later. Grabbing the fresh laundry from the shelf, Alex pulled on the new undergarments and was about to start on the rest when she caught sight of 'Maggie' perched on the end of the bed, clad in just a pair of black boy shorts and a matching sports bra.

" **I see you've made a new friend** ," the hallucination remarked, sounding almost jealous.

Alex snorted. "Gee, if I'd known that all it would take to break your silent streak was talking to a beautiful woman…." She trailed off, not sure how to finish that statement, given the lack of options on the cell block prior to Jana's arrival.

" **So you do think she's beautiful,** " 'Maggie' frowned.

"I have eyes." The frown deepened, and Alex found herself kneeling in front of the figment. "You have nothing to worry about, Mags. This isn't some prison cliché. I have no intention of climbing onto the first warm body that shows an interest. _You_ are the only one I ever want to be with. Forever. And you know I mean that literally." She instinctively reached out to cup her girlfriend's cheek, only to stop short when she remembered that the ex-detective wasn't really there. Smiling, 'Maggie' brought her own hand up to Alex's cheek, and the immortal could swear she felt something brush across the lower portion of her scar. She knew that it was all in her head, but her body craved Maggie's touch so badly that it was almost too easy to give herself over to the illusion, to the point where the hallucination was practically tactile instead of merely auditory and visual. Familiar lips met hers, and Alex allowed herself to get lost in the sensations she'd been missing. The hallucination pulled away, grinning predatorially, and somehow managed to maneuver the young immortal onto the bed. A moment later, 'Maggie' was straddling her waist, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head. It was like one of Alex's fantasies come to life, though the immortal was no longer certain whether that line even still existed. Not that it mattered. Right now, the only thing on Alex's mind was the beautiful woman on top of her. The fact that said woman was a product of her apparently-diminishing sanity was something she simply couldn't bring herself to care about. It was a problem for another day.

'Maggie' leaned in, expression softening as her lips brushed against Alex's ear, sending a jolt straight through the immortal's body. " **Hang in there, Danvers,** " the hallucination whispered. " **It won't be much longer, now. You have to stay strong.** " Alex didn't have much time to contemplate her imaginary girlfriend's odd choice of words before said figment started doing things to her body that made any form of coherent thought absolutely impossible….

TBC (See you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	10. Chapter 9 (Kara)

Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Hopefully, this chapter will answer some questions about what's going on with Alex and Maggie. Enjoy!

* * *

Kara sat in the waiting room for Gotham General's ICU, keeping an ear on Maggie's room as she tried to sort out her own thoughts. Teo was with his sister at the moment, and it sounded like they were definitely on track to mending their relationship. But she noticed that Maggie avoided talking about Alex, and Kara wasn't sure if it was because the subject was too painful, or if the ex-detective was trying to keep herself from being sedated again. Dr. Shepherd's tests hadn't found anything to explain Maggie's outburst when she'd first awoken, but that didn't necessarily rule out some sort of psychological issue. Though, according to the doctor, there hadn't been any repeats in the week since. Hence Kara finally being allowed to come visit again.

To be honest, Maggie's insistence that Alex wasn't dead had made Kara start to question some things. She'd even snuck into Midvale to visit her sister's grave and x-ray it. As expected, there was a body in the casket. The weird thing was, the only injuries that the body showed signs of were the ones from the day Alex had died. No healed fracture in her right arm from where Kara had accidentally broken it shortly after arriving on Earth, before she'd learned to control her strength. Not to mention the numerous injuries Alex had compiled in her time at the DEO. The break – also in her right arm – that Kara had caused while under the influence of the Red K. The fractured ankle she'd sustained the year Kara started at CatCo – supposedly from a skiing trip, but (as she'd learned after Alex came out about her real job) was really from fighting a Byrnian. Others she couldn't specifically recall at the moment which should have left some marks behind on Alex's bones. It was as though the body in that grave had never been hurt at all prior to what happened in the warehouse. She'd returned to Gotham and asked Barbara about cloning, but the hacker wasn't aware of anyone who had the technology to create a human clone. Still, Kara couldn't think of another explanation for what she'd seen. It didn't mean Alex was alive, but whoever had gone to the trouble of creating that copy was clearly trying to hide something about her sister, and the Kryptonian couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with whatever secret Alex had been keeping from her.

Hearing someone approach, Kara lifted her head to see Dr. Shepherd take the seat across from her. "What are you doing out here?" the doctor asked softly. "Shouldn't you be in with Ms. Sawyer? I did say it was alright for you to see her now."

Kara shrugged. "Teo is in with her right now, and it sounded like they were getting along just fine. I didn't want to intrude. He's her family, after all."

"So are you. Hell, I'd say you're even more her family than this 'Teo' person. _You_ were the one who's been here with her pretty much from the start, while he jumped in just when she was about to hit the first goal line or whatever you want to call it."

"Maybe," the Kryptonian sighed. "But siblings are important – especially when you're a twin. My mother was a twin, and she had a horrific falling out with my aunt. They're both gone now, and Mom died without ever having the chance to reconcile with her sister. I won't deny Maggie that chance if she wants it. God knows I'd do anything to get my sister back if it was possible. Alex and I weren't twins – I was adopted into her family after my parents died, and she was almost two years older than me – but we couldn't have been closer if we had been." She shook her head, wiping away the tears that trickled out as she decided a change of subject was in order. "So how is Maggie? You were kind of vague on the phone. Have you figured out the spinal issues?"

Dr. Shepherd nodded. "From what I've seen so far, it would appear that Ms. Sawyer – Maggie – is paralyzed from the waist down. It's hard to say at this point whether or not it's permanent, but I told her to prepare for the worst, and I'm asking you to do the same. Now, patients with an injury to that part of the spine generally retain a good bit of function overall. She might even be able to eventually walk with the use of crutches and braces. And even if that's not the case, she'll still be able to use a manual wheelchair instead of having to get one of those motorized ones. Maggie will need help while she adjusts, of course – and I get the feeling she'd prefer it from you – but she should ultimately be able to live on her own if this does turn out to be permanent."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kara mused. Barbara certainly seemed to be managing her condition pretty well, and if Maggie's injury was similar, it probably wouldn't be hard to figure out how to help her do the same. What happened was horrible, of course, but at least Maggie was alive. "What about her mental state?"

"She doesn't seem too depressed by her condition, but I'd recommend keeping an eye on her in case that changes. Depression is – unfortunately – pretty common among patients who've suffered spinal cord injuries. But she's doing about as well as can be expected right now. I have a feeling that she's holding some things back, most likely to avoid further sedation. Of course, I'm not a shrink. I've seen enough of them, but it's hardly my area of expertise. Perhaps you'll have better luck getting her to open up."

"I'll see what I can do." As she spoke, Kara heard Teo and Maggie saying their goodbyes, with Teo promising to bring his fiancé by the next time. A moment later, she spotted the FBI Agent leaving Maggie's room. "Guess that's my cue," she shrugged, rising from her chair.

Dr. Shepherd stood up as well. "Of course. I'll be around if you guys need anything." The doctor walked away from the waiting area, and Kara drew in a deep breath before heading to Maggie's room for the first time in a week. She paused in the doorway, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets as she looked over her would-be sister-in-law. Someone had raised up the head of the bed so Maggie could sit up, and the ex-detective's color was certainly looking a lot better. A lot of the bandages were gone, too – including the ones around her head. Some of her hair had grown back, leaving her with a thick, dark layer of fuzz covering her scalp. But it was still weird seeing Maggie without her usual shoulder-length locks, though Kara supposed it was better than the alternative.

"Don't just stand there, Little Danvers," Maggie called out, disrupting the Kryptonian's train of thought. "I'm not going to bite you."

Face flushing, Kara moved into the room. "I-I never thought you would."

"Relax, Kara. I'm just teasing. Though maybe I'm the one who should be worried about getting bit. Teo said you nearly took his head off when you two met."

"That's a total exaggeration."

Maggie's eyebrow shot up. "So he wasn't lying about you being – what was the word? – 'prickly.' Never thought I'd hear anyone describe _you_ that way."

"Things change," Kara muttered, dropping her gaze.

"So I've heard. Babs tells me you haven't really been in a good place, lately. Is everything okay?"

"You talked to Barbara?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Little Danvers. Gotham used to be my home. And I got to know a few members of the Bat Family pretty well." She shook her head. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed, possibly looking at spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair."

Maggie sighed. "No, you're not. And that part sucks. But it doesn't make your pain any less valid."

"No offense, but you're the one who doesn't believe that what I've been going through is real."

"Hey now," the ex-detective frowned. "I never said that. You're putting words in my mouth."

"Am I? The first thing you did when you woke up was insist that Alex is still alive somewhere and demand that I go save her. I've hardly gotten any sleep since that night at the warehouse because every time I close my eyes I see her broken body lying under that rubble and remember how horribly I failed the one person who's never failed me. Eliza hasn't spoken to me since the funeral because she blames me for saving you instead. And I can't tell her why because that would mean outing Alex, which I would never do even though she's no longer around to care. You're the only family I have left, Maggie, and having you act like the hell I've been through is nothing…." Kara trailed off, dropping onto the edge of the bed as she finally broke, dissolving into a sobbing mess. The next thing she knew, Maggie's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie soothed, stroking Kara's hair as the Kryptonian cried into the shoulder of her hospital gown. "I never meant to make you think that I was dismissing your pain. No matter what I believe is happening, your grief is real. But I promise, you're not alone. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere…not again." Kara nodded, wiping at her eyes as the sobs started to taper off. "You want to get out of here, Little Danvers?"

Kara pulled back, confused. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Maggie reached out and hit the call button for her room. Moments later, a blonde nurse whose name the Kryptonian could never remember walked in. "Is everything okay?"

"Any chance you could get me a wheelchair?"

The nurse frowned. "If you're trying to leave, I believe Dr. Shepherd made it clear that it's too soon."

"I know that," Maggie shot back. "But I don't think a little fresh air would kill me. I've been cooped up in this room for way too long."

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse left, and Kara opened her mouth to ask what Maggie was up to, but the ex-detective shook her head before the Kryptonian could get a word out.

"Not here."

The nurse came back, alongside an orderly pushing a wheelchair. Kara gently extricated herself from Maggie's arms and slid off the bed so the staff could do their jobs. She watched the nurse unhook the monitoring equipment and the IV (though the needle and tubing were left in place on Maggie's hand), after which the orderly made his way over. The ex-detective seemed a bit uncomfortable at that, so Kara quickly stepped in.

"I'll do it," she told him, grabbing a robe from the closet and helping Maggie into it before gently lifting her from the bed. Both the orderly and the nurse seemed a bit surprised at the ease with which Kara picked Maggie up, but she didn't pay them any attention as she carefully deposited the ex-detective into the wheelchair they'd brought and arranged her legs – both of which were still in casts – on the chair's footrests. She snatched the blanket from the bed and laid it over Maggie's lap before grabbing the wheelchair's handles and steering it from the room. No one tried to stop them, so she assumed that nothing else needed to be done before they could head out. "Where to?" she asked, pushing Maggie towards the elevators.

"If I remember correctly, there's a courtyard on the main level with a garden. Let's talk there."

"Okay." An elevator ride and a few twists and turns later, and Kara found herself guiding Maggie's chair into a huge open-air sanctuary that reminded her of the National City Botanical Gardens. Definitely not what she was expecting.

"Courtesy of Wayne Industries, the hospital's biggest donor," Maggie chimed in, as if she'd read the Kryptonian's mind. The ex-detective pointed towards a grove of trees in full bloom with brightly-colored flowers that Kara couldn't immediately identify. "Let's go over there. Should give us plenty of privacy."

Nodding, Kara steered the chair in the direction Maggie had indicated, putting the brakes on the wheels once they reached said spot and taking a seat on a nearby bench. "So what's with all the cloak-and-dagger?" she finally asked.

"What I'm about to say isn't something I want broadcast across the hospital. And I have it on good authority that this is the best spot here for really private conversations."

Kara sighed. "If this is about my sister still being alive…."

"I know this won't be easy to hear, Kara."

"Understatement of the year," the Kryptonian snorted. "We had a damned funeral, Maggie! With a body!" She shook her head. "I went back and x-rayed her grave after what you said, and there's something off about the body we buried. But that doesn't mean Alex is alive, and the last thing I need is for you to get my hopes up, only for them to get dashed all over again. I don't think I could handle that."

"And I'm not. I promise." She reached forward with her uninjured hand and took hold of Kara's. "Remember that fight with the Gordanians? Before all of this registration bullshit got started?"

Kara nodded. "Alex told you about that?"

"She said that you were positive her heart had stopped for several minutes and were pretty freaked out."

"I was. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What if I told you that Alex really did die that day? Only she didn't stay dead."

Kara frowned. "I'd say you lost your mind. That kind of thing doesn't happen."

"I'm not crazy, Little Danvers. Hell, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it firsthand. The night Jo…disappeared…I got a call about some unusual activity in the park. And when I got there, I found Alex lying in a pool of her own blood, with several bullet wounds in her stomach. I wanted to get her to a hospital, or at least to the DEO, but she insisted on going home instead. She asked me to call Vasquez – who was apparently in on whatever was going on – and when we reached the apartment both Vasquez and Hamilton were there waiting. And once we got Alex inside and Hamilton was ready to get the bullets out, I watched Vasquez snap your sister's neck to keep her still. I was ready to kill the woman – gave her a pretty good shiner – but then Alex came back to life with her stomach fully healed. Okay, so Vasquez had to 'kill' her a few more times to get rid of the poison the bullets had been laced with, but after seeing all of that it was hard to deny that Alex had become something more than human."

The Kryptonian stared at Maggie for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around such a fantastical tale. "How is that even possible? People don't come back from the dead."

"Some do, it would seem," Maggie shrugged. "To be honest, I still don't completely understand it myself. But the way your sister explained things, there are some humans who come into this world with the potential for what they call immortality. Some signs are there early on. They're all foundlings, and none of them can ever have children of their own. Otherwise, they seem perfectly normal until they meet a violent or unnatural death. That, apparently, activates this gene or whatever that makes them immortal. From then on, they don't age or get sick, and they'll come back from pretty much anything short of losing their head. Which is the even weirder part, because they're all caught up in some dumbass 'game' that involves whacking each other's heads off over some bullshit 'prize' that no one can even say for sure exists. It's why Alex had started wearing that long coat. Apparently, she kept her sword in there, just in case someone came along looking to take her out."

Kara got up and started pacing, still trying to reconcile what she thought she knew with what Maggie was saying. On the one hand, if it were true it would explain so much of Alex's odd behavior over that last month or so. But – given what they'd discovered about Kryptonian longevity on Earth – why wouldn't Alex tell her that they both now had roughly the same lifespan? Especially after Kara had confessed her fear of being left alone. She could remember the night the orphanage was attacked, when Alex had admitted to having a secret and promised to let her in on it once it was 'safe.' Safe from what? What was her sister trying to protect her from?

"Hello? Earth to Baby Danvers!" Maggie called out, jerking the Kryptonian from her thoughts and earning a glare at the nickname. "Sorry, but you seemed a bit lost there."

"It's just a lot to take in, Maggie. Especially the part where Alex kept such a huge secret from me – her own sister. Assuming that any of it's true, of course."

The ex-detective nodded. "I know the feeling. And I wish I could get you some proof, but you're going to have to trust me. I'd never lie to you…especially not about something like this."

"I know," Kara sighed. "So is this 'immortal' thing why Alex always seemed to walk away from those big fights without a scratch, even when everyone else involved got hurt?"

"Yeah. Your crazy-ass sister even took a header out of Max Lord's penthouse window one time, trying to save your pal Mon-El. I was the one who had to scrape her off the street and haul her back home. Seeing her like that still gives me nightmares."

The Kryptonian frowned, not liking the idea of her sister playing daredevil, no matter how sturdy she might be these days. "But if Alex survived the warehouse collapse, then where the hell has she been all this time? You don't think she faked her death to 'protect' me, do you?"

"No fucking way. However concerned she might have been about your safety, Alex would never put you through that. My guess: Lord and his Cadmus pals got to her."

Kara's frown deepened. "Yeah…you mentioned Lord and Cadmus when you woke up. Along with General Lane and Lena's mother. How can you be so sure that they're working together? Or that they're responsible for what happened to Alex?"

"I…." Maggie trailed off, idly picking at the blanket with her good hand. "If you didn't think I was crazy before, you will now. And I'm not entirely sure you'd be wrong."

"Try me," Kara shot back, resuming her seat on the bench.

The former detective sighed. "Since being in the coma, I've been having these really weird dreams. Only I'm not sure they _are_ dreams. Not _my_ dreams, anyway. At first, it was fairly normal dream-type stuff."

"Define 'fairly normal.'"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me to do that, Little Danvers. Not with your big sis being involved."

"Why…? Oh…." Kara muttered, face flushing. She _really_ didn't need those mental images. "So what about the not 'normal' stuff?"

"That's where the weirdness comes in. The earliest one I can remember had Alex chained to the wall of this dark room via some kind of metal shock collar around her neck. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream – or at least not mine – because she looked terrible. She was talking to me, but like I was some kind of hallucination, and I was just along for the ride. I couldn't control anything I said or did. Though I was somehow privy to her thoughts and her memories about what she'd been going through. Which is how I know that Lord is part of Cadmus and first gave Alex to Lillian Luthor for some sort of twisted experimentation, after which he sent her to General Lane. Then I remember her being dragged from that cell to an interrogation room, where Lane questioned her about our operation and the aliens we'd helped. Fucker had our Vuldarian friend, too…took his head off with some high-tech guillotine that Alex remembered the DEO confiscating from some guy named Draper, and then told Alex that she was doomed to the same fate once Lord was finished with her. After that, Alex was taken to some prison cell block where Cadmus has been keeping its alien captives and using them for slave labor." She sighed. "Assuming this isn't some sort of coma-induced delusion, your sister has been going through hell. Occasionally, I've been able to break through and encourage her to keep fighting, but those instances have been few and far between." Maggie shook her head, running her good hand over what was left of her hair. "I know it sounds insane, but those dreams felt real."

Kara started pacing again, rubbing the back of her neck as her mind raced. Maggie was right – the dream thing did sound insane. But at the same time, the description of her experiences triggered a memory from Kara's time on Krypton. An old story her Aunt Astra had told her. She'd never thought the tale could be applied to humans…then again, at the time she'd never really considered too much of the universe beyond her own solar system. " _Shesur ehrosh,_ " she whispered.

"What was that, Little Danvers?"

The Kryptonian paused in her pacing, turning to meet Maggie's eyes. " _Shesur ehrosh_. The…uh…closest English translation would be 'journey of the soul,' with 'journey' referring to a lifetime and not a mere trip. There was an old legend on Krypton about how Rao – who, by the time of my birth, was revered not only as our Creator, but as a god of science and logic – gave the High Council a means of devising mating bonds based purely on who was most genetically compatible and whose offspring would improve our race. But Yuda, the goddess of the moon and of love, wasn't exactly thrilled with that plan. She didn't have Rao's power, but she found a way to link souls together so intimately that they were destined to find each other in every lifetime, Rao's logic be damned. And in the stories, souls that were bound together in that way would often develop the ability to walk in each other's dreams and even hear each other's thoughts…an ability that would usually manifest if they were somehow forced apart. Such a link was rare, though. I never saw one myself. Not until now, anyway." She sighed. "I know the legend was from Krypton, but Aunt Astra told me once that souls didn't have a race. And if I'm right, it would seem that you and Alex have such a bond."

"Wow," Maggie muttered, clearly a bit thrown by the theory. "So you're saying that Alex and I are soulmates?"

"Earth's notion of so-called 'soulmates' is shallow and overwrought. You throw the word around so often that it's lost all meaning. _Shesur ehrosh_ goes much deeper than that…it transcends all barriers, real and imagined. Two souls so entwined are destined to be together forever, far beyond a single mortal lifetime. They cannot bond with anyone other than the one with whom they are meant to share the _shesur ehrosh._ Which is probably why it is so rare. Rao would never have stood for Yuda disrupting his great plan too terribly. If I remember the legend correctly, Telle – the god of wisdom – stepped in and helped Rao and Yuda find a balance. His system of devising the majority of mating bonds through science, in exchange for the occasional disruption by Yuda's bonded souls. Doesn't really seem fair if you ask me, but Krypton _was_ a patriarchy when that legend first took shape, and even after our system became more equal no one ever thought to revise Rao's dominance over Yuda despite other portions being altered to fit with our growing reliance on science and technology. Granted, the legend of the _shesur ehrosh_ was far more obscure than the tales of the war between Rao and Cythonna, the goddess of ice. And I'm rambling…."

"It's fine," Maggie chuckled. "I'm guessing you don't get to talk about Krypton very often."

"Not really, no." Kara dropped back down onto the bench, and the two fell silent for several long moments.

"So…are you saying you believe me, now? You agree that Alex is alive somewhere?"

Kara sighed. "Rao help me, I do. I don't want to, and I'm terrified that it will end up a wild goose chase and she'll really be gone. But if you two really do share the _shesur ehrosh_ , then there's no other explanation for your dreams. You wouldn't be seeing into her mind if she were gone, and if she'd died and been reborn already you'd be seeing the mind of an infant…assuming it even still works if one of the bonded dies and is reborn in a new body before the other's lifetime is up."

"Do you think she's seeing my dreams?"

"I don't know," the Kryptonian shrugged. "The legends weren't that specific. But if you're dreaming her dreams, then I would guess that Alex is pulling you towards her instead of the other way around. Though a good bit of what you described didn't sound much like dreams."

"Like I said, she believed she was hallucinating, so I have to assume she was awake at the time. Though I suppose hallucinations are a kind of dream…."

Kara nodded. "Any idea where she is?"

"Not a clue, other than underground somewhere. Lord has apparently been really careful about keeping her in the dark when she's moved and protecting her location. Something about lead and promethium shielding the bunkers or whatever."

"Damn," the Kryptonian growled. While she'd be able to detect the locations by the lead shielding, she wouldn't be able to see whether or not Alex was inside. And Cadmus had to be using something to keep sound from getting out as well, since she hadn't heard Alex's heartbeat anywhere since that night at the warehouse. She relayed her concerns to Maggie, who also swore (albeit a bit more colorfully). "So what do we do? I can't just bust into a random facility and hope that Alex is there. If I get it wrong, they'll move her…or worse."

"We're going to have to play this smart, Little Danvers. Investigate Cadmus and take them down piece by piece. If my dreams are correct, we know Alex is with General Lane. So I'm thinking we start going after the other players and facilities…make sure they can't move her someplace else once we're ready to take the General down. Maybe Teo could help. He did mention that he was part of a team looking into Cadmus."

Kara nodded. "He also told me that he suspects Lord is part of it, or at least involved. Which is what it sounds like your dreams have been telling you. Right?"

"Kara, if my dreams and apparent glimpses into Alex's mind are anywhere near accurate, Lord is the fucking founder of Cadmus. He's been at this shit for decades."

"Wait," the Kryptonian frowned. "Are you saying that Lord is like Alex?"

"It's why she didn't want to tell you what was going on. She was afraid you'd go after him to try to protect her and end up getting yourself killed."

"But if he's part of that whole 'game' thing you mentioned, what's to stop him from killing Alex now if we get too close?"

"His ego, hopefully. And his plan." She sighed. "Lord's had plenty of chances to take Alex out permanently, and he hasn't. So I can only assume that there's something bigger going on that he needs her alive for. Hopefully, whatever it is, it'll buy us enough time to figure this shit out and get her back."

"Right," Kara nodded, praying that Maggie's assessment was correct. "So I guess you can get in touch with Teo, and I'll call Babs and Lena. Maybe the DEO, too. But what do I tell them?"

"Well, since the body you guys buried is probably some sort of clone, all we have to say is that Cadmus kidnapped Alex and faked her death so we wouldn't go looking. Frankly, I wouldn't feel right telling anyone else her secret. She only gave me permission to let you in on it, and that was if she couldn't tell you herself for some reason."

Kara shrugged. "Fair enough." She saw Maggie shiver and instinctively moved next to her. "You okay?"

"We probably should head back inside. Doc said something about me not being able to regulate my body temperature properly anymore, at least not in my lower half. And I really don't want to end up with hypothermia or something on top of everything else."

"Alright," the Kryptonian nodded, grabbing the wheelchair's handles and steering Maggie back inside the hospital. "So…how much longer are they keeping you here?"

"The ortho guy said the casts should be ready to come off in about a week, though I'll probably end up with airboots or something in their place for awhile. But once the casts are gone, I'm hoping I can talk the doctors into a discharge. I know a guy who can help me with the physical therapy, and I was kind of hoping I could stay with you."

"Of course you can. But what about Teo?"

Maggie shrugged. "What about him? Yeah, he's my twin and all, but I can't just forget about him turning his back on me when we were 14. I mean, I understand now _why_ he did it, and at least he's making an effort – unlike our older brothers, who agreed with Papa that I'm an abomination who's going to burn in Hell – but it's going to take time to get back to where we were. Besides, you're my little sister now. The only one I've ever had. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have helping me out. And if I stay with you I know I'll be kept in the loop on the search for Alex."

"What makes you think you won't be helping? Your brain still works."

"That it does, Little Danvers. And I get the feeling I have you to thank for that." Kara opened her mouth, about to deny any involvement, but Maggie held up a hand. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But I'm not stupid. I was down long enough to be considered a vegetable. Coming back with a fully functioning brain was a fucking miracle, and I'm grateful to whoever or whatever was behind it."

Kara sighed. "Let's just say I got a bit of help from home and leave it at that."

"Fair enough," she grinned, reaching out and giving Kara's arm an affectionate squeeze. "Now why don't we get me back to my room before Nurse Ratched decides I'm not taking my recovery seriously enough and tries to sedate me again."

"Come on…it can't be that bad."

"This is Gotham, kid. You want sunshine and rainbows, try Metropolis."

Frowning, the Kryptonian steered Maggie's chair into the elevator and hit the '4' button. "I'd rather not," she grumbled. "Kal and I aren't really speaking at the moment."

"Yeah, Babs mentioned something about that, too. And your new hobby – which, by the way, I think is totally badass. But don't tell Alex I said that. I'm not sure which of us she'd kill first."

Kara couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Believe me, I have no intention of telling Alex any of this when and if we get her back. Far as she's concerned, I've been a freaking choir girl since she saw me last."

"My lips are sealed," Maggie nodded as the elevator opened. "So what the hell else have I missed? How's Lena? You two seal the deal yet?"

"I…uh…haven't really been thinking much about that," Kara stammered, face flushing. It was a blatant lie, too – especially given how the phone call from the Fortress had ended.

The ex-detective laughed, clearly not buying the denial. "It's okay, Little Danvers. Wouldn't want you to have an aneurism or something. But I'm here if you ever decide you do want to talk about it. Not like I'm going to run out on you," she added with a grin.

Kara scowled. "How can you joke about something like this?"

"Come here," Maggie sighed, putting the brakes on her chair. She grabbed Kara's hand and pulled the younger girl in front of her. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you and Alex were blood-related. You both have the same fucking guilt complex that drives me up the fucking wall." The ex-detective shook her head. "Kara, you have nothing to feel guilty about. If anyone's to blame for this, it's Lord and his evil henchmen at Cadmus. _You_ are the reason I'm still breathing, with all my marbles intact. Yeah, not having the use of my legs sucks big time, but it's a hell of a lot better than being dead. At least I still have hope that it could get better someday. So quit beating yourself up and let's focus on the here and now. Okay?"

The Kryptonian nodded, kneeling down in front of Maggie. "Do…do you really think we'll find her?" she whispered. "That I'll get Alex back?"

"Kid, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. It won't be easy, but with the two of us and the Superfriends – or whatever you want to call them – on the case, Cadmus doesn't stand a fucking chance. And Alex is a fighter. Granted, hallucinating is never a good sign for one's mental state, but at least I'm getting glimpses of what's going on with her if you're right about the soul thing I can't pronounce," she added, keeping her voice low so it wouldn't carry. "Whatever's going on in her head, she's not letting those fuckers beat her down. Knowing that is the only reason I'm not freaking out right now. We're going to find her, Kara. One way or another, your sister is coming home."

"Thank you," Kara sobbed, moving next to the chair so she could wrap her arms around Maggie. She buried her face in the ex-detective's robe, and a moment later felt the older woman's hand gently stroking her hair.

"You don't have to thank me, Little Danvers."

"But I do," she insisted, raising her head to meet Maggie's eyes. "You've given me hope…something I haven't felt since that night. Just for that, I owe you more than I could ever possibly repay."

Maggie smiled, using her thumb to wipe the tears from beneath Kara's eyes, the way Alex would have. "You already gave me my life back, and brought me into your family," she said, patting the cast where Kara had drawn her house crest. "I may not have been conscious, but I remember hearing you talk about El-Mayara and adopting me and Alex into the House of El. It's been so long since I've had a real family…having you make me part of yours – officially – means more than _I_ could ever hope to repay. So I'd say we're even."

Nodding, Kara looked around to find that they were starting to draw a bit of attention. They'd been keeping their voices low enough that no one else should have heard them, but still…. She stood up, released the brakes, and grabbed the handles of the chair once more. "Back to your room?"

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, obviously having noticed the same thing Kara had. The Kryptonian steered the chair down the hallway and back to Room 487. Putting the brakes back on, she carefully lifted Maggie from the chair and returned her to her bed. She rearranged the blanket over the ex-detective's lower half, backing away when the nurse came in to check Maggie's vitals and whatnot. Once the nurse was satisfied, she left the room and shut the door, giving the two some privacy. "You going to be okay, kid?" the ex-detective finally asked, after several long moments of silence.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean…what you said about Alex…I feel lighter than I have since the warehouse. But only until I think about everything else still going on. Lord's rule over National City, which the Federal government has done nothing to stop because there are people in it who want to see his idea implemented nationwide. General Lane dosing Lucy with one of those damned parasites just to get her back under his thumb, and the fact that the DEO still has no reliable cure for human hosts – though they did at least fix Mon-El. Sue being stuck in Belle Reve, presumably to keep her quiet about Alex. Saving my sister is still my top priority, but there's a lot of other stuff that needs to be fixed, too. I'm just not sure _how_."

"Wow…I really missed a lot, didn't I?" With a sigh, Maggie somehow managed to maneuver herself closer to the right side of the bed. She patted the empty space, looking at Kara expectantly. After only a moment's hesitation, the Kryptonian pulled off her boots and climbed in next to Maggie, who automatically wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders as the younger girl cuddled up against her side. Kara gently laid her head on the ex-detective's chest, taking a minute or two to memorize her heartbeat the way she had Alex's. Oddly enough, Maggie's heart sounded almost identical to her sister's, perhaps only a beat or two faster. More proof that her theory about them sharing the _shesur ehrosh_ was right? "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing," Kara smiled, moving her head to Maggie's shoulder. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't know what to do about the Maxwell Lord issue – not until we've torn Cadmus apart, anyway – and I'm pretty sure the DEO can deal better with that parasite crap than I could. But I do have a few contacts that know their way around Belle Reve. I can make some calls…see about arranging a jailbreak. Much as I'd prefer to go the legal route, the fuckers who run that place aren't exactly known for letting patients leave once they've been admitted, even with court orders and such. But if my contacts are as good as I remember, they'll have her out in no time. And then we can get her whatever help she'll need to shake off the crap those fucking sadists are no doubt putting her through even as we speak."

"Do you really think these contacts of yours can pull it off?"

"If they can't, no one can."

Kara nodded. Much as she wanted to argue that she could probably do just as well as Maggie's contacts – if not better – she knew it was too much of a risk. Supergirl (or any alien for that matter) breaking a patient out of a supposedly legitimate mental health institution would just give the anti-alien factions in the government the ammunition they needed to push a Federal version of the ARA through Congress, possibly with enough votes to override President Marsdin if she vetoed it. "Do I want to know who these friends of yours are?"

"Probably not. And I never said they were friends. Just people who don't mind getting their hands dirty."

"Right," the Kryptonian nodded again, just barely managing to stifle a yawn.

Maggie's eyebrow shot up. "I know Kryptonians don't need as much sleep as we humans do, but when was the last time you even took a nap?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, you're taking one now. No arguments," she added, before Kara could even think of opening her mouth. "If we're going to help Alex, you need to be at your best. Which means getting the proper amount of sleep. And you _know_ she'd be telling you the exact same thing if she were here."

"But…nightmares…."

"It's okay, kiddo," she soothed. "I know I'm not Alex, but I can chase bad dreams away with the best of 'em. You just stay right where you are and close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere. And if any of the hospital staff have a problem with this arrangement, too fucking bad. I said you're not alone, and I meant it. El-Mayara."

"El-Mayara," Kara repeated, snuggling closer to Maggie and closing her eyes. She felt the older woman place a soft kiss on her forehead the way Alex would have, then gently take her glasses off. It was almost like her sister was there with her, wrapping her in the sensations of safety and security. For the first time in what seemed like ages, the Kryptonian was unafraid to let herself drift off. Maggie would protect her, just like Alex. Before Kara realized it, she'd fallen asleep in her sister-in-law's arms, and for once there were no nightmarish images waiting for her….

TBC (And for the record, the Kryptonian soulmate deal and the legend behind it are entirely my creation. I made up the term using words I found on , though I'm not entirely sure it's grammatically correct and I apologize if it's not. Anyway...see you Wednesday with Alex's next chapter!)


	11. Chapter 10 (Alex)

Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Warning for some intense scenes this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"You okay?" Alex whispered, sitting down on the ground next to Jana and thanking whoever was up there that the guards hadn't complained when she'd swapped spots with Corin to make sure the younger girl would have someone familiar close by during work detail. Despite her military training, the now-powerless Kryptonian hadn't been faring well in the mines, and at the moment it looked like she was about ready to collapse. Glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched too closely, Alex dug her own meal bar out from her pocket and handed it over.

"I can't take this." Jana tried to give it back, and the immortal shook her head.

"You need it more than I do. I know how much energy Kryptonians need, with or without their powers, and I doubt these guys are giving you anywhere near enough food to meet those requirements. Besides, it's not like skipping a meal would kill me."

With a resigned sigh, Jana nodded and dug into the extra meal bar while Alex kept watch, drinking her water ration and trying her best to ignore the rumbling in her own stomach. The dark-haired Kryptonian may not have been her sister, but Alex still found herself feeling protective of the girl. Especially with the way the guards tended to look at Jana. There weren't many females on their block, and prior to the Kryptonian's arrival Alex had been the only one who looked human. Not that any of the guards had ever tried anything on her. The immortal wasn't sure if it was her badass reputation, her sexuality, or if the scar was just a turn-off, but – whatever the reason – she was thankful not to have to deal with that on top of all the other shit Lord and his Cadmus pals had been putting her through. But she'd be damned if she just stood back and let them take advantage of someone else. For the moment, though, the guards seemed mainly interested in keeping everyone on task.

Their 'break' ended, and Alex discretely helped Jana back to her feet before grabbing her pickaxe and resuming work. The extra food seemed to help a little, but it was clear that the Kryptonian was still struggling. So Alex dipped into her reserves and picked up her own pace, hoping it would be enough to make up the difference and meet their so-called 'quota.' She had no idea exactly what this elusive number was supposed to be, but at least one group who'd failed to collect enough ore had spent several days locked out of the food replicator as punishment.

By some miracle, when the time finally came for them to return to the cell block, the guards seemed satisfied with their group's progress. They went through the usual routine of being handcuffed and herded back into the elevator, but one guard – a lean, muscular blonde who reminded Alex of every asshole jock who'd ever tried to feel her up in high school – seemed to be paying Jana a bit too much attention. He stood right behind the Kryptonian on the ride up, whispering things that Alex couldn't quite make out. Based on Jana's reaction, though, it was clear that the guard's conduct was entirely unwanted and inappropriate. The only thing keeping Alex from dealing with it then and there was the fact that her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was still shackled to the other prisoners in their group.

Alex managed to hold her temper until the restraints were removed and she caught the creepy guard grabbing Jana's ass. "Fucking pervert," she hissed, charging forward and landing a solid punch to the creep's throat. He sputtered and gagged, but didn't have a chance to recover before she kicked his legs out from under him, dropping him onto his back with a resounding crack. She planted her boot in his crotch with as much force as she could muster, eliciting a high-pitched scream, and was about to start on the pervert's ribs when one of his comrades tackled her to the ground face-first. The other guard wrenched Alex's hands behind her, snapping the cuffs on tight enough to cut off her circulation, then hauled her back to her feet.

"Attacking a guard is a serious offense, 10-15," he growled in her ear. "You're in deep shit now."

"Yeah? Well, your little friend back there needs to learn to keep his fucking hands to—" The guard drove his fist into her stomach, cutting off her tirade.

"I think _you_ are the one who needs to be taught a lesson." He slugged Alex across the jaw, sending her back to the floor, and the other guards immediately swarmed in and started punching and kicking whatever parts they could reach. She tried kicking out, but that only made them angrier, and with her hands cuffed there was little she could do to protect herself as bones broke and organs ruptured under the onslaught. Her healing ability repaired the damage, of course, but that didn't stop the guards from continuing to inflict it. Every time one injury went away, two more would take its place. "Alright, that's enough," the one guard finally ordered. "Get her up." Two other guards grabbed Alex's arms and pulled her up off the floor. One of her legs was still repairing itself, so when the ringleader signaled for them to move, the other two settled for dragging her along. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out when the movement jostled the still-injured appendage. One of the guards got on his coms – presumably to Lane – and the next thing Alex knew, she was being shoved to her knees in front of the first-floor cells on her side of the block. Thankfully, her leg had healed by then. She saw someone run up to the second level with a length of rope slung over one shoulder. But her position kept her from seeing what he was doing once he was up there.

At the ringleader's signal, another guard forced Alex's mouth open and shoved a thick wad of cloth inside, and then his comrade slapped some duct tape over it, winding the tape across her mouth and chin and around the back of her head several times. The guards then shoved Alex down and rolled her onto her back. "10-15 here attacked a guard," the ringleader announced to the prisoners who'd gathered to watch the spectacle. "The only reason she's not already dead is because the guard she attacked still lives. But that won't stop us from making an example of her so the rest of you worthless scum don't get any bright ideas." As he spoke, his comrades bound Alex's legs together at the knees and ankles with short lengths of rope, followed by more duct tape. Then, one of them grabbed the longer rope that was now dangling from rails on the second-tier landing and thrust it through the small gap that had been left at her ankles, winding it around the rope binding them several times before tying it off. The ringleader signaled to the guard upstairs, and Alex suddenly found herself dangling upside-down. She could already feel the blood rushing to her head, making it hard to concentrate on what was going on around her. "10-15 is going to spend the night just like that," the ringleader continued. "If she makes it to morning, General Lane will decide her fate. Now get your food and eat so you can get back to your cells!" Mealtime resumed as usual, and most of the other prisoners didn't spare Alex a second glance. The few that did seemed somewhere between sympathetic and outright terrified. Jana tried to approach at one point, but the immortal shook her head. The last thing she wanted was for the girl to make herself even more of a target.

Soon, mealtime was over and the prisoners were all back in their cells for the night – even the ones who were normally allowed to hang around the common area until lights out. The guards remained at their usual posts, but otherwise Alex was alone. " **Boy, you really did it this time, Danvers** ," a familiar voice mused. Alex glanced around to find 'Maggie' in front of her in the same outfit she'd been wearing the day they'd met. She was only dangling from the second floor, rather than the third, so Maggie – despite her stature – was still able to reach out and ghost her hand across the top of the duct tape keeping the gag in place. " **I'm not mad, Alex** ," the hallucination assured her. " **I'm proud of you for standing up to these fuckers. You just have to stay strong for me, okay? Kara will be here as soon as we figure out where this place is and make sure they can't move you around on us. I promise. Just a little bit longer.** " Alex nodded, not caring for the moment if she looked crazy. It might all be in her head, but she still found herself believing the hallucination's promises. Help was coming, and Alex just hoped that Lane wouldn't be pissed enough to drag her to that guillotine. Smiling, 'Maggie' placed a soft kiss on the immortal's forehead before disappearing. Alex felt herself getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, and it wasn't long before death took her once again.

The next thing Alex knew, she was on the floor, staring up at an irate Lane as she tried desperately to get more oxygen into her body despite the gag. "Stand her up," he ordered. The guards unbound her legs and hauled her back to her feet, leaving the cuffs in place as they tied a dark cloth tightly over her eyes. They dragged Alex from the cell block and through several twists and turns before finally coming to a stop. The guards shoved her face-first up against something she couldn't readily identify, then unlocked the cuffs, pulled down the top of her jumpsuit, and forced her wrists into heavy metal shackles that were fixed to points above her head on either side. They spread her legs apart and locked similar shackles around her ankles as well, leaving her unable to even shift her position. She bit back a cry of pain as one of them finally yanked off the duct tape (taking some hair with it), and as she spit out the cloth someone pulled the blindfold off as well. When her eyes adjusted, Alex realized that she was in an almost empty room, chained to a large wooden grate that looked like it belonged on a tall ship. "My great-grandfather was a Navy man," Lane drawled, moving into her line of sight. "In his day, insubordination was punished with a sound lashing. And, tempting as it is to just remove that head and be done with it, I think I'd rather beat you into submission. I know the scars won't last, but I've heard that you freaks have _very_ long memories. My friend here is going to make sure that your punishment is absolutely unforgettable." He stepped aside to reveal Henshaw, holding a particularly nasty-looking flail.

"How many?" the robot asked.

"Until she dies or gives me her complete and utter surrender. Whichever comes first. I'm in no rush."

"Fuck you," Alex rasped, her mouth still dry from the gag. Smirking, Lane shoved a wooden rod between her teeth, then pulled out a knife and cut off her thermal shirt and sports bra. She hissed as the knife bit into her skin as well.

"Whenever you're ready, Henshaw," the General nodded, backing away.

"With pleasure."

The words were barely out of the robot's mouth when the razor-tipped ends of the flail tore into Alex's back like her flesh was paper. She ground down on the rod, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her head against the grate as she fought through the pain. Her wounds barely had a chance to begin healing before the lash descended again. And again. Over and over with barely a pause in between, using every ounce of strength the robot possessed. It dealt the damage faster than the Quickening could repair, and it wasn't long before the blood was flowing freely, soaking through her jumpsuit and dripping onto the floor below. Alex 's back burned like it had been doused in acid, and the restraints were literally the only thing keeping her upright. Darkness started to encroach on her vision, and when death came once more she welcomed its embrace….

 _Alex bolted upright, hyperventilating as she desperately tried to draw air back into her lungs. Something stirred beside her. Getting her breathing under control, the immortal turned to see Maggie and realized that she was back in her own bed. The ex-detective sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Everything okay, Danvers?"_

" _It's fine," Alex muttered. "Just a bad dream."_

 _Nodding, Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Want to tell me about it?"_

" _Cadmus. Those sick fucks had everyone convinced I was dead, and were holding me prisoner. Torturing me. I tried to be brave, Mags, but it was so fucking terrifying."_

" _Shh," Maggie soothed, drawing her girlfriend's head to her chest and gently stroking her hair. "You're okay, Alex. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this. I promise."_

 _Alex frowned. "Get through this? What….?" She trailed off as the scene changed, returning her to the prison. But Maggie held on tight._

" _Like I said…I'm not going anywhere," the ex-detective assured her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You just have to keep being brave for me, okay? Keep fighting. Don't let these sick fucks beat you down. We'll be together again soon."_

 _As Maggie spoke, the immortal lifted her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "Promise?"_

" _Have I ever let you down, Danvers?"_

 _Unable to find the words to respond, Alex pulled the smaller woman in for a searing kiss, which lasted until she felt something sharp poking into her back…_

Gasping in air as life returned to her body, Alex quickly realized that she was in a whole new kind of trouble. She was laying on her side, naked, strapped down to a table in what might be called the fetal position. Her hands were locked into a set of cuffs with the black box in the middle, and there was a chain leading from the box down to the shackles around her ankles. And there was absolutely no slack in the chain, meaning that she was pretty well stuck. The leather straps pulled tightly across her knees, waist, upper body, and forehead only made it that much more secure. She was in a white, sterile room, like in a hospital. And she could definitely feel something stuck in her back. Glancing as far as she could, Alex caught sight of a mirror on one wall, which was conveniently angled just right for her to spot the large needle in her spine, siphoning fluid into a container. A spinal tap. Part of Lord's twisted project, no doubt.

Something set off her senses, and a moment later the door to the room opened to reveal a tall, dark-haired man in a white lab coat. When he turned to face Alex, if was as if she'd been punched in the gut. "Dad?" she gasped, scarcely able to believe her eyes.

Jeremiah Danvers looked his daughter over as though she were just some specimen to be studied – not even a hint of recognition. His appearance hadn't changed one bit from the day he'd walked out the door to go on the fateful mission that led to his supposed demise and brought J'onn into their lives, but there was definitely something different about him. And not just the fact that he was apparently immortal. Alex wondered if he'd always been that way, or if his first death had occurred during that mission, but that was hardly important at the moment. Right now, her father wasn't the warm, loving man who'd raised her and welcomed Kara – an alien – into their home without a second thought. This Jeremiah Danvers was cold and clinical. "Subject 10-15 is not to speak without permission," he intoned, sounding eerily like Luthor.

"Come on, Dad…it's me! It's Alex! I'm your daughter!"

"I said do not speak!" He pulled out a syringe like the one she remembered from the other facility, when Luthor had dosed her with the voice-stealing nanites. Alex nodded, not wanting a repeat, and her father put the syringe away. "Better." Jeremiah moved behind her, muttering to himself about DNA and genetics, and – after several long moments – she had to bite back a cry of pain as he removed the needle from her spine. "There…that should give us plenty to work with for now. Though Mr. Lord asked me to gather bone marrow samples as well." He moved in front of her, pulling something from his coat pocket and offering it. "You may want to bite down on this." Recalling what she'd learned about the procedure in med school, Alex nodded and opened her mouth, allowing him to place the hard rubber rod between her teeth. If Lord was somehow controlling her father, arguing about it would be pointless. He'd take the samples anyway.

Seemingly satisfied, Jeremiah made his way to her hip. She couldn't quite see what he was doing, but the next thing she knew was searing pain as he drilled a needle into her pelvic bone to collect his samples. Alex ground down on the rod, doing her best to keep from screaming as she forced back the tears threatening to fall. Clearly, Lord was trying to mess with her head, and she'd be damned if she let him think it was working.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally ceased and Jeremiah left the room with his samples. Alone, Alex spat out the rubber rod and let loose the tears she'd been holding back. And it wasn't the fact that she was once again being used as a lab rat that upset her. She'd expected that from Lord. But having her own father be the one taking the samples, acting no different than Luthor? Her father not even recognizing that his daughter was right there in front of him? That was quite possibly the worst punishment Lord could ever hope to inflict. Alex didn't know if Lord had used some sort of alien technology to wipe her father's memory or if he'd just broken the man down the old-fashioned way over the past decade or so. Either way, the result was the same. Her father was gone, and she didn't know if it was even possible to bring him back. Even more terrifying was the prospect of Lord doing the same to her…wiping away the memories of her loved ones and turning her into just another lackey. She was mildly surprised he hadn't tried something like that already.

Alex had no idea how long she'd lain there, crying until the tears would no longer come, but eventually a guard entered the room and removed the restraints before tossing her a fresh set of clothes. She dressed quickly, and didn't put up a fight when the guard reattached the tracking cuff that had been removed at some point between the whipping and the 'medical' tests, then cuffed her hands behind her back and pulled the blindfold over her eyes once again. Several twists and turns later, the blindfold came off to reveal that she was back on the cell block. A glance up at the big clock revealed that it was midday, meaning that everyone was down in the mines. But the guard ushered her upstairs and back to her cell, removing the cuffs just before shoving her inside and locking the door. "General Lane has ordered you confined to your cell for the next three days," the guard informed her through the small window. "Be glad it's not worse. If you behave, maybe someone will bring you some food later." The window slammed shut and heavy bootsteps retreated down the landing. Alone with her thoughts, Alex kicked the desk chair over with a frustrated scream. She desperately wanted to throw something, but her books had been taken – not that she had any intention of ever reading them in the first place – and nothing else in the cell was heavy enough. Instead, the immortal drove her fist into the wall over the bed. Her knuckles split open against the unforgiving stone, only to heal in seconds. So she struck the wall again and again, hoping that the physical pain would distract her from the fact that her father had been made part of Lord's so-called 'think tank' and was no longer the good man she remembered. The Jeremiah Danvers she'd known had not been capable of the cruelty she'd experienced from whoever was in that room with her. And Alex didn't even want to think about what their captor must have done to turn her kindhearted father into such a heartless fiend…into someone who could see his own child stripped down and trussed up like an animal and not even care. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Lord had directed him to do all of that himself, and that pissed her off even more. It made her skin crawl, too. Her father would never touch her in that way, but she had no idea what the creature Lord had created would do under the billionaire's direction.

"First chance I get," she growled, striking the wall even harder, "that motherfucker's head will fucking roll." Alex just hoped she wouldn't have to do the same to Jeremiah…though, if he were truly too far gone to save, it might just be a mercy. With any luck, that call would be one she'd never have to make.

"I'm hurt," Lord's voice chimed in as the screen on her wall came to life. "Not surprised, but hurt."

Alex whirled around, clenching her fists as she fought the urge to smash the screen. "That was fucking low, even for you! What the fuck did you do to my father?"

"Jeremiah saw the light, as I hope you will."

"Not fucking likely," she shot back. "I don't know who the fuck was in that room with me, but it wasn't the man I grew up with. How did you pull it off, huh? I know it wasn't the damned 'technosites,' because if they worked on immortals you'd have dosed me ages ago…saved yourself the headache. So what was it? More stolen alien tech? A White Martian? Or did you just torture him until he started agreeing with whatever bullshit you were trying to fill his head with, just to make the pain stop?"

Lord grinned. "Keep fighting me, and you'll find out firsthand."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will," he shrugged. "I'd hoped that seeing your father again might make you rethink things."

Alex laughed harshly. "Are you fucking kidding me? You really thought that being tortured by some puppet who looks like my dad would send me running into your arms? That I'd beg you to let me into your genocidal plot just so I could be daddy's little girl again?" She shook her head. "Now I _know_ you've lost your fucking mind." The young immortal sighed, running a hand over the fuzz covering her scalp as she dropped onto the bed. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why your puppet was collecting samples?"

"That information is for scientists, not laborers. If you want answers, you'll have to accept my offer."

"Fuck you. Let me guess…you want my spinal fluid so you can learn more about my central nervous system, and the bone marrow for the stem cells. And I'm sure the stem cells are the priority, with all of their potential. Not that I think you'll get much out of either, but feel free to waste time trying. Next time you need samples, though, either nut up and collect them yourself or send someone other than your Jeremiah puppet."

Lord smiled again. "So you're willing to give me more samples?"

"No. But it doesn't really matter what I think, does it? You're going to take them anyway. All I'm offering is not to put up too much of a fight as long as you don't pull that shit with what's left of my dad again." Another sigh. "So did you and Lane plan this out together after hearing about my little 'indiscretion,' or was Lane having me flogged to death just convenient timing?"

"That's between me and my colleagues. I am, however, willing to take your request under consideration, so long as there are no more incidents."

"Your guard was the one being inappropriate. I just made sure he'd think twice before touching another woman like that."

The billionaire frowned. "The behavior of the guards is not your concern. And it's sure as hell not your place to play protector of the aliens. The only one you need to worry about is yourself. We're hoping a few days of solitude will help you remember that." He looked like he was about to say more, but something offscreen drew his attention. Alex couldn't hear much of the discussion, unfortunately. However, the words 'breakout' and 'Belle Reve' came through pretty clearly, and she barely managed to keep from smiling. She would bet everything she had that the escapee was Vasquez, which meant that her friends and family would be closing in on Cadmus soon enough. It was just a matter of time. "Now…where were we?" Lord asked, obviously having finished with whatever he and his lackey were discussing.

Rolling her eyes, Alex decided not to dignify that with a response. "Problems?" she shot back instead.

"Nothing that concerns you, 10-15. Clean up the mess you made of your cell, and perhaps I could be persuaded to send someone by with dinner later. The internal scanners will still come up for morning _and_ evening count, but the unlock function has been disabled, so don't get any bright ideas."

"Whatever."

Lord scowled. "The insolence is getting old, 10-15. Hate me all you want, but at least show me the respect I deserve."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Alex tossed off a mock salute, ending in the one-fingered version.

"Fine!" he barked, vein threatening to pop out of his forehead as his face turned bright red. "Just for that, I'm adding two more days to your confinement. And you can forget about food until you learn some manners!" The screen went dead, and Alex couldn't stop herself from laughing. Sure, her dad was currently Lord's puppet and her captors were planning to starve her out for the next five days, but – assuming she'd heard correctly – Cadmus was about to crumble, taking Lord, Lane, and Luthor with it. She just had to bide her time until then.

Sliding from the bed, Alex knelt down in front of it to take a closer look, hoping to find something useful. Unfortunately, it was solid steel and securely bolted into the wall. No way to take it apart and turn it into tools. The shelving wasn't much help, either. Nor were the toiletries. It would appear that the only weapon she would have when the time came was her own body. Sword drills were out, seeing as there was nothing that could simulate the weight of her weapon. And continuing to break her hand against the wall would be counterproductive. Spotting the downed desk chair, she adjusted its position so that she'd have something to hold her feet down, then laid down on the floor and started doing crunches.

" **So much for not fulfilling the prison clichés** ," 'Maggie' quipped. A quick glance up told her that the hallucination was leaning against the wall in front of her, back in the tank top and yoga pants.

"I was just talking about sex," Alex grunted between reps. "If you guys are on the way, I need to be ready."

" **Of course. Though I can think of a workout that's a lot more fun**." The hallucination flashed her a flirtatious, dimpled grin, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Tempting, but why don't we save that for when we're back together for real?" Much as she missed her girlfriend, doing it with a figment of her imagination was just weird, blurring the lines between intercourse and self-gratification in a way that she wasn't all that eager to explore further.

" **If that's what you want** ," 'Maggie' sighed. " **I'll be around if you change your mind**."

"I won't. Just promise me that you guys are really going to be here soon."

'Maggie' nodded. " **I meant what I said earlier, Danvers. We're working our asses off trying to find you. Just stay strong**."

"That's the plan," Alex nodded back, resuming her workout in earnest as the hallucination faded once more. If Lord expected her to just lay down and submit to his bullshit demands, he was about to get a very rude awakening….

TBC (See you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	12. Chapter 11 (Kara)

Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Any word?" Kara asked, dropping into a chair next to the desk where Maggie was currently working. Barbara's clock tower had become the official headquarters for what they'd dubbed 'Operation Phoenix.' She'd argued for the name 'Flamebird,' after the legendary Kryptonian hero, but was sadly outvoted by the humans. Not that the name really mattered. The important part was taking down Cadmus and getting Alex back.

Looking up from whatever she'd been busy with, Maggie pushed away from the desk and turned her chair towards the Kryptonian. The ex-detective had been out of the hospital for about a week, and was coping with her disability much better than anyone had expected. Sure, her legs were still healing (though she'd graduated from casts to airboots) and she was on more medication than Kara could name, but if one didn't know better they'd swear Maggie had been living with her condition for far longer than a few weeks. Kara suspected that Maggie probably wasn't as okay as she was acting, but wasn't about to say anything. Her would-be sister-in-law was currently focusing all of her energy on the search for Alex, and if that was what it took to keep her from falling into a depression like Dr. Shepherd had warned of, so be it. She'd be there when and if Maggie was ready to finally deal with whatever thoughts or feelings she's been avoiding.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, kiddo," Maggie grinned, seemingly oblivious to Kara's train of thought as she leaned forward in her chair. Just before the hospital discharged her, Kate Kane had shown up with a wheelchair that had to have cost thousands. Solid titanium frame (painted red), wheels slightly splayed out – supposedly better for maneuvering – and a low-backed seat with a belt to keep her from falling out. And, despite protesting the idea of Kate buying her something so pricey, Maggie had taken to it like a Kryptonian to flight. "The DEO says Sue is still out of it," she continued, "but their doctors are hopeful that things will improve once all the drugs are fully flushed from her system."

Kara nodded. "That's good." While Maggie was still in the hospital, her contacts – semi-reformed villains Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, it turned out – had called to say that they'd successfully retrieved Vasquez from Belle Reve, at which point Kara contacted the DEO to go meet them and get Sue to the Nevada facility for treatment. "But what about Teo? Did Lena's information about her family's holdings pan out?"

"Did I hear my name?" a slightly accented voice called out. Kara turned to see Lena emerge from the lab she'd claimed upon arriving in Gotham the week prior. When she'd called to inform the others that Alex was still alive – leaving out the immortal bits, of course – most of them had been skeptical. J'onn included. They'd thought it was some fantasy she'd concocted to cope with her loss, since nothing else seemed to be working. But Lena had believed her immediately and had flown out as soon as she was able to wrap up whatever she'd been working on for the DEO.

Maggie smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Hey, Sugar Mama."

"Rao," Kara grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Can you just drop that already?"

"I will when it stops being fun."

"It's alright," Lena shrugged, pulling up a chair next to Kara and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "If the worst anyone can say about me is that I spoil the people I care about, then I'm golden. Besides," she added, giving Maggie a pointed look. "You're one to talk."

"That's different. I'm not sleeping with Kate anymore, and have no intention of doing so ever again. No matter how much fancy shit she buys me."

"I-I'm not," Kara sputtered. "I mean….we're not…."

Smiling, the CEO put a hand on Kara's knee. "What I think Kara means to say is that she and I haven't had a chance to discuss anything of that nature. And even if we had, whatever may or may not be going on between us has no bearing on my generosity." Lena stared Maggie down for a moment, and the ex-detective raised her hands in surrender. Seemingly satisfied, the youngest Luthor threw her arm around Kara's shoulders and leaned back in her chair. "Now…what were you about to say about the FBI's investigation?"

"Just that last time I spoke to Teo, he said that his team had managed to identify at least a dozen possible Cadmus facilities from the information you gave them and were planning to raid those facilities today. They're probably doing it as we speak. Teo promised he'd call when they had something."

"Are you sure they don't need my help?" Kara asked. "I mean, I could be there in literally seconds."

Maggie sighed. "We've been over this, Kara. The chances that Cadmus has traps laid to hurt you are far higher than I'm comfortable with, and Alex would straight-up murder me if I let anything happen to her baby sister. Besides, your involvement would tip them off that we're onto their psychotic asses in a way that a seemingly unrelated FBI investigation wouldn't. Lord and Lane are less likely to circle the wagons or whatever if they think Lillian's own stupidity got her locked up."

"Her arrogance, more like," Lena snorted. "My mother is many things, but stupid isn't one of them. But this would hardly be the first time she allowed her hubris to blind her to reality. I doubt her partners would fail to take at least some precautions in the wake of her arrest, but Maggie's right in that those precautions probably won't be as extensive as they would be if Supergirl brought my mother in herself. So I say let the FBI do its job and take down her portion of Cadmus, and we can clean up what's left when the dust settles."

Kara nodded. "I guess. It just feels weird not being on the front lines. And even weirder not having the DEO involved."

"They made their choice," Maggie growled. "J'onn was the one who thought you needed a fucking shrink instead of backup. I mean, I'm glad they're helping to get Sue back to full health and all, but would it kill them to be a little more supportive of you trying to rescue your sister? You'd think that after all the shit Cadmus has pulled, the idea of them faking her death and holding her captive wouldn't be that fucking farfetched." The former detective shook her head, drawing in a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry. I know they're your friends."

"You're not wrong, though," Kara sighed. "But in J'onn's defense, I think that after all the loss he's endured over the past three centuries, he probably doesn't want to get his hopes up just to have his heart broken again. And I get that. As for Winn, I'm sure he's just too focused on Sue to think about much else."

"Maybe. Still doesn't change the fact that – until they pull their heads out of their asses – we're pretty much on our own with this."

"Well," Lena chimed in, "between myself, Ms. Gordon, and the occasional contribution from Ms. Kane, I'd say we have more than enough resources to handle things." She turned to Kara. "Speaking of resources…I think some food might be in order. We could be waiting awhile, after all. Take the card I gave you and go to that Chinese place you like. Bring me and Maggie our usual orders, and grab whatever you feel like eating. And maybe when you return, Maggie can fill us in on whatever it is she's been working on," Lena added, tilting her head towards the papers littering the former detective's desk.

Kara grinned, kissing Lena on the cheek. "Be right back." She sped out of the clocktower as Maggie coughed something sounding suspiciously like 'whipped.' And maybe she was, but no more so than Maggie when it came to Alex.

Twenty minutes and more than a hundred dollars later, Kara sped back into the clocktower with the food. Lena and Maggie's go-to orders, plus an assortment for herself and the maximum number of potstickers she'd been able to talk the owners into cooking up. Not to mention some food for Barbara and Helena, who would be coming back when school let out and Babs – who taught computer science at the same school her ward attended – finished her shift supervising detention. And since Helena's appetite rivaled her own, Kara had gotten double what she usually did (or as close to it as they could manage). Sticking their orders in the fridge, the Kryptonian quickly handed Lena and Maggie's over and sat down with the first portion of hers. They ate in relative silence, and when the CEO finished her food she set the carton aside and looked at Maggie. "So…care to fill us in?"

Nodding, Maggie wolfed down the last of her Vegetable Lo Mein before wheeling back over to the desk. "If you must know, I've been trying to piece together what I've been seeing in my dreams in hopes of giving us some idea of what we might be walking into when we go get Alex."

"Is this about that weird Kryptonian soulmate thing?"

"It's not weird," Kara grunted in between potstickers. "Okay, so most of my people were too logical to embrace those stories, but that doesn't make the stories wrong. The signs all fit, Lena. Alex and Maggie share the _shesur ehrosh_ , and that's what's going to help us bring my sister home."

Lena raised her hands. "I never said I didn't believe you. It's just a little hard for me to wrap my head around a concept that's so…unscientific."

"Hey, I get it," Maggie chimed in. "Hell, I wouldn't believe it myself if it wasn't actually happening to me. And this connection – wherever it comes from – is really the only thing keeping me from losing my fucking mind over Alex's capture." Shaking her head, she pulled some papers off the desk. Some notes and a crude drawing. "I don't have much because those fuckers like to blindfold their prisoners whenever they move them through the facility. But, from what I've seen, Alex is being held in a cell block alongside about two dozen alien prisoners. Supposed to be some kind of punishment because she refuses to help Lord research how to create super soldiers to fight the so-called alien menace. The cell block is actually designed to hold three dozen, but I don't know if they haven't reached capacity yet or if they've lost some." As Maggie spoke, Kara saw Lena pull out a tablet and take notes. Maggie seemed to notice as well, but it didn't look like she minded. "Everything there is automated," the former detective continued. "They have scanners for conducting prisoner counts – which also serve to unlock or relock the cells once the prisoner in question is accounted for – and some kind of food replicator made from stolen alien tech. The block is basically a large rectangle, with the cells on three tiers along the side walls and a common area in the middle. And all the prisoners have these ankle cuffs that primarily serve as tracking devices, but also act as power inhibitors for the aliens who have extra abilities on this planet. Beyond that, all I know is that Lord and Lane have Alex and the aliens mining ore for titanium, and doing it the old-fashioned way. And that Lord still has at least some interest in using Alex as a fucking lab rat." Shaking her head, Maggie started flipping through her papers as though looking for something, only to be interrupted when her phone went off. She tossed the papers back on her desk and retrieved the phone, putting it on speaker. "Teo?"

" _ **I'm here**_ ," he responded. " _ **Is it safe to talk?**_ "

"Just me, Kara, and Lena. So did you nail the bitch?"

" _ **If you're referring to Lillian Luthor, the answer is yes. Her facilities have all been shut down, and she is in custody. Unfortunately, most of her people had cyanide pills that they took when we closed in. She had one as well, but we got to her in time. The aliens they were experimenting on are at FBI headquarters until we can figure out what to do with them, and our scientists are combing through their research.**_ "

Maggie frowned. "What the fuck is there to decide, Teo? They're people, regardless of which planet they came from. Let them go back to whatever families they might have."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. " _ **I wish it was that simple, Mags. But there are several factions within the government who all have their own ideas on how to handle the so-called alien issue. If it were up to me, I'd send them on their way as soon as they've been debriefed. As it is, I'm doing my best to argue for that. I just don't know if anyone's really listening.**_ "

"Right," Maggie grumbled, sharing a look with Kara and Lena. It was nice that Teo was trying, but Kara had a feeling that the aliens would once again get screwed over, regardless of which 'faction' won out. She wished they lived in a world where extraterrestrials were treated equally to humans, but it would probably be years – decades, even – before that world came to pass.

"So has Lillian said anything?" Kara chimed in, wanting to change the subject a bit.

" _ **She did, and much of it was rather disturbing. The woman seems to believe that she's the savior of the human race and that her goal of 'rescuing' humanity excuses her crimes. She also had a few things to say about Ms. Danvers, but I'm not sure I can get into it in present company.**_ "

Maggie sighed. "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, Kara knows."

" _ **And Lena?**_ "

"Hang on," the former detective grumbled, looking at Kara as she muted the phone. "What do you think? Should we?"

"I trust Lena. Not sure I feel entirely comfortable spilling Alex's secrets without her permission, but as deeply as Lena is involved with our plans, she should probably have some idea of what we're walking into."

"If you're finished talking about me like I'm not here," Lena growled, "I'd like to know what's going on. Does this have to do with how Alex miraculously survived being crushed by building debris and why Cadmus was interested in taking her as an experimental subject?"

Kara nodded. "I don't completely understand it myself, but Maggie says that Alex is somehow immortal, and that the only way she can truly die is if her head is removed. Otherwise she heals as though nothing happened. If Cadmus was experimenting on her, I'm sure it had to do with exploiting that healing ability for their own purposes. Probably related to those super soldiers Maggie mentioned."

"No doubt. I don't even want to think about what my mother would have done to her." Lena shook her head. "Put Teo back on. If nothing else, we need to know how many agents my mother has bragged to about her experiments, since I'm assuming that this immortality thing is supposed to remain a secret."

"Of course," Maggie nodded, unmuting the phone. "Still there, Teo?"

" _ **Of course. Has Lena been read in?**_ "

"She knows enough. May I ask how _you_ know about this? Assuming, of course, we're talking about the same thing."

" _ **I'm a Watcher, Mags. A woman named Amy Brennan-Thomas recruited me about five years back, when I was still a rookie agent. I'd stumbled across the tail-end of a fight and saw this guy with red and white sneakers and a tan trench coat lop off some other dude's head with a fucking katana. And then there was the lightning. Amy was the area supervisor at the time. She tracked me down and explained what I'd seen, then offered me a chance to join their organization. I just had to keep the FBI from looking into the strange beheadings. My last assignment was killed in National City a few months ago, and I've been kind of spinning my wheels ever since, waiting to be reassigned. Think this stuff with Maxwell Lord and Cadmus has my Watcher bosses thrown for a loop.**_ "

"Wait," Maggie snapped. "You were in National City a few months ago? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

" _ **We hadn't talked in years, Mags. I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed. And then you got hurt and I was scared of losing my chance.**_ "

Maggie sighed again. "Fine. We'll talk about that later." She shook her head. "So your last assignment was Jo, I assume. I guess you've known about Alex all this time?"

" _ **Yes. And I've seen video of what Lillian did to her in that lab. The woman is insane, but she was also pretty thorough with the documentation. Believe me when I say that you don't want to watch that footage. I know I'll have nightmares for years. If Alex wasn't immortal, those so-called experiments would have killed her weeks ago. Don't worry…I've made sure my colleagues aren't able to access the information on those experiments. Just the ones on the aliens. And I also ensured that I was the one doing the interrogation and that anything about immortals was mysteriously erased from the video. But even without that part, there should be more than enough to put Lillian away for a very long time.**_ "

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, glancing at Kara. "From what you said, the government doesn't seem overly interested in protecting alien rights."

" _ **Positive. Number one, she also conducted experiments on human 'volunteers,' few of whom survived. So we have her on several counts of murder right there. But even without the human tests, Amnesty has very strict provisions regarding experimentation on extraterrestrials. What Lillian did was highly illegal any way you slice it, so she's pretty much done for.**_ "

"Good," Kara snarled, setting her food aside. The mere thought of what her sister must have suffered at Lillian's hands was enough to kill her appetite for the time being. "You didn't happen to get Lillian to give up Alex's current location, did you?"

" _ **I'm afraid not. Lillian swears up and down that she has no idea where General Lane is keeping his prisoners. The only thing she confirmed is that Lane and Lord are both part of it. Though I doubt we'll be able to use what she said because both of them are too well-connected, and the FBI is eager to write this off as Luthor's sick project. I have a feeling that Lane's part isn't entirely unsanctioned, which will make it that much harder to go against him. Officially, that is. Unofficially, I'm happy to lend you guys whatever help I can offer.**_ "

Maggie smiled. "Glad to hear it. We've still got work to do here, but as soon as we've got a plan we'll loop you in."

" _ **Good. In the meantime I'll keep working Lillian to see if I can get her to give up anything else. And when this is all over, maybe you and Alex can join Tom and I for dinner sometime?**_ "

"One thing at a time, Teo. Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone, tossing it onto the desk before grabbing up some papers and turning back to her co-conspirators. "So…where were we?"

Lena glanced down at her tablet. "I believe you were filling us in on your visions of General Lane's prison facility. You said what you told us was all you knew, but are you sure you didn't miss anything? For instance, how many guards will we have to worry about?"

"Hard to say for sure," Maggie shrugged. "There are about a half a dozen assigned to Alex's cell block, but the number for the whole facility is probably much higher."

The CEO swore. "That pretty much rules out a direct approach, given our own rather limited numbers." Frowning, Lena typed something else into the tablet. "What of Alex's condition? Anything you can give us on that?"

"Physically, she's fine. A bit malnourished, but that whole healing factor deal took care of everything else." Maggie's expression darkened a bit as she said that, and Kara couldn't help but wonder what the former detective wasn't telling them, since she was clearly holding something back. Probably in an attempt to protect her from the truth of what was going on with Alex, for fear that she might do something stupid if she knew. Which was the only reason Kara wasn't calling her on it. Frankly, she didn't _want_ to know the full extent of how Cadmus was torturing her big sister. Just the fact that they were doing it was more than enough. "Mentally," Maggie continued, once again seemingly oblivious to Kara's train of thought, "I honestly can't say. She seems to be holding it together for the most part, but the fact that she's hallucinating conversations with me doesn't really bode well. We can only hope that the hallucinations are purely an effect of her imprisonment and that they'll go away once she's out of there and back to her normal life."

Lena nodded. "Yes, let's hope. Though I do know several shrinks who are especially discreet should the need arise."

"But we can worry about that _after_ she's free," Kara chimed in, rising from her chair and pacing the room. "First order of business is figuring out where the hell the General is hiding her. Obviously, the facilities connected to Lillian are out. Does Lord have any holdings outside National City that could fit what Maggie described?" She stopped pacing for a moment to look at Lena, who shook her head.

"Not that I've found. But I do know a way we can narrow things down." She turned back to her tablet and typed something into it. "Maggie, you said they were mining ore for titanium, correct?"

Maggie nodded. "Assuming those dreams are accurate, yeah. Why?"

"L Corp uses titanium quite frequently, and I've managed to purchase quite a few mining operations in order to save my company from having to go through a middleman to get it. But there were a couple of deposits that I couldn't purchase rights to because they had already been purchased by the government. I didn't think much of it at the time, but if Lane is still using government resources then it's likely that the facility we're looking for is situated over one of those deposits." She turned the tablet so that Kara and Maggie could see. "One is in Alaska and the other is in the middle of Montana. Problem is, the satellite scans I ran showed large facilities over both deposits. For all we know, they could both be active prisons. Or one could be a decoy in case we started digging into it."

Kara let loose a string of rather vile Kryptonese curses. Lena's eyebrow shot up, making the Kryptonian wonder how much Lex had taught his sister, but Maggie just seemed confused. Clearly, Alex hadn't gotten around to sharing any language lessons with her girlfriend. "So we've narrowed it down to two possible locations, but there's no way to tell which one they have her at. I'm sure they've shielded both of them somehow so I can't just fly over and x-ray them. And if I bust into one and she's not there, Lane and his cronies will know we're on to them and move her from the other location. Or worse." She swore again, resuming her pacing. "Anyone have any ideas on how to figure out which facility is the right one? Preferably without alerting Cadmus that we're coming?"

Maggie shook her head. "Sorry. I'd ask Teo, but with Lane's connections, he probably has people in the FBI who'd tip him off if any agents started an investigation against him."

"And my company's technology is amazing," Lena chimed in, "but if I can't get anything from my satellites, I'm not sure who can." She fell silent for a moment. "Perhaps we should reconsider bringing the DEO in on this. I'm sure they've gotten word on my mother's capture by now."

"Doesn't mean they'll suddenly believe that Alex is alive," Kara grumbled. "We're still on our own." Feeling the rage build up inside her, the Kryptonian stalked over to Barbara's gym and took a swing at the heavy bag, sending it clear across the room, where it exploded on impact. A moment later, she heard Maggie roll up behind her.

"Easy on the equipment, kiddo. Babs may be Bruce's friend, but she doesn't have his bank account."

"I'll put it on Lena's card," she muttered, trying to remember if the fight club was meeting that night. 'Marley' hadn't been there since the night Maggie explained about immortals, and right now Kara was itching to slug someone. And since Lane was out of reach for the moment….

A hand touched her arm, and she turned to face Maggie. "You okay, Little Danvers?"

"Let's just say this situation isn't helping my anger issues."

"I know," Maggie sighed. "We'll figure this out. I promise. In the meantime, if you need to go get your rage on, Lena and I can hold down the fort. Paul is supposed to be here in an hour for my PT, anyway, and he'll more than likely bring that genius husband of his along. Between Curtis, Lena, and Babs, I'm positive we can find some sort of technological solution to our problem."

Kara nodded. It turned out that Barbara's regular physical therapist was the same one Maggie had referred to as her 'guy.' And though the ex-detective was currently rather limited in what she could do, thanks to her still-healing legs, she didn't view that as an excuse to slack off on the PT she was capable of working on. The fact that they were all practically living in the clocktower at this point just made it more convenient for Paul. And Paul's husband, Curtis, was easily a match for Lena, Barbara, _and_ Winn when it came to computers and science. He wasn't in on everything (nor was Barbara, for that matter), but that didn't make him less capable of helping. She wondered if the Curtis she'd met on Earth-1 – also a genius – was likewise married to a physical therapist named Paul. They hadn't gotten close enough during her brief stay to share those kinds of details. Kara made a mental note to ask when and if she ever went back there. Not to mention finding out if this Earth's Curtis was secretly moonlighting as a vigilante like his Earth-1 counterpart. But those were all issues for another day. "I might just take you up on that," she finally shrugged. "Right now, it's taking everything I have not to rip this place apart in frustration."

"Go on, then," Maggie grinned. "Just try to leave the other aliens in one piece."

"No promises." She handed Maggie her glasses, then threw on her leather jacket and sped down to the garage to grab her bike. The ride from the clocktower to the old boxing gym helped clear her head some, but it wasn't enough to soothe her rage and frustration at hitting yet another roadblock in the quest to bring Alex back home. When she arrived, the gym was lit up, meaning that the fight club was in full swing. Kara could hear a match going on, so she slipped into the locker room and changed, making sure to wrap her hands before heading out to the gym. In the ring, a male Graxian was taking on a female Tamaranian, who seemed to have the upper hand.

"Long time, no see," a male voice whispered. She turned to see Lyra's brother Bastian standing next to her. Though he was technically supposed to be the referee for the matches, most of the time he stayed out of the way until it was over, at which point he made the win official.

Kara shrugged. "Been busy."

"Fair enough. You here to fight or just watch?"

"I have an intense need to punch someone right about now."

Bastian smiled. "I'll see what I can set up." He glanced up at the ring, where the Tamaranian had her opponent sprawled out on the mat. "Duty calls. Just hang tight." He slid into the ring to make the count, and in minutes the ring was cleared and Kara heard her alias being called. She climbed into the ring and found herself opposite a female Rigelian calling herself Tasha. Kara didn't know much about Rigelians. Only that they were a reptilian species that could somehow pass for human while retaining all the benefits of their reptile nature. Including super strength and tougher-than-normal skin. She glanced over at Bastian, who shrugged. Kara shook her head. ' _Never let it be said that Kara Zor-El backs down from a challenge,_ ' she thought as her opponent stepped forward and swung for her head. She ducked the attempted blow and answered with one of her own, connecting squarely with Tasha's nose. The Rigelian howled in pain, and Kara managed to land a few more punches to her sides and abdomen before she recovered and caught 'Marley' in the throat. Tasha followed up with a blow to Kara's temple as the Kryptonian sputtered and gagged. Hitting the mat, Kara fought through the disorientation and kicked out at Tasha's knee, knocking her down as well. As she climbed back to her feet, Kara spotted a pair of cat eyes watching her from the rafters. And there was only one possible explanation…one that would no doubt lead to her getting killed by Barbara. She returned her attention to Tasha just in time to eat a sucker punch to the jaw that loosened a few teeth and sent her right back to the mat.

"So much for the legend," she heard Tasha mutter. Spitting out the blood that had welled up in her mouth, Kara shot back to her feet and drove her shoulder into the Rigelian's midsection, forcing her into the corner. She launched a few hard blows into Tasha's torso, followed by an uppercut to the jaw that left her hanging onto the ropes. Kara moved in to finish the fight, only to get a stiff elbow to the nose. Biting back a cry of pain, the Kryptonian wiped the blood from her nostrils and dodged the attempted follow-up. She wrapped an arm around Tasha's throat and squeezed, putting pressure on where the carotid should be. Kara wasn't sure if it would work, given the reptilian nature of her opponent, but – to her surprise – Tasha quickly lost consciousness and Bastian declared 'Marley' the winner yet again. Her rage at least somewhat sated, Kara left the ring and returned to the locker room, subtly gesturing for her silent observer to follow. Normally, she would've stuck around for at least a few more bouts, but she had to deal with this situation before Oracle decided to dip into Batman's Kryptonite supply. She sat down on the bench and unwrapped her hands as she waited, the pain in her nose and jaw fading to nothing in the meantime. Soon, she heard cat-like footsteps approach and turned to see Barbara's 15-year-old ward walk in.

"Explain. Now."

Helena sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I saw you leaving the clocktower and followed you."

"That tells me how you got here. Not why you thought it was a good idea. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"No more dangerous than it is for you," the teenager shot back.

Kara shook her head. "It's different. Number one, I'm an adult. Number two, I'm an alien like everyone else here."

"And I'm a human with enhanced abilities. I can take care of myself."

"Enhanced abilities or not, you're still young. The aliens who come here…not all of them are as nice as I am. And many have good reasons not to trust humans. If they found you here, I doubt they'd care how different you are."

"But you'd protect me, right?"

"Of course I would. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed about you putting yourself in danger. What the hell were you thinking?" Helena dropped her gaze, and Kara sighed. She patted the bench next to her, and the younger girl automatically took a seat. "What's going on, Helena?" Kara asked softly. "Why aren't you home with Barbara and the others?"

"I got in trouble at school today. Bunch of jocks were picking on this kid, Gideon. He has abilities, too…some sort of super-eidetic memory. I think he's pretty cool, but most kids see him as a weirdo. Anyway…the jocks were pushing him around, so I stepped in and pushed back. Only…."

"The kid you pushed ended up in the hospital," Kara finished, and Helena nodded. "What did Barbara say?"

Helena shook her head. "I took off before she could say anything. Doesn't take a genius to know I'm probably gonna be grounded for the rest of my freaking life."

"I doubt it's going to be that bad," Kara assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But there are valid concerns here." She sighed. "I know what you're going through. Maybe not exactly, since my powers are a bit different, but I remember what it's like to go to high school and have to walk on eggshells because of what I could do to the other kids if I lost control, even for a moment. Something I eventually found out the hard way. My first year or so on Earth, Alex – my sister – was always around, so I never had to worry about bullies or anything. Even when she still wasn't exactly thrilled with my presence, she'd step in before I could even be tempted. Though she didn't actually punch anyone out on my behalf until just after her dad disappeared. But then, middle of my freshman year, she caught the chicken pox and was out sick for a week. I tried my best to keep to myself, but one day the school bullies were picking on this other freshman – I think he was in chess club or something – and the way they were going at it was more than I could stand. So I stepped in, and shoved the ringleader into the lockers so hard that he busted his head open. Ended up with a concussion and needing stitches. And for once, Eliza couldn't blame anything on Alex because she wasn't there. It was the only time in my whole childhood on Earth that I got grounded. No TV for two weeks, and a month of doing both mine and Alex's chores at human speed. I was angry about it at the time, but I know now that she was just worried about me exposing myself, and about the damage I could do if I couldn't control my strength. People like us…we have to be careful around normal humans. No matter how much they piss us off. Yes, our abilities allow us to protect people. But they don't give us license to go full tilt against every single bad guy. I can lay into other aliens all I want, but when dealing with human criminals I have to hold myself back…only use just enough to disable them without inflicting serious damage. It's not easy, but I can't be judge, jury, and executioner. And neither can you. Even if you don't join the family business someday, you'll have to be careful around normal humans. Too much pressure on a handshake could break fingers. An over-enthusiastic hug can lead to fractured ribs. Control…it's the price we have to pay for being what we are. Understand what I'm saying?"

Helena nodded. "I think so. Is that why you come here?"

"Sort of," Kara shrugged. "Ever since I thought my sister died, I've been having issues controlling my anger. This is a safe place for me to vent without hurting any humans. But there's no way I'm letting you start coming here. Even if it wasn't aliens only, you're still too young for this sort of thing." Helena opened her mouth to argue, and Kara held up a hand. "That being said, I'd be happy to train you myself. Barbara means well, I'm sure, but she doesn't know what it's like to have powers. I'm in a much better position to give you what you need…assuming she agrees, of course. She's still your guardian."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Kara smiled. "I'm sure I can talk her into it." She would've said more, but her ears picked up sirens in the distance. And from Helena's expression, the younger girl heard them as well. "We have to go. The cops usually don't care what we aliens get up to in this place, but if they find a human – a teenager, at that – they'll probably shut the whole thing down and haul us all off to jail." With a burst of super speed that left Helena gaping, Kara changed back into her street clothes and grabbed her helmet, tossing it to the young metahuman. "Put that on. We're taking my bike back to the clocktower." She ran over to where she'd left the Ducati and climbed on, Helena taking the spot behind her and wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. Kara hit the gas and sped off. If she got busted for riding without a helmet, so be it, but it was better than getting caught with an underage human at a semi-legal alien fight club. As she drove, a thought occurred to her…a plan for finding out where Alex was being held. It was completely insane, and she knew her compatriots would try to talk her out of it, but it was really the only way. And with the right technology, and competent backup, Kara knew they could pull off the jailbreak of the century. She just had to figure out the right way to present her crazy idea….

TBC (See you Wednesday with Alex's next chapter!)


	13. Chapter 12 (Alex)

Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"How are you feeling, 10-15? Ready to start helping Mr. Lord with his Ultimen project?"

"Fuck you!" Alex snarled, lunging against the straps pinning her to the chair and startling the puppet wearing her father's face. For the past several weeks, ever since her confinement ended, Lord's goons had been dragging her from the cell block and to his testing labs almost daily. Instead of working the mines, she now spent most of her time being poked and prodded, with 'Jeremiah' running the show even if he didn't always interact with her personally. At first, the scientists had just continued taking samples. But after about a week or so, they'd started trying to break her down…just like they'd done to Jeremiah, no doubt. Long sessions of trying to force her to associate the people she loved – Kara, especially – with pain by showing her pictures and video of them accompanied by large doses of electricity. But she'd been fighting it. Unlike Jeremiah, she had more than a decade of good memories with her sister that they would have to erase, and Alex would be damned if she let that happen. Same with Maggie. Sure, she hadn't had nearly as much time with her girlfriend, but whenever they tried to rewrite those memories, the hallucination would appear and encourage her to fight back. Not always with words – 'Maggie' had barely spoken since the end of those five days of solitude – but even just seeing her in the room was usually enough to keep Alex going. And she could only hope that the hallucination's silence was a good sign…that she'd only have to hold out just a little longer….

A sharp blow to the jaw jarred Alex from her thoughts. She spat out a mouthful of blood and glared up at what remained of her father. "What are you still holding on to?" he demanded. A picture of her 16-year-old self and a 14-year-old Kara appeared on the screen she'd been staring at, and she couldn't help but smile at the memories it invoked (ignoring the creep factor involved in how they'd likely obtained it…something she'd stopped wondering about several hundred photos and videos ago). It was one Eliza had taken after Kara's first performance with the Midvale High glee club, which was the only non-academic activity her sister had been allowed to participate in, and only after both she and Alex had convinced Eliza that dancing would be a good way for her to improve her control. Eliza had tried to get Alex to join as well, but she'd wanted Kara to have her own thing, just like she had rugby (which she'd gotten into after the soccer team gave her the boot) and her science stuff. Though the elder Danvers did agree to volunteer to help with tech for the show, so she could at least be close if her sister needed her. Vicky Donahue, Alex's best friend at the time, had volunteered as well, and there'd been an all-too-brief moment in the darkness of the backstage area as they'd been cleaning up that had changed everything for Alex…

" _Alex?" a small voice asked through the bedroom door, Kryptonian accent bleeding through the well-practiced English. Alex didn't answer, burrowing deeper into her covers instead as she fought back tears. How had everything gone so wrong? One minute, she and Vicky had been laughing and joking like always. Then, she'd had the overwhelming urge to kiss the other girl and couldn't stop herself from acting on it. When Alex pulled away, Vicky looked at her in horror and ran off. Utterly humiliated, she'd run all the way home and locked herself in her room. And the worst part was that, in the moment, the kiss had felt…right. The first time any kiss had felt that way for her. It certainly never had with Rick or any of the other boys she'd attempted to date while trying to live up to her mother's expectations. She wasn't entirely sure what any of this meant. Was she gay? Bi? Somewhere else on the spectrum that she didn't know how to identify yet? But whatever was going on inside her, Alex was sure that she'd just lost her best friend, and she could only hope that Vicky would respect whatever was left of that relationship enough not to go telling the rest of the school what a freak she was. Or her parents. Because if she told her parents, they'd tell Dr. Danvers, and Alex couldn't deal with once again being a disappointment. Her mother had been even harder on her since her dad's death, and this would no doubt be yet another failure to add to the collection. Alex's chest tightened and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. Seconds later, she was drawn into a sitting position and there was a small hand in the center of her chest. "It's okay, Lexie," her sister's voice soothed. "Breathe into my hand. In. Out." Kara repeated the mantra several times until Alex was breathing normally again, and the elder Danvers recognized the technique as the same one she'd used on her sister whenever the Kryptonian had one of her panic attacks, which – thankfully – were becoming less and less frequent. Once she'd calmed, the hand disappeared and an arm went around her shoulders._

" _H-how did you get in here?" Alex finally managed._

 _Kara's eyebrow shot up. "I'm insulted you even had to ask. As if I'd leave you alone at a time like this." She shook her head, pulling Alex closer. "What happened, Lexie? Vicky told everyone you weren't feeling well and went home, but I'm guessing that's not exactly the case."_

" _No…not exactly," Alex sighed, somewhat relieved that Vicky had kept the truth of that moment between them. For now, at least. "Vicky and I…uh…I…kindofmaybekissedher," she mumbled, barely able to get the words out coherently. "She didn't take it very well."_

" _So you kissed her and she panicked?" Alex nodded, and Kara gave her a rather confused look. "Why?"_

" _Why did I kiss her, or why did she panic?"_

" _I understand why you'd kiss her. She's very pleasing to look at, and you two seem to have compatible personalities. But why would something like that upset her?"_

 _Alex sighed, somewhat annoyed at the reminder that her sister was an alien. Though the fact that Kara still seemed naïve about this planet's prejudices was also a bit of a relief. She didn't really like the idea of her sweet and sunny sister losing that part of her innocence, but this conversation wouldn't really work if Kara didn't know at least part of what was going through Alex's head. "I don't know how things were on Krypton, Kar," she finally explained, "but here on Earth a lot of people have very specific ideas about…mating? Is that what you called it?" Kara nodded. "Bottom line is, it's not considered normal for boys to 'mate' with other boys or girls with other girls."_

" _Why not? Is it because of that reproduction stuff Eliza told me about?"_

" _Sort of. A lot of it has to do with religions that teach that anything besides male-female couplings are wrong. Though there are also people who are just grossed out by the idea for some reason. There's a lot of hatred out there."_

" _That's so sad," Kara whispered. "Krypton was like that many centuries ago, but then Rao gave us the Mating Computer to match us up with our most compatible partner, and the Birthing Matrix to allow us to reproduce by combining pure DNA." Privately, Alex thought that it was more likely scientists than Rao who were responsible for those innovations, but she wasn't about to challenge or mock Kara's beliefs. "After that," the younger girl continued, "the superstitions fell away and the only 'abnormal' pairings were the ones that happened against the Mating Computer's dictates." She shook her head. "I miss Krypton, but it is nice having a choice about these things. Had my planet survived, I would still be betrothed to a boy named Lar-On, whom I've never even met. And now that I think about it…given how long I spent in the Phantom Zone, we'd probably be bonded with at least one child by now. He was actually the Mating Computer's second choice, though. It was originally a girl named Jana Van-Zu, but something happened that suddenly made her unavailable, and I never found out what that was." Kara sighed. "Enough about me. Do you think Vicky panicked because she's afraid of these religious things you were talking about? Or does she just not like you?"_

 _Alex's breath hitched at the mention of Vicky's name, and it was all she could do not to burst into tears again. "I-I don't know, Kar. I hope she still likes me, but I have a feeling that I just fucked everything up for good this time." Kara's eyebrow shot up a bit at the profanity, but she just pulled Alex closer._

" _So what does this mean for you? I've heard some people on the TV use the word gay to talk about people who are attracted to those of the same gender. Do you think you might be one of them?"_

" _I don't know…maybe? I've never felt right kissing any of the boys, but tonight…it just seemed to click. At least until Vicky bailed. And when I think about the possibility of kissing other girls, it doesn't gross me out the way the boys do. Maybe I am gay," Alex finally admitted, a weight lifting from her shoulders when she finally said the word out loud._

" _I'm proud of you, Lexie," Kara smiled, hugging her. "I still don't really understand why this is such a big deal, but I can tell this isn't easy. And I'm here for you, no matter what. If you want to try dating girls, I can be your…wingman? Is that the term?" Alex nodded, chuckling softly. "Just tell me what you need, and I'll be there. I know I'm still learning about this human stuff, but you're my sister, so I'm willing to try for your sake."_

 _Smiling back, Alex returned the hug. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing Kara on the forehead. "Right now, can this just be our secret? I still have a lot to figure out before I can even think about trying to date, and I really don't want to be the school freak. And I especially don't want Mom to know. Her standards are already so damn high…I don't even want to think about how she'd react to me not being normal."_

 _Kara nodded. "You_ are _normal, Lexie. This is just who you are. And I don't think Eliza would be mad, but if you don't want her to know, I'll respect that. Your secret is safe with me. I promise." She wrapped both arms around Alex's waist and squeezed a little. "Love you, Lexie."_

" _Love you too, kiddo…."_

A jolt of electricity snapped her out of the memory, and once the current cut off and the pain faded she found herself looking up at an irate 'Jeremiah.' "I don't know what you were thinking about, but that creature is _not_ your family. It is a parasite that invaded your home and ruined your life."

"Fuck off! Kara will _always_ be my family. Where she came from doesn't matter. And it's going to take a lot fucking more than your second-rate electric chair to make me forget any of it."

The puppet frowned, hand hovering over the switch controlling the electrical current. But before he could do anything, a guard walked in and whispered something into his ear. His expression suddenly perked up, making Alex's blood run cold. Anything that could make Lord's puppet happy definitely didn't bode well. "Looks like we're done for today," he announced. "I'm sure our next session will be much more productive." The puppet nodded to the guard, who released Alex from the restraints and pulled her to her feet, cuffing her hands behind her and pulling the blindfold over her eyes once more.

Soon, Alex was back on the cell block and free of restraints, but the knot of dread in her stomach had pulled even tighter. Despite the fact that it was only mid-afternoon, every prisoner was gathered in the common area instead of working the mines. Forcing her body to relax, the immortal made her way over to the table where Jana was sitting with Boris, the latter having warmed up to both of them after the incident. Alex had actually become surprisingly popular because of the way she'd stood up to the guards (though she refused to dignify the various wagers going around about how she'd survived Lane's punishment with any sort of response). As she approached, Boris moved aside so she could sit next to Jana. "Another session with Daddy Dearest?"

"Fuck off," Alex grumbled. She knew he was only teasing, but that didn't make what was happening with her father any less painful. "Any idea what the fuck is going on?"

Jana shook her head. "I don't know. They pulled us from the mines early. I heard one of the guards saying something about General Lane and a white whale."

"Didn't think the guards had the brain cells to make a literary reference," the immortal chuckled. Her companions looked at her blankly. "Moby Dick? Captain Ahab? 'From Hell's heart I stab at thee?' Anything?" Jana finally nodded, obviously having remembered high school English, but Boris continued to look confused. She sighed. "If they're making that kind of reference, it means Lane has caught something or someone big. Important enough to make some kind of example." And Alex had a bad feeling as to who that might be. There were only a handful of aliens Lane would pull out all the stops for, and none of those possibilities were good. The fact that he clearly wanted her as a witness was an even worse omen, if there was such a thing. Not to mention the fact that Lane was apparently bypassing the usual system that Cadmus seemed to follow and bringing the alien straight to the prison.

Nothing seemed to be happening just yet, so Alex and the others filled the time with idle chitchat (which included Jana confirming that she was the one Kara had mentioned as her former betrothed all those years ago). Other prisoners occasionally wandered by the table, wanting to ask Alex once again about how she'd managed to survive the General's punishment, but – as always – she gracefully deflected the questions and moved them on to other topics, like how horrible the so-called food was.

Then, just as Corin was regaling them with the tale of some overly-macho competition on Almerac to determine the right 'suitor' to make the Queen forget about Kal-El, the doors to the cell block were thrown open. Everyone immediately left the tables and lined up in the usual positions just as General Lane strode in, stopping in the middle of the room. "From the moment you miserable creatures found your way to this planet, I knew it was only a matter of time before one of you went too far." As he spoke, Alex could hear the contempt dripping from his voice. "Which is exactly what happened just a few days ago. An alien went after my daughter. _My daughter!_ " he roared. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Everyone's head snapped up, and Alex couldn't help but cringe a bit at the way Lane's face had gone almost purple with rage. "Let this be a lesson to every single one of you damned monsters!" Lane let out a sharp whistle, and the doors opened again to admit a couple of guards with a barefoot, hooded prisoner between them. The prisoner's hands were locked in front of them with a set of Kryptonite cuffs like the ones the DEO used to use, and a similar set was locked around their ankles, limiting them to a rather awkward shuffle. Alex could see a green tinge at the bottom of the hood as well – most likely a collar of some sort. And the use of Kryptonite narrowed the possibilities for the prisoner's identity considerably. The prisoner was clad in the same steel-gray jumpsuit as everyone else, but a certain familiar symbol had replaced the number, and the sight of it pulled the knot in Alex's stomach even tighter. She watched in horror as Lane strode forward and roughly yanked the hood from the prisoner's head, bringing her worst fear to life: Kara, her baby sister, in the hands of Cadmus. Kara barely had time for her eyes to adjust before the General slugged her in the jaw, splitting her lip and sending her to the floor. "We humans are not your playthings, alien!" he snarled, kicking her in the stomach. "You're going to pay for what you did to Lucy!"

To Alex's surprise, her sister spat out a mouthful of blood and laughed. "All I'm guilty of is freeing her from what _you_ did," she shot back. "What kind of father infects his own child with a mind-controlling parasite? You're lucky my friends were able to come up with an antidote before too much damage was done. I'm sure she's—" Alex winced as Lane grabbed a handful of her sister's hair and smashed her face into the floor, bloodying her nose. He then forced Kara to meet his eyes.

"You lost the right to say anything about Lucy the moment you laid your filthy alien hands on her!" Lane shoved Kara onto her back, then stood up and pulled something from his pocket. Kara's collar and restraints started to glow brighter, and a scream ripped from the younger Danvers' throat as the increased Kryptonite left her writhing in pain.

"Stop this!" Alex begged, ignoring Boris and Jana's attempts to calm her down.

Lane increased the Kryptonite levels even more, eliciting another agonized shriek from his newest prisoner. "Your misplaced sympathy for these creatures will be your undoing, 10-15," he snarled, not even bothering to look at Alex. He pointed the control device at Kara yet again, and the elder Danvers couldn't restrain herself any longer. She broke formation and leapt for the General, taking him to the floor and wrapping one hand around his throat while she used the other to snatch the device away and deal with the Kryptonite that was causing her sister so much pain. There didn't seem to be an 'off' switch, but Alex was able to turn it almost all the way down before the guards pried her off of Lane. One drove his fist into Alex's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, then he and his comrades dragged her past the lined-up prisoners and over to one of the pillars supporting the upper tiers. They pushed her back against it and pulled her hands backwards, cuffing them together on the other side to hold her in place. Lane – already back on his feet – stalked over and slugged Alex in the jaw, sending her sliding down the pillar to the floor. "That was the last time you will _ever_ interfere with my operation!" He planted a boot into her ribs with a loud crack, then nodded to his men, who immediately bound her knees and ankles with duct tape before winding more of it around her chest and upper arms to further secure her to the pillar. They didn't gag her this time, thankfully, but that hardly changed the fact that she'd been left helpless to do anything as Lane carried out whatever plans he had for her baby sister. With a satisfied grin, the General turned his attention back to Kara. "Stand her up!" he barked, and the guards immediately grabbed Kara's arms and hauled her back to her feet. Lane strode back over to the Kryptonian and seized her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Alex had to bite back a laugh as Kara spat in her captor's face. He responded with a sharp backhand that opened up a cut over Kara's right eye, then wrapped a hand around her throat. "Don't test me, alien!" Lane snarled, shoving her back into the arms of his men. The General then turned to his captive audience. "Take a good look at your so-called 'hero.' Without her fancy costume and adoring fans, she's no different than any of you. Just another dangerous creature that needs to be put down. Which is exactly what will happen tomorrow, as soon as Mr. Lord arrives so he can witness her demise for himself."

"You can't do that!" Alex cried out, only to have the nearest guard crack a few more of her ribs.

"I think you'll find that I _can_ , 10-15. And I _will_. NO ONE lays a hand on my child and lives to tell the tale." He gestured to his men, who dragged Kara towards where Alex was and forced the younger Danvers to her knees, just out of her sister's reach. One guard brought over some kind of power tool and drilled a hole into the floor between Kara's legs, and when he was finished a couple of his comrades brought over a large metal 'T' and rammed it into said hole, doing something she couldn't quite see to secure it in place. They unlocked Kara's cuffs long enough to hook her arms over the top of the 'T,' then reattached them so that the bar separating her hands was caught between the post and her back. A bit of duct tape secured her elbows to the crossbar, leaving Kara in a rather awkward position, caught between letting her arms take her body's weight or putting it on her knees (one of which was still recovering from Henshaw's attack). Alex could see her sister struggling to find something even remotely comfortable, and the fact that she was currently helpless to do anything made it that much more painful to watch. Seemingly satisfied at his handiwork, Lane pointed the control device at Kara once more, making the Kryptonite glow a little bit brighter, then resumed his grandstanding. "Since this will be quite a momentous occasion – one that Cadmus will be recording for the world to see – I've decided to suspend the mining operation until it's concluded. Wouldn't want anyone to miss out." He moved in front of Kara, leaning down a bit so he was close to her left ear. "I haven't yet settled on a method for your execution," he growled, just loud enough for both Danvers' to hear, "but I can assure you that it will be slow _and_ painful. The world will learn _exactly_ what happens to aliens who dare to meddle in our affairs."

Kara laughed harshly. "If you think this will make you some kind of hero, you're even more deluded than Lillian. Underneath that uniform, you're just another terrorist, and that's exactly what the world will see if you go through with this. All you'll succeed in doing is giving the aliens you hate a mar—" He drove a fist into Kara's unprotected stomach, cutting off the rest of her comment.

"That's enough out of you," Lane snarled. Grabbing a handful of hair, he briefly forced Kara to meet his eyes before releasing his grip and giving her head a rather forceful shove to the side. "These two can stay right where they are for tonight," he ordered, gesturing to Kara and Alex. "I want everyone else back in their cells right now." The guards scrambled to carry out the command, and Lane turned his attention to the elder Danvers. "I warned you what would happen if you defied me. As soon as Lord arrives tomorrow, I plan to ask him if he still wants to waste time trying to turn you, or if he'd rather just have your head and be done with it. The way things have been going, I wouldn't be surprised if he's ready to finish you off."

"Then why wait?" Alex challenged. "You might as well grow a pair and get it the fuck over with, because there's no fucking way I'm going to just stand by and watch you murder my sister for your twisted propaganda video."

"You speak as though you even have a chance of opposing us."

Alex shook her head. "All this time, and you fuckers still aren't even _close_ to figuring out what I'm capable of. If you kill my sister, I swear to whatever god or gods you believe in that it will be the last fucking thing you do in this life."

"Then perhaps I _will_ have to finish you first. But not just yet. Enjoy your last night together." With an almost maniacal grin, Lane slammed his heavy boot onto Alex's bound knees with a sickening crack. Blood filled her mouth as she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. "Until tomorrow," he laughed, moving past the pair and out the door as though nothing had happened.

Breathing heavily through her nose, Alex waited until her knees had repaired themselves before spitting out the blood and looking at her sister. She was torn between wanting to yell at Kara for being so stupid and wanting to wrap her arms around the younger girl and never let go. Not that she could do the latter at the moment. She met Kara's eyes, which were wet with tears, and the elder Danvers could only imagine what was going through her sister's head at seeing her for the first time in who-knows-how-long. Especially under these circumstances. "You okay?" Alex finally managed, cringing internally at how lame it sounded.

Kara stared at her for a moment, as though unsure she'd heard right. "Am _I_ okay? I'm not the one who's been imprisoned, tortured, and Rao knows what else for the past few months." She shook her head. "Rao, I'm so sorry, Lexie. I should've known something was up, but I let these monsters convince me you were dead. Hell, I didn't even believe Maggie at first when she woke up and tried to tell me the truth. All that time, wasted."

"Don't blame yourself, Kar. It's my fault for not coming clean sooner. I was just so scared that you'd do something stupid like go after Lord. Though antagonizing the General is just as bad. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Kara glanced around, then switched to Kryptonese. " _Lena finally worked out an antidote for that 'techonsite' thing in human hosts, and I couldn't just stand by and let Lucy remain her dad's puppet. I had to get close to give it to her. Guess the General didn't like that very much._ "

" _Clearly_ ," Alex grumbled, also making the switch since it was obvious Kara didn't want the conversation overheard by the guards. " _So did it work?_ "

" _Looked that way, from what I saw before his goons dragged me off._ "

" _Good. What about Mon-El? James? Everyone else Lord dosed with that crap?_ "

Kara sighed. " _We found a cure for Mon-El over a month ago. His memory of everything before that is gone, but at least he's no longer dancing to Lord's tune. As for the rest, Lena is working on a way to aerosolize the antidote so we can spread it over National City all at once and get it to everyone who needs it, since trying to ID every single victim could take ages. I just hope none of them will have been too badly damaged by that thing by the time we figure it out._ "

Alex nodded, not wanting to mention that Kara might not be part of that 'we' if they couldn't find a way to thwart Lane's plans come morning. " _So how's Maggie?_ "

" _About as well as can be expected, given what she's been through. She misses you. A lot. Dreams of you, even._ "

" _I miss her, too. Though I see her all the time…so much so that sometimes I think I might be losing it. How else would you explain talking to someone who isn't there?_ " Alex sighed. " _If the worst happens…if you make it out of here and I don't…tell Maggie I love her. I've loved her since the day she showed up at my crime scene. I didn't say it before, but I don't want to die without her knowing how I feel._ "

Kara shook her head. " _Don't talk that way, Lexie. It's not over until it's over._ "

" _Did you miss the part where Lane is planning to execute us tomorrow?_ "

" _We'll figure something out, like always. Stronger together._ "

" _Stronger together_ ," she repeated automatically. " _But what if it's not enough this time?_ "

Kara sighed again. " _If the worst happens, of course I'll give Maggie the message – assuming I'm still around. But don't go planning our funerals just yet. I've already sat through yours once, and I have no intention of doing so again anytime soon._ " She smiled. " _Love you, Lexie_."

" _Love you too, Kar._ " Alex would've said more, but was interrupted by heavy bootsteps approaching their position.

"What the fuck are you two going on about in that gibberish?" the guard demanded.

Alex rolled her eyes. "None of your fucking business."

"What the fuck did you just say to me, 10-15?"

"Fuck off!" the immortal shot back. Face red with rage, the guard started kicking her with his heavy boots. Alex could hear bones cracking under the onslaught, and Kara screaming for the guard to stop, but she could take the beating if it meant the guard would leave her sister alone. "Is that all you've got?" she challenged, spitting out the blood that had welled up in her mouth from one of his blows to her jaw. The last thing she knew was the sound of her neck snapping from the force of his boot meeting the side of her face…

TBC (See you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	14. Chapter 13 (Kara)

Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. On to the next chapter!

BTW, the bold type in the next few chapters is for mental conversations. I had some special formatting, but this site doesn't seem to like it. Sorry.

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Kara yelled, watching in horror as her big sister suddenly went limp in a way that usually signified death. She knew in her head that Alex would be fine – at least, that's what Maggie said immortality meant – but the knowledge hardly made seeing it happen any easier. The guard gave one final, half-hearted kick to Alex's legs before turning on the Kryptonian.

"Keep quiet or you'll get the same thing," he growled. "Got it?" Kara nodded, not wanting to anger him further while she was unable to fight back. The guard walked away, seemingly satisfied, and she closed her eyes and hung her head in what she hoped would appear to be submission.

 **What the fuck, Little Danvers?** a familiar voice sounded in her head. **I thought we agreed that you wouldn't drop out of contact without warning us first. What happened?**

 **I'm in,** Kara shot back mentally. She still wasn't quite used to having these pseudo-telepathic conversations, but the Kryptonian Military tech her aunt had told her about when she was younger was by far the safest communication option they had. Thankfully, the AI at the Fortress had been convinced by her argument that the tech was necessary for her protection and only asked her to limit who she shared it with, which is why the mental link was just between herself, Maggie, and Lena. The rest of their backup were using traditional coms. **Is the team in place?**

 **Ready and waiting for your signal, Kara.**

 **What she said,** Maggie chimed in. **And you still haven't answered my question.**

Kara sighed. **Sorry. Kind of hard to focus on keeping the channel open while taking a beating from the General and his goons.**

 **Shit. You okay?**

 **I've had worse.**

 **I'll take your word for it, Little Danvers. What about Alex?**

 **Alex is good…I think. Guard just beat her to death right in front of me. But she still has her head, so that means she'll be okay. Right?**

 **She'll be fine, kid. Told you before, I've seen her jump out of a fucking penthouse window and come back good as new.** Kara frowned as Maggie spoke, not sure if the comment was reassuring or even more cause for concern. **Anyway,** the former detective continued, **other than being temporarily dead, how's she looking?**

 **She's definitely lost weight, and she has this nasty scar down the left side of her face. Did you know about that?**

 **Sorry. I was kind of hoping that was part of my fucked-up dreams and not real life.**

 **It's real, alright. I thought you said she was supposed to heal from pretty much everything?**

 **Well, if my connection with Alex has been giving me accurate information, I believe the scar was a parting gift from Luthor. Something about Cadmus' synthetic Kryptonite disrupting her healing abilities when used to harm her directly by cutting or whatever. Maybe the DEO or one of our other genius friends can find a way to undo it. For now, though, let's just focus on getting her the fuck out of there.**

 **Right. Are those tracking nanites Lena gave me working? Have you and Babs been able to find and map the facility?**

 **Yep. Parts of the facility, anyway. We can't map where you haven't been taken. But it's a start. Oracle has been scouring the web to try and find any blueprints we could match to what we have so far.**

 **Good news for us,** Lena interjected. **What about you, Kara? How are you holding up?**

 **I'm pretty sore from the beatings and my knee is killing me, but other than that I'm fine. That Kryptonite vaccine you came up with is definitely working.**

 **Excellent. But could you be a bit more specific? How is your strength right now?**

 **Still human. I couldn't break my restraints if I tried. I'm not in any pain from the Kryptonite, though. Not unless Lane cranks it up really high. Right now it's more like what happens under a red sun.** She sighed. **I just hope Alex doesn't kill me when she finds out I was mostly faking my reaction to the Kryptonite earlier. Maggie, you can tell Babs that those acting classes she made me take with her at Gotham U finally paid off.**

 **Will do,** the ex-detective replied. **So what's the plan? Ready for the team to bust in and take those fuckers down?**

 **Not yet. The General said that Lord will be here in person tomorrow to witness my execution. And possibly Alex's. It's going to be tight, but I'm waiting until I get eyes on Lord before hitting the switch. That way we can finish this all at once instead of having to chase him down later. Lena, you're sure this thing will work?** With some help from the Fortress' tech, Lena, Barbara, and Curtis had come up with a miniature EMP that they implanted under Kara's skin in the palm of her hand. They'd made sure it was completely undetectable by any technology the government had access to, and it would short out any non-Kryptonian power source (leaving the tech for the mental link active, though she wasn't sure how it would affect the trackers). All Kara would have to do when the time came was press her middle and ring fingers into the upper part of her palm…sort of like Spiderman activating his webs.

 **Positive, and the team is far enough away that none of our tech will be affected when it goes off. But are you sure you want to cut it that close?**

 **I know it's risky, Lena, but if we take this place down and Lord isn't here, he'll probably go underground and we'll never find him. Besides, if those schematics for the Kryptonite restraints you found in your mother's papers are accurate, the Kryptonite should go inert once the electronics short out and my powers will come back. Any luck finding Alex's sword?**

Maggie jumped in before Lena had a chance to respond. **Sorry, kid. Teo has been in contact with the Watchers in National City, but no one's actually seen that blade in months. Though at least one Watcher is pretty sure that Lord keeps the sword on his person at all times. Apparently he's started wearing a long coat regularly for the first time in…well…ever.**

 **Well, the good news is that if he brings it along for his visit, all Alex and I will have to do is get it off of him. Then she can do…whatever it is she has to do.** Kara wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of her sister decapitating someone – even a man as vile as Maxwell Lord – but at the same time she knew that if they let him walk away, he'd just keep coming for them. Removing him permanently would be the only way they'd get any peace. A loud gasp interrupted her thoughts, and Kara raised her gaze in time to see Alex returning to life. **I have to go, guys. Alex just woke up. I'll be in touch.** Mentally shutting down the link for the moment, Kara offered her sister a small smile. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this whole 'human reset button' thing you've got going on."

"You should try it from my end," Alex grumbled, sitting up a bit straighter. "How long was I out?"

"Not sure. Haven't really been paying much attention to the time. Is there even a clock in here?"

Alex nodded, cutting her eyes to one side. Kara followed her gaze to a large digital clock on the wall opposite the entrance she'd been brought through. It was just after midnight. "Gee…we've only got…what? _Maybe_ 8 hours before Lane puts our heads on spikes for the whole fucking world to see? How the fuck are we going to entertain ourselves until then?"

"I know you're only dipping into the sarcasm because you're pissed. And scared. And that's okay. But you need to keep it together. If you lose it here, these guys win."

"They've already won," the elder Danvers muttered, shaking her head. "They have me…you…Dad…."

Kara frowned. "Jeremiah's here? Where?"

"Wherever the fuck Lord is keeping his immortal prisoners that aren't me. I've only ever seen Dad on days when Lord's goons dragged me over to his lab so he could take samples and try to turn me against you."

"What are you talking about? Jeremiah wouldn't do that!"

"The guy we knew wouldn't. But Lord fucked with his head somehow…turned him into this cold-hearted bastard who doesn't even know who I am and couldn't care less. And I don't know if there's any way to get Dad back." Tears started to fall from Alex's eyes, and all Kara wanted to do was run over and throw her arms around her big sister. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She briefly turned the link back on and relayed the information about Jeremiah before returning her attention to Alex.

"It's going to be okay, Lexie," she whispered. "I promise."

"How? These guys have all the fucking cards right now."

Kara sighed. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then believe me when I say this is _not_ the end for us. Not even close."

Alex nodded again, but before either of them could say anything else another guard strolled by, shooting them a warning glare. This was _definitely_ going to be a long night. Kara looked at her sister, who had already closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillar, obviously intent on trying to get at least some sleep since talking was forbidden. With a resigned sigh, the younger Danvers shifted more weight onto her good knee and tried to raise herself up a bit straighter to take some strain off her arms. As she did, her mind whirled with the revelation that Jeremiah was just like Alex. Had he always been that way? Did Henshaw trigger it during that fight in South America? Did Cadmus do something to bring it about? Kara hadn't really known him that well, but she did recall one area of the house in Midvale that neither her nor Alex had ever been allowed into. He'd lined the walls with lead after Kara's arrival, and even after his supposed death, no one had ever dared try to enter that room. Kara had always assumed it was his private laboratory, but maybe it had something to do with that sword training stuff Maggie had told her about. Not that the details really mattered at this point. She didn't really care about the fact that he was apparently immortal. It would be nice to have yet another person around who wouldn't leave her. What worried her was the part about him being brainwashed and acting like one of those true believer types Cadmus liked to keep around. Kara didn't want her sister to lose her father yet again, but she honestly wasn't sure what to do if there was no way to reverse whatever Lord had done to make Jeremiah the way he was now. She closed her eyes, silently praying to Rao to spare them from having to make that sort of decision as she attempted to follow Alex's example and get a bit of sleep despite the distinctly uncomfortable position she'd been left in….

" _Get your fucking hands off me you sick fucks!"_

Kara jolted awake from where she'd apparently dozed off to find her sister surrounded by half the guards on the cell block. They were in the process of releasing her from the pillar she'd been bound to, and she was fighting them every step of the way. The second Alex's legs were freed, the elder Danvers managed to land a solid kick to one guard's crotch, sending him to his knees. Unfortunately, his comrades were quick to subdue Alex and soon had her hands cuffed behind her back and her feet shackled together with a very short chain.

Then it was Kara's turn. She put up a token protest as the guards ripped away the duct tape securing her elbows to the crossbar and momentarily unlocked one side of the handcuffs, but quieted down when they predictably threatened her sister, allowing them to believe that they'd gotten to her. They reattached the cuff so her hands were in front, then unlocked one of the shackles around her ankles just long enough to stand her back up. A shooting pain went through her bad knee at the sudden movement, but she gritted her teeth and waited for it to pass while the guards finished their work, adding a chain between the handcuffs and shackles that kept her from lifting her hands up even a little. Kara dared a glance over at Alex and saw very real fear filling her big sister's eyes. And since Alex very rarely let those sorts of emotions show when she was with people other than those she considered family, the sight was enough to tell Kara just how serious this was. She wished she could tell her sister that help was on the way, but – as the others had rightfully pointed out – doing so risked Alex acting in a way that would tip Lane off and possibly increase the security at the facility. Alex was a good agent. One of the best, in fact. But she'd also been under unimaginable stress for the past few months and might find it more difficult to resist the urge to throw the General's imminent failure in his face.

"Please tell me this isn't part of your big plan," Alex suddenly muttered. Kara was about to respond when she noticed that her sister wasn't looking at her, but at some point over by the wall. "Offering my sister up as a sacrificial lamb is _definitely_ not okay." The elder Danvers frowned as though someone had said something she didn't like, but no one in the room had spoken and the guards were looking rather uncomfortable. Kara opened the mental link back up.

 **You guys there?**

 **Of course, Little Danvers.**

 **Always.** The latter came from Lena, and Kara had to force herself not to smile even as her heart skipped a couple of beats at the declaration.

 **Are you seeing Alex right now, Maggie?**

 **No. Why?**

 **Because she's arguing with someone who isn't there, and it's starting to freak me out. The guards, too. And I'm afraid they might do something if she doesn't stop soon.**

 **Sorry, but I think the whole seeing into her dreams thing only works when I'm actually asleep. Or, you know, comatose. I could grab a nap…see if I can break into whatever this is and calm her down.**

 **No time. The guards have us trussed up and ready for whatever Lane has planned. I'm sure we'll be moving along any second. The nanites are still transmitting, right?**

 **Yes.** Lena responded. **We have your location. What do you want us to do?**

 **Like I said last night, I want to wait until I have eyes on Lord before making a move. But be ready to go as soon as the facility goes dark. And in the meantime, Maggie, get Babs – and Curtis, if he's there – to keep an eye on any outgoing transmissions by Cadmus and shut them down. The last thing we need is any of their propaganda going viral, even if we do stop him from carrying out his execution plan.**

 **Speaking of which,** Lena chimed in before Maggie had the chance to respond. **Promise me you'll be careful, Kara. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you.**

 **I'm with Luthor on this one, Little Danvers. I know this seemed like the best plan when you thought it up – and maybe it is – but I can't lose my sister. And we both know Alex would go full-on homicidal if she lost you to these fuckers. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?**

 **Would it make you guys feel better if I left this channel open?** The response was a resounding 'yes' from both of them. **Alright. If I get in trouble I'll send out an SOS so you can start the party early. Otherwise, just wait for my signal that I've triggered the EMP.** A loud crack disrupted her train of thought, and Kara looked to find her sister doubled over, wheezing like it was hard to breathe, and a guard standing nearby with some sort of heavy club in his hand. He probably broke some of Alex's ribs, no doubt as some sort of twisted punishment over the hallucination thing. She mentally let loose a string of Kryptonese curses, making Lena gasp in shock. **Gotta go. Be ready to tear this place down when I say the word.** Kara returned her attention to her big sister. "You okay?"

"I've had worse," Alex shrugged, still wheezing a bit. Kara frowned, but didn't have time to think too much about what that meant before the guards started pushing them forward. Neither of them could move very fast, given the way they'd been restrained, but that didn't stop their 'escorts' from trying to get more speed out of them. The Kryptonian was rather surprised that the guards were allowing them to walk on their own instead of simply dragging them wherever they were supposed to go.

They moved to the opposite end of the cell block from where Kara had entered, and she spotted what looked like a freight elevator off to one side – no doubt leading down to the mines. But the guards prodded them in the opposite direction, through a door and into some corridor that, based on Alex's expression, the elder Danvers had never seen before. They shuffled (and, in Kara's case, limped) their way down the long hallway until the guards eventually redirected them through a door and into a large room with a camera and spotlights set up. Kara also couldn't help but notice the high-tech guillotine in one corner – one that Lane had most likely used his DEO access to get, since it had previously belonged to Draper – and a crude gallows along the wall. Just two pillars and a crossbeam with a noose hanging down, and a stool set up underneath. Lane was there in full dress uniform, and at his signal the guards forced her and Alex to their knees before him.

"Where the fuck is Lord?" Alex growled, warily eyeing the guillotine.

Lane's eyebrow shot up. "In a hurry to die, are you? Don't worry…he'll be here soon. I just wanted to get the preliminaries out of the way before we get started." He turned to Kara, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and setting it down in front of her. "Here's how this is going to work, alien. When that camera goes on, I'll introduce myself and explain Cadmus' true purpose, and then you will read the statement I just gave you. Once you've finished, we'll move on to the main event." He gestured towards the gallows. "Much as I would've loved to boil you in oil or roast you on a pyre, the people watching need to see something that looks like justice. But I haven't forgotten my promise. This will be slow _and_ painful, because I won't do you the courtesy of snapping your neck. No…you're going to feel every agonizing second as your air supply is choked off and your body shuts down from lack of oxygen. The world will watch as Supergirl takes her last breath, and then they'll know that Cadmus was right all along."

"Forget it," Kara snarled, pushing the paper aside. "Kill me if you must, but I won't help you justify my own murder. You can figure that part out for yourself."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Alex suddenly surged to her feet and attempted to go for Lane despite the restraints. It took every single one of the guards in the room to wrestle her back down. "Lay one fucking hand on my sister and I swear you won't live long enough to regret it!"

Lane shook his head. "We've been over this, 10-15. You're hardly in a position to be making threats. And, at any rate, I believe your time has just run out." As he spoke, Kara saw her sister stiffen, eyes darting about as though searching for something. That something turned out to be Lord himself, who strode into the room carrying what looked like a customized version of Longclaw. The sword Maggie had described as the one Jo had gifted Alex shortly before her death. Lord moved over to Lane and the two had a quiet conversation. While they were distracted, Kara glanced around to make sure she wasn't being watched, then pressed her fingers into her palm to activate the EMP. Only nothing happened.

 **It's not working!** she called out mentally, trying her best not to panic.

Lena responded first. **Stay calm, Kara. It may have just shifted position. Just keep trying, and I'll get plan B ready.**

 **There's a plan B?**

 **Of course. One of the few worthwhile things Lex taught me was that no plan survives initial contact. I always make sure to have at least two backups ready. So – like I said – keep trying to activate your EMP, and keep us up to date. And if you can't get it working and run out of time, call out to me and I'll send in the backup. You're not alone in there, Kara. We're in this together. El-Mayara.**

 **El-Mayara,** Kara repeated automatically. **Lord's here, and he has Alex's sword. Probably wants to use that to take her head for some sort of twisted symbolism. And Lane has a noose all ready for me. We don't have much time left.**

 **We've got your back, Little Danvers,** Maggie assured her. **Just hang in there…I mean…well…you know….**

 **I get it. Thanks. And in case this doesn't work, I want you both to know that I love you. Maggie, you're my sister, and not just because of Alex. I honestly don't know how I would've gotten through all of this if my plan to bring you out of the coma had failed. Your guidance and support has meant more to me than I could ever hope to express.**

 **Love you too, Little Danvers.**

 **And Lena,** Kara continued, **if I'm being honest with myself, I think I started falling for you from the moment Clark and I walked into your office at L-Corp and I watched you throw his suspicions back in his face, making it clear that you weren't going to sit back and let anyone judge you because of your last name. You've been the best friend I've ever had, and – Rao willing – I want to try taking that next step towards becoming more. But, if the worst happens, just know that I don't think even Krypton's stupid Marriage Computer could've found me a better partner.**

 **I love you too, Kara. And when this is over, we will definitely be having that talk. Don't give up just yet.**

 **I'm not. But when Krypton was destroyed there were so many things I never got to say to my family. I don't want to risk that happening with anyone else I care about.** Footsteps approached, and Kara looked up to see Lord and Lane both standing over her.

"Isn't this sweet," Lord sneered. "The Danvers sisters, together in life _and_ death." He shared a look with the General before approaching Alex and putting the tip of her sword beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'm truly sorry it had to come to this, Danvers. If only you hadn't been so stubborn about helping me out."

Alex spat at his feet. "I told you before, Lord…the only way you're getting anything out of my brain is if you take my head. So if you're going to do it, just get it the fuck over with already. Stop with the theatrical bullshit."

Kara winced as Lord backhanded her sister across the face. "You aren't in control here, Danvers," he growled, putting the blade to her throat once more. "Tempting as it is to finish you right now, I think I want you to watch your beloved sister meet the fate she deserves, knowing that things might have played out differently had you just agreed to my offer." Before Alex had a chance to respond, the billionaire gestured to the guards, who dragged her over to the wall opposite the gallows. They forced Alex to her knees and locked some kind of collar around her throat. The collar was attached to a short chain that was bolted into the wall, keeping her from going anywhere. "Don't worry," Lord grinned, patting the elder Danvers' head like she was a dog. "Your turn will come soon enough." Alex lunged for the arrogant billionaire, who simply stepped back and laughed at her efforts as the chain pulled her up short and made her gag.

While Lord was focused on her sister, Kara kept trying to activate the EMP and put an end to it. Unfortunately, her fingers just couldn't seem to find the right spot. Hands wrapped around her biceps and pulled her upright as the overhead lights suddenly turned red. And Kara had a sinking feeling that it wasn't mood lighting. Lane strode over, smug smirk firmly in place. "I've decided to forego having you read that statement, since I really can't afford to waste time trying to strong-arm you into it. Instead, we'll just film the important parts now and then splice in the security footage of your misdeeds before we broadcast. It won't be quite as effective as a live feed, but the end result is all that really matters." He mockingly patted her cheek and nodded to the guards before approaching the camera and starting in on his spiel. Kara only half-listened as he railed against the 'alien menace' and claimed that Cadmus' only purpose was to protect the planet from invaders. "…and these so-called 'Supers' are the most insidious of them all," he raved **. "** They swoop in from above, claiming to bring hope. But the only thing these false gods bring with them is destruction. We all remember what happened when Supergirl was allegedly poisoned. And since abandoning National City, her behavior has become even more erratic. She cares for nothing and no one but herself, and uses gullible humans to help her avoid the consequences of her actions." Kara knew he was likely talking about Barbara keeping her out of Blackgate – though she had no idea how he'd found out – and the accusations against her and her friend were maddening. The only thing keeping her from going after Lane despite her restraints was the fact that doing so with that camera rolling would just prove him right. "But not to worry," Lane continued. "Cadmus has finally brought this mad dog to heel, and we are more than prepared to eliminate the threat she presents." He stepped aside so that Kara was in full view of the camera, then nodded to the guards holding her. They removed the collar and Kryptonite restraints, zip-tying Kara's hands behind her before she could even think about trying anything. The Kryptonian kept attempting to activate the EMP, pressing her fingers into her palm hard enough to cut herself with her own nails, but to no avail. She planted her feet when the guards started to drag her over to the gallows in a desperate attempt to buy time. But the red sunlight had left her human enough for them to overpower her, and she soon found herself standing on the stool, the noose brushing against the back of her head. "Any last words, Supergirl?" Lane sneered as his cameraman closed in. Kara could hear Alex screaming her name, and defiantly turned from the camera to focus on her big sister.

"I love you, Lexie. Whatever happens, it was worth it to see you again. Please don't blame yourself. This was my choice. Okay?"

"I love you, too," Alex sobbed. "El-Mayara."

"El-Mayara."

"How touching," Lane growled. "Of course, no one will ever see that little exchange." He gave the cameraman some signal, then waited a moment or two before resuming his posturing. "Nothing to say, alien? Pity." Shaking his head, Lane took up a more 'official' stance. "Supergirl, for your crimes against the human race, Cadmus hereby sentences you to hang by the neck until dead. May whatever heathen gods you believe in have mercy on your soul. Assuming, of course, you even have one." As he spoke, the guards zip-tied her ankles and strapped what looked like a thick leather belt around her knees. In her head, Kara was practically screaming for help from Lena and/or Maggie, since plan A clearly wasn't working. Someone yanked a dark hood over her head, blocking out all light, and a moment later she felt the noose around her throat. A strange noise filled the room, followed by the sounds of panic. But before Kara had a chance to even begin figuring out what it all meant, the stool suddenly disappeared from beneath her feet and the noose tightened….

TBC (*big evil laugh* Would I really do it? Find out Wednesday in Alex's next chapter!)


	15. Chapter 14 (Alex)

Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" Alex screamed, struggling in vain against the restraints as she watched the guards put a noose around her baby sister's neck. Lane was making some sort of official-sounding speech, but the words barely registered. All she could think about was the fact that Cadmus was preparing to murder Kara in cold blood for the world to see.

A strange blue light suddenly filled the room, surprising Lane, Lord, and their goons. Alex watched in awe as something shot out of what she quickly realized was a portal, just before said portal disappeared. Seconds later, there was a bright flash and everything went dark. Fortunately, between her time in solitary and the days of working in a dimly-lit mine, Alex's night-vision had improved considerably. She watched as the Cadmus personnel started to panic, but amusement quickly turned to horror when one of them kicked the stool from beneath her sister's feet. "Kara!" With the red sunlight gone, there was nothing left to keep her sister weak. But even a Kryptonian needed oxygen, and it was possible that her powers might not come back right away under the circumstances. It took a bit of effort, but Alex managed to bring her hands in front of her. Unfortunately, doing so didn't solve the problem of the collar tethering her to the wall, nor the ridiculously short shackles hobbling her feet. Which left her helpless to do anything as her sister thrashed around at the end of the rope, her body desperately fighting for air. Kara's struggles soon started to slow, and just when Alex thought all hope was lost a second portal opened and tossed something else into the room. In seconds, the space was bathed in a golden glow. She vaguely recalled Lena mentioning something about a yellow sun grenade a few months back, and it would appear that the CEO had been successful. Alex's own breath caught in her throat as she watched her sister for some sign that the grenade was working. Nothing happened at first. But just as the glow was starting to fade, Kara's body began to float, taking the pressure off her windpipe. Several heart-stopping seconds passed before Alex heard a sharp intake of breath, signaling that her baby sister would be alright. The elder Danvers stared in awe as Kara's heat vision burned away the hood and she burst free from the restraints, reaching up and ripping away the noose like it was tissue paper. And in those last few moments before the sun grenade's glow disappeared, her sister looked like a freaking goddess, making the Cadmus goons who hadn't already run collectively shit themselves. They didn't stand a chance as Supergirl swooped in and took most of them down faster than Alex could even blink. She opened her mouth to call Kara over, only to suddenly find a hand gripping the front of her jumpsuit.

"What the fuck did you do?" Lord growled, dragging Alex to her feet.

The younger immortal laughed. "Paranoid much? I've been in here the whole fucking time. Maybe you losers just need better security."

"Or maybe I just need to finish you off before your little friends can execute the rest of their plan." Alex could see that Kara was still dealing with a few of the more persistent guards, and the occasional burst of heat vision no doubt made that clear to Lord as well. Before the elder Danvers could call out to her sister, Lord severed the chain between her feet with her own blade while the room was briefly lit by one of those bursts, then somehow unbolted the one tethering her to the wall and used it like a leash to drag her from the room. The corridor was also pitch dark, and it didn't take long for Lord to stumble. Alex swiftly took advantage, tackling him to the floor and grabbing her blade the second it left his hand. A quick boot to the face rendered him unconscious. She gripped the sword with both hands, raising it up to deal the final blow before he could get back up. Maybe not the most honorable way to end things, but if Lord refused to play by the rules she saw no reason to do so either.

A shot rang out and Alex stumbled forward with a burning pain in her right shoulder. "What the fuck?" She whirled around to find a guard firing at shadows, but before she could retaliate he was taken down by a gray blur.

"You okay?" Kara asked, reaching forward and ripping the cuffs from Alex's hands and feet, followed by the collar.

"Me? I'm not the one who was nearly hanged."

"I'm fine. Throat's still a bit sore, but I'm sure it'll pass soon."

Alex nodded, tucking her sword under her arm and reaching back to check her shoulder. Her clothes were sticky with blood, but the wound beneath the layers had already closed up. She glanced around to find that Lord had disappeared. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"I fucking had him!"

"Who?"

"Lord! He was right fucking there!" she snarled, gesturing to where she'd left him.

"It's okay, Lexie. He won't get far, I promise." Before Alex could respond, her sister had pulled her into a bone-crunching hug, forcing her to drop the sword. "Rao, I missed you," she breathed. "The past few months have been hell."

Alex nodded, fighting back tears as she pulled Kara even closer. "I've missed you, too. Every fucking day. Thoughts of you and Maggie were the only thing keeping me going." Part of her wanted to ask what had taken so long, but since she knew at least some of the delay had to do with Maggie's coma she decided not to bring it up. No need to dredge up what were most likely painful memories for Kara. "Speaking of which," she continued, pulling back a bit. "Where is she?"

"Maggie's safe."

Alex frowned. "She's not here? I'd have thought she'd be leading the charge to get me back."

"I didn't say she wasn't helping. She's just doing it in a different way." Kara sighed. "I kept my promise, Lexie. I saved her. Now let's get out of here so you two can be reunited."

"Works for me," Alex nodded, finally releasing her grip and stepping back a few paces. "So what's the plan?"

"Well…now that the power's out, my friends should be inside dismantling the place. I figure we can head back the way we came in."

"Friends?"

"You'll see."

"Right," the elder Danvers grumbled. "What about Lord?"

"There can't be that many exits, but I'll alert the team to be on the lookout. Like I said, we'll find him." Kara fell oddly silent for several moments, then looked back at her sister. "Let's go."

"Wait…what the fuck was that?"

"I may have borrowed some tech from the Fortress…something Aunt Astra once told me about that the Military Guild used to maintain contact on missions where verbal communication was too dangerous. Right now, the tech has me linked mentally to Lena and Maggie. Not in the sense where we're constantly seeing each other's thoughts and what not, but we can send thoughts to the others like a conversation."

"So you've been in contact with them this whole fucking time? Why the fuck did you cut things so close? And why didn't you tell me?"

Kara sighed again. "I didn't say anything because we needed your reactions to be real in order to avoid tipping Lane off that we were closing in. And I really didn't mean to cut it quite that close. I was supposed to be a Trojan horse. Lena had me drink something containing tracking nanites so they could monitor my position and map the facility, and there's a miniaturized EMP implanted in my right palm. The plan was to trigger it as soon as I saw Lord, but something went wrong and the stupid thing didn't work. I'm just glad Lena's backup plan made it on time."

"Me too," Alex admitted. Needing a moment, she went over to the downed guard and grabbed his firearm and utility belt. She buckled the belt around her own waist, grabbing her sword and sliding it through the belt on her left side, then slung the automatic rifle over her right shoulder for easy access. Kara was still standing there, looking like a kicked puppy. Shaking her head, Alex went back over and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I'm not mad, Kar," she assured the younger girl. "A bit hurt that you didn't think you could trust me with that information, but not mad. If the roles were reversed I probably would've done the same thing. Just promise me you won't do anything this stupid ever again. I almost lost you today. If your friends had been just a few moments later with that sun grenade, you'd be gone, and all because you were trying to save me. I love you for wanting to help, Kar, but not like this. Handing yourself over to these monsters should never have even been an option. Supergirl is bigger than I am. I'm not worth your life."

"But you are," Kara shot back, eyes wet with tears. "Rao, when I thought you were dead, there were days when I could barely even function, let alone go out and help people. Supergirl isn't just me, Lexie…she's both of us. I may wear the suit, but you're Supergirl's heart. After you 'died,' I tried my best to keep going. I really did. But it wasn't the same without you there, and I found myself going to some of those dark places you've always managed to pull me away from. Babs and Lena tried to help, but they could only do so much. It wasn't until Maggie woke up and told me the truth that I started to pull myself back together, and even then it was just because I was focused on my new mission to bring you home." Kara tugged Alex into another tight embrace, which the elder Danvers eagerly returned. "I love you, Lexie," she breathed. "And – Supergirl or not – I'm always going to need my big sister. If getting you back meant taking a huge gamble with my own life, so be it. You're worth _everything_. Don't ever forget it."

Alex nodded, not quite sure how to respond. "I love you too, Kar," she finally managed. "And we're definitely going to talk more about this later. Right now, though, what do you say we find the asswipe who kidnapped me and get the fuck out of this hellhole?"

"Sounds good to me," Kara grinned, wiping her eyes as she released her grip and stepped back. "Do you need a torch or anything?"

"Nah…my night vision has gotten a lot better since I've been in this dump."

"Right…."

As Kara spoke, Alex caught a brief glimpse of 'Maggie' just a few feet down the hallway. The hallucination gestured towards what she hoped was the exit before disappearing again. "This way," Alex ordered, moving the rifle into position as she headed in the direction 'Maggie' had indicated. Kara was quick to follow, though she was doing that weird silent thing again and the elder Danvers could only hope they weren't discussing her mental state. Sure, hallucinations weren't exactly a good sign, but that didn't mean she'd lost it. Not yet, anyway. Hopefully, once she was out of there and reunited with the real Maggie, the fake version would stop haunting her.

They were soon back at the cell block, only there were some sort of weird vines covering the entrance. "Hang on," Kara muttered, sounding more annoyed than surprised. The Kryptonian quickly ripped the vines away so the two of them could get through to a scene that Alex could only describe as chaos. Alien prisoners – no longer hampered by the power suppression tech – were fighting back against the guards who'd been oppressing them. And there were more guards than Alex remembered, meaning that the ones normally assigned to the block must have found some means of calling for backup. But the aliens weren't the only ones giving the guards problems. She also spotted a woman with bright red hair, dressed in green, who was creating and manipulating various forms of plant life to attack the Cadmus personnel. Alongside her was another woman clad in a red and black jester costume, complete with face paint. The clown was wielding a giant mallet and laughing like a lunatic as she smashed it into the guards' faces. Then there was the bald guy with the grungy clothes, spraying fire from a specially-made gun.

A couple of guards rushed towards her and Kara, and Alex quickly shot one down while her sister used her freeze-breath on the other. She felt a burst of heat at her back and whirled around just in time to see a third guard fall at her feet, completely burnt to a crisp. "You're welcome," the bald man grunted, before turning towards Kara and smiling. "Skirt! About time you joined the party!"

Alex turned to her sister, eyebrow raised. "Skirt?"

"Don't ask," Kara grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Mick, have any of you guys seen General Lane or Maxwell Lord come through here? You know…the two whose pictures Lena showed you when you arrived?"

Mick shook his head. "Didn't see no General, but the squirrelly guy shot through here a few minutes ago like a bat outta hell."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Alex challenged.

Mick shrugged. "I was just sent in here to keep the guards busy. No one said nothing about taking on no psycho." He paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out, which he then held out to the two of them. "Boss lady said to give you these when you came by." He opened his hand to reveal a couple of earpieces. Alex and Kara each took one, putting them in and activating them.

"Boss lady?" Alex asked, looking to Kara.

"Lena, I'm guessing." She turned to Mick. "Lord went out the other end, I take it?" He nodded. "Thanks for the help. You, Harley, and Ivy keep doing what you're doing until you get the signal to clear out. Try to keep the aliens in one piece."

"Whatever you say, Skirt," he smirked, reactivating his gun and charging back into the fray. Alex and Kara glanced at each other for a moment before heading in the direction Mick had indicated.

"Your friends are certainly colorful," Alex muttered as they exited the cell block.

Kara shook her head. "Mick comes from Barry's world, but calling him a friend is a bit of a stretch. Harley and Ivy are a couple of 'contacts' Maggie used to get Vasquez out of Belle Reve, and she managed to talk them into helping us again."

"Wait… _Maggie_ knows Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy? I mean, I knew she used to be tight with the Bat family from dating Batwoman, but I had no idea that included being friends with supervillains."

"Maggie never said they were friends. Just that the two of them weren't entirely bad and could be counted on to help with a bit of dirty work from time to time. Not my first choice, but me busting into Belle Reve wouldn't have helped alien-human relations any." Kara reached up and tapped her earpiece, and Alex heard her own crackle to life a moment later. "Can anyone hear me?"

" _ **Loud and clear, Supergirl**_ ," a semi-familiar voice responded. " _ **Oracle, standing by**_." Before Alex had a chance to figure out who it was, other people started chiming in with their call signs. White Canary. Flash. Kid Flash. Green Arrow. Spartan. Overwatch. Vibe. Atom. Vixen. Firestorm. Miss Martian. Then there were a few that were obviously made up just for this mission. 'Ace Reporter' was obviously Lois, with Lucy claiming 'Major Badass' for herself. Lena was 'Queen Geek.' Alex was a bit surprised to hear Ben chime in as 'Doc,' seeing as he'd previously wanted nothing to do with Lord's mess. There were also a few voices chiming in with clearly mission-specific call signs that she didn't recognize. Finally, an achingly-familiar voice came in as 'Guardian.'

Kara elbowed her in the side, and it took Alex a moment to figure out that it was her turn. "I…uh…Ghost?"

A familiar laugh rang in her ear. " _ **Are we talking Patrick Swayze or Bloody Mary?**_ "

"More like badass direwolf," she shot back, absently running her fingers across the wolf's-head pommel of her blade.

" _ **Nerd.**_ "

Alex chuckled. "God, I've missed you."

" _ **I've missed you, too. But we can talk about all of that once you're back home where you belong. So what's your status? Supergirl's tracking nanites have her in the hallway outside the cell block you were being held in.**_ "

"That's right. We just passed certain friends of yours throwing themselves a party."

Maggie laughed again. " _ **I know they can be a bit…overenthusiastic. But as long as they're keeping the guards occupied, no one will be paying attention to you two.**_ "

"Good," Alex nodded. "So does anyone have eyes on Lord or Lane?"

" _ **White Canary here. A group of us have the General and some of his goons cornered in the armory. We're definitely giving these guys a run for their money, but some Super-powered backup would be great.**_ "

"I'm on it," Kara responded. "How do I get to the armory?"

" _ **I'll walk you through it**_ ," Oracle chimed in. A moment later, she disappeared from the channel Alex was on and Kara pulled her sister into a quick hug before taking off.

Alex sighed, crossing her arms as she contemplated the darkened hallway. "What about Lord? The pyro back there said he came through the cell block and took off."

" _ **Just saw him**_ ," the guy calling himself 'Atom' responded. " _ **Looks like he's heading for the surface.**_ "

"Can you cut him off?" She heard several people say that they were 'on it,' including the speedsters and Firestorm. "So where's the rest of the team?"

Maggie responded this time. " _ **They're working their way through the facility and liberating whatever other prisoners they find. And confiscating Lord's research. Some FBI Agents are – unofficially – doing the same thing at the other facility we'd narrowed it down to, and a few are helping us here while Superman and at least a few members of the Bat-Family aid the FBI team. One way or another, Cadmus ends today.**_ "

"No DEO?"

" _ **Sorry, but they wouldn't believe us when we said that you were still alive. I'm lucky I was able to pry Miss Martian away from Space Dad long enough to help us out.**_ "

"Right," Alex muttered. She and J'onn would definitely be having a long talk later. "So can you direct me to where the others are cornering Lord?"

" _ **Of course. The earpieces all have their own trackers built in. Just give me a moment to confer with our other tech guy.**_ " Maggie went silent for a bit before coming back on. " _ **Okay, head down the right side of the hallway you're in now, then make a left when you get to the end and follow that hallway as far as it goes**_."

"Got it." Alex did as instructed, eventually ending up at a T-junction. "Okay, now what?"

" _ **Make a right. There's some sort of large room near the end of the hall, and that seems to be where the other earpieces we've been tracking are gathered.**_ "

"Good to know." Putting her gun away, the young immortal drew her sword and made her way to the room Maggie had mentioned. Something set off her senses as she drew closer, and – sure enough – Lord was there, dodging fireballs from a flying man with a flaming head (Firestorm, she presumed). Red and yellow streaks were keeping the billionaire from any escape routes. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot," she grinned. The others backed off as she stalked over to Lord, putting her sword beneath his chin. "Did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"Come on, Danvers…I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

She shook her head, driving a boot into the side of his leg to force him to his knees. "You kidnapped me…experimented on me…kept me locked away from my friends and family…convinced them I was dead. Not to mention the fact that you turned my father into your personal puppet. And let's not forget that you and Lane were planning to _murder_ my little sister in cold fucking blood! We're way past any sort of 'arrangement,' you fucking psycho! The only thing left to decide is whether you deserve a fair shot at keeping your head."

"You don't have to do this, Alex." She turned to see the red-clad speedster step forward. Barry, she presumed. "We can send him to jail. He'll never hurt anyone again."

"I know you mean well, Flash, but in this case you don't know what you're talking about. Your code doesn't apply here. The only way to deal with this monster is the permanent way."

Flash frowned. "I'm not sure your sister would agree."

"Actually, she would. She may not like it, but she knows the deal. Now I suggest you three contact whoever conjures up those fancy portals and get the fuck out of here. This is something I have to take care of alone." With a seemingly reluctant nod, Flash spoke to Vibe, and in moments a portal opened up. The two speedsters and Firestorm jumped in and it closed, leaving her alone with Lord. "Now…where were we?"

"Your friend in red was right. You don't have to do this. Let me go and I'll leave. I'll flee the country…hole up in some developing nation or other. You'll never see me again."

Alex snorted. "You really expect me to believe that you'll just abandon your genocidal plans and turn into a fucking hermit? I'm not that fucking gullible."

"Oh well…I had to try." Lord reached into his coat, and the next thing she knew was pain as something sliced across her abdomen. She stumbled back a few paces as he stood up, grinning. "Lucky for me, I brought a spare."

"But can you use it? Or are you as impotent in fighting as you are in other areas?" The wound already healed, Alex easily dodged his next attempt. Without Firestorm hanging around, the room was just as dark as the rest of the facility, giving her the advantage. "Come on…there's no way you survived half a century if your skills are that fucking pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic," Lord growled, taking another swing. Alex met his blade with her own, sending up sparks that briefly illuminated the room. And in that brief moment, Lord seized the opportunity to jam his thumb into her eye. She howled in agony, blindly swinging her sword through the air. A sharp pain shot straight through her, and Alex dropped to her knees just as Lord withdrew his own blade from her abdomen. "Did you really think I'd go down that easy, Danvers?" He raised the sword to deliver the final blow, and Alex swiftly plunged hers into his chest, just missing his heart. "No," he gasped, falling to his own knees while she climbed back to her feet. The sword dropped from his fingers and Alex kicked it away, laying hers against his throat.

"It's over, Lord. And spare me the bullshit about the Quickening bringing down the building. If you were planning to kill me down here, I have to assume you've taken precautions to keep yourself from being buried alive in the process." She moved behind him, raising her sword. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell!" he spat.

"You first." Alex swung with all of her strength, cleanly cleaving Lord's head from his shoulders. It rolled away as his body fell forward, and in seconds she saw lightning start to pour out of the severed neck, coming right at her. The Quickening. Before she even had a chance to prepare herself, the lightning struck, and conscious thought fled as it coursed through her. Physically, it was as though Lillian was electrocuting her again, only with several times the voltage. And with nothing holding her down, her limbs thrashed around of their own accord. At the same time, Alex's mind was assaulted with several decades' worth of memories. People Lord had murdered – including Jo – and the hundreds more he'd harmed in his mad quest to exterminate extraterrestrials. Every horror he'd ever inflicted upon another living being was now burned into her brain. On the upside, she now knew the full layout of the facility they were in, the identity of every person he'd infected with the 'technosites,' and the solution for returning James to normal – assuming, of course, that they could get to him before too much more time passed. She also now knew exactly what he'd done to her father, which would be a lot harder to fix.

When the Quickening finally died down, it took Alex several long moments to recover her wits. But the new memories soon integrated and she pushed herself back to her feet, reclaiming her blade and shoving it through her belt once more. Alex reached up to activate the earpiece, only to find a melted hunk of metal stuck in its place. She pried it loose and tossed it aside. "Just fucking peachy," she muttered. Something with tiny blue lights coming off of it flew in front of her face and she instinctively swatted it away, only to get the shock of her life when that something suddenly materialized into a man with a metal suit. "What the fuck?"

"Whoa…hey…I'm on your side, remember? Ray Palmer…also known as Atom. Time traveling Legend from Earth-1."

Alex frowned. "Why the fuck does your world get to be Earth-1?"

"I…uh…don't know. Guess we called dibs first? Anyway…Guardian sent me with this." He held out a hand, revealing a new earpiece. "Said yours would probably be fried after you dealt with Lord. Speaking of which…where is he?" Atom searched the room with a light built into his gauntlets, and froze when it hit the headless body. Seconds later, the helmet was off and she heard the distinctive sound of vomit splashing onto the floor.

"Problem?" she asked, slipping the new earpiece into place.

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero."

Alex shook her head. "That's Kara's department. I do what needs to be done, and Lord's head had to come off. Trust me on this." She turned away from the sputtering 'Legend' and activated the new earpiece. "Guardian, are you there? Lord is finished and I'm ready to get the fuck out of here."

" _ **That's great, but we've got a situation.**_ "

"What kind of situation?"

" _ **Supergirl…she needs you. It's bad.**_ "

Alex swore. "Where is she?"

" _ **In the hall just outside the armory. Do you need—**_ "

"I've got it." She sprinted out of the room and towards her sister, praying to whatever deities might be listening that it wouldn't be a repeat of the last time she'd gotten a call like that….

TBC (Uh-oh...now what's Kara gotten herself into? At least Lord is no longer a problem. See you Saturday with Kara's next chapter!)


	16. Chapter 15 (Kara)

Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. As with Chapter 13, the bold type that's not also in italics signifies mental communication. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"What the hell…?" Kara muttered as she slipped inside the armory. The room was illuminated by what looked like glow sticks – probably courtesy of Lane's men – and the scene inside was chaos. Sara was kicking ass with her staff, Amaya was channeling what Kara guessed by the fighting style was a gorilla, a White Martian she could only assume was M'Gann (making her wonder if J'onn knew the truth) was tossing goons around like rag dolls, and the Lane girls were exchanging fire with the soldiers from behind a crude barricade, with Felicity hunkered down next to them, doing something on her tablet. Kara swooped in next to Lucy, heat-visioning a few guns from the soldiers' hands before ducking behind the barricade with them. "What's going on, Luce?" she whispered. "Where are the others?"

"Arrow, Spartan, and Ben are clearing the facility and rescuing any other prisoners that are being held here, with some help from our FBI friends. Your girl is outside with Cisco helping to direct traffic, while our speedsters, Firestorm, and Atom are making sure the escape routes are clear." Kara nodded, for once not objecting to the suggestion that she and Lena were together. Rao-willing, when this was over it would be the truth.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Madam President wants my father brought in alive if at all possible. Make him answer for what he's done."

Lois snorted. "We'll see. Personally, I won't shed a single goddamned tear if we have to carry the bastard out in a bag. No one fucks with my sister's head and gets away with it. Especially not that xenophobic shithead who dares call himself our father." She fired off a few more shots at the General's men before ducking back down again. "Did you see where the goddamned coward is hiding himself?" she asked Kara.

The Kryptonian shook her head. "Sorry. Too much going on in here right now. Any word from our allies on the rest of the operation?"

"Like I said," Lucy shrugged, "the others are busy clearing the facility. Agent de Santiago's friend said they'd located a number of human scientists being held captive, but most of them seemed brainwashed. No sign of your foster father yet, though. Weird thing is that Ben's coms cut out on us a few minutes ago and no one else can explain why."

"Any other alien prisoners?"

"Your friends from the other Earth mentioned finding two other cell blocks' worth, but the situations there are pretty much the same as in the one where Alex was being held. The only issue right now seems to be with the brainwashed scientists. Hopefully, we can figure out a way to fix whatever Lord did to them and get them back to their lives."

Kara nodded. "Lord probably has records or something, but I doubt he's keeping them here." She tapped her earpiece. "Guardian, any chance the Bats and/or our FBI friends could raid Lord's offices when they're done with the other facility? We need to find out if he has any records or data on his experiments and whatnot."

" _ **I'll see what I can do. Any sign of Lane?**_ "

Kara turned around, using her x-ray vision to see past the barricade. "He's hiding in a room just past the main armory, and it looks like he's got some sort of lead-lined box with him." She frowned, switching to the mental connection. **Lena, how much longer will that Kryptonite vaccine hold out?**

 **Time ran out about 10 minutes ago, Kara. Why?**

 **I think Lane has Kryptonite on him.**

Lena swore. **Hang tight. I'm coming in.** The mental link went dead before Kara had a chance to argue, and when she tried to raise Lena on the regular coms, there was no answer. Muttering a few swear words of her own in Kryptonese, Kara turned to the Lanes.

"Cover me. I'm going in." Before either of them could respond, she super-sped past the battleground, knocking over several soldiers as she blew by, and plowed straight through the wall separating General Lane from his men. "It's over, General. Surrender now and maybe you can keep some of your dignity intact."

The General pushed himself up from where he'd fallen, gun in hand. "I don't think so," he shot back. "This doesn't end until you stop breathing." He fired a few rounds, and of course they bounced off of her. Rolling her eyes, Kara leapt forward and snatched the gun away, crushing it in her fist.

"Lois is right. You're nothing but a pathetic coward."

"And you're an abomination who doesn't belong on this planet." As he spoke, Kara felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her upper body, pinning her own arms to her sides. Her feet were lifted off the floor, and a gruff voice growled in her ear.

"Time to die, Kryptonian." Kara didn't need to look to know that her captor was none other than the latest Henshaw model. The question was why the EMP hadn't shut it down. A question that was quickly answered when her stomach started to churn and trails of green started to snake across her exposed flesh. "That's right…your little trick didn't work on a Kryptonite power core. Gold Kryptonite was too unstable, unfortunately, but I don't need to strip your powers permanently. Not when you won't live to see the end of this battle." It squeezed tighter, causing her to cry out in pain.

" _ **Supergirl!**_ " Lucy called out. " _ **What's going on?**_ "

"Henshaw…Kryptonite…too strong," she grunted, barely able to breathe.

Felicity was the first to respond this time. " _ **Hang on, Supergirl. Oracle and I are working on a way to shut him down. Now…when you said Kryptonite, did you mean that he's using it, or is it powering him somehow?**_ "

"Hen—" Lane plucked the com out of her ear before she could respond.

"Your little friends won't save you this time," he smirked, dropping the earpiece to the floor. Kara could hear the others calling out to her as Lane brought his boot down, crushing the device. "Let's take this someplace a bit more private, shall we?" He reached into the lead box and pulled out a pair of regular-looking handcuffs that were glowing green…like Kryptonite had been mixed right into the metal somehow. Henshaw shoved her against the wall, holding her in place while Lane forced her hands behind her and snapped the cuffs onto her wrists. Kara bit back a scream as the Kryptonite-infused metal burned her flesh. Lane nodded to the robot, who lifted her up and threw her over its shoulder. The General then opened a hidden door and grabbed the lead box again before slipping through, Henshaw right behind him. Kara tried her best to wriggle free, but between Henshaw's power core and the cuffs she just didn't have the strength. It was all she could do for the moment to stay conscious as she was carried farther away from her friends.

They soon ended up in a small room that had what looked like a large wooden grate leaning up against the wall. And Kara was pretty sure she saw blood staining the floor. Henshaw dumped her rather unceremoniously in front of that grate, just missing the stain. "W-where are we?" she stammered, staring up at the two from her spot on the floor.

"A room your sister knows quite well," Lane grinned, the Kryptonite glow from Henshaw's chest making both of them look positively demented. "Don't worry…I won't torture you the way I did her, tempting as that sounds. After all, it's only a matter of time before your friends stumble onto this spot. I'd rather just take off and leave your corpse for them to find instead of risking capture for the sake of my revenge." He nodded to his pet robot, who uncuffed Kara's hands long enough to move them in front of her before cuffing them again, then yanked her to her feet and forced her arms over her head so that it could snap one of the thick metal cuffs attached to the grate around the chain connecting her hands together. And as Henshaw worked, she saw Lane remove a glowing blade from his lead box. Similar to the one J'onn had once favored, but longer and with a jagged edge. "Once again, Kryptonian…any last words?"

She spat at his feet. "You'll never get away with this, General. Kill me, and you'll spend the rest of your life a hunted man. Assuming my sister even lets you leave here in one piece."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But finishing the vile creature who corrupted my little girl will be well worth whatever price I may have to pay." Lane plunged the blade deep into her abdomen, and this time she couldn't stop herself from crying out. He yanked it free and was about to stab her again when something shot it from his hand. Kara immediately recognized the upgraded version of the new-and-improved Guardian armor Lena and Winn had created last year.

"Surrender now," the modulated voice ordered. "This is your only warning." Henshaw charged forward, and Guardian shot some sort of purple mist at the robot from one of her gauntlets. The green glow from its chest suddenly faded and Henshaw collapsed, seemingly dead. Guardian then turned the mist on the fallen blade, which also stopped glowing as soon as it was hit. "We've found a way to render Kryptonite inert, making it harmless to Kryptonians. Looks like you lose." She turned the mist on the cuffs, then rushed over to Kara and used the armor's strength enhancers to break her free. "Are you okay?"

"Hurts," Kara gasped, instinctively clutching at the wound. "Need sunlight."

Guardian nodded, wrapping one arm around the injured Kryptonian while using her free hand to tap the side of her helmet. "I've got Supergirl. She's alive, but wounded."

"Not so fast," Lane growled, raising his gun. "Step away from the alien, or else."

Without missing a beat, Guardian fired something else from her gauntlet that wrapped around Lane's torso, pinning his arms to his sides and making the gun fall harmlessly from his hand. Another shot wrapped around his ankles and sent him face-first to the floor. "The General is contained if someone wants to come pick him up. I'm bringing Supergirl to the rendezvous point. Tell Vibe to have another one of those sun grenades ready just in case."

Kara couldn't quite make out the response on the other end, but she assumed it was probably good news given the lack of a negative reaction from her rescuer. She leaned heavily on Guardian as the two made their way back to the armory. There were a couple of times when she thought they were being followed, but no one else was ever around when she dared to look. Not that she could focus all that well at the moment. The wound didn't seem to be healing, and it was getting harder to breathe with each step.

When they reached the armory itself, the room was almost dead silent. The heroes had cleared out, along with about half the soldiers, while the rest had been left where they'd fallen. Kara tried her best to block out the fading heartbeats and dying gasps of those who hadn't already succumbed to their wounds. Of course, her own heart was pounding loud enough to push the other sounds to the background. And that couldn't be a good sign.

As soon as they left the armory, Kara pushed away from Guardian and collapsed against the wall, unable to walk another step. "Kara!" the modulated voice called out.

"I can't…hurts too much."

Guardian went silent for a few moments, and Kara could only assume she was using the mental link, but in a way that bypassed her own connection. "Alex is on her way," the armored hero finally assured her. "Just stay with me."

"I…I think there's some Kryptonite still inside me. Can you…?"

Guardian shook her head. "It's too risky. There's no way of knowing how the chemicals will react with your physiology."

"There has to be something…."

"I can try giving you another dose of the vaccine, but there's no guarantee it'll do anything to the Kryptonite already inside you. And the shards will still have to come out sooner or later."

Kara nodded. "Do it. Please…."

"Alright." Guardian opened up a panel along the side of her armor and pulled out a vial of purple liquid, along with the special injector Kara had been using for her pain medication. She gently pushed up the sleeve of Kara's jumpsuit to expose the vein in the crook of her elbow. "You ready?" Kara nodded again, and Guardian pressed the injector into her flesh, releasing the liquid. She gritted her teeth as the vaccine burned its way through her veins, temporarily altering her very blood to protect her from the worst effects of Kryptonite. She'd almost forgotten how much the process hurt. Probably why Lena had recommended using the vaccine sparingly.

"What the fuck?" a familiar voice yelled. Kara looked up to see Alex sprinting over. "What did you…. Mags?"

Guardian pushed Kara's sleeve back down and stood up, shaking her head as she removed her helmet. "Sorry to disappoint you, Alex," Lena shrugged. "I'm afraid Maggie couldn't make it. She asked me to fill in if Guardian was needed."

"We'll talk about this later, Luthor." Alex knelt down next to her sister. "What happened?"

"Lane. Kryptonite knife."

"Motherfucker," Alex spat. "Where is he?"

"Hopefully on his way to whichever maximum-security facility the President deems suitable for someone like him," Lena chimed in.

"Yeah…let's hope. Because if I get my hands on him, the fucker will be leaving here in several small fucking boxes."

Cringing a bit at the mental image, Kara drew in a deep breath and ended up coughing. She instinctively raised her arm to cover the cough, and when she pulled away she spotted flecks of blood on the sleeve. Not good. Lane's blade must have nicked a lung. "Lexie…."

"Jesus," Alex muttered, obviously spotting the blood as well. "It'll be okay, Kar. I promise. Lucy's got choppers coming to evacuate everyone back to the nearest DEO base. The Nevada one, I think. She'll have doctors there waiting to fix this." She looked over at Lena. "What the fuck did you put in her?"

"A vaccine I developed to protect her from Kryptonite. It's not perfect, but it limits the effects to the same thing she'd experience if placed under a red sun. I hoped it would neutralize whatever is still in her system from Lane's knife."

Alex frowned. "Did you take that before you let yourself get caught?" Kara nodded, and the frown deepened. "So all of that screaming and carrying on last night was an act?"

"L-like I said, your reactions had to be real. Sorry." She coughed again, and her sister's expression grew even more concerned.

"We'll discuss this when you're not coughing up blood," Alex grumbled. "Let's get the fuck out of here." She and Lena each took one of Kara's arms, and the Kryptonian bit back a cry of pain as the pair pulled her back to her feet. They held her between them, and Lena used the gauntlet on her free arm to light the way as they moved through the corridors towards what Kara hoped was the exit. It was hard to keep track of their progress, given the shooting pains that spiked with every step, but before too long she started to see light that wasn't coming from Lena. The trio reached a stairwell with bright light coming from the top, and while her companions were arguing about the best way to move her up it, she felt Alex suddenly stiffen. A shot rang out a second later. All three of them looked around for the source, and then Kara watched in horror as Lena coughed up a mouthful of blood and collapsed, with more blood seeping out from beneath her armpit.

"Lena!" she screamed, her own pain fading to the background as she dropped to her knees next to the fallen CEO. Lena opened her mouth, as if trying to speak, but nothing came out and she soon went still, her eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. "No...," Kara gasped. "Rao, no." She shook Lena's shoulders, trying to rouse her, but to no avail. Her heartbeat ceased a moment later, and that's when Kara knew for sure that she was gone. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Kara cradled Lena's body close as she howled her grief to the world. Rage soon replaced the grief, and she carefully laid the body back down as she pushed herself back to her feet, searching for the person responsible. She quickly spotted Alex, Ollie, Dig, and a man she assumed was Ben standing over a body with an arrow in its heart. They seemed to be arguing about what to do. Kara took a few calming breaths before moving towards them. She gasped when she realized that the body was Jeremiah's. "Alex…."

Alex swiftly moved to her sister's side, wrapping an arm around her to help keep her upright. "I'm so sorry, Kar."

Kara shook her head. "It's not your fault, Lexie. Lord's the only one to blame here. Did you take care of him?"

"Damn straight," Alex nodded. "Fucker won't hurt anyone ever again. Now we just have to figure out what to do about Dad. What's left of him, anyway."

"As I was trying to explain," Ben interrupted, "I think I may be able to help if what you say Lord did to him is accurate. MacLeod went through something similar about a decade or so back. You just have to trust me." Ollie and Dig looked a bit confused at the exchange, but were professional enough not to interrupt.

Alex frowned. "Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?"

"I owe Jeremiah my life. It's an old debt…one I've never had the chance to repay until now. Had I known you were his daughter…."

"You still would've done the same fucking thing," Alex shot back.

Ben shrugged. "True. But it would've been much harder."

"Fine," the elder Danvers sighed. "Do what you have to do. But if you're fucking with me right now, I swear to whatever deities you believe in that you'll end up just like Lord." As she spoke, Kara saw her tapping her fingers against the pommel of her sword for emphasis.

He nodded, though he didn't look very convinced by the threat. "On my honor." Alex returned the nod, and Ben moved to lift the still-dead Jeremiah into his arms. The adrenaline chose that moment to leave Kara's body and she collapsed against the nearest wall, coughing up even more blood.

"Kar!" Alex sank down to her knees next to her sister. "Stay with me, Sis. Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know." She tried to stand back up, only to have her bad knee give out and send her back down.

"Fuck," Alex grumbled. "I was really hoping we wouldn't have to do this. God knows what that thing will do to you in this state." Kara watched as she tapped her earpiece. "Vibe. Can we get a lift out of here? Supergirl needs to get to the DEO faster than the choppers can move." Kara couldn't hear the response, but a blue portal opened up in front of them. "Let's go." As she spoke, Alex wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her back to her feet.

"No," Kara muttered. "I'm not leaving Lena."

Ollie and Digg stepped forward, working together to gently pick Lena up off the ground, armor and all. "We've got her, Kara," Ollie assured her. "Now let's get you some help."

"Thank you." They all stepped into the portal, and Kara suddenly found it even harder to breathe as they made their way to the other side. The last thing she saw before passing out was a very surprised J'onn….

" _Kara! Kara, wake up!"_

Opening her eyes, Kara found herself laying on one of the DEO's solar beds, with a very concerned Winn standing over her. "Winn?"

"Oh, thank God," he breathed. "You had us worried there for a minute."

"What happened?"

"You passed out as soon as that portal thing dropped you off. And by the way, you never told me your friends from that other Earth were so freaking cool." Kara's eyebrow shot up, and he shook his head. "Anyway…the doctors were able to get all of the Kryptonite out of that wound – not to mention removing that EMP and whatnot – and from the looks of things, you're good as new. Though I'm sure they'll want you to keep resting for a while."

"I don't think so," she muttered. "Where's Alex?"

"J'onn has her in debrief, and I think they're going to be awhile. Apparently, a lot happened over the past few months."

"So I heard." She sat up, twisting around so her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. A moment later, Winn hopped up next to her.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kara, but promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

Kara frowned. "It's not my fault you guys wouldn't believe me. I couldn't just leave her there."

"I know," he sighed. "And I'm sorry. We should've listened to you." He reached over, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry about Lena, too. I know you guys were close."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Where did they take her?"

"The morgue. Nothing's been announced yet. Think they're trying to come up with a decent cover story first. But the FBI has already put the word out that Lord was killed in a raid on some recently-discovered Cadmus facilities, and that he was a high-ranking member that was using his position to further Cadmus' agenda. The National City Council is in the process of rescinding his anti-alien laws and restoring alien rights. You're no longer at risk of arrest if you go back, and a special election is going to be held next month to determine the next mayor. Rumor has it that Cat is coming back to throw her hat in the ring."

Kara nodded. "Good. So can I see Lena?"

"Of course. I'll take you to her." He hopped back down from the bed, then helped Kara steady herself when she did the same. It took a moment to regain her bearings, but luckily her strength seemed almost back to normal, so she didn't need much more assistance. She followed Winn down to the DEO's morgue. He spoke briefly with who she assumed was their Medical Examiner, and then gestured for her to join them. Lena was laid out on a table, naked with just a sheet covering everything but her head, arms, and shoulders.

"We haven't started any autopsy yet," the ME explained. "Director J'onzz thought you would want to say goodbye first."

Kara nodded. "Thank you. May I have a moment?"

"Of course." With that, the ME and Winn exited the room, leaving her alone with Lena's remains. Blinking back tears, Kara pulled up a stool and sat down next to the table, idly smoothing out the scrubs someone had dressed her in at some point between passing out and waking back up. Lena looked so peaceful. If she hadn't been so much paler than usual, Kara would've thought she was sleeping.

"I'm so sorry, Lee," she whispered, reaching out and running a hand across Lena's hair. "I should never have dragged you into this mess. And I know what you're going to say. El-Mayara, right? Rao…those words weren't meant to be a suicide pact. You could've helped from back in Gotham like Maggie and Babs. There was no reason for you to be out there on the front lines. I mean…yes, you saved my butt when Lane and Henshaw had me cornered, but we had plenty of other people on the ground who could've done the same thing. And if it had come down to a choice between my life and yours, I'd gladly have made the sacrifice. You had so much more to offer this world. With your genius, there's no limit to what you could've accomplished." Kara sighed. " _We_ should've had more time. There are so many things I wanted to have the chance to experience with you. So many firsts…. We hadn't even had the chance to decide where to have our first date, let alone even start thinking about the lifetime of experiences that would've come after. I don't know if I can do this without you." She broke down sobbing, laying her head on Lena's chest.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Lena's chest suddenly rose, and the shock was enough to send Kara tumbling from the stool. She watched in amazement as Lena sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "W-where am I?"

"Lena," Kara gasped, pushing herself back to her feet. She threw her arms around the CEO, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Rao…it's a miracle!"

"What are you talking about? What happened? Last thing I remember is helping you to the exit."

Shaking her head, Kara pulled back a bit, using one hand to wipe the tears away. "You were shot, Lee. I didn't see what happened, but Alex said it was Jeremiah. He must have found a gap in the armor. All I know is that one minute you were fine, and the next you were on the ground, dead. We brought you back to the DEO, and I guess J'onn must have had you sent down here to the morgue. Winn gave me the news when I woke up after passing out and – according to him – having surgery to get rid of the Kryptonite."

Lena frowned. "But if I died, then how am I alive right now?" She raised her arm, and Kara followed her gaze to find…nothing. No wound of any sort as proof of what had happened. Not even a scar. Then Lena suddenly doubled over, clutching her temples as she cried out in pain.

"Rao…are you okay?"

"She'll be fine, kiddo," a familiar voice chimed in. Kara looked to see Alex standing in the doorway, wearing grey sweats instead of the prison jumpsuit. "Winn came running upstairs, screaming about zombies. Figured I should check it out for myself." She went over to Lena, gently tilting the CEO's head so that their eyes met. "Better?"

Lena nodded. "So does this mean I'm like you?"

"Looks that way. Guess you're really _not_ a Luthor. Not by blood, anyway. I take it Maggie filled you in?" Another nod. "Good. Saves me from having to do that whole spiel. We do have things we need to talk about, but they can wait. Got my own girl to reunite with." She moved over to Kara, gently kissing her on the forehead. "I'm happy for you, Kar," she whispered. "Though if you don't get back to the infirmary when you're done in here, I _will_ kick your ass. Got it?"

"Whatever," Kara grumbled, rolling her eyes. Alex shook her head and left, meaning that she and Lena were alone once more. "I can't believe it. One minute, you're dead, and the next, you're back with a whole eternity stretched out before you. And you're the second person in my life to have that happen. Third if you count Jeremiah – assuming we can get him back to normal."

"I guess Rao must really like you. Now, you'll never have to be alone…ever. Not as long as Alex and I both keep our heads."

"Wait…you know?"

"About Kryptonians not aging under our sun? Lex had quite a few notes on it. Think he wanted to try and replicate the phenomena for humans." She sighed. "And I think that was why I was so hesitant to pursue anything with you. I was worried about you getting so attached, only to one day lose me."

"Oh, Lena," she breathed. "I was already attached. Your hesitation didn't change that. If anything, _I_ was worried about how you'd react to learning that we couldn't grow old together. But a single lifetime with you would've been better than an eternity alone."

"Well, now neither of us ever have to worry about that. So what do you say we get to fixing Lord's mess in National City so we can finally go on our first date?"

"Can't wait," Kara grinned. "I love you, Lena Lutessa Luthor."

"And I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers." As they spoke, Kara leaned in, gently pressing her lips to Lena's. The newly-immortal CEO eagerly reciprocated, bringing a hand behind Kara's head as she pulled her closer. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, and the rest of the world fell away as they shared the first of what she hoped would be many, many kisses to come.

TBC (So Supercorp is now official! And Lena's an immortal like Alex. Obviously, I'm disregarding the revelation from episode 12 that she's Lionel's bastard. Anyway...tune in Wednesday for Alex's next chapter and the long-awaited Sanvers reunion!)


	17. Chapter 16 (Alex)

Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. And now for the moment we've all been waiting for...

* * *

"Kara, you are one lucky little alien," Alex muttered as she started for the stairs to go back up to the main level. Happy as she was for her sister, she'd have been lying if she said that part of her wasn't a little jealous. Barring any unfortunate encounters with psychotic immortals, Kara and Lena would have each other for the rest of eternity, while she'd have to settle for a single lifetime with the love of her life. Not that she was planning to give Maggie up. Far from it. But knowing that the detective would one day die…it hurt. Something set off her senses, and she looked up to see Ben approach. "How do you do it?"

Ben frowned. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Fall in love with mortals, knowing that you're going to lose them one day."

"Ah," he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well, as someone who's been married 68 times, I can tell you that – while it's not easy – it's worth it. You might think it's easier to be with someone you'll never lose, but I could never do it. Not for anything more than a casual fling here and there. The fact that mortals' lives are so short compared to ours makes each moment all the more precious. They understand what it means to truly live and not just survive…something many of us tend to forget after a time. I can remember every single one of my spouses, and I wouldn't trade any of those memories for an immortal partner." He shook his head. "My point is, stop worrying about the future and focus on the here and now. Enjoy what you and Maggie have. Keep her close…make as many wonderful memories as you can. And no matter what, a part of her will always be with you. Trust me on this. Besides," he added, "Anyone who'd go to the trouble of calling Dawson to track me down and then personally show up to put a few dozen bullets in me before pulling a sword and threatening to remove my head if I don't help bring you home, is _definitely_ someone worth holding on to for as long as possible."

Chuckling a bit at the mental image of Maggie actually carrying out her earlier threat against Ben, Alex nodded, knowing he had a point. It didn't make the idea of losing Maggie hurt any less, but he was right in that worrying herself over some distant future wouldn't do much for their relationship now. "Thanks," she finally muttered. "So…68 spouses? How old _are_ you?"

"Old enough." He glanced over at the morgue. "So the Luthor heir is one of us?"

"Yep," she shrugged. "I guess that means I'm the teacher now, even though I've barely got this shit figured out myself."

Ben shook his head. "You're not alone, Alex. As soon as I've got your father sorted out, he and I will be back, and we'll help both of you."

"Why the change of heart? When I asked for help before, you couldn't get out of the city fast enough."

"That was then. National City isn't the danger zone it was under Lord – good job, by the way – and, in the extremely likely event that my current lover is elected mayor, I'll be spending a lot more time there anyway."

"Your current…." Alex sputtered, trailing off as the puzzle pieces fell into place. "Holy fucking shit…you're dating Cat fucking Grant?"

"I am. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. It's just…how did you guys even meet? No offense, but I didn't think you ran in her circles."

"Paris, and that's all I'm going to say on the subject."

"Right," she grumbled. "So how exactly do you plan on fixing my dad? And what about the other immortal scientists Lord was holding?"

"He was only holding about a dozen scientists of the immortal variety, including Jeremiah. The rest were mortal. True believers in Cadmus' cause. Those either swallowed cyanide when we came calling or tried to commit suicide by vigilante. As for the immortals, aside from your father we were only able to save about four. The rest didn't leave me much choice but to put them down. A shame, too…they were some of the greatest minds in existence before Lord corrupted them. From what I gathered, most of his 'collection' was brainwashed the old-fashioned way."

"Torture, you mean. Like he tried to do with me."

"Yes," Ben nodded. "But there are people who can help with that. What he did to your father, though…if you're right about it, there's only one way I know to get him back. I won't go into details because I doubt your scientifically-inclined brain would believe me, but trust me when I say it works. MacLeod is proof enough of that."

Alex frowned. "Yeah…you mentioned that earlier. What the fuck is this 'Dark Quickening' bullshit, anyway?"

"It's relatively rare, but Quickenings have been known to cause alterations in an immortal's personality, for good or ill. Once, there was a warlord named Darius who took the head of an ancient immortal priest outside the gates of Paris. After the Quickening dissipated, Darius laid down his arms and became a man of the cloth himself. He stayed that way until a group of Hunters murdered him in his own church. At the other extreme, there was a shaman named Kol'Tek who took it upon himself to absorb all the evil in the world, which included taking the heads of evil immortals when his abilities as a _hyoka_ failed to cleanse them. Eventually, he took one head too many and the evil overwhelmed him, turning him into the very thing he sought to eradicate. And when MacLeod was left with no choice but to take Kol'Tek's head, all of that concentrated evil went into him and made him into a monster. The ritual I used to help cleanse Mac of that evil is the same one I intend to use to help Jeremiah."

"So you're saying that this personality change can happen either if an immortal takes too many heads from immortals with the same basic personality type, or if the Quickening is powerful enough to overwhelm the immortal receiving it." Ben nodded. "Well, if my memories from Lord are correct, he managed to capture a really old immortal who was cold, calculating, and lacked any sort of moral compass, and he forced that immortal's Quickening into Dad somehow." She frowned. "Do you really think some ritual will be enough to reverse it?"

Ben shrugged. "There are no guarantees, but I have to try. I owe it to him." He checked his watch. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get him out of here if we're going to make our plane. I'll call you as soon as it's done."

"Thanks." Alex held out a hand, and Ben shook it before heading off to where she assumed the motor pool was located. She glanced back at the morgue, where her sister and Lena were still absorbed in each other, then shook her head and finally made her way back upstairs. The aliens they'd rescued were gathered in the command center, talking with DEO agents – probably some sort of informal debrief. Jana was conversing with Mon-El, and it looked like the two were hitting it off despite the whole Kryptonian/Daxamite feud. The dark-haired Kryptonian turned and gave her a 'thumbs up' before resuming her conversation, which she took to mean that her new friend was okay after all she'd been through. However, Alex couldn't help but notice who _wasn't_ there. Boris and Corin had both been killed during the battle to take the facility. Despite their differences, Alex had grown somewhat fond of the two. Silently vowing to figure out their species' death rituals so she could pay them the proper respect (along with a belated send-off for D'Clan), she made her way over to where Kara's interdimensional friends were gathered. Ray immediately made himself scarce on spotting her. Rolling her eyes, she tapped the red-clad speedster on the shoulder. "Barry, right?" she asked once he turned around.

"That's me. Ray told us how you dealt with Lord. Was that _really_ necessary?"

Alex sighed. "Since you guys are leaving this dimension soon anyway, I might as well come clean. Just don't go spreading it around to anyone outside this facility while you're on this Earth. I'm what you call immortal, and the only way I can truly die is if my head is cut off. Lord was the same way. He'd been doing that shit for decades. Removing his head was the only way to end the threat for good. I'm not going to go looking for people to behead, but if someone like me comes at my family, you'd better fucking believe that I'm going to put them down the same fucking way. Are we clear?" They all nodded, looking rather intimidated. Except for the blonde in the white outfit, who seemed more aroused than anything else. "Anyway…did your portal-creating pal bring Maggie here yet? My girlfriend," she added, giving the blonde a pointed look. Said blonde raised her hands and backed up a few paces, though she apparently couldn't resist giving Alex a flirtatious wink and making the 'call me' gesture. Barry and Ollie both facepalmed at the blonde's antics before the speedster returned his attention to Alex.

"Cisco said he was dropping her in the infirmary. Something about some Kryptonian tech she wanted to get rid of. And I think the doctors here want to run some tests."

Not bothering to respond, Alex turned and sprinted towards what J'onn had told her was the infirmary. The Kryptonian tech was probably that communication stuff Kara mentioned earlier, but Alex definitely did not like the idea of doctors she didn't know running tests on her girlfriend without consulting her. She practically ran into J'onn himself on her way through, but didn't slow down any. The two of them had already talked more than enough for one day, including a full confession as to what she was and exactly what Cadmus had put her through. Much as Alex loved J'onn like a second father, the fact that he'd shut Kara out when the younger girl had sought help to rescue her hurt. No matter how profusely he apologized for the misjudgment. She was sure they'd eventually get back to where they were – after all, Martians were practically immortal themselves – but at the moment, her only concern was the woman she loved.

On reaching the infirmary, she saw Maggie lying in a bed, talking to a doctor and the blonde techie from the Earth-1 crew. Admittedly, the lack of hair threw her for a moment, but even if she went blind and deaf she'd recognize her girlfriend anywhere. Ignoring the others, Alex strode across the room and pulled Maggie into a passionate kiss, which her girlfriend eagerly returned. "Miss me?" Maggie grinned, once they parted. "Cause that's what I'm getting."

Alex kissed her again. "God, yes," she breathed. "Every fucking day I was in that shithole."

"I missed you too, Alex." This time, Maggie initiated the kiss, and by the time they parted, the blonde (Felicity?) and the doctors had cleared out.

"So what was all that about?" Alex asked, taking Maggie's hand and sitting on the bed. "The doctors, I mean. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, babe. The doctors were just giving me a second opinion, and Felicity was offering some tech from their Earth. Not that it's workable at the moment. Apparently, their medical technology is a bit more advanced than ours and the docs need time to figure out how to adapt it, and to make sure I'm a good candidate…whatever that means."

Alex frowned. "Second opinion? For what?" As she spoke, her eyes wandered the room, eventually landing on a high-end wheelchair. "Mags?"

"Henshaw's attack fucked up my spine. Between T-12 and L-1, according to Dr. Shepherd."

"Fuck," Alex muttered, knowing exactly what that meant, thanks to her medical training. "And there's nothing they can do?"

Maggie sighed. "Not unless the DEO docs can figure out how to get Felicity's chip working here. I mean, she could probably just give them one, but it's still an experimental procedure, and if something goes wrong we might not have the technology to fix it and we can't call the other Earth every single time there's a hiccup." She shook her head. "If you want to bail, I understand. You shouldn't have to be saddled with some cripple for the next 50 years or so. I'm sure there's some other woman out there with working legs who could make you just as happy. But if you're going to leave, just…get it over with now. Don't string me along. Just…." She trailed off, tears streaming down her face, and Alex instinctively pulled her close.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mags," she whispered. "I love you. Do you hear me?" She drew back a bit, gently tilting Maggie's head so that their eyes met as she wiped away the tears with her thumb. "I love you, Maggie Sawyer. Have since the moment you walked onto my crime scene."

"You mean _my_ crime scene," Maggie shot back, cracking a small smile.

"Agree to disagree. The point is, _you_ are the love of my life. Ride or die. It doesn't matter to me whether you're walking next to me or rolling. We're in this together, for as long as you'll have me. Besides," she added, "if the stories Ben has been telling are true, you're still a fucking badass."

Maggie's eyebrow shot up. "And what has that prick been saying about me?"

"Just that you pumped him full of lead and then threatened to make him a foot shorter if he didn't help you guys get me back. Which was amazing enough on its own, but imagining you doing it from that chair…well…let's just say it makes me want to find out just how private this room really is."

"Don't tempt me," the former detective laughed. "I love you too, Alex Danvers. And I'm not sure forever would be long enough, but I'd sure like to give it a try. If you'll have me."

"Sounds good to me." Grinning, Alex drew her into a passionate kiss, parting only when air became an issue. As she pulled back, she spotted 'Maggie' over in one corner. The hallucination waved goodbye before disappearing entirely – hopefully for the last time. "So what's with the hair?" Alex teased, gently running a hand over the dark fuzz that had grown in.

"Brain surgery. Don't worry…Kara borrowed some tech from the home world to keep me from ending up a vegetable. I'm thinking of keeping it this way, actually. One less thing to deal with." Chuckling softly, Maggie reached out and rubbed a hand over what remained of Alex's hair. "So what's your excuse?"

"Lane's a dick," she shrugged.

Maggie nodded, brushing her fingers over the scar on Alex's face. "Luthor too, it seems. Is it permanent?"

"J'onn thinks they might be able to make it fade some, but chances are it's here to stay." She sighed. "It's hideous, isn't it?"

"You're gorgeous, Danvers. All this scar means is that you're a survivor. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Funny…that's pretty much what you told me back at that prison. I mean…." Another sigh. "You're going to think I'm insane."

Maggie shook her head. "Your hallucinations?"

"Wha…" Alex sputtered. "How did you know?"

"I've been sharing your dreams, or whatever you want to call them. It's how we were able to narrow down the possibilities for where Lane was keeping you."

"That's not possible."

"That's what I would've thought, but your sister has a pretty convincing explanation. Something about Kryptonian soulmates."

Alex frowned. "No such thing."

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "I kind of like the idea of getting a second chance with you. And a third, and a fourth…over and over, for the rest of eternity."

"Nice as that sounds, we're not Kryptonian."

Another shrug. "According to Kara, souls have no race. And she adopted us both into the House of El." Smiling, Maggie removed her jacket and pushed up the sleeve of her t-shirt to reveal Supergirl's symbol tattooed on her right shoulder. "Kara said I have the right to wear her crest now, so I figured why not go the permanent route…make sure no one can take it away. You should consider getting one, too."

"I'm not sure it'll take, but I'll ask Ben. So Kara made you her family…officially?"

"Yep," Maggie nodded. "That doesn't make our relationship incest, does it?"

Alex laughed. "Pretty sure it doesn't work that way. Does Kara know about the tat?"

"Haven't had a chance to mention it, but I doubt she'll mind." She sighed. "I'm sorry about Lena. I know how much Kara cared about her."

"It's fine," Alex grinned. "Turns out, Lena's got a really long lifespan ahead of her. Last I saw, she and Kara were too wrapped up in each other to notice much of anything. We'll probably have to pry them apart with a fucking crowbar."

Maggie laughed. "Babs owes me $100. She bet me that it would take those two at least another few months to finally get their shit together and act on their obvious feelings." She smiled. "Looks like both Danvers girls get their happy endings."

"Not an ending," Alex corrected. "More like a happy beginning. I love you, Mags."

"Love you too, Al." They kissed again, the rest of the world fading to the background as the two lost themselves in each other….

 **Two Years Later…**

"Hurry up!" Alex heard her sister call out impatiently. "Everyone's waiting."

"Seeing as it's _my_ day, I somehow doubt they'll move forward without me." Maggie had proposed only a few months after Alex's rescue, but they'd both agreed to a long engagement, given the state of Maggie's health and whatnot. It was only a few months ago that her fiancé had decided it was finally time to start planning the wedding. And now here they were. "Of course," she added, "you could come back here and lend a hand."

"Yeah, right," Kara snorted. "I don't think I'd fit back there right now. Want me to call Lucy?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she finally managed to get the zipper most of the way up. "No need. I've got it." She stepped out of the changing room and Kara's eyes lit up.

"Rao…you're beautiful, Lexie. Maggie is gonna freak."

"That's kind of the point, isn't it?" she shot back, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She'd gone with a simple, sleeveless white dress that fell almost to the floor and had a slit up one side. A crown of white flowers would complete the ensemble when she was ready. The scar was still there, but the DEO had found a way to make it fade into a pale line that wasn't nearly as noticeable unless you were right up close. "Zip me the rest of the way up?"

"Sure. Come here," Kara beckoned from her chair. Alex quickly complied, unable to keep from smiling at the sight of her baby sister in her royal blue bridesmaid's dress – one that had an empire waist due to her swollen belly, heavy with her and Lena's child. She turned her back on Kara long enough for her sister to reach up and finish the zipper, then sat down in the chair next to her, putting her hand on Kara's stomach.

"How's baby Danvers-Luthor today?"

"Kicking like crazy," she grumbled. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love your wife. And because Lena physically can't carry a child, and we couldn't be sure any human woman could handle the strain of a half-Kryptonian pregnancy if you used a surrogate. Probably why your cousin and Lois haven't attempted it yet." Alex chuckled. "At least we know the tech you 'borrowed' from the Fortress works for alien-human pregnancies." After they'd finished cleaning up Lord's mess and newly-elected Mayor Grant officially declared National City a safe haven for aliens, Kara had gone to the Fortress and somehow talked it into giving her the plans for Krypton's Birthing Matrix. Lena hadn't been able to recreate it exactly as it had existed on Kara's home planet, but she at least figured out how to adapt the part allowing for the creation of children from pure DNA. Which not only made it possible for same-sex couples to have children that were truly their own, genetically, but also allowed immortals to contribute genetically to children they wished to have with their partners. As Lord's failed cloning experiments proved, there was no chance of passing the immortal part along, so the children would be perfectly normal. Alex knew that there probably wouldn't be many immortals who'd take advantage, given the downside to producing children they were guaranteed to outlive, but she felt differently. She hadn't always wanted children, but the idea of having one with the love of her life had been too hard to resist. Once Maggie decided that she wanted to help Lena test the technology for use in humans (and her doctors assured Alex that the risks were minimal despite her condition), Alex had jumped at the opportunity. Jamie Elizabeth Danvers-Sawyer had just turned one a few weeks prior, and was as healthy as can be. Not to mention absolutely adorable. A perfect blend of her and Maggie. Alex was just glad that Maggie had also come out of it in relatively perfect health. As for Kara, she'd had to wait until Lena could figure out how to blend human and alien DNA successfully, which had taken a bit more time than originally anticipated.

Kara nodded. "True. Speaking of children my brilliant wife has helped make possible, where is my niece?"

"Uncle Winn and Aunt Sue are keeping her occupied until the ceremony starts, and then he's going to carry her down the aisle with her little flower basket. And then he'll hand her off to Lucy, since you have to hold my flowers and whatnot, Miss Matron of Honor," she grinned. Sue had made a full recovery from her time at Belle Reve, and she and Winn had tied the knot about six months after the rescue, beating Kara and Lena by only a couple of weeks. Both couples teased her and Maggie endlessly about doing things 'backwards,' but she really didn't care. Far as she was concerned, everything worked out just like it was supposed to.

"Matron makes me feel old."

"I know. But maid doesn't exactly apply to a happily married woman. Especially not one who's expecting." She frowned. "Are you sure you'll be okay for the ceremony, Sis? No one will fault you if you want to sit this one out, under the circumstances." She and Maggie had been perfectly willing to wait until Kara delivered, but her sister had insisted repeatedly that there was no reason to put things off any longer and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. And there was simply no arguing with a pregnant Kryptonian.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Alex. I've had some pains, but I don't think they're contractions. Pretty sure I can hold it in at least until you and Maggie have finally tied the knot."

"Famous last words," Alex muttered. She would've said more, but the door to the changing room opened and a 5-year-old Toomian came running in.

"Mama!" the child called out, running up to Kara and wrapping his tiny arms around her leg. Shortly after Kara had moved back to National City (and right into Lena's penthouse), Martha Kent had contacted the couple and asked if they wanted to take Cody in. Supposedly, she was having trouble keeping up with the child's energy levels, but Alex suspected that the former Senator had simply been holding on to him until Kara and Lena were ready. And, of course, they'd agreed immediately, having grown attached to him during the short time they'd lived together in the warehouse. So Cody Kent became Cody Danvers-Luthor. Again, Alex couldn't help but smile. Her nephew looked so cute in his tiny tux – even without everything done up properly. "Need help, Mama," he pleaded, easily rivaling Kara's patented puppy-dog eyes with his own.

Smiling, Kara carefully helped Cody onto her knee. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Help," Cody said again, holding out his bow tie. Alex and Maggie would've been fine with him using a clip-on, but Lena – for some reason – had insisted on the real thing. "Uncle Winn busy with Jamie, and Uncle Mike in bathroom with Aunt Jana making funny noises." Alex groaned. Even without his original memories, Mon-El's frat boy personality had remained intact. The only reason she wasn't running out to put a few bullets in him was that she didn't want to ruin her big day.

"What about Uncle James?" Kara asked, pointedly ignoring the comment about Mon-El's inappropriate behavior. The first thing they'd done on returning to National City was administer the 'technosite' cure to all of those affected (whom Alex had been able to identify, saving them from having to aerosolize it), and Alex had personally taken care of James using the knowledge she'd gained from Lord's Quickening. There were a few lingering side effects that had forced him to step down as CEO and return to being a full-time photojournalist, but otherwise he was pretty much normal. Snapper had taken over the CEO duties, and Kara (with Lena's help) had taken over Cat's shares. Though her sister insisted that it was only until Cat stepped down from office and/or Carter was ready to take over the company…assuming he'd want to, of course.

Cody shrugged. "He busy with his camera. Aunt Lucy with him." James had gotten back with Lucy shortly after the DEO reestablished its National City base, and the two were on the verge of getting married themselves. Something that was much easier without Lucy's father in the way, since he was currently serving several life sentences in the most secure prison that the military had to offer. And James had agreed to take their wedding pictures for free.

"Come here, kiddo," Alex sighed. Not needing to be told twice, Cody scrambled off his mother's lap and onto hers.

"You help, Aunt Lexie?"

"I think I can manage." Smiling, she took the tie and – after a bit of trial and error – managed to get it properly done up for him. "There. Now you're ready to go. Got the rings?" Before he could answer, something set off Alex's senses.

"Got you covered," an older male voice interrupted. Cody scrambled off Alex's lap and ran over to the newcomer, practically leaping into his arms.

"Grampa!"

Jeremiah grinned, scooping Cody right up. "Hey, Slugger. Ready for the big day?"

"Uh-huh," Cody nodded. Jeremiah handed him a small white pillow with two fake rings attached.

"Remember what to do?"

Another nod. "I walk down with Uncle Winn and Jamie, then go stand with Mommy next to Aunt Maggie."

"That's right." He set Cody back down. "Why don't you go find Uncle Winn and get ready? We'll be starting soon."

"Okay!" Cody ran off, clutching the pillow like it was some prized jewel, and Alex stood up as her father approached. He still had some PTSD from his time in Cadmus – as did Alex herself – but whatever Ben had done worked and he was back to being the kind, gentle man she'd remembered.

His smile grew wider as he wrapped his arms around his eldest. "You look amazing, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," she grinned, returning the hug. It had taken some time to separate Cadmus' version of him from his true self in her mind, but she'd finally gotten back to the point where his arms felt safe and secure, like they had when she was a child. "Where's Mom?"

He sighed. "She's waiting with her escort for the ceremony to start. Or will be when he finally pries himself away from his girlfriend and gets in place."

"Seriously?" Alex muttered, pulling back a bit. "I know things with her and Kara have been strained since the incident, but that doesn't mean she can't come in here and talk to us." In fact, Eliza hadn't really taken the news that both her husband and her eldest daughter had been lying to her about important parts of themselves all that well, either. The gay part hadn't been an issue, since she'd apparently suspected it for years and had just been waiting for Alex to be comfortable enough to come out. But the fact that she'd been left to mourn her eldest when Alex was still very much alive had upset her greatly, and even worse for her was the fact that her husband hadn't thought it worthwhile to mention that he was old enough to remember the Hundred Years' War. And, though Eliza now knew _why_ Kara had saved Maggie instead of her sister that night, getting over that 'betrayal' was another matter. She and Kara barely even spoke anymore, and – while she'd shown up to Lena and Kara's public wedding in National City – she'd been noticeably absent from the Kryptonian ceremony at the Fortress, which Kara had considered the more important of the two. Alex still hadn't quite forgiven her mother for that one.

"I know. But she's here, at least. And she's happy for you. We both are." He turned to Kara. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Like a beached whale. But like I told Alex, I'll be fine. The important thing is getting her married."

"I'll take your word on that," he nodded. "But there will be a chair up there just in case you need to sit. Okay?"

"Fine," Kara huffed. Jeremiah kissed her on the forehead, then went over to Alex and gave her one on the cheek.

"Finish getting ready, and I'll meet you out there." Alex nodded, and her father headed back out to where she assumed everyone was waiting. She turned to Kara, who held out her hands in the universal signal for 'help me up.' It took a bit of effort, but she managed to get the pregnant Kryptonian back to her feet, at which point Kara helped her to fix her hair – which had grown back a bit past where it had been before her capture – and put the flowers in place. When that was done, her sister took off her necklace and put it on Alex.

"There," she smiled. "That should cover your bases. It's been in my family for generations, the stone is blue, and I expect it back when you're done. And, of course, the dress is your something new."

Alex returned the smile, pulling her sister into a quick hug. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Matron of Honor. It's my job. I'm so happy for you, Sis. Yuda has smiled on you both."

"Right," Alex muttered, rolling her eyes. "No offense, Kara, but I'm still not sure I buy that soulmate stuff."

"Believe it, Lexie. You and Maggie have the sort of connection most people can only dream of…the _shesur ehrosh_. It's as real as your immorality."

"I hope you're right, kiddo," she sighed.

"I am. Now let's get the two of you married." One more hug, and the two finally left the room to meet with everyone else. The wedding was taking place in the garden of some country club Lena belonged to and had gotten them into for the ceremony. Maggie would already be up front, with Lena, Kate, and Teo standing beside her, the ladies wearing red dresses while Teo had a tux with a red tie and vest. Alex had Kara, Lucy, and Jana with her, all in blue. Sue was running around with an earpiece, making sure everything went according to plan. Mon-El was escorting her mother, Teo's husband Tom was escorting their aunt – who was attending in the role of Maggie's parent – and Winn had charge of the ring bearer and flower girl.

The music started up, and Alex felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched the parents enter the garden area, followed by Winn and the kids, and then her bridesmaids. A hand touched her arm, and she looked up to meet her father's eyes. "You ready?"

"I think so," she nodded, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to quell the butterflies dancing around her stomach. Jeremiah took her arm, Sue thrust a bouquet into her hands, and then the music changed. With a reassuring smile, her father gave her arm a gentle squeeze as they moved forward. Everyone stood up as they entered the garden, but Alex forced herself to ignore them and focus on the woman waiting for her. Her breath caught in her throat the moment she spotted Maggie, sitting in her wheelchair beneath a flower-covered arch and wearing a tailored grey suit with a white rose in the lapel. She'd kept her hair pretty short once it started growing back in, embracing what she laughingly called her 'butch' phase. Which led to good-natured arguments about which one of them fit the stereotype better. Next to the chair was Gertrude, the brown-and-white pit bull they'd gotten fast-tracked from a service dog organization after the dog's original match fell through. Maggie and Gertrude had quickly become the best of friends, and there were days when Alex swore her girlfriend liked the dog better. Of course, neither her nor Gertrude were any competition for Jamie, who was definitely her Mami's favorite person of all. But today, the recently-appointed Captain of the NCPD Science Division only had eyes for her. Maggie hadn't been entirely thrilled with being put behind a desk when she'd first gone back to the force, but the chance Mayor Grant offered her to help shape NCPD policy regarding aliens had been a worthwhile trade-off, and Alex was proud of how far she'd come in such a short time, not letting her circumstances hold her back.

She and Jeremiah came to a stop right in front of the arch as J'onn – who'd agreed to officiate the ceremony for them and had gotten ordained through one of those online churches – greeted everyone and started talking about love and commitment. Admittedly, Alex only half-listened to the speech as she gazed adoringly at her soon-to-be wife. It wasn't until her father gave her a gentle nudge that she started giving J'onn her full attention. "Who has the honor of presenting these brides here today?" J'onn asked.

Jeremiah smiled. "Her mother and I do." He gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and sat down as Maggie's aunt stood up and made her own declaration on her niece's behalf. Once Tia Angelina sat back down, J'onn gestured for Alex to join them under the arch. She handed her bouquet over to Kara as she moved to stand opposite Maggie.

"May you always need one another," J'onn began. "Not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another." He looked at each of them in turn. "Alex and Maggie, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love." J'onn turned to Alex. "Will you, Alexandra Caroline Danvers, have Maggie to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Alex nodded. "I will."

He turned to Maggie. "Will you, Margaret Ellen Sawyer, have Alex to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Maggie smiled.

"Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another. Which of you would like to begin?" Alex opened her mouth to volunteer, but before she could say anything, she saw Maggie gesture to Lena, who handed her a set of forearm crutches that had been hidden behind some rosebushes. She watched in awe as Maggie put the chair's brakes on and pulled her feet from the footrest, then took the crutches and – with a little help from Gertrude – pushed herself up so she was standing. Their friends and family gasped, and Alex could hear Jamie squealing with delight in Lucy's arms. Maggie slowly and carefully moved forward until she was within arms' reach of Alex.

"I didn't want to be sitting down for this," she explained, letting go of one crutch just long enough to lift her pant leg and show off the brace that was obviously helping her stay upright. "Alex, before we met, I was a mess. Heartbroken, beaten down, closed off to the world because I didn't want to get hurt again. But then you waltzed onto my crime scene like you owned it, and walked away with the heart I thought I'd turned to stone. Sure, it took a little while to finally admit how I felt, but I've been yours pretty much from that moment. We've been to Hell and back together, and came out the other side stronger for it. I can't imagine my life without you. You have me – mind and body, heart and soul – now and forever, come what may."

Alex nodded, wiping away the tears that had started to trickle out. "Maggie, you're the one who walked away from _my_ crime scene with _my_ heart. Before you, I never thought I had time for love. My life had always been about protecting my little sister. But you blew into my world like a force of nature and showed me that I could have something that was just mine. That I was worthy of being more than a soldier, or someone's protector. You've been my best friend, my partner, and my inspiration. And during the worst period of my life, you were always present in my thoughts and kept me from giving in to my despair. I fought my way back to you, and I have no intention of ever letting you go. You have me – mind and body, heart and soul – now and forever, come what may."

"May I have the rings?" J'onn asked, and Lena handed over the box containing the simple silver bands they'd selected. By some miracle, Alex managed to keep her voice steady as they went through the more traditional vows and slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. J'onn read a blessing that they'd adapted from Kara's Kryptonian ceremony, then broke out into the biggest smile she'd ever seen on the Martian's face. "Inasmuch as you Alex and you Maggie have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as an Officiant and by the laws of this state, I now pronounce you married. You may seal your marriage with a kiss!" The words were barely out of his mouth before Alex moved closer to Maggie and gently drew her into a passionate kiss, barely even hearing the cheers from the assembled guests. Once they finally parted, J'onn gave some sort of benediction. Alex was ready to help her wife back into the chair, having noticed the trembling in her legs from the strain, but Gertrude was already on it, the movements so smooth and well-rehearsed that she figured they'd probably been practicing when she wasn't around. Maggie wrapped the end of Gertrude's leash around her hand and smiled up at her wife. Returning the smile, Alex laid a hand on Maggie's shoulder as they moved down the aisle together, Gertrude trotting along faithfully by Maggie's side. There were pictures and well-wishers, and soon they were headed out to the lavish reception hall Kate had rented out as her wedding gift to them (insisting that the country club wasn't good enough for that kind of party). Lena and Kara's contribution – aside from the ceremony location, of course – was two weeks in Paris at one of the Luthor family villas (plus free babysitting while they were gone). Despite Lillian's attempts to disinherit her adopted daughter from behind bars – she'd been sent to Stryker's for twice as much time as her precious son – Lena (with Lucy's help) had managed to hold onto everything that was in the Luthor name, giving the Danvers-Luthor clan more than enough to keep them comfortable for several lifetimes. Which was the only reason Alex and Maggie didn't argue with them about the honeymoon offer.

As they gathered in the lobby or whatever it was, Alex was starting to regret letting Kara and Sue plan this thing, as apparently the reception involved some sort of grand entrance. They'd been able to talk them out of some of the more ridiculous traditions, but the self-described 'wedding dream team' had insisted upon certain mainstays, including a formal introduction of the newlywed couple. "Calm down, babe," Maggie whispered. "It'll be fine."

"Why couldn't they have just sprung for a nice dinner at Noonan's?"

Maggie chuckled. "At least Kara didn't have them release a flock of doves like at her and Lena's wedding. Compared to theirs, I'd say this is pretty low-key."

"It's time, Ma'am," Sue chimed in, apparently still unable to break the habit of referring to her that way. Alex looked around and realized that everyone else was already inside. Drawing in a deep breath, she took her wife's free hand. A moment later, Alex found herself being pulled into Maggie's lap.

"Consider this practice for carrying you over the threshold," her wife grinned. "I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Maggie." They kissed, and Alex barely even noticed when Gertrude and Sue pulled the doors open and Maggie started moving them forward. The second they went through the doorway, the emcee – the same one who'd handled the Danvers-Luthor wedding – stopped the music and a big spotlight was turned on the newlyweds. Face flushing a bit at the attention, Alex glanced around at their guests. Friends and family, both alien and human…mingling together without even a hint of fear. A scene that – outside of their core group – wouldn't have been possible just a few years prior. Even Brian had shown up. And, based on the slight headache she was experiencing, there were at least a few immortals mixed in. Her dad and Lena, of course, along with Ben (who'd taken Lena in hand while she'd worked with Jeremiah) and Grace. Alex thought she spotted MacLeod and Amanda as well. The crowd also included some interdimensional travelers, most of the Bat family (including the metahuman teenager that Kara was mentoring), Clark and Lois, Cat Grant and her younger son, and even a certain pair of semi-reformed villains on their best behavior. There were also a few aliens she didn't recognize that were allegedly friends of Kara's, though she couldn't even get Maggie to explain how Kara knew a bunch of extraterrestrials who looked like they belonged in an MMA cage. But figuring that out was a problem for another day. The only one noticeably absent was M'Gann, but that was because she and J'onn had been taking turns covering for Supergirl during Kara's pregnancy and M'Gann had offered to stay on standby today so that 'Space Dad' could be there for his 'kids.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the emcee announced. "Appearing for the first time in public…Alex and Maggie Danvers-Sawyer!" Everyone started clapping and cheering, and Alex drew Maggie into another kiss as her wife wheeled them over to the head table. Maggie slid in next to Lena and let go of the leash, Gertrude obediently laying down at her feet, while Alex somewhat reluctantly got up from her wife's lap and took the seat between her and Kara. The emcee made some announcement about dinner, then introduced the toasts. Kara went first (though she remained seated), talking about how amazing her big sister was and how lucky Alex and Maggie were to find each other. Of course, she also had to bring up the somewhat embarrassing story of how she'd discovered their relationship (leaving out the part involving x-ray vision, since not everyone there was in on the secret). Not to be outdone, Lena – who'd become Maggie's best friend over the past couple of years – shared a few stories of her own, including the one about how many different (and surprisingly convoluted) proposal scenarios Maggie had gone through, only to end up blurting it out while they were all gathered at the Danvers-Luthor penthouse watching the seventh-season premiere of _Game of Thrones_ , just as Daenerys was reclaiming her ancestral home. When Lena finished and offered her best wishes to the happy couple, Teo stood up and told a few stories of his own from their childhood in Blue Springs – ones that made Alex more than a little angry at the rest of Maggie's family for turning their backs on such a wonderful and amazing woman. Though, of course, she didn't let it show. Letting those people ruin her and Maggie's big day without even being there just wasn't an option.

Dinner was then served, with their meals being brought to them at the table (including a vegetarian one for Maggie) while everyone else got theirs from the massive buffet Kara had arranged – no doubt so that she'd have an excuse to eat her normal amount of food without raising too many eyebrows. Alex ate about half of her chicken dish before pushing the plate aside, nerves getting the better of her. Sure, the important part was over and everything was official, but she wasn't entirely fond of being on display, even just for their friends and family. Somehow sensing her discomfort, Maggie reached over and put a hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hang in there, Alex," she whispered. "Just a few more of these inane rituals to get through, and then we can blow this joint and hop the next plane to Paris."

Alex nodded, glancing towards the end of the table where Jamie was sitting with her Aunt Lucy. And from the looks of things, her daughter was starting to get a bit overwhelmed. "I'm going to go check on our little angel," she whispered back. But before she had a chance to even stand up, the emcee announced the first dance for the newlyweds. Maggie looked over at their daughter, then squeezed Alex's hand.

"She'll be fine for a couple more minutes. I promise." Softly whispering for Gertrude to stay, Maggie led the way onto the dance floor, moving to the center and putting the brakes on her chair. She held out her hands, and Alex immediately took the hint and helped her stand.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay like this?"

Maggie nodded. "As long as we don't try anything crazy. I trust you, Danvers. You won't let me fall."

"Danvers-Sawyer," Alex corrected with a smile. "And I've got you." She wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, and Maggie hooked hers behind Alex's neck. A moment later, the song that Maggie had selected began, which Alex quickly recognized as _Chasing Cars_. "You remembered?"

"I may have been half-asleep and concussed at the time, but it would take a lot more than that for me to forget my girl's amazing voice."

Alex blushed. "I'm not that good…not really. Singing is more Kara's thing."

"Don't sell yourself short. You've definitely got talent, and I'd rather listen to you than some overproduced pop idol any day."

"Flatterer."

"I try."

Alex sighed. "So…how is this possible?" she asked, glancing down at Maggie's legs. "I mean, is it just the braces, or is there something else going on?"

"Remember that appointment I had with the DEO doctors a few months ago, just before I decided it was time to start planning this thing?"

"You mean the one you wouldn't let me sit in on?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. The docs got that chip working, finally. It's not an instant fix...I mean, it's been over two years since the injury. I've got a lot of rehab and whatnot ahead to get my leg strength back. But the feeling is starting to return, and the docs think I'll make a full recovery."

"That's amazing. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"I know. I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Mags. Always and forever." They kissed, and Alex pulled her wife closer, gently swaying with the music until the song faded away and the emcee invited everyone else to come dance. They stayed like that for several long moments after, until someone tapped Alex on the shoulder and she turned her head to see Lucy standing there with Jamie.

"Someone wanted her moms," she explained. Keeping one arm around Maggie, Alex reached out with the other and took her daughter from Lucy, balancing the toddler on her hip.

"Mami stand?" Jamie asked, staring at Maggie.

Alex nodded. "Yes. Mami's standing."

"Mami better?"

"I will be, _Angelita_ ," Maggie smiled, softly running a hand over Jamie's dark, curly hair. The girl was pretty much her Mami in miniature – except for the eyes, which she'd definitely inherited from Alex along with her brain. "It'll take time, but Mami will be all better soon. Promise."

"Okay," Jamie nodded solemnly, tiny hands playing with the bow on the front of her blue flower girl dress. Feeling Maggie start to tremble, Alex set her daughter onto her feet for a moment. Jamie clung to Alex's leg while the immortal helped Maggie back into her chair. Once her wife was settled, Alex picked her daughter back up and set her on her Mami's lap. Which turned out to be really good timing. The second Jamie was settled, Kara suddenly let loose a particularly rude Kryptonese curse. Mouthing apologies to her wife and daughter, Alex returned to the head table and almost immediately noticed that her sister's dress was soaked and there was a big wet spot on the floor beneath her chair.

"Oh fuck..."

TBC (We're almost at the end, folks! See you Saturday with Kara's final chapter and the arrival of Baby Danvers-Luthor!)


	18. Chapter 17 (Kara)

Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lexie," Kara whispered for what felt like the millionth time since leaving the reception. She was currently laying on a bed in a room the DEO had set aside just for this purpose, waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them how much longer it was going to take. Her wife and sister were both with her, but Alex wasn't allowed to do anything but observe and provide support…something about ethical rules and not treating your own family.

Alex shook her head. "I told you, Kar, it's fine. I'd much rather be here than at some fancy party."

"But…it's _your_ party."

"Which means I can bail whenever I want. You're more important," she assured Kara, brushing her fingers through her sister's hair.

"It was your wedding, though," Kara argued back.

Alex smiled. "And that part was perfect. The rest I could do without, to be honest. Tradition be damned. So stop worrying about me and let's get this baby out. Speaking of which…." She trailed off, and Kara looked up to see the doctor walk in. It was Dr. Stevenson – Grace – who'd been consulting for the DEO off and on ever since they'd returned to National City. And she'd already changed out of the dress she'd worn for the wedding and into a set of purple scrubs.

"How are you feeling right now, Kara?" she asked as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

Kara frowned. "Take a wild freaking guess."

"Kara!" Lena scolded. Grace shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Delivering babies was the majority of my medical practice until they started letting women expand into other areas. Though this would be my first human-Kryptonian pregnancy." As she spoke, the immortal doctor pulled up a stool and settled herself at the end of the bed before helping Kara get her feet into the stirrups and lifting the hospital gown she'd been changed into. Kara instinctively reached for Lena's hand, letting her fingers brush across the thin bracelet she'd given her wife during their Kryptonian bonding ceremony, as per tradition. An identical one had a permanent place on her own wrist. "How far apart are the contractions?" Grace asked, disrupting her train of thought.

Alex grabbed her cell phone and checked whatever app she'd set up to keep track…same one she'd used when Maggie had gone into labor. "About five minutes," she finally informed the doctor.

"And how long are they lasting?"

"About 30 seconds, give or take."

Grace nodded. "Sounds about right." She withdrew from between Kara's legs and stood up. "We've still got a little way to go. Let me know when the contractions get to be three minutes apart and last for a minute or more. In the meantime, you and Lena might want to change into something less formal," she added, gesturing towards the gowns the two were still wearing.

"I'm not moving," Lena insisted, shaking her head. She shared a look with Alex, who then moved in and kissed Kara on the forehead.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. "Just going to grab a change of clothes and check on the kids. I won't be long, and I'll bring back something for Lena to change into. Okay?"

Kara nodded, and Alex left the room right behind the doctor. A moment later, pain shot through her back and she clenched the fist that wasn't holding Lena's hand until her nails opened up cuts in her palm. When the pain passed, her wife grabbed that hand and pried it open, frowning. "You shouldn't do that, sweetheart," she whispered as the small cuts healed themselves.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lee."

"You won't…not permanently. And I'd rather suffer a few temporarily broken bones than watch you hurt yourself. When the next one hits, go ahead and squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, okay?"

"Lee…."

"I'll be okay, love. El-Mayara. We'll get through this together, like always." She squeezed Kara's hand. "Just keep breathing and focus on me."

Kara pouted. "Not fair…using my family motto against me."

"At least the Luthor upbringing is good for something," she teased. "I love you, Kara."

"Love you too, Lena. But you're never coming near me with that damned Birthing Matrix stuff ever again."

Lena laughed. "It can't be _that_ bad." Kara glared, her eyes warming up, and her wife quickly raised her free hand in surrender.

" _You_ want to carry the next one?" the Kryptonian challenged.

"If I could, I would. But we both know immortals just aren't built that way."

"So you and Alex claim. I haven't seen any proof."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Kara, I've done the tests. Immortals aren't designed to have children at all. It took alien science for Alex and myself to be able to help create Jamie and our own little bundle of joy."

"Alright, alright," Kara grumbled. Another wave of pain hit and she gripped Lena's hand with every ounce of her strength, wincing slightly when she heard bones crack. "Lee?"

"I'm fine," Lena assured her. "My hand hurts, but it'll pass. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'll be better once the baby is out. How close was that one?"

The CEO checked her watch. "About four minutes, maybe? You're getting there." Lena looked up just as Alex walked in, now wearing a set of light blue scrubs and carrying a second set for her wife.

"Cody and Jamie are with Maggie and our parents," she informed them. "Cody's excited…keeps asking about the baby. Dad's trying to get him down for a nap."

Lena nodded. "Some warm milk and a few episodes of _Henry Hugglemonster_ should do the trick. There's an app—"

"It's fine," Alex grinned. "Dad has every kid's app you can think of. I'll pass along your tip." She shot off a quick text before handing over the extra scrubs. "I'll sit with Kara for a few minutes while you go change. Anything I need to know?"

"Last couple of contractions were about four minutes apart. And give her your hand to squeeze when they hit, or she's going to end up cutting herself with her own nails." She pulled Kara in for a soft kiss. "I won't be long. Promise." Lena headed over to the bathroom to change and Kara glanced at her sister, who didn't look happy.

"What?"

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to hurt Lena. Or you."

"We're not that fucking fragile," Alex shot back. "Perks of immortality."

"That's what Lena said."

"And you should listen to us." She shook her head, taking Kara's hand in her own. "Whatever you need to get through this, take it. We've got you." A moment later, Alex reached behind her neck and unhooked the necklace, clasping it back around her sister's neck where it belonged. "Now you can draw from your mother's strength as well. El-Mayara."

Kara groaned. "Not you, too…."

"So Lena already pulled the family motto card? Nice. I knew I liked her."

"That's not what you said when we first met."

Alex laughed. "Okay, so it took me a while to warm up to Lena. I'm your big sister. Being cautious around your potential partners is my job. But she's definitely grown on me since then."

"Glad to hear it," Lena grinned as she left the bathroom in her scrubs. Before Kara could respond, another contraction hit and it was Alex's hand that cracked in her grip.

"Fucking hell," her sister hissed once it passed.

"Sorry."

Alex shook her head. "It's fine, Kara. I'll heal. Just focus on you." She turned to Lena. "How long was that?"

"Still at four minutes apart, but this one lasted about 45 seconds."

"So we're a little closer, but not by that much. We could be in for a long fucking night."

Kara groaned. "Isn't there some way to speed this up?"

"Sorry, Sis. Human or alien, these things take as long as they take."

"I hate you both," Kara muttered.

It took several very long hours before Dr. Stevenson finally decided that it was time to start pushing. Kara had lost count of how many times she'd fractured Lena and Alex's hands, but somehow neither of them seemed inclined to leave. In fact, they'd both been extra-attentive the entire time, following the doctor's instructions to the letter and doing things like helping her walk around every so often in an attempt to move the process along. No matter how many times Kara yelled at them.

"You ready?" Grace asked as she pulled an odd-looking chair into the room with her.

Kara frowned. "What's that? I don't remember it being part of our plan."

"Yes you do, honey," Lena whispered. "It's a birthing stool…the modern equivalent, anyway. Dr. Stevenson told us that it's the most effective way to do this."

The doctor nodded. "That's right. Trust me…I've had centuries of experience bringing babies into the world."

"Okay," Kara sighed. "Let's get this over with." Lena helped Kara settle into the chair and moved behind her, while Alex took up a position at her side. Grace knelt down in front of the stool.

"Alright. When the next contraction hits, I want you to bear down as hard as you can." The words were barely out of Grace's mouth when the pain started, and Kara immediately did as the doctor instructed, leaning into Lena while gripping both her and Alex's hands with crushing force. It took several tries before she heard Alex gasp.

"I can see the head, Kar. We're almost there."

A few more pushes, and a baby's cry filled the room. Grace took the infant over to one side of the room and fussed over it for several moments while Alex and Lena helped Kara back into the bed. "Congratulations," the doctor finally grinned, carrying her tiny bundle over and placing it in Kara's arms. "You and Lena have a perfectly healthy baby girl." As she spoke, Kara stared in awe at the absolutely perfect child in her arms. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at her Mama, and in that moment Kara completely forgot all the pain of the past few hours.

"Hi," Kara whispered. "I'm your Mama. Your Mommy and Aunt Lexie are here, too. We all love you, and we're always going to be there for you. Forever."

Lena smiled, brushing a gentle hand over the baby's head, which was covered in a fine layer of blonde hair. "That's right. We're your family. El-Mayara."

"El-Mayara," Kara repeated. "That's Kryptonese for 'Stronger Together.' Our family motto. I'll tell you all about it one day, I promise."

"So," Alex chimed in, "have you guys picked out a name?"

Kara smiled. "Alexandra Alura Danvers-Luthor. Lex for short. And her Kryptonian name is Lexa Zor-El."

"Best wedding present ever," the elder Danvers grinned, leaning in and kissing her namesake softly on the head before doing the same to Kara. "But why Lex?"

Lena shrugged. "We thought it was time to give the world a Lex it could be proud of…make the name synonymous with good instead of evil."

"Works for me," Alex nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and a tiny brown furball came running in.

"Mama! Mommy!" Cody ran straight to Lena, who picked him up and set him on her lap. "Baby come?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Lena nodded. "The baby's here. Want to meet your little sister?"

"Uh-huh."

Smiling, Lena helped him onto the bed next to Kara, who shifted Lex to one arm so she could put the other around her son. "Cody, this is Lex, your baby sister," Kara explained. "Lex, this is your big brother Cody." The baby yawned and closed her eyes, and Kara had to stifle a laugh at her son's insulted expression.

"Lex don't like me?"

"She likes you just fine, honey," Lena soothed. "She's just very little. It's going to be awhile before she can show you how much she loves you, that's all. But that doesn't mean you can't show her how you feel."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want to hold her?" Kara asked. Another nod. "You've got to be really gentle, okay?" Lena helped him sit up a bit straighter, and Kara carefully laid Lex on his lap, showing him where to put his arms to support her properly. Cody's face lit up in a huge grin when Lex opened her eyes again, and Kara heard the click of a camera. She glanced over at Alex, who shrugged as she put her phone away.

"Thought I should get the first family photo," she grinned. "I'm going to go give everyone the good news and let them know where Cody wandered off to. Text me when you're ready for more visitors."

"Thanks. Love you, Lexie."

"Love you too, Kar." Alex left the room, no doubt eager to go spend time with her own wife and daughter, and Kara returned her attention to her family. A scene like this would've been nothing more than a distant dream just a few years ago. And now, it was as real as it could be and the young hero thought her heart might just burst from happiness.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Lena asked, disrupting her train of thought.

Kara smiled. "I'm wonderful, Lee. Haven't felt this happy since the day we married. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Lena leaned over and drew her wife into a passionate kiss.

"Ew!" Cody squealed. Laughing, they broke the kiss and turned their attention to the children. Kara scooped Lex into her arms mere seconds before her wife pulled Cody back into her lap. The CEO began tickling her son mercilessly, eliciting squeals of delight even as he tried to scramble away.

Chuckling to herself, Kara lifted Lex up a bit so she could whisper in her ear. "See that?" she asked, glancing over at the other half of the Danvers-Luthor clan. "That's our family, _inah_. We can be a little crazy at times, but one thing we're never short of is love. And that includes all of the family you haven't met yet. Your Aunt Maggie and cousin Jamie; your Uncle Winn and Aunt Sue; Uncle James and Aunt Lucy; Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois; Aunt Barbara and cousin Helena; Uncle Ben, Aunt Cat, and cousins Adam and Carter. Even Uncle Mike and Aunt Jana. Not to mention your Grandma Eliza and Grampa Jeremiah. And Grampa J'onn and his friend M'Gann, whatever they are to each other. You've got the most awesome family in the universe, Lex, and I promise you'll have all the love any kid could want." She sighed. "I know you may be a bit different from the other kids, and I've been there. It's not easy. But no matter what the world says, I want you to remember how special and amazing you are, and that your family will always be in your corner. You're going to do great things for this world, Lex. I don't need to be psychic to see that. But you'll never have to do them alone. This family is stronger together…always has been, and it always will be. I love you." She kissed her daughter's head and Lex started to fuss, which Kara took to mean she was hungry. Mothers on Krypton never breastfed, but according to Grace and Alex that didn't mean they weren't capable of it. The issue had just never come up because they used gestation chambers to sustain the fetuses until they were capable of surviving on their own, meaning that the mothers' bodies never had to change to accommodate an infant or prepare for what happened after birth. Her Aunt Lara might have fed Kal-El from her own breast, but Kara had never even thought to ask and only a few months passed between his birth and Krypton's destruction, anyway. Kara knew her own body had changed over the past nine months, and it didn't take long for her to decide to try things the human way. She pulled down the front of her hospital gown and brought Lex up to her breast. The infant instinctively latched on and started suckling, and Kara was again in awe of the tiny life she and Lena had created. Feeling oddly relaxed, she turned to watch her wife and son continue to play while Lex fed. Her family was finally complete, and Kara couldn't wait to find out what they could accomplish together. "We ought to come with a warning," she mused. "Right, _inah_?" Lex continued to feed, oblivious to her Mama's train of thought. Chuckling, Kara leaned back against the raised part of the bed, letting herself enjoy these special moments before the rest of the family came barging in….

TBC (Only the epilogue left to go, folks, and Alex gets the last word. Fair warning: there will be a significant time jump - 150 years - so prepare yourselves for ALL THE FEELS. See you Wednesday!)


	19. Epilogue (Alex)

Epilogue

A/N: Thanks once again for the favorites/follows/reviews so far. Now for the final chapter in this saga - a peek into Alex's future. Enjoy!

* * *

 **October 9, 2169 –** _ **U.S.S. Intrepid**_

"We're here, Captain."

Alex glanced up from her glass of Zakarian ale to find Lena standing in the doorway of her quarters. Her sister-in-law had been her right hand for the past 80 years, ever since newly-appointed Admiral J'onn J'onzz had given her command of Earth's first interstellar craft. A project the DEO had been working on in secret for decades, alongside some alien refugees from advanced races and prominent Earth scientists (including Lena Danvers-Luthor herself). By the time J'onn revealed the project's success, the world had known about immortals for over a decade, thanks to General Lane's final attempt at revenge. The disgraced General had lived another 60 years after Cadmus' fall, courtesy of some serum their scientists came up with that slowed the aging process and protected the recipients from most diseases (though it certainly didn't help Lillian, who was killed in prison 40 years after her arrest by an angry alien who'd broken into Stryker's to seek some oddly belated revenge against her and Lex), and had somehow arranged for some of the Watchers' files to go viral at the moment of his death. Luckily, the U.S. government had been accepting of immortals and had passed legislation similar to the Alien Amnesty Act to ensure their protection, as well as to impose some restrictions on the so-called 'Game.' Alex and Lena had both come clean, and were serving with the government's full blessing. They normally got along quite well, but today just wasn't a good day.

"Wonderful," she finally muttered, downing more of her drink. "Is dumbass gone?"

"The security team is escorting him to the space station as we speak."

"Good." A few weeks ago, their now-former Chief Tactical Officer had ignored her orders and gotten them into a firefight with the Gordanian fleet. They'd barely escaped, and the idiot would be lucky if he was still a free man once the military courts were done with him. She should've known better than to let any of Brian's descendants do anything on her ship more difficult than scrubbing conduits. "Are they giving us a replacement, or do I have to promote someone?"

Her XO/Chief Science Officer nodded. "There's some hotshot from the DEO Academy set to join us. Possibly even today. Along with some other new recruits."

"Great," Alex grumbled, taking another drink. She wasn't drunk yet, but the alien alcohol was more effective on immortal physiology than the human varieties (so long as one avoided the lethal types) and she was well on her way. "I really don't have time for fucking handholding, Lena. Not with all the noise the fucking Dominators have been making lately. If they're not ready to do their jobs on day one, they're staying on the fucking station. I don't care what J'onn says." She sighed, reaching for the bottle and refilling her glass. The _Intrepid_ had been tasked with exploring some of the more dangerous sectors of the galaxy, and inexperienced crew members were a liability. One that she couldn't afford. The last time J'onn had stuck her with a rookie, the new kid wound up getting himself killed along with a couple of long-time crewmembers. No one from her extended family, thankfully, but they were related to some DEO agents she'd trained herself back in the day and losing them to such an idiotic mistake still hurt. "Anything else?" she growled, vowing to have a long talk with J'onn about his staffing policies the next time he made contact.

"Lieutenant Schott was asking about the repairs."

"Tell her I want them started as soon as she can get the parts. And I won't object if she wants to throw in a few of those upgrades she's been harping about. Just as long as they don't cause us any major delays." Since taking command, Alex had always made sure to have at least one Schott on board, and Winifred Schott – better known as Winnie – was the latest in a long line of computer and engineering geniuses descended from Winn and Vasquez (who'd both lived well into their 80s), and had quickly proven herself to be the right choice to step in as her Chief Engineer after the last one (also a Schott) retired.

"Of course," Lena nodded. A moment later, the professional façade fell and she approached the desk and leaned in close. "Are you alright, Alex?" she asked softly.

"You know what day it is, Lena. What the fuck do you think?" She lifted the glass to her lips, only to have Lena grab her wrist and stop her short. "You're treading on dangerous ground, Commander," she growled.

"Apologies, _Captain_ , but you know this isn't healthy. What would she say?"

Glaring, Alex yanked her arm free and downed the entire glass. "If she were here, I wouldn't have a reason to drink, now would I?"

Lena frowned. "You're not the only one who misses her, Alex. She was my best friend. But it's been over a century."

"120 fucking years today," Alex shot back. "And the wound is still as raw as the day it happened. If you're going to stand there and criticize the way I grieve, then you can jolly well fuck off. Get back to your fucking job and leave me the fuck alone!"

"I'm going to assume that's the alcohol talking and not take it personally. We'll talk about this more when you're sober. In the meantime, I'll start organizing things for anyone who wants to take some leave while we're in spacedock." Lena tossed off a mocking salute and left. Alone, Alex poured a fresh drink and downed it in one gulp. Deep down, she knew her sister-in-law was just concerned, but at the moment her anger at basically being told to 'get over it' was winning out. It didn't matter how much time passed. Alex could still recall every detail of those days with perfect clarity – the curse of her immortality – which only served to keep the pain fresh.

Setting her drink aside for the moment, Alex touched her computer screen and pulled up some old photographs that she'd made sure to load onto her private systems before the ship left Earth the first time. She cycled through the numerous pictures of the Danvers-Sawyer family taken over the years. Holidays. Birthday parties. Science fairs. School dances. Vacations. Graduations. Jamie's wedding. Alex paused at that one. Her and Maggie's little girl had turned out to be quite the prodigy, skipping grades and graduating high school at 12. By 23 she'd earned a double-Ph.D. from Stanford in bioengineering and astrobiology. She joined the DEO shortly after, becoming one of their top scientists as well as their best field agent – just like her mother. The DEO was also where Jamie met the man who'd become her husband. Agent Sam Foster (who turned out to be Cat Grant's grandson by Adam). They were married a few years later, and of course Alex and Maggie had made sure to be back in National City for the ceremony. Alex had to pass herself off as Jamie's older sister for those who weren't in the know, but it was worth it to be there for her daughter's big day. Maggie – who'd fully recovered from her injury while Jamie was still a child – had walked her down the aisle and Alex had played bridesmaid along with Kara (who was introducing herself as Jamie's cousin). The picture was of her and Maggie after the ceremony, with Jamie between them. Maggie's hair had started to turn gray and there were crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, but otherwise she was virtually unchanged from the day they'd met. It was a picture Alex especially cherished because it was one of the last where Maggie was happy and healthy.

Jamie never had biological children, but she and Sam adopted four of them – two human and two alien. Sam was eventually killed in the line of duty, but Jamie survived long enough to see J'onn's interstellar travel project (which she'd also contributed to) become reality, and passed away peacefully with her family by her side.

Maggie, however, hadn't been so fortunate. During Jamie's final year at Stanford, Alex had applied to a number of medical schools and had gotten into all of them. She ultimately chose Harvard and Maggie transferred to the Boston PD to head up their new science division while Alex attended school under the alias 'Alyssa Sawyer.' They passed their relationship off as a 'May-December' thing so they wouldn't have to hide their feelings in public. Thanks to her previous schooling at Stanford, Alex was able to test out of most of the basic classes and graduate in half the time (though she did take an extra year to attend some new courses specializing in alien medicine and get a certification in that field). She did a surgical residency at Mass Gen and ultimately ended up going into Trauma, since it put her on the front lines and allowed her to take point on most of the alien cases coming in. Maggie had seemed fine all that time. A bit forgetful sometimes, and towards the end of her residency she could remember her wife complaining of headaches fairly frequently and not being as energetic as she was used to, but by then Alex had been so consumed with studying for her boards that she just chalked it up to age. She traveled to Opal City and aced the exam, only to return and find out that Maggie had seen a doctor and come back with a diagnosis: brain tumor. And not a small one, either. Alex didn't need to be a neurologist to understand what the MRI had shown. The tumor was in the center of Maggie's brain, spreading into both lobes. It was a miracle that her wife hadn't been experiencing more symptoms. Though Alex had gotten job offers from pretty much every hospital in the country, she ended up taking the job at Yang-Sloan Memorial (formerly Seattle Grace-Mercy West and renamed in honor of two doctors who'd died in a plane crash back before Kara became Supergirl) because she knew the best neurosurgeons in the country practiced there. Dr. Amelia Shepherd, who'd helped Maggie after Henshaw's attack, and Dr. Lexie Grey, who was about the same age as Alex (give or take a few years) and some kind of prodigy with a photographic memory. Dr. Grey also looked enough like Alex – or at least how Alex would've looked had she been mortal – that half the people there thought they were related at first.

At any rate, when Alex and Maggie had arrived in Seattle and consulted with the famous neurosurgeons, the doctors had been optimistic about her chances. They'd successfully completed a number of similar surgeries over the years and Dr. Shepherd was confident that she and Dr. Grey could do it again. But first, they wanted Maggie to do a few rounds of chemo and radiation to try and shrink the tumor. Those treatment methods had advanced quite a bit since Alex's first attempt at medical school, but – unfortunately – the side effects hadn't improved much. Which meant that those months were hell. Maggie was sick as a dog most of the time, and Alex could barely focus at work because she was so worried. The only reason she didn't quit right then (besides needing the insurance and the money for their bills) was because Kara and Lena had flown out to help her take care of her ailing wife. Lena had offered to pay the bills and all so Alex wouldn't have to work, but Maggie insisted that she not let her training go to waste after all the effort she'd put in. Despite how sick Maggie got from the treatments, Alex was able to hold onto the hope that it was only temporary…that the surgery would work and they could put all of that behind them and get on with their lives. Medicine had advanced enough over the past 30 years that cancer was rarely fatal any more, and procedures to the brain didn't carry as much risk as they used to (though neither was 100% certain). Unfortunately, that hope that only lasted until Maggie went blind and Dr. Grey determined that the tumor had actually grown, rather than shrunk, and was pressing on her occipital lobe. After much deliberation, both neurosurgeons decided that they'd run out of time. There were only two options remaining: attempt the surgery, which – given the way the tumor had developed by that point – risked killing Maggie or leaving her brain damaged, or keep Maggie comfortable in hospice care until the end came.

Once the doctors had delivered the news, Alex called her sister and Jamie and asked them to get the family together. Everyone who wasn't already in Seattle made the trip immediately, and Alex and Jamie sat down with Maggie and discussed the options together. Maggie, to no one's surprise, wanted to try the surgery, even after Alex explained the risks. Once the decision was made, Alex went to talk to Dr. Shepherd while her wife said her goodbyes to everyone else, just in case. She also needed some time to get herself together so she could be strong for their family. By the time she returned to the room, Maggie was once again alone….

" _Hey, Danvers," Maggie whispered. Alex paused in the doorway for a moment, trying her best not to break down again. Her wife looked so small and frail…a far cry from the strong, badass cop she'd fallen for all those years ago. Wiping away the few tears that had slipped out, she made her way over to the bed and sat down, taking Maggie's hand in her own._

" _How did you know it was me?"_

 _Maggie smiled. "I may be blind, but the rest of my senses are still working. And I'd know your footsteps anywhere. Besides, everyone else has already been and gone."_

" _Yeah…well…I had to make sure those doctors know what will happen if they fuck this up."_

" _Never change, Al," she chuckled, reaching up with her free hand and running her fingers through Alex's hair, which now fell just past her shoulders. "But in all seriousness, Dr. Shepherd knows what she's doing. And so does Dr. Grey."_

" _Shepherd's also pushing 70. What if she forgets a step or her hand trembles and makes her cut something she shouldn't?"_

" _70 is the new 60," Maggie shot back. "Get with the times, Danvers. Being older doesn't make her incapable. I'm sure if she thought even for a second that she couldn't handle things, she'd step aside and let Dr. Grey and Dr. Edwards run the show. And if her age makes her incompetent, what does that say about me? Or Dr. Grey, for that matter. We're not that much younger."_

 _Alex sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Mags. I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you."_

" _And I don't want to die. But I know it's a very real possibility no matter which road we take, and I accept that."_

" _I don't. It's too fucking soon. There has to be some medicine or treatment that can fix this. Maybe Kara can go back to the Fortress…." She started to rise, only for Maggie to tug her back towards the bed._

" _I appreciate the thought, but your sister risked enough the first time. I'm not sure we can go down that road again. Or that it would even work this time. A coma and a tumor are two different things, and I have no idea if tumors were ever even an issue on Krypton. Besides, if you asked her to do that and it failed, Kara would never forgive herself. I don't want her carrying that around for the rest of eternity."_

 _Alex nodded, knowing that Maggie had a point. Kara wasted enough time blaming herself for things that weren't her fault. Much as Alex wanted to save her wife, it couldn't be at her sister's expense. "I should've picked up on the signs sooner," she muttered. "I'm a doctor, for fuck's sake. If I hadn't been so caught up in my own shit…." Her voice broke, and Maggie pulled her close, holding her as she stained the front of her wife's hospital gown with her tears._

" _It's not your fault, Al," she soothed. "I probably should've gone to the doctor sooner, but even that might not have made a difference."_

" _Still," Alex protested, looking into her wife's sightless eyes. "If we'd caught it earlier, you'd probably be cured by now."_

" _You don't know that. Cancer's not exactly predictable, and just because most are curable these days doesn't mean they all are." Maggie shook her head. "I don't want you blaming yourself, either," she added, cupping Alex's cheek. "This isn't anyone's fault. It's just one of those things, okay?"_

 _Alex nodded, only half convinced. She ran her fingers across Maggie's scalp, which had been stripped of hair by the failed treatments. "I love you so much, Mags. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you." Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she spoke, and Maggie automatically wiped them away with her thumb._

" _Yes, you can," Maggie assured her. "Alex, we knew this would happen someday, one way or another. I'm only mortal, after all." She sighed. "Maybe I won't make it to that nursing home, but I have no regrets. I've had 33 wonderful years with the most amazing woman I know. We've raised a beyond brilliant daughter who's going to help change the world. And I've had the privilege of walking among the greatest heroes in the multiverse, and even calling some of them family. I can only hope my next life is even half as awesome."_

" _Don't tell me you still believe in that soulmate crap."_

 _Another sigh. "Of course I do, Al. I know it's not an easy concept to wrap your mind around, and it's been decades since I've walked in your dreams, but I still feel that connection as strongly as the day we met. Stronger, even. And that connection is what helped us find you back when Cadmus was holding you captive, remember?" she added, tracing a finger along Alex's scar. "Besides, I'd like to think that the universe couldn't possibly be that cruel. If the surgery fails, it won't be goodbye. Not forever. Just until we meet again."_

" _I wish I had your faith," Alex muttered. "I'm 59, and in all those years I have yet to see a single shred of evidence to suggest that there's anything beyond what we have right now. And I don't want that to end…not like this."_

" _Neither do I. That's why I'm doing the surgery, to give us a fighting chance at having at least a few more years. But if I am going to die, I'd rather it happen while I still remember who you are and am still myself. I've been lucky so far that this thing hasn't made me forget anything important or changed my personality, but it could only be a matter of time. You shouldn't have to go through that."_

" _You know I'd take care of you no matter what, Mags."_

" _I know," Maggie nodded. "And I love you for it. But I don't want to live that way, Al. I don't want half a life where you're forced to go from wife to nursemaid. Where I can't fully be myself anymore, either because the tumor changes me or because the attempt to fix it leaves me incapacitated." She ran her hand down Alex's arm before squeezing her wife's fingers. "Alex, if the surgery doesn't work and leaves me brain damaged – or worse – please don't drag things out. Please…just let me go."_

" _Maggie…" Alex sobbed, unable to hold the tears back any longer. Her wife squeezed her hand again before releasing her grip and trailing her hand back up to cup Alex's cheek._

" _Promise me…please." The immortal nodded, her throat too tight to form the words. Much as it pained her, she couldn't deny her wife's wishes. "And don't do anything stupid," Maggie continued. "When I get my next shot at this, I want to be with_ you _and not some reincarnation. I need you to live for me, Alex. Don't be afraid to move on. I don't want you to spend all your time pining away, waiting for me to come back. You deserve a full and happy life, whether or not I'm around to see it."_

 _Alex shook her head. "How can my life be full or happy without you?"_

" _I'm not saying it'll be easy, Al," Maggie sighed, using her thumb to wipe the tears away once more. "But you're immortal, with all the time in the world stretched out before you. I'm sure you'll fall in love a great many times over the centuries. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be a few of those, but I'm not expecting to be the only one, and I'd never hold it against you. Whether my life ends today or years down the road, I want you to promise me that you won't let my ghost hold you back. That you'll move on."_

" _I can't make that promise, Mags. But for you, I'll try. That's the best I can give you."_

 _Maggie nodded. "Fair enough. I love you, Alex Danvers-Sawyer."_

" _And I love you, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer."_

" _Now and forever…"_

"… _come what may," Alex finished, pressing a gentle kiss to Maggie's lips. She could hear people hovering outside – no doubt waiting to prep her wife for the surgery. Swiping furiously at her tear-stained cheeks, the immortal kissed Maggie's forehead before carefully embracing her. "You're going to beat this," she whispered. "I know it. You're going to go in there and fight like hell to come back to me."_

" _Always," Maggie nodded, drawing her wife into as passionate a kiss as she could muster. "Tell the doctors I'm ready."_

Swiping at her cheeks, Alex grabbed the Zakarian ale and chugged down half of what was left in the bottle. The last time she saw Maggie fully alert was when she'd walked her to the operating room, right before using her privileges to watch the surgery from the observation area above. Unfortunately, despite the doctors' best efforts, they weren't able to remove the tumor completely, and Maggie never woke up from the procedure. Alex still had her wife's power of attorney – they'd made sure to update things when they moved and she took on a new identity – and, as per Maggie's request, she made sure that no extraordinary measures were taken to keep her wife alive. She stayed by Maggie's bedside for a week, right up until the end. Dr. Grey called time of death at 4:17 AM on October 9, 2049. And the second that Chief Grey (Lexie's older sister) arrived for work that day, Alex quit her job and started making arrangements to return Maggie to National City, where it all began.

" _60 fucking years," Alex grumbled, hands buried in the pockets of her coat as she stared down at the fresh dirt covering her wife's casket. A headstone would eventually mark the spot, but those still took time to make even with the fancy new technology available. Not that she needed it to know what little time Maggie had been given. 60 years might seem like a lot to most people, but for Alex it was practically no time at all. And she'd only been part of Maggie's life for a little more than half of those years. "It's not fucking fair."_

" _I know how you feel," a familiar voice offered. Alex turned to find Barry Allen standing there in a dark suit and long coat, still looking as young as the day they'd met. Apparently, his speedster metabolism kept him from aging. Same with Wally and Jesse. With a sympathetic smile, Barry moved in a bit closer. "When I lost Iris to breast cancer a few years ago, I thought my life was over. I couldn't imagine not having her by my side, even though we both knew that I'd be around a lot longer than she would."_

" _And I suppose you're here to tell me it gets better?" Alex snapped. "Did Kara put you up to this?"_

 _Barry sighed. "Kara thinks I'm cutting out on the wake to deal with an emergency back on my Earth. And I wouldn't feed you some stupid cliché like that. In all honesty, most days I still feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest, and it's all I can do to keep moving." He shook his head. "I know you probably have people around here with a lot more experience dealing with this sort of thing, but I also get the feeling that experience isn't what you need right now."_

" _It's not," she nodded. "Ben, Grace…even my dad…they've all been around so long I'm not sure they still even remember how badly this hurts the first time. Dad certainly didn't seem overly devastated when we lost Mom." A sudden aneurism took Eliza when Lex was only two. Alex and Kara had been working towards mending their relationships with her and, though some progress had been made (especially with Kara, though Alex suspected that Eliza's renewed interest in seeing her youngest was at least partly due to having a half-Kryptonian grandchild), they still weren't back to where they were before Cadmus struck. And, despite the strain in their relationship, losing the only mother she'd ever known had been painful for Alex. Not as much as losing Maggie, but it was up there. Her father, on the other hand, had seemed resigned to losing his wife, and after Maggie died his advice was something along the lines of 'you'll get used to it.' Not helpful at all. She sighed. "Right now, it hurts to even breathe. How the fuck am I supposed to get through the rest of fucking eternity without her?"_

" _I'm still figuring that out myself. We've both lost people over the years, but nothing compares to losing the love of your life."_

 _Alex nodded again, glancing out over the cemetery. The oldest stone that she knew there belonged to Jo. Her ashes had actually been split up and scattered over a few places that had meant something to her in life, but Alex had arranged for a headstone for her late mentor so that she could come by on occasion to pay her respects. James was buried just a few rows over from Maggie, having been killed less than a decade after Cadmus' fall by an alien who'd been orphaned by Lord's policies and was looking for someone to blame. Never mind that James hadn't been a willing participant. Lucy was next to him. They'd only been married a couple of years at the time of his death, and the loss devastated her. She threw herself back into the military, going on tours in the worst parts of the world until one day, an IED went off under her Humvee and she died saving the soldiers under her command. Her headstone had an image of the Medal of Honor engraved into it, which she'd been awarded posthumously for her actions. Gertrude was right next to where they'd buried Maggie (thanks to a very generous donation to the cemetery from Lena). They'd managed to keep her even after Maggie recovered from the paralysis, and she'd passed away from old age when Jamie was in undergrad. Loyal to the end. There was a smaller box buried next to Gertrude. When Jamie was 5, Alex and Maggie had attempted to have another child. But there were complications and the child died before he was even born. Matthew Oliver Danvers-Sawyer. And the complications left Maggie unable to carry any more children. But Jamie had been more than enough for them, and Alex was proud of the amazing woman their daughter had grown into. She just wished Maggie could've held on a little longer…maybe stuck around to see the children Jamie and Sam had been talking about adopting. The thought that her wife would never get to enjoy being a grandmother broke Alex's heart all over again. Her chest tightened and tears blurred her vision._

" _You okay?" Barry asked softly, laying a hand on her shoulder._

 _Alex shook her head. "It's too much, Allen. Too fucking much. Everything here reminds me of her. I can't even bear the thought of going to Kara and Lena's place because of the time we'd spent there. Or Jamie's place, for that matter. Hell, it's taking everything I have not to lay down on the nearest set of train tracks and end it all."_

" _I know what you mean," Barry nodded. "Why don't you come back with me?"_

" _To your Earth?"_

" _Yeah. I'm not saying it'll erase your pain, but maybe being somewhere she'd never visited will help at least a little."_

 _Alex snorted. "Is that what you did after Iris died? Hopped over to another Earth?"_

" _No. But I've heard that immortals have some sort of eidetic memory deal that I definitely don't share. Maybe it'll be easier for you if there's nothing around to trigger any flashbacks."_

" _Are there immortals on your Earth?"_

 _Barry shrugged. "Beats me. If there are, they're avoiding Central City. Can't recall a single case that sounded even remotely like what Ray told us happened with Lord all those years ago."_

" _Great. When do we leave?"_

" _Don't you want to say goodbye first?"_

 _Alex shook her head. "If I say goodbye to Kara, I'll end up talking myself out of this. Just…give her a message for me? Tell her I'm taking some time away to clear my head and work through what I'm feeling right now. And please ask her not to come looking for me. I'll be back when I'm ready to face things here again."_

" _I'll tell her," Barry nodded. He zipped away, returning a few minutes later and pulling a device like Kara's from his pocket. "Kara says she understands. She'll miss you, but she respects your decision and will give you the space you need. All she asks is that you call her once in awhile."_

" _I think I can manage that much."_

" _Good to know." He pressed the device, opening a portal. "You ready?"_

" _Let's do this." With one last look at Maggie's grave, Alex leapt into the portal, Barry following a moment later._

Alex sighed, drinking down more of the ale straight from the bottle as she absently ran a hand over the thick, dark-reddish fuzz that passed for her hair these days. One of the first things she did after leaping Earths was to shave it all off, since the length was yet another reminder of her loss, and she'd kept it that way ever since. She'd wound up spending the better part of three decades on Barry's Earth, taking over as Team Flash's resident doctor (and quickly becoming an expert on metahumans in the process). The memories still came, but without the constant physical reminders they were more or less bearable, save for the anniversary of Maggie's death, which inevitably found her holed up somewhere in STAR Labs with the strongest alcohol available until someone (usually Barry) tracked her down and dragged her back to civilization.

Alex had tried to move on. She really did. But the idea of getting into something serious with anyone that wasn't Maggie…her brain wouldn't even consider it. Not that she spent the years on the other Earth living like a nun. She visited Central City's one and only lesbian bar at least once a week, and never left alone. Those liaisons rarely went further than a one-night stand, though, and even the handful of women she'd slept with more than once were nothing more than casual encounters. No serious emotions involved. The closest she'd had to any sort of long-term relationship there was a standing rendezvous with Sara Lance (who also wasn't aging normally – a side effect of some resurrection ritual Alex didn't really understand) whenever the Waverider was in town. Admittedly, things did get a bit awkward when she'd found out that Sara had also slept with Kara once, but not awkward enough to stop what they were doing. Which was pretty much your basic 'friends with benefits' situation. Nothing deeper than that.

"Why am I not surprised?" a familiar voice asked softly. Alex looked up from her drink to see her sister standing in the doorway, her expression one of concern.

"May I help you, _Ambassador_?"

Kara frowned. "I know you've never been happy with me not taking a more active role on the ship, but you don't have to use my title like a curse. You know my reasons." As she spoke, the younger Danvers idly tugged at the glove on her left hand, sending a twinge of guilt through Alex. The reason she'd finally come home from Barry's Earth wasn't because she was ready, but because Lex had borrowed her mother's interdimensional communication device and reached out for help. A Kryptonian genetic experiment had gotten loose from the Phantom Zone and done the unthinkable. Superman was dead at the creature's hands, and though Kara, Mon-El, Jana, J'onn, and M'Gann had managed to take it down, none of them had escaped unscathed. By the time Alex returned, their Martian friends had mostly healed, but the rest weren't so lucky. Jana had deep claw marks across her face, Mon-El's eyes had been gouged out, and Kara was missing a hand. To say nothing of the trauma they all must have experienced at seeing the creature – Doomsday, the news had called it – beating Kal to death and killing untold others in the process. The only reason Lex was still in one piece and emotionally stable was because the older heroes had insisted she stay in National City with Guardian (Lena, who'd taken over on a more permanent basis after the Cadmus mission – with Maggie's blessing – due to the latter's injury) to protect the people there while everyone else went to Metropolis to join the fight against Doomsday. And ever since then, J'onn and M'Gann had more or less withdrawn. J'onn still worked at the DEO (and on his big project that would be revealed about a decade later), but kept his distance from everyone, leaving Alex as de-facto Director from that point up until the _Intrepid_ launched. Immortals had been outed by then – another big shock to come back to – so she'd had to come clean and get the President's blessing to step into that role. As for Kara, with a bit of help from the Fortress they were able to get her a highly advanced prosthetic that was the next best thing to having her own fully functioning hand. The Fortress could've given her one that would've been indistinguishable from the real thing, but Kara had refused for reasons she wouldn't go into. Alex suspected that it was a form of self-imposed penance for not being able to save Kal. Bottom line was, even with the prosthetic, her career as Supergirl was at an end since there was no way she could maintain a double life with such an obvious injury. Lex stepped up and became Superwoman, wearing a more functional costume (closer to Barry's, but with Kara's overall color scheme) and a mask like Ollie's to better hide her own identity. "You can talk to me, you know," Kara continued, seemingly oblivious to Alex's train of thought. "I know this is a hard time of year for you, and anything I can do to make it better…."

A snarky comment was on the tip of Alex's tongue, but she bit it back, finishing the bottle instead and getting up to retrieve another one. "How are my niece and nephew?" she asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice while moving the subject away from her own grief. Not only had Kara won the relationship lottery with Lena, who was never going to leave unless someone got lucky with a sword – a lot less likely these days – but both of her children were still around. Lex had inherited the Kryptonian longevity, along with most of the powers (minus heat vision and freeze breath, though the human DNA that cost her those also gave her some degree of immunity from Kryptonite), and Toomians like Cody aged at half the rate of humans. Granted, he wouldn't be around forever – at 155, he was physically somewhere in his 70s – but he'd married another Toomian he'd met at the private school his parents had sent him to (which specialized in alien children) and had two fully-Toomian sons. One of them was on the _Intrepid_ as a security officer, and the other had been recruited for the Green Lantern Corps. Meaning that Kara would likely have both of her grandchildren around for quite some time as well (assuming James didn't get himself killed protecting whatever Sector the Corps had assigned him to). Jamie, on the other hand, had been gone for decades, and Alex had lost track of how many generations there were between her daughter and the current set of descendants that included the _Intrepid_ 's Chief of Security. Alex wasn't sure if her Security Chief even knew how the two of them were related.

"Cody and Serena are talking about moving to Florida, clichéd as that is. And Lena and I were planning to visit Lex in Metropolis while the ship's in spacedock. Meet this new young man she's been gushing about."

"Right," Alex muttered, pouring herself a fresh drink and downing it in one gulp. "Because relationships with mortals always work out so fucking well."

"Alex!"

"Does this guy even know that 'Linda Lee Davenport' – stupid name, by the way – is a 150-year-old half-alien superhero? Or is she planning to surprise him with that on their freaking wedding day? Assuming they even make it that far."

Kara sighed, dropping down into the chair on the other side of Alex's desk. "I'm going to let that slide because I know that it's the grief talking. I get the same way on the anniversary of Kal's death. The look on Lois' face as we sent Kal back to Rao in Mon-El's old pod…I think it's burned into my brain. I thought Cat could hold a grudge, but she had nothing on Lois. The woman was cursing me even with her last breath for failing my cousin."

"You're exaggerating," Alex grumbled. Lois had lived well into her 90s, still working as a reporter right up until the end, and still single. She and Clark had never gotten around to having children, and she could never bring herself to truly move on after he died. Something Alex understood quite well. Still, though the elder Lane barely spoke to Kara for the rest of her life, Alex wasn't fully prepared to say that it was out of hatred. Probably more because her sister reminded Lois too much of Clark.

Kara shrugged. "Maybe. But the point is, I still have a hard time shaking the memories of that day. All of us that were there do."

"And I don't because I was off hiding in another universe."

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it," Alex snapped. "Don't even bother denying it, Kara. We both know you can't lie worth shit. I'm surprised that there was anyone in National City that didn't know you were Supergirl."

Frowning, Kara drew in a deep breath. "Again, I'm going to let that slide because of the day."

"Don't do me any fucking favors." Alex shook her head, downing another glass of the Zakarian ale. "Why don't you join Jana and Mon-El on the _Hyperion_ so you can all use the same therapist or whatever the fuck you do to deal with your issues? Maybe take Lena with you so they don't have to take us off course whenever one of their fucking suits needs fixing." Part of Lena's contribution to the big interstellar travel project was a special suit that mimicked the effects of the yellow sun for Kara, Mon-El, and Jana so that they wouldn't lose their powers every time their respective ships left Earth's solar system. Which was great, but every time something went wrong with one of the suits other than Kara's, Jana – Captain of the aforementioned _Hyperion_ , on which the still-blind Mon-El was serving in the equivalent position to Kara's – would have to contact Alex and arrange a rendezvous because Lena was the only one still alive who understood how they worked.

Another sigh. "I'm here because I want to be, Lexie. You're still my big sister, and I'd rather travel the stars with you than with people I barely know even after a century and a half. I love you. That's never going to change no matter how much you try to push me away."

Glaring, Alex threw back yet another glass of the strong alien liquor. "If you loved me so fucking much, you wouldn't have filled Maggie's head with that soulmate bullshit and spent the last 120 years trying to give me false hope."

"It's not—"

"Don't even fucking start," she snarled, slamming her hands on the desk. "If any of that fucking fairytale was even remotely true, I'd have found her again by now."

"The gods do things on their own time. It's not for us to question. I'm sure—"

Alex threw the rest of her bottle at the wall by the door, just barely missing Kara's head. "Fuck your gods," she growled. "They probably died with the rest of Krypton. And even if they survived, I doubt they give two shits about us lowly 'mortals.' Wasn't it Shakespeare who said that we're like flies to them and they can crush us whenever the fuck they feel like?" Alex shook her head, returning to her bar for yet another bottle. "Maggie's gone, and I was a fucking idiot for letting you and her convince me – even for a moment – that she'd return somehow." She opened the bottle and drank directly from it, downing about a third in one go. With one last glare, Alex set the bottle back down and leaned against the bar, forcing back the tears threatening to emerge. A moment later, strong arms were encircling her waist from behind and a chin was resting on her shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me," Alex snarled, though she made no move to extricate herself. Instead of backing off, Kara only gripped her a bit tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lexie," she whispered. "You're my sister, and I love you no matter what. I'm sorry things haven't worked out the way you'd hoped, but I'm not going to let you give up. I need you, and this ship needs its Captain and Chief Medical Officer. Drinking yourself into a stupor will help no one."

"It'll sure as fuck help me."

"Today, maybe, but the pain will still be there tomorrow and you can't do this to yourself every day for the rest of eternity. Please, Lexie," Kara sighed.

"Can't you just give me the rest of the day, Kar?"

"I have…every year for the past 120. This year needs to be different. Besides, there's someone you need to meet and you shouldn't do it tipsy."

Alex frowned. "I don't need you to fucking set me up, Kara. I can find my own dates."

"This isn't a date. The new Chief Tactical Officer arrived just before I came in here, and I really think you should welcome her personally. Lena has her waiting for you in the Mess."

"You're the fucking Ambassador. Can't you do it?"

With a sigh, Kara loosened her grip a bit and gently turned Alex to face her. "Trust me, Lexie. You're going to want to meet her."

"For something that's not a date, you're awfully insistent. And I'm really not up for yet another disappointment."

"I've got a really good feeling this time. But if I'm wrong, I'll spend the next year on the _Hyperion_ and I'll never bring up anything like this again. Swear to Rao."

Alex drew in a deep breath, just barely resisting the urge to reach for the bottle again. "Fine," she finally grumbled. "But I'm holding you to that."

"Of course," Kara grinned, planting a quick kiss on her sister's forehead. "Just take a few minutes to sober up, then head over to the Mess."

"And how will I know which one she is?"

"You'll know." Not bothering to explain, Kara gave Alex a quick hug that was a bit too tight, then stepped back. "I'm going to go find Lena and get ready for our trip. Good luck! Love you, Lexie."

"Love you too, Kar," Alex nodded, offering a weak smile. She knew Kara meant well, which is why she could never stay mad at her for too long no matter how often her attempts at proving her soulmate theory turned out to be wrong. This time would probably end up no better, but she was going to have to meet her new officer sooner or later anyway, so she might as well do it now. With a heavy sigh, she went over to her sink and splashed some water on her face, catching sight of her sword in the mirror as she raised her head. It wasn't strictly necessary anymore, but keeping it around was a hard habit to break so she'd hung it on her wall instead of carrying it on her as a sort of compromise. The last time she'd actually used it was to take out the asshole who'd killed Jeremiah while she was on the other Earth (another 'surprise' she'd come back to). She'd almost gotten in serious trouble because she'd violated one of the new rules when doing so, not realizing how much had changed since immortals had been outed. Luckily, the DEO had Ben on retainer and he was able to run interference and keep her out of jail. Alex had offered Ben – who'd turned out to be the oldest immortal on record – a job on the _Intrepid_ when it launched, but he'd refused, preferring to stay Earthbound. He'd been married to Cat Grant up until her death at 110, after which he'd resumed roaming the world. Cat had been National City's longest-serving Mayor at 4 terms (which could easily have been 5 had she not stepped aside), and even now CatCo – still under the direction of a Grant, as it had been since Carter took it over after graduating from college – was one of Earth's leading media companies. One of Carter's descendants (Catherine Jane Grant III) currently served as the _Intrepid_ 's Chief Communications Officer, and was just as formidable as her namesake. Even Kara was intimidated by her.

Shaking off the memories, Alex changed into a fresh uniform that didn't reek of Zakarian ale and made her way to the Mess. Her crew seemed a bit surprised to see her out and about on a day that she'd always spent sequestered in her cabin, but thankfully no one dared question her about it.

When she arrived, the Mess was empty save for a lone woman at a corner table, studying something on a tablet while drinking what Alex assumed was coffee. There was something oddly familiar about her, but Alex couldn't quite put a finger on it. She grabbed her own cup of coffee and made her way over to the table. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'm busy," the other woman grunted.

"Too busy for your Captain?"

At that, the new Chief Tactical Officer leapt to her feet and saluted, nearly knocking the table over in the process. "A-apologies, Captain. I-I didn't realize…."

"At ease, Lieutenant," Alex softly commanded after subtly checking her uniform for her rank. "Despite the rumors I'm sure you've heard, I don't bite. Not unless you really piss me off."

"Of course, Captain," she nodded, taking a slightly more relaxed stance. "I was just reading the reports from my predecessor."

"Mostly fiction, I'm sure. There's a reason you're replacing him." Alex sighed, taking a sip of coffee as she looked the Lieutenant over. They were almost the same height, and the younger woman had long dark hair and dark olive skin. She still couldn't shake the odd sense of familiarity, and couldn't figure out why. "What's your name?"

"K'trine J'onzz."

"J'onzz," Alex repeated. "As in Admiral J'onn J'onzz?"

"He's my father."

"So you're a Martian?"

K'trine nodded. "The first Green/White Hybrid to survive. Probably why Papa has always been so protective. It took nearly 50 years to convince him and Mama to let me even go to the DEO Academy, much less take a posting on a ship." As she spoke, the young Martian met Alex's eyes, and everything seemed to slam into place. They were the same eyes Alex had spent over 30 years gazing into…eyes that had lovingly gazed back every day of those decades. Eyes she never thought she'd see again. She must have been staring, because K'trine gave her an odd look. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"Sorry," Alex muttered. "It's just…you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." She shook her head, setting the coffee mug on the table. "I should go," she grumbled, starting to walk away.

"Are you talking about Maggie?"

Pulling up short, Alex whirled around to face K'trine once more. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy," the Martian sighed, looking at her feet.

Alex leaned against the nearby wall and crossed her arms. "I've been around a long time, kid. I doubt there's much you could say that would shock me."

K'trine stared at her for several moments before finally nodding. "Since I was a child, I've dreamed of another life. One where I was human. And they aren't fantasies or wishful thinking. Some of the dreams are dark. Like the ones where I'm a teenager and being thrown out onto the streets by my own father just for being different, or where I'm ostracized at school for that same reason. Or the ones where I'm badly injured standing up to some terrorists and left comatose for over a month. But there have also been quite a few good ones. Dreams of a wife and daughter…a full and happy life with them. Not without tragedy, mind you – like suddenly losing my mother-in-law, or having my twin brother get killed in the line of duty just before my daughter's graduation from her Ph.D. program – but overall quite pleasant. And the woman I'm with in those dreams looks just like you, and she calls me 'Maggie.' Am I losing my mind, or did those things really happen?" Instead of answering, Alex stumbled away from the wall and wound up leaning on a table as she tried to catch her breath. Not only did K'trine look a lot like Maggie while in her human form – especially her eyes – but she'd been dreaming of their life together. It shouldn't be possible. And yet, she could practically hear Kara gloating, reminding her of the _shesur ehrosh_ that she and Maggie supposedly shared. "Captain?" K'trine asked softly.

"Those things did happen," she finally managed, turning to meet the young Martian's eyes once more. "Her name was Maggie Sawyer, and she was my partner for 33 years. My wife for the last 30 of them." She sighed. "Does your father know about these dreams?"

"Yeah. Kind of hard to keep secrets when you're telepathically linked."

"Right," Alex grumbled. She couldn't help but wonder if J'onn's reluctance to let his daughter join the DEO's space program had something to do with the fact that she was connected to Maggie somehow. And if it did, she and J'onn would need to have a very long talk about keeping secrets like this. Deep down, Alex knew that her 'Space Dad' would never keep them apart out of malice. But it didn't change the fact that K'trine had been around for at least 50 years without Alex's knowledge. Years that she could've been spending getting to know the younger woman and figuring out if this soulmate stuff was true instead of growing more frustrated and bitter by the day. "How do I know you didn't just pull those memories from him?" she finally asked, her mind still not quite willing to make that leap.

"Because I also remember the last thing Maggie told you before she went into the operating room for that surgery. It was 'see you around, Danvers.' Who else would know that?"

Alex nodded, forcing back tears. It was such a small thing, but K'trine was right in that no one else still living could possibly have known about that exchange. She sighed, running a hand down her face as this new reality clashed with over a century of deeply-ingrained beliefs. "So what does this mean? Are you her?"

K'trine shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. I have her memories, and taking this form feels right, somehow, but beyond that I'm just as confused as you are."

Another sigh. "Listen, I'm glad you're here and all, but you shouldn't feel obligated towards me because of these memories or whatever. If you want a transfer, just say the word."

"I don't want a transfer, Captain."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Faster than Alex could react, K'trine closed the space between them and pressed her lips to the immortal's. And once she was over the initial shock, Alex melted into the kiss. A kiss that felt like coming home. "So you want to stay?" Alex smiled, once they parted. "Cause that's what I'm getting."

K'trine nodded. "So what does _this_ mean?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. And she really didn't. There was definitely a strong connection, and it was hard to deny that K'trine seemed to share at least something with Maggie. Alex wasn't prepared to say that J'onn's daughter was the reincarnation of her late wife, but at the same time she couldn't rule it out. Even though it flew in the face of everything she'd ever known to be true, she had to concede that maybe – just maybe – Kara had been right all along. And even if she wasn't, Alex found herself wanting to get to know K'trine better. "Why don't we figure it out together?"

"I'd like that, Captain."

"Alex," the immortal corrected, brushing K'trine's hair away from her face. "My title is just for when you're on duty. When it's just us, call me Alex."

"Of course…Alex." They kissed again, and Kara's squeals of delight echoed throughout the ship. But Alex would deal with her sister's voyeurism another day. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that – for the first time in over a century – she felt whole. Like the missing piece of her heart had finally been recovered and put back where it belonged. And she'd be damned if she let it slip through her fingers again.

THE END?

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who's been keeping up with this story. There's no immediate sequel planned, but I haven't ruled out writing some one-shots later on to fill in some of the gaps. For now, just assume that anyone who's fate wasn't specifically mentioned had a relatively peaceful end (and that any immortals not mentioned are still around somewhere). A quick shoutout to my beta, zankoku46, without whose help I couldn't have finished this epic. And keep an eye out for my next story, which picks up at the end of Season 2. See you then!


End file.
